The Circle of Life
by Tay DS
Summary: Quase um ano se passa após a última queda das trevas no universo. Porém, após um sonho, uma nova ameaça, diferente dos heartless e nobodies, passa a assolar os mundos mais uma vez. (Continuação da fic Esperança)
1. Festival dos Sonhos

**Nome: **The Circle of Life

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação / TAG: **PG13 / T

**Sinopse: **Quase um ano se passa após a última queda das trevas no universo. Porém, após um sonho, uma nova ameaça, diferente dos heartless e nobodies, passa a assolar os mundos mais uma vez. Seria Lilian capaz mais uma vez de proteger o Kingdom Hearts mais uma vez?

**Disclaimers: **Ok, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy e a Disney não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, o Riku faria strip nos jogos, Zack Fair e Aerith não teriam morrido e nenhum dos filmes da Disney, ou a maioria, teria um final tão feliz. Mas Lilian e Zack, assim como os possíveis OCs e OWs (Original Worlds), me pertencem, assim como o enredo e alguns elementos desta história. Por isso, se você não for Tetsuya Nomura, não plagie esta fic u_u

* * *

**Capítulo 0 – O Ciclo da Vida**

O lugar era completamente escuro.

Há o conhecido mundo entre mundos, dimensões entre dimensões, coração entre os corações. Mas ainda há aquele espaço que não corresponde a nenhum destes. É o que se encontra muito além: o vazio.

Dizer estar vivo se classifica em três critérios: coração, corpo e alma. Ela não sabia dizer se estava viva. Talvez estivesse. Já não sentia mais seu coração bater, e seu corpo estava destruído. Porém, sua alma restou. E agora estava no vazio.

Os gritos, a dor, as lágrimas, tudo era agonizante aos seus ouvidos. Mas nada podia fazer no estado em que se encontrava. Aquele barulho parecia aumentar, até o ponto em que seus ouvidos, ou o que poderia classificá-lo como este, já não aguentavam mais. Queria parar, queria o silêncio, e a paz trazida com ele, de volta.

\- Por quê? - ela indagava para si. - Porque me deixou?

Sentia-se sozinha, e o frio a fazia estremecer cada vez mais. Poderia morrer ali, mas percebeu que já estava morta. Não se mexia, apenas sentia tudo a sua volta.

Porém, sentiu outra presença surgir. Não era nada comparado ao que estava em volta, muito menos com ela. Era imponente, superior. Não conseguia focalizar seu rosto direito, apenas que tinha a pele clara, quase branca, e feições femininas.

\- Sozinha... - ela sussurrou para a mulher.

A recém-chegada a olhou de cima com superioridade. A pobre alma clamava por ajuda entre o que ela classificaria de lágrimas.

\- Pobre criança abandonada. – a mulher disse calmamente, com uma pena notável em seu tom de voz. – Darei a ti o que tu queres. Cuidarei de ti até a hora prometida, onde terás que me entregá-la.

\- Assim eu farei minha mãe! – ela exclamou.

A mulher sorriu vitoriosa, e como um jeito delicado, ela a retirou dali, daquele vazio que a cercava. O que era escuro sumiu, e depois disto, nada mais sentiu.

Até o seu despertar.

**Capítulo 1 – Festival dos Sonhos**

Lilian se encontrava em um lugar bastante estranho.

Era tudo tão escuro ao seu redor. A única certeza que tinha daquele lugar era o chão firme em que pisava.

Olhou para as suas mãos e percebeu que elas estavam menores. Todo o seu corpo estava menor do que se lembrava. Trajava suas vestes masculinas de outrora. Aquela aparência era semelhante daquela de sua primeira lembrança: quando chegou a Twilight Town para ser cuidada por Olette.

Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, sem dúvida. Mas a garota precisava achar uma maneira de sair dali. Só que antes, ela pretendia descobrir como chegara a tal lugar.

Começou a andar a passos lentos pela superfície que parecia ser invisível sob seus pés. Quanto mais avançava naquele caminho, mais ela podia perceber que aquele lugar era familiar. Estranhamente familiar, de um tempo antigo onde sua consciência vagava sem rumo.

A cada passo, também, ela sentia uma estranha mudança em seu corpo. Ele ia crescendo e se desenvolvendo, assim como suas roupas iam aumentando e mudando de forma, para se adequar ao crescimento rápido da moça.

Uma brisa congelante passou pela jovem naquela escuridão, o que a deixou arrepiada. Um pressentimento ruim tomou os seus pensamentos. Olhou para trás e não enxergava nada. Ouviu mais atentamente, e mais uma vez, o local estava silencioso, exceto por sua respiração ritmada.

Tentou chamar por alguém, mas sua voz não saia de sua garganta, o que a deixou apavorada. Agora era definitivo: aquilo não iria terminar nada bem.

E sem pensar duas vezes, Lilian começou a correr. Talvez houvesse uma passagem que fosse levá-la de volta para casa. De repente, os seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar, e em seguida, as lágrimas caíam.

Estava chorando. Mas não havia razão para isso. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, e continuou a correr.

Foi em vão.

À sua frente surgiu uma mulher. Ela tinha uma presença imponente. Sua pele era branca, com feições suaves que contrastavam com seus olhos de um azul que poderia congelar até o mais quente dos vulcões.

Por força do instinto, a jovem tentou invocar a sua keyblade. Contudo, esta não veio em seu auxílio, o que causou espanto. Lilian sentiu o medo invadir cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo.

Não sabia se era amiga ou inimiga. Mas não importava, a superfície invisível na verdade era uma passarela de vidro. A mulher lançou o que parecia ser magia em direção ao chão, que trincou.

\- Os portões de Etro acabam de abrir criança. – a mulher pronunciou. – Com a poder do Kingdom Hearts e o Val-halla, toda a força astral há de ser minha!

Sem tempo para questionamentos, o chão se estilhaçou em pedaços, e a passarela era destruída na direção de Lilian.

Ela se virou para começar a correr. Usou de toda a força que dispunha naquele momento. Entretanto, de nada adiantou, já que o vidro sob seus pés se estilhaçou, e a moça começou a cair na escuridão que a cercava.

Teve medo naquela hora. Não queria morrer. Não ali. Não sem saber quem era aquela mulher, e o que era os portões de Etro ou Val-halla que ela havia mencionado. O que quer que aquilo signifique, ela sabia que o Kingdom Hearts estava ameaçado, e não poderia ser aberto novamente. Não depois de fechá-lo após a queda de Xehanort.

Um pouco mais abaixo, ela viu um par de braços estendidos para ela. A outra queria pegá-la. Percebeu que era uma moça, mas não pôde observar muito dos detalhes de seu rosto.

\- Você é somente minha, Lilian. – a voz dela soou de maneira doce e infantil, porém, familiar.

A única coisa que reparou foi nos olhos esmeraldinos intensos.

Após essa visão, ela sentiu seu corpo rasgar.

E tudo voltou a ficar escuro.

* * *

Lilian acordou sobressaltada, com uma dor enorme em suas costas.

Ela arfava, enquanto sentia o suor escorrer livremente pelo rosto. Percebeu que não estava em sua cama. A moça se encontrava no chão frio do quarto. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que tudo não passava de um sonho. Zack parecia dormir tranquilamente, como se nada o abalasse em seu sono.

E por mais que aquilo tenha sido um sonho, ela aprendeu que nem sempre eles eram meras visões causadas de seu subconsciente enquanto dormia. Havia um significado por trás deles.

Foi assim que ela conhecera Cloud. E também, por mais estranho que pareça, sabia quem era Sora, o portador da keyblade, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Ocasionalmente, a moça tinha sonhos estranhos. E no final, sempre terminavam com a garota acordando no chão de seu quarto.

Não contava nada a Zack para não o preocupar, mas já pensou em diversas vezes mandar uma mensagem para rei Mickey. Talvez ele soubesse o que é que estaria acontecendo com a jovem.

Olhou o relógio que havia na mesa de cabeceira. Ele marcava quase sete da manhã. Fitou o céu adiante pela janela, e o crepúsculo banhava uma Twilight Town que começava a acordar.

Colocou-se de pé em direção à porta de seus aposentos.

Desde que se mudara definitivamente para aquele mundo, Lilian dividia um apartamento com Zack, que segundo o rapaz, era onde ele e sua família moravam antes da invasão das trevas há doze anos.

Zack, seu namorado há quase dois anos, era bastante diferente da garota. Enquanto ela possuía cabelos castanhos cor de mel e olhos verdes intensos como esmeraldas, ele era mais alto que ela, com cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.

Andou até a cozinha onde parou para tomar um copo d'água. Talvez aquilo a deixasse mais calma. Enquanto tomava os goles, ela pensava em tudo o que vinha acontecendo recentemente.

Exceto os sonhos estranhos, nada de errado parecia acontecer. Ocasionalmente, ela recebia mensagens do rei e de Riku.

\- Calma Lil. – ela comentou para si mesma. – O Kingdom Hearts foi fechado, não foi? Então não há com o que se preocupar.

E não havia. Mas dois nomes em seu recente sonho a deixou alarmada.

Os portões de Etro. Val-halla.

Aquilo definitivamente fugia do padrão de seus sonhos. Nunca ouvira falar nada sobre esses lugares.

Um barulho que parecia vir do corredor a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela tomou o restante da água e pousou o copo sobre a pia. Tomou a direção que levava ao quarto, e encontrou um Zack sonolento tateando as paredes do corredor enquanto andava. Quando seu olhar caiu sobre ela, ele se permitiu esboçar um sorriso cansado.

\- Acordada tão cedo? – ele questionou após um bocejo.

\- Sem sono.

\- De novo? – perguntou mais uma vez, porém sério. – Algum pesadelo?

\- Não! – ela mentiu. – Apenas ansiosa por alguma coisa, eu acho.

\- Ansiosa? – o rapaz não deixou de arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – Lil, eu já disse que você deveria relaxar. Não tem nada de errado. Twilight Town está sendo reconstruída numa velocidade incrível, e nós estamos bem. Não há com o que ficar ansiosa.

Zack tinha razão.

Talvez tudo aquilo fosse reflexo do cansaço. Diariamente, a moça ajudava na reconstrução de uma parte da cidade. Tudo voltava a ficar nos eixos, mesmo que a passos lentos.

Seus devaneios se foram quando sentiu as mãos do rapaz segurarem levemente a sua cintura. Ela repousou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, e ele, por sua vez, afagou os cabelos da jovem.

\- Não se preocupe, ok? – ele sussurrou para ela. – Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

\- Sempre mesmo?

\- É uma promessa! – o garoto se permitiu a abraçá-la com mais força, para relaxá-la.

O casal ficou assim por mais alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando da proteção um do outro. Quando se afastaram, eles se beijaram docemente. A cada momento como aquele eles tentavam fazer parecer eterno.

\- Eu acho que está na hora de nos arrumar. – o rapaz falou ao afastar seus lábios dos lábios dela, mas ainda mantinha o seu rosto próximo.

\- Nos veremos lá ao final do dia? – ela perguntou.

\- Claro que sim. O horário de sempre.

Eles sorriram entre si, e selaram aquele momento com mais um beijo.

A moça seguiu para o banheiro, onde tratou de tomar um longo banho. Talvez a água fria a fizesse relaxar depois da noite que tivera.

Quando finalmente terminou todo o seu ritual matinal de banho, vestir as roupas e tomar café da manhã com Zack, ela anunciou que sairia.

Diariamente ela ajudava na estação, próximo a Torre do Relógio. Com a reconstrução do lugar, os habitantes optaram por não selar aquele mundo, alegando que Twilight Town poderia servir de ponto de parada para naves que costumavam viajar pelo universo.

E era assim que a jovem Lilian mantinha contato com outros mundos, e se certificava de que tudo corria bem pelo universo afora.

Mesmo com um dia árduo naquele trabalho na estação, a garota ainda não se esquecia do sonho que tivera. A distração com aquilo gerou uma maldita dor de cabeça.

O dia havia se passado mais rápido, para a sorte da moça. Quando se despediu de algumas pessoas com quem trabalhava, ela correu para uma escadaria perto da entrada da estação, que levava ao topo da Torre do Relógio.

Checou a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Ainda faltavam alguns poucos minutos para que Zack aparecesse. Enquanto isso, ela aproveitaria para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Precisava pensar com clareza antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre o possível significado de seus recentes sonhos. Ela fechou os olhos e procurou limpar a mente. Por alguns minutos, ela se manteve alheia a tudo em sua volta.

Zack, por sua vez, ao chegar à sacada da Torre, reparou que a moça pensava. Esboçou um sorriso e tratou de se aproximar sorrateiramente por suas costas.

\- Finalmente você chegou. – a garota falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mesmo sem olhá-lo.

\- Como sabia que...

\- Ora, a única pessoa que viria aqui a ponto de fazer isso só poderia ser você. – então ela se virou para encará-lo. – E você está atrasado.

\- Não, você chegou cedo demais.

E entre risos, o rapaz se sentou ao lado da namorada, que encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto contemplavam o pôr do sol.

\- Você trouxe?

\- Claro! – e pegou dois Sea Salt Ice Cream e entregou um a ela. – Acha mesmo que eu esqueceria baixinha?

\- Quantas vezes eu já falei para não me chamar assim? – Lilian questionou enquanto emburrava a cara para o rapaz.

\- Até quando eu quiser. – ele respondeu sarcástico.

O casal acabou por cair na risada, e logo em seguida voltaram à atenção para os seus respectivos sorvetes.

\- Zack? – Lilian chamou, enquanto encarava o sol no horizonte. – Por que o sol se põe vermelho?

O rapaz ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta. Já teve essa curiosidade no passado, e por mais que a situação não permitisse, ele havia feito essa mesma pergunta quando mais novo.

\- Quando a Olette era viva, ela me disse uma vez – ele começou, procurando as palavras certas. – que um amigo havia dito o motivo. Não lembro direito, mas tinha alguma coisa a ver com as cores que viajam até os nossos olhos.

\- Será que ela estaria feliz se visse como seu precioso mundo ficou após a queda dele?

\- É claro que sim! Em algum lugar, ela e os outros que se foram deve estar felizes por todos nós.

A garota assentiu.

O casal ficou observando o pôr do sol por mais algum tempo, enquanto terminavam de tomar os seus sorvetes em silêncio. Lilian permitiu que sua cabeça pendesse para o lado, encostando-se ao braço de Zack.

Ele, por sua vez, passou o braço por ela e a trouxe para mais próximo de si. Deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos castanhos cor de mel. Logo em seguida, ele olhou os olhos verdes como esmeralda da moça, que sorria para ele.

Seus lábios se aproximaram.

\- Zack? – a moça o chamou, antes mesmo que se beijassem, mas ainda era possível sentir a respiração do outro. Ele respondeu com um 'hum' e a moça prosseguiu. – Você ouviu isso?

Seus rostos se afastaram e eles olhavam em volta atentamente. O que parecia ser um ronco distante foi ouvido pelo casal no topo da Torre. Eles se levantaram alarmados.

Entretanto, o olhar de Lilian caiu sobre um ponto fixo no céu crepuscular da cidade. Ao estreitá-lo um pouco numa tentativa de enxergar o que seria, seus olhos se arregalaram segundos depois.

\- É uma nave gummi, e pelo visto, ela vem descontroladamente em nossa direção. – a moça conseguiu falar assustada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Zack a puxou pelo braço para longe da sacada.

A nave gummi parecia mirar o hangar de transporte ao lado da estação. O que quer que esteja acontecendo, aparentemente coisa boa não significaria.

O casal corria o mais rápido que podia escada a baixo.

\- Zack, eu vou cair assim! – a garota gritava em meio à rapidez de seus passos.

O rapaz não a ouviu. Simplesmente continuou a puxá-la apressadamente para a estação. Quando chegaram ao piso térreo do local, um impacto foi ouvido de um lugar próximo, provavelmente do hangar de naves de Twilight Town.

Com alguns gritos e um pequeno tumulto começando a se formar, Lilian e Zack conseguiram abrir caminho por entre as pessoas. Com a Oblivion e Oathkeeper, outrora companheiras de batalha, eles já se preparavam para investir contra a recém-ameaça em seu mundo.

Aproximando-se do local de queda, eles puderam visualizar melhor a nave gummi caída. Era uma nave de pequeno porte, com certeza para cinco passageiros no máximo e com um curto alcance para viagens.

Quando a rampa de desembarque abriu, a cena se seguiu foi quase cômica

De lá, Vaan saía da nave exibindo uma expressão estupefata no rosto, como quem viu a morte há segundos atrás. Seus olhos arregalados denunciavam que a viagem e o pouso não haviam sido nada agradáveis.

Lilian conhecia aquele olhar. Ele, além de horrorizado, estava furioso.

Da rampa de desembarque também surgiu um pato. Aparência jovial com as roupas vermelhas, um boné para trás e completamente animado, ao contrário do jovem piloto loiro.

\- Puxa! Isso foi simplesmente INCRÍVEL! – ele exclamou para Vaan.

\- Você queria NOS MATAR! – o outro retorquiu. – Com quem diabos você disse que aprendeu a pilotar mesmo?

\- Ora, com o tio Donald. Mas depois eu fui com os meus irmãos para a escola de pilotagem em Ship Station.

\- Não me admire que tenha sido reprovado. – o loiro comentou consigo num sussurro.

Lilian não entendia o que se passava. Tudo parecia confuso.

Ela se aproximou e pigarreou para que os recém-chegados notassem a sua presença.

\- O que está acontecendo? – foi só o que conseguiu perguntar com indignação em seu tom de voz.

\- Olá Lilian. Zack. – cumprimentou o piloto com um aceno. – Bem, nós temos...

\- Ora, ora, ora. O que nós temos aqui? – o pato se aproximou da moça, enquanto a analisava bem. – Quem seria a senhorita?

\- Ok, ok! – Zack interviu. – A pergunta devia ser: quem é você?

\- Ah, eu sinto muito. Eu sou Huey Duck, sobrinho de Donald, o mago-chefe da corte do rei Mickey. Sou um aprendiz de piloto. – ele se apresentou com orgulho.

\- Eu sou Lilian, e este aqui se chama Zack, o meu namorado. – a moça se apresentou um pouco animada, mas sem deixar o susto de lado.

Era possível notar a decepção de Huey ao ouvir o termo como a jovem se referiu ao rapaz ao seu lado.

\- Mas o que os trazem aqui? – Zack se apressou em perguntar.

O pato retirou o que parecia ser uma carta que continha o selo real no envelope e entregou para Lilian, que o pegou com uma extrema curiosidade. Tratou logo de abrir para ver que havia dois ingressos e uma folha dobrada.

Ao retirar a folha, ela percebeu que se tratava de uma mensagem. Zack pegou os dois ingressos para análise.

"_Lilian e Zack,_

_É com grande prazer que convido vocês para o anual Festival dos Sonhos, realizado em Disney Town por Minnie, onde será escolhido o cidadão exemplar de nosso mundo. Eu espero que aceitem estes convites e compareçam a nossa celebração._

_De seu querido amigo,_

_Rei Mickey."_

\- Disney Town? – Zack arqueou a sobrancelha ao repetir o nome do mundo. – E Disney Castle?

\- Ora, Disney Town é o nosso mundo de origem. Disney Castle é apenas uma região dele. Não achou mesmo que tudo se resumia naquele castelo gigantesco, né? – Huey perguntou ao segurar uma risada sobre a falta de informação do loiro.

\- Bem, nós iremos sim! E quando será o Festival?

\- Nós viemos aqui justamente para buscá-los. – Vaan contou ao lançar um olhar amargo para o pato. – E Donald insistiu que ele viesse para uma aula prática de pilotagem.

\- Que foi incrível! – o outro exclamou.

\- Eu vou pilotando na volta. Quando estiverem prontos, eu estarei aqui esperando.

E como se aquilo fosse um ultimato do experiente piloto, ele andou até a nave para que pudesse fazer algum reparo caso tenha acontecido algum dano.

As pessoas assustadas de antes já não estavam mais tumultuadas ao redor. Já haviam sido dispersados e muitos já nem se encontravam mais na estação. Por mais que o céu mantivesse o crepúsculo eterno, o enorme relógio que batia na Torre anunciava um pouco mais das seis da tarde.

Como iriam viajar para um lugar perto e por pouco tempo, o casal só havia ido a casa para pegar algumas coisas. Apenas levaram um pouco mais do que dez minutos para se arrumarem e comerem qualquer coisa.

Vaan os esperava na pequena cabine, onde havia espaço apenas para eles.

Ao verificar se todos haviam se ajeitado, Huey se sentou na cadeira do copiloto, o que fez o loiro bufar em frustração.

E em silêncio, a nave gummi levantou voo do hangar em Twilight Town para ganhar a imensidão negra do universo à frente.

Mesmo com a tagarelice de Huey com Vaan (que o deixava extremamente irritado a cada segundo) e Lilian (o que deixava Zack com ciúmes), que ria de suas piadas e ouvia as histórias que ele presenciara com seus irmãos, a viagem foi mais rápida do que pensavam.

Quando a nave pousou no hangar já conhecido pela jovem em Disney Castle e o trio (já que Vaan disse que ficaria para guardar a nave e voltar para a sua boa e velha High Wing, que repousava graciosamente ali, com outras duas naves gummi) desembarcara, Lilian pôde ver o rei Mickey, ao lado de sua esposa, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eles trataram de fazer uma reverência diante deles.

\- Meus queridos jovens. – a rainha foi a primeira a falar e deu um abraço em cada um dos visitantes. – Há quanto tempo!

\- Creio que possamos dizer o mesmo, Vossa Majestade! – Zack comentou sorridente. – E agradeço por terem nos convidados para o Festival dos Sonhos.

Antes que o casal de camundongo pudesse responder, dois patos de aparência jovial, assim como Huey, apareceram apressadamente. Um deles tinha roupas azuis e o outro verde. Ambos tinham os bonés, com cores que combinavam com suas vestes, virados para trás.

O trio se cumprimentou animadamente. Logo em seguida, Donald e Goofy surgiram, com Daisy em seu encalço. O mago parecia irritado, enquanto resmungava qualquer coisa para si.

\- Lilian, Zack. – Huey chamou alegremente. – Esses são meus irmãos Dewey e Louie.

\- Cara, você foi sortudo em ser escolhido pelo tio Donald, hein?! – Louie, o de verde, observou ao olhar para Lilian.

\- Ok, ok! A Lil não é uma atração de circo. – Zack interveio com um tom de desgosto para os irmãos, enquanto lançava um olhar ameaçador.

\- Meninos, eu disse a vocês para se comportarem! – Donald comentou ao bufar. – Dewey, nós ainda temos aquele exercício de magia para finalizar. E Huey, depois nós teremos uma conversa sobre as suas maneiras de pilotagem.

Os sobrinhos do mago encolheram os ombros, enquanto se retiravam do hangar em silêncio, mas parecia que entre si, em seus olhares, eles planejavam algo.

Lilian e Zack cumprimentaram Donald e Goofy.

Logo em seguida, todos seguiram para o castelo, banhado pela lua que estava no alto, que já conheciam tão bem. Todos conversavam animadamente. Histórias de dias atrás e os preparativos do Festival eram os assuntos mais abordado. Subitamente, algo veio à mente da moça.

\- Majestade, eu tenho uma pergunta. – a garota interrompeu as risadas, e sentiu o grupo a olhando, enquanto o rei esperava o que ela tinha a dizer. – Riku, Sora e Kairi virão?

\- É claro que sim! Eles já chegaram, mas pela hora, eles devem estar descansando. Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie e Cid também vieram. A propósito Lilian, você e Zack não devem conhecer Merlin, certo? – ele questionou.

\- Não senhor.

\- Ele foi o meu professor na Academia de Magos de Disney Town. – Donald comentou ao pensar naqueles tempos que pareciam distante.

\- E logo vocês irão conhecê-lo. Não tiveram a chance antes, pois ele estava em Port Royal ajudando os nossos aliados de lá contra as trevas.

\- E Cloud? – ela perguntou.

\- Ele partiu. Periodicamente ele nos manda notícias de sua situação. Mesmo que Minnie e Aerith tenham insistido, ele não virá. – o rei explicou, e logo se virou para eles. – Mas creio que vocês queiram descansar um pouco. Os aposentos ainda são os mesmos de antes.

\- Certo, Vossa Majestade. Acho que eu e Zack ainda podemos nos virar daqui em diante. Sabemos o caminho.

\- Tenham uma boa noite meus queridos. – a rainha desejou.

E com uma breve reverência, o casal pegou um dos corredores próximos em direção aos seus antigos aposentos.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas em silêncio, exceto pelo som de seus passos ecoando pelo corredor. Logo chegaram ao corredor já conhecido. As portas de frente para a outra. Nada havia mudado, afinal.

\- Parece que é aqui onde nos separamos. – Lilian comentou com um sorriso nostálgico.

\- De fato. Amanhã com certeza será um dia longo. – o rapaz disse ao dar de ombros.

Ele se virou para a garota e a trouxe para mais próximo de si. Segurou sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra acariciava seu rosto, que era tão macia quanto da primeira vez que fez aquilo.

Lilian sabia exatamente aonde o amigo queria chegar. E atendendo ao seu pedido, ela o beijou com vigor. Zack retribuiu o gesto com a mesma intensidade.

\- Eu acho melhor irmos descansar. – a jovem disse ao se separar do rapaz, mesmo com o rosto a centímetros do dele. – Não vai ser nada legal se nos pegarem assim pelos corredores.

\- Concordo. – ele assentiu rindo, como se imaginasse aquilo acontecendo. – Boa noite minha amada.

E com aquele sorriso da jovem que o fazia viver todos os dias, Lilian abriu a porta de seu quarto. Antes de fechá-la, ela sorriu mais uma vez para o namorado e sumiu de vista após a porta ter fechado.

A moça encarou o cômodo. Tudo ainda estava em seu devido lugar. A sacada com a vista para o bosque, cuja lua de brilho prateado banhava as árvores mais além. Ela caminhou até sua cama, onde se sentou para encarar a paisagem.

Pegou o cordão em seu pescoço e fitou com um esboço de sorriso o pingente em forma de lua que ganhara há algum tempo em Nárnia. Parecia uma noite como aquela quando achou a passagem para aquele lugar. Às vezes se perguntava se os irmãos estariam bem.

\- É claro que estão bem. – ela sussurrou ao rir levemente.

Limpou sua mente para relaxar e deitou na cama. Sentia a leve brisa vir da janela e passar pelo seu rosto. Aquilo a deixava sonolenta. E como um sorriso em sua face, a moça caiu num sono sem sonhos. Havia apenas a paz e o silêncio.

* * *

Os primeiros raios da manhã já invadiam o quarto de Lilian, o que a fez resmungar ao perceber que já estava sendo iluminada. Tratou de se virar para o outro lado.

Levantou-se num salto ao perceber que já era manhã. O Festival dos Sonhos foi a primeira coisa que viera em sua mente. Aquele dia seria longo, e isso ela precisava reconhecer. Com um suspiro, a moça tratou de seguir para o banheiro. Talvez um bom banho fosse relaxá-la da ansiedade que sentia.

Não soube quanto tempo exatamente passou debaixo da água morna e relaxante do chuveiro, mas percebeu que, ao sair, havia roupas limpas sobre a cabeceira de sua cama. Com certeza devem ter colocado antes de chegar ao cômodo na noite anterior.

Sem pensar muito sobre este detalhe, a moça vestiu as roupas designadas, que se revelou uma saia de pregas de cor escura até metade de suas coxas, e uma blusa de alça fina de um vermelho suave.

Em seguida, ela tratou de pentear os cabelos, que estavam grandes, apenas a alguns centímetros acima da cintura, para amarrá-los em seu conhecido rabo-de-cavalo, com sua franja, já um pouco maior do que gostaria, posicionada atrás da orelha, para não atrapalhar sua visão. A garota tinha que admitir que precisava dar um corte nele assim que voltasse a Twilight Town.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta de madeira. Apenas anunciou que poderia entrar. E ao ver quem era seu visitante, Lilian percebeu que Zack a admirava na porta.

\- E qual o motivo desse sorriso bobo? – ela perguntou ao esboçar um sorriso para o rapaz.

Ele não pôde deixar de rir. Adentrou mais no quarto da jovem, até parar em pé à sua frente. E sem deixar que a garota falasse qualquer coisa para complementar algo em sua primeira pergunta, Zack a beijou apaixonadamente, tomando-a em seus braços.

Mesmo um pouco surpresa pelo repentino ato, Lilian levou suas mãos aos cabelos loiros do rapaz. Eles continuariam assim o dia inteiro, mas alguém aparentemente batera na madeira da porta mais uma vez.

Separaram-se e tentaram parecer o mais normal que a situação permitisse. A garota avisou que poderia entrar, e um dos sobrinhos de Donald, Louie, adentrou no quarto e cumprimentou o casal.

\- Bem que eu suspeitei de que estaria aqui. – ele comentou quando seu olhar caiu em Zack. – A rainha espera vocês no saguão. Todos os visitantes já estão seguindo para Disney Town.

O casal assentiu. O jovem pato os guiou pelo castelo até uma parte diferente do lugar. Segundo ele, aquela passagem levaria para a saída do castelo que dava em Disney Town.

Ao chegarem lá, Lilian percebeu que havia algumas pessoas andando por ali. Com certeza se dirigiam para o festival. E ao que pôde constar, a jovem não encontrou nenhum rosto que conhecesse. Suspirou e seguiu andando em direção à cidade.

As ruas estavam bastante animadas. Enfeites coloridos seguiam nos postes e nos parapeitos dos prédios. Várias pessoas andavam enquanto riam ou conversavam.

Zack olhou de relance para a jovem ao seu lado, e percebeu que ela olhava um ponto daquela rua. Ele seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que havia uma tenda com algum tipo de jogo e vários brindes. Apressadamente, ele puxou a jovem para mais perto, e ao se aproximar da barraca, um rapaz jovial veio atendê-los.

\- Dois munnies para tentar acertar o alvo. – ele disse ao apontar para um alvo há alguns metros. – E se o garotão aqui acertar, você pode escolher um dos brindes.

O loiro olhou para o alvo pensativo. Era relativamente fácil. Procurou algum dinheiro nos bolsos da calça, e acabou por achar algumas moedas de munny. Entregou ao rapaz responsável pelo jogo e pegou uma das bolas para mirar o alvo. Porém, havia um truque. O alvo era móvel, o que dificultava acertá-lo.

Respirou fundo, e analisou bem os movimentos constantes do objeto, como se tentasse prever os movimentos seguintes do alvo. Quando lançou a bola, com uma força em demasia, ela acertou o bem na hora em que o alvo se movia para a esquerda.

O rapaz responsável pela tenda ficou estupefato com o que vira, e ao olhar de volta para o jogador, ele forçou um sorriso e indicou qual dos brindes deveria escolher. E após analisar bem o que havia ali, Zack optou por um boneco de pelúcia que tinha a forma de um cachorro amarelo.

\- Bem Lil, eu espero que cuide bem dele. – o loiro falou um pouco sem graça ao estender o boneco para a moça, que o olhava surpresa.

Lilian pegou o presente, enquanto seu sorriso aumentava. Abraçou o rapaz à frente e logo seus lábios encontraram o dele com alegria.

Porém, um pigarro veio das costas da moça. Ela se virou para encarar o dono daquele som, e se deparou com a leve risada familiar de um rapaz alto com cabelos prateados.

\- Riku!

* * *

\- Olá Lilian, Zack. – ele cumprimentou sorridente ao receber um forte abraço da garota.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Ora, ninguém pode se divertir de vez em quando? – o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou irônico. – E como vão em Twilight Town?

\- Nada fora do comum. – Zack respondeu sem fazer caso. – E Destiny Islands?

\- Normal.

\- Sora e Kairi estão aqui? – Lilian questionou ao olhar para os lados.

\- Estão na roda gigante. – o outro respondeu. – Não quis atrapalhar o clima entre eles. E finalmente eu acho que eles vão casar!

Então o trio começou a caminhar enquanto conversavam animadamente.

E um tremor se alastrou por toda Disney Town. Riku quase perdeu o equilíbrio, Lilian e Zack apenas se ajoelharam para que não caíssem no chão. Uma multidão desesperada vinha da praça central.

De algum lugar não muito longe veio uma explosão. Nem ao menos o trio teve tempo para acalmar as pessoas assustadas que corriam para todos os lados na busca de um local seguro.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Zack precisou gritar para se fazer ouvido.

\- Uma mulher! Ela começou a explodir tudo, e ainda tem aquelas coisas... - disse um homem ao ser abordado pelo loiro enquanto passava correndo com a multidão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Riku sacou sua keyblade, a Way to the Dawn, enquanto Lilian e Zack sacavam Oathkeeper e Oblivion.

Abrir caminho até a praça central ficava cada vez mais difícil a cada avanço nas ruas. Porém, depois de vários gritos de pânico e terror, o trio encontrou criaturas completamente diferentes dos heartless já enfrentados anteriormente.

\- O que é aquela coisa? – Lilian pôde perceber que o namorado perguntava.

Elas tinham uma pele de aparência macilenta, em tons de cinza que a faziam parecer que estavam mortas. Cambaleavam enquanto se movimentavam em direção as pessoas.

Nem ao menos tiveram tempo para saber mais, pois o mais próximo da criatura avançava ferozmente contra Lilian, que conseguiu defender a tempo com o uso da keyblade. Em seguida, ela tratou de destruí-lo ali.

\- Lil, eu acho que esse ai tem irmãos. – comentou Riku sarcástico ao olhar mais das coisas vindo à direção deles.

\- Eles com certeza vieram da praça. Eu seguirei até lá e acabarei com isso no epicentro.

Sem tempo para questionamentos por parte de Zack, a garota tratou de abrir caminho pelas ruas o mais rápido que conseguia, mesmo percebendo que aquelas criaturas pareciam surgir no lugar das outras destruídas.

Quando conseguiu, por uma brecha ínfima, o caminho para a praça, a garota apontou a mão livre da keyblade para sua frente.

\- _Fire_! – e logo em seguida, uma enorme explosão se deu lugar, enquanto incendiava os seres desconhecidos.

Continuou a correr até finalmente alcançar a praça.

\- Então você veio! – uma voz feminina, doce e infantil, soou da pessoa que se encontrava no centro do lugar.

Ela se virou para encarar Lilian. Quando o olhar da moça de cabelos castanhos a encontrou, ela só pôde ter certeza de apenas uma coisa: conhecia aqueles olhos verdes e intensos melhor do que ninguém.


	2. Anima

**Capítulo 2 – **_**Anima**_

\- Você veio! Veio por mim! – a estranha dizia para si numa alegria natural.

Lilian ainda não conseguia entender o que via.

A dona da voz era uma garota do seu tamanho, com o mesmo tipo físico. Os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas que brilhavam intensamente. Apenas os cabelos eram de cores diferentes. Enquanto Lilian possuía cabelos castanhos cor de mel, a outra tinha os cabelos negros como a escuridão.

\- Quem é você? – a moça se atreveu a perguntar para o que poderia ser uma réplica exata sua.

A outra não respondeu. Apenas abriu um largo sorriso enquanto saltitava como uma criança até Lilian.

Por instinto, ela recuou e se colocou em guarda.

\- O que houve Lil? – a desconhecida perguntou num tom manhoso. – Você não gosta de mim?

\- Quem é você? – ela manteve a pergunta, mas desta vez, ela abaixou a Oathkeeper.

Ao perceber que a garota havia abaixado a guarda, a sua réplica pulou em seu pescoço e descansou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Lilian não teve reação ao receber aquilo que poderia ser classificado como um abraço de uma criança carente.

A estranha começou a rir alegremente, enquanto pousava suas mãos no rosto da outra. E com uma expectativa incomum, ela esperava que a moça de cabelos castanhos pudesse se lembrar de algo.

Lilian soltou um grito abafado enquanto empurrava a outra, que caía no chão com o impacto sofrido.

\- Você não me reconhece Lil? – perguntou ainda em tom manhoso.

O que a garota poderia dizer? Porém, a sensação de que já a tinha visto em algum lugar bateu em sua mente. Mas não sabia onde.

Não teve tempo para pensar direito, pois a estranha começou a chorar, o que começou a atrair a atenção das criaturas cinzentas. Colocou-se de guarda mais uma vez e avançou para destruir os seres, na qual não teve muita dificuldade para dilacerá-los.

A quantidade dos adversários parecia infinita.

Após destruir um que estava próximo, ela se esquivou para trás de outro e apontou sua mão livre da keyblade para o céu.

\- _Thunder_! – e a chuva de raios estraçalhou uma boa parte dos inimigos.

A outra se sentou no chão enquanto via aquelas coisas serem destruídas. Quando Lilian voltou a olhá-la, ela percebeu que a estranha estava chorando indignada com o que acabara de ver.

Gritos infantis se fizeram audíveis logo em seguida. A morena chorava como uma criança que havia caído no chão e se machucado. A garota de cabelos castanhos abaixou a guarda e se aproximou da outra.

\- Mas quem seria você? – ela se perguntou ao se aproximar da menina chorosa.

Ao tocar em seu ombro, Lilian viu que os olhos esmeraldinos da outra a encaravam.

\- Você... Você... Você os matou! – a morena a acusava aos gritos, para logo em seguida esboçar um sorriso sádico na face. – Você irá morrer como eles, Lilian.

E seguido de uma risada, ela se explodiu em um clarão que engoliu as duas, sem tempo para que a primeira pudesse reagir.

Tudo ficou em silêncio.

* * *

Após Lilian ter sumido por entre as criaturas, Zack tentou seguir o seu rastro. Contudo, a abertura que ela havia feito até a praça durou apenas alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para que a moça seguisse adiante.

Riku sentia dificuldade em prosseguir por aquele caminho. Olhou ao redor na rua que estava e se virou para o loiro, que estava apenas há poucos metros adiante.

\- Teremos que dar a volta! – ele gritou para se fazer ouvido. – Deve haver outro jeito de chegar à praça.

O mais novo se virou para encarar o outro, que ainda resistia com a Way to the Dawn. Sem muitas alternativas à sua disposição, Zack começou a abrir caminho por aonde vieram.

\- Você conhece esse lugar?

\- Na verdade não.

\- E como sabe que há outro caminho para a praça?

\- Eu conheço o rei bem o suficiente para saber que ele não construiria um lugar com apenas uma rota de fuga.

Ambos juntaram as forças de sua keyblade para voltar.

Eles dilaceravam as criaturas com o máximo de rapidez possível. Os gritos das pessoas apavoradas não eram mais audíveis, o que poderia significar que elas tenham conseguido fugir para as paredes seguras de Disney Castle.

Com certeza, àquela altura, Mickey e Minnie já deviam saber do tumulto gerado por algo que vinha da praça central. Talvez reforços viessem em seu auxílio.

Quando estavam alcançando a rua principal, a dupla se deparou com Sora e Kairi, que com as keyblades em punho, abriam caminho para um pequeno grupo de pessoas atrás deles, com certeza vinda da roda gigante.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? – gritou Sora para o amigo, que agora tentava abrir caminho até ele.

\- Eu gostaria de saber o mesmo. – Riku comentou irônico.

\- Precisamos levar essas pessoas para algum lugar seguro. – Kairi comentou enquanto tentava avançar por entre as criaturas.

Zack e o rapaz de cabelos prateados assentiram.

O quarteto de portadores tentava avançar rumo à Disney Castle, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil com o aparecimento de mais seres, que começava a cercá-los e encurralá-los para um beco.

\- _Thunder_! – gritou uma voz esganiçada.

Após a chuva de raios cessarem, assim como as coisas que desapareceram, Donald se fez visível, ao lado de Goofy, que lançava seu escudo habilmente para afastá-los.

Finalmente abriram caminho para que Sora e o grupo pudessem alcançar o mago. Um pouco adiante, o moreno pôde perceber, Huey e Louie lutavam com espadas, enquanto Dewey possuía um cajado parecido com o do tio, e se revezava entre feitiços de gelo e fogo.

\- Onde está o rei? – o moreno perguntou ao encarar o pato.

\- Ele está com Leon nos subterrâneos da cidade. – ele respondeu e acenou para que todos o seguissem. – A rainha pediu para que escoltássemos os habitantes até Disney Castle, onde ela criou uma barreira protetora com a ajuda de Aerith.

\- Gawrsh! Mas de onde surgiram essas criaturas? – Goofy questionou ao lançar seu escudo para um grupo próximo.

\- Tudo indica que eles vieram da praça central. – Zack interveio. – Nós temos que chegar até lá. A Lil está lá dentro!

Com exceção de Riku, todos lançaram um olhar estupefato para o loiro, que ofegava ao sentir o cansaço abater-lhe.

\- O que diabos aquela garota está fazendo lá? – Donald questionou preocupado.

\- Ela foi averiguar. Riku e eu não conseguimos ir adiante, então iríamos procurar outra rota para a praça. – o rapaz explicou sem fazer caso.

\- O único jeito de chegar lá é pelos túneis subterrâneos, onde o rei e Leon estão agora. – Goofy explicou, e acenou para que a dupla o seguisse.

\- Eu também irei! – Sora correu até eles.

\- Mas So... – Kairi iria interrompê-lo, mas o outro a cortou.

\- Ajude Donald a escoltar essas pessoas em segurança. – o moreno falou. – Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar logo, ok?

A ruiva, ao perceber que não faria o outro mudar de ideia, assentiu e voltou sua atenção para o pequeno grupo de pessoas que esperavam para serem levados à Disney Castle.

Sora, Riku e Zack, escoltados por Goofy, abriram caminho por entre as criaturas em uma rua mais estreita, o que complicava a ação simultânea das três keyblades dos portadores.

Goofy se mantinha na dianteira, lançando seu escudo para afastar os seres e darem brecha para que um do trio atacasse, para abrir passagem. Depois de percorrida alguns metros, o capitão da guarda real os chamou para um beco entre duas construções enormes, o que dificultava a entrada da luz naquele lugar.

Sora ficou de guarda, enquanto Zack e Riku correram para abrir a passagem no chão. Não se via muita coisa, o que fez o rapaz loiro arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Passagem para os esgotos? – ele questionou desconfiado.

\- Não! Isso leva aos túneis subterrâneos, onde está a rede elétrica da cidade. – Goofy explicou. – Não é diferente do que há em Twilight Town.

\- Nossa! Muito animador. – o loiro disse irônico ao lançar outro olhar pela entrada.

\- Que tal terminarmos o papo? – Sora perguntou quase irritado na entrada do beco. – Aquelas coisas estão se aproximando!

E sem questionar, Zack entrou pela abertura, sumindo na escuridão, seguido de Riku. Sora averiguou mais uma vez a rua, vendo os inimigos se aproximarem, e correu para a passagem, onde sumiu por ela rapidamente, deixando Goofy sozinho, que tratou de fazer o caminho de volta para onde os outros estavam.

Os rapazes se viram em uma plataforma alta nos subterrâneos. Várias engrenagens em movimento eram visíveis, e mais além, criaturas no nível inferior, e entre elas, dois vultos que chamaram a atenção do trio: Leon e rei Mickey.

\- Como vamos fazer para chegarmos até lá embaixo? – Zack questionou ao perceber a altura em que se encontravam. – Alto demais para pular.

\- Então iremos pelas engrenagens. Tem que haver um ponto mais baixo para elas. – Sora disse ao analisar a estrutura à frente.

O único problema, que o moreno evitava em pensar, era as engrenagens em movimento. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia resultar na queda iminente ao nível inferior.

Riku foi o primeiro a pular para uma engrenagem que girava. Se ele não se ajoelhasse, o rapaz com certeza teria perdido o equilíbrio. Após se sentir seguro, ele se colocou de pé.

\- Eu vou pular para a próxima plataforma. – ele anunciou. – Assim que eu deixar esta, um de vocês deve pular para cá.

Sora e Zack assentiram, enquanto esperava o rapaz de cabelos prateados pular.

E assim que ele fez, o moreno pulou, deixando o loiro mais novo esperando a sua vez de agir. Ele olhou para baixo, e se arrependeu, pois não queria ter que pensar na altura abaixo de seus pés.

Porém, um estrondo que veio de algum lugar acima tirou Zack de seus devaneios. Ele olhou para cima e percebeu que Goofy nem Sora, que entrara por último, havia fechado a passagem. O rapaz engoliu em seco, e sentiu seus olhos arregalarem ao ver que as criaturas começariam a se jogar de cima.

\- Gente, se eu aconselho que se apressem! – o loiro gritou para Sora, que viu o moreno se preparar para pular à próxima plataforma.

Invocou a Oblivion, para tentar dar tempo aos dois, mas não havia tanto espaço para lutar. Não havia opções ali. Ou melhor, as que tinham não eram viáveis.

Se a Lilian estivesse com ele naquele lugar, ela com certeza acharia um jeito mais arriscado e mais rápido para resolverem aquilo e saírem ileso, como era costume acontecer.

Mas não teve tempo para pensar mais. A primeira daquelas coisas caiu pela passagem. O garoto olhou para os outros dois rapazes, e viu que não haveria como se apressarem. Não enquanto a altura ainda fosse alta demais para que pudessem pular.

A keyblade negra sumiu de suas mãos, e num ato impensado, Zack pulou para a primeira engrenagem quando Sora ainda se preparava para saltar até a próxima. E com isso, o primeiro solavanco.

\- Pule logo! – o rapaz gritou ao olhar para baixo.

O moreno obedeceu, mas a engrenagem não aguentou o excesso de peso, e bem no momento em que o rapaz de cabelo espetado pularia.

\- _Wind_! – alguém gritou.

O loiro sentiu uma corrente de ar envolvê-lo, e amortecer a sua queda, assim como a de Sora também.

Quando tocou o chão, ele se levantou num salto para invocar a keyblade negra, porém, não houve necessidade. Ele encarava o rei Mickey, que sorria aliviado, e um pouco mais atrás, dando cobertura, estava Leon.

\- Majestade! – os dois rapazes disseram em uníssono, ao fazerem uma breve reverência.

\- O que fazem? E onde estão os outros? – o camundongo perguntou ao mostrar um semblante preocupado.

Riku pousou um pouco mais distante do grupo, e foi possível ver a pontada de dor que sentira quando seu joelho encontrou o chão frio de pedra.

\- Donald, Goofy e Kairi estão ajudando a evacuar a cidade lá em cima. – explicou Sora rapidamente.

\- E o que fazem aqui embaixo? A propósito, cadê a jovem Lilian? – o rei questionou curioso.

\- Ela está na praça central. – disse o rapaz de cabelos prateados, chamando a atenção de Mickey. – Não conseguimos chegar lá pela superfície. Goofy disse que esse é o caminho.

\- Mas essas coisas também estão aqui. – Zack comentou ao invocar a keyblade. – Nós precisamos chegar até Lil.

O rei assentiu, e com a Kingdom Key D em punho, o grupo de portadores seguiu até Leon, que já começava a apresentar dificuldades, por causa do cansaço, em conter os seres com o auxílio de sua gunblade.

Avançar naquele trecho foi bem mais rápido do que o rapaz loiro pudera imaginar. Ao virarem o corredor no final daquele trecho, eles se depararam com uma escada de mão que levava para algum lugar na superfície.

Segundo Mickey, aquela passagem os levaria até a praça central.

Zack tomou a liderança e subiu primeiro. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele conseguira abrir a saída daquele lugar.

Quando finalmente saíra da passagem para tomar o local agitado banhado pelo sol do final da manhã, o rapaz invocou a Oblivion para assegurar de que não seriam surpreendidos. Mas diferente de toda Disney Town, aquele local estava vazio. Um silêncio incomum.

\- Onde está a Lilian? – Sora perguntou assim que saiu dos túneis e deu uma olhada ao redor.

\- O que diabos é aquilo? – perguntou Leon, ao perceber que havia uma enorme esfera de luz branca próximo ao centro da praça.

\- A Lil está em perigo! – foi a única coisa que Zack conseguiu proferir ao arregalar os olhos para a fonte de iluminação quase cegante.

O rapaz correu até a esfera com a keyblade negra em mãos, e tentou finca-la, mas uma dor lancinante tomou conta de seu corpo. E com uma força estrondosa, ele foi jogado para longe, e suas costas se chocou contra a parede. Com o impacto, ele acabou por sentir-se sonolento.

Queria dormir, mas aquela sensação de que a moça não estava bem o mantinha pelo menos consciente do ambiente ao seu redor. E com uma enorme dificuldade, por mais que a Oblivion servisse de apoio, ele se colocou de pé, mas desabou sobre os joelhos logo em seguida.

\- Eu espero que você esteja bem Lil. – ele disse com dificuldade e sua voz falha ao fitara esfera branca.

* * *

A primeira sensação foi o chão frio da qual estava deitada.

Lilian ainda se sentia atordoada pelos recentes acontecimentos. O que lembrava era estar com Zack e Riku até...

A praça. A garota que era idêntica a ela. Tudo vinha como um turbilhão em sua mente naquele instante.

Com dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos, e aguardou alguns instantes até que sua visão deixasse de ser turva para encarar a escuridão que a cercava naquele lugar. E mesmo apresentando dificuldade, ela sentou na superfície fria. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos cor de mel e encarou o que estava sob si.

Estava sentada sobre uma enorme plataforma redonda, com um desenho nele. Lilian reconhecia aquele lugar: o Awakening. Levantou-se num salto e tratou de visualizar aquela imagem sob os pés.

A própria estava ajoelhada de lado, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas mãos de outra garota, que também permanecia em joelhos e se encontrava de frente para a jovem. A outra era igual à Lilian, exceto pelos cabelos negros como a escuridão. Mantinham os olhos fechados, com uma face serena se sobrepondo a seriedade da imagem.

As cores que coloriam o tabuleiro eram uma mescla de vários tons, mas se sobressaíam especialmente às cores brancas, com pinceladas de laranja bem leve, como o amanhecer, enquanto alternava com o negro da escuridão, e possível notar um tom azul escuro, como a noite.

\- Finalmente você acordou! – uma voz infantil soou no local.

A mesma voz que ela ouvira na praça.

Lilian se virou para encará-la, mas ela pulou em seus braços e a abraçou com força, enquanto descansava a sua cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Quem é você? – ela perguntou friamente.

A estranha soltara a moça e se afastara, dando-lhe as costas.

\- Você realmente não se lembra. – a outra dissera com uma voz fria e calma de maneira decepcionada. – Não vê Lilian? Quem nós somos?

\- O que está falando?

\- Somos o despertar de uma nova era. Onde o _anima_ prevalecerá perante aos portões sagrados no fim do limiar entre luz e escuridão.

\- Kingdom Hearts!

\- Atendo pelo nome de Lilith, mas você realmente não vê, não é Lilian? – e um sorriso enviesado brotou dos lábios desta, e a encarou de soslaio. – Eu sou você.

A primeira arregalou os olhos em surpresa e dúvida. Olhou para as suas mãos assustada, e percebeu que elas tremiam. Desabou sobre os joelhos. Não sabia o que acontecia, porém se sentia mais fraca perante aquela que tinha a aparência igual a sua.

\- Não se preocupe minha amada... – Lilith pronunciou ao invocar uma keyblade.

A arma tinha uma aparência velha, já usada em várias batalhas passadas, mas ainda era possível notar seu tom azul escuro, com algo que se assemelhava a vinhas com espinhos ao redor de seu comprimento, como a noite, e com o cabo preto, assim como seus cabelos. Na ponta da lâmina era possível perceber que ela assemelhava a uma chave, como a Kingdom Key que Sora empunhava.

\- Eu vou de acabar com o seu sofrimento. – ela falou mais uma vez. – Você será minha.

E estava prestes a cravar a keyblade em Lilian, mas esta conseguiu reagir a tempo, e se defendeu com a Oathkeeper, que surgiu em suas mãos no último instante. E num rápido movimento, ela repeliu a outra, que saltou para trás.

A moça de cabelos castanhos se posicionou, e esperou que Lilith avançasse, porém, ela não o fez. Apenas sorriu sadicamente, enquanto voltava a falar.

\- Tão ingênua. Contudo, não há como parar a minha querida Destati, aquela criada no momento do despertar. Porém, eu irei atender o seu desejo, e vai ver que seus esforços serão inúteis.

E com uma expressão séria, ela avançou ferozmente contra Lilian, que foi empurrada para trás ao primeiro choque das keyblades. A morena não mostrou piedade nos golpes seguintes, o que deixava a outra com mais dificuldade em se defender. Podia sentir os joelhos quererem fraquejar diante de tanta pressão.

Quando a garota de cabelos castanhos conseguira desviar de um dos ataques, ela rolou para longe, e com sua mão espalmada, aponto para Lilith, e conjurou uma enorme esfera de fogo, que seguiu em sua direção.

Entretanto, esta conseguiu desviar sem muita dificuldade, e levantou a Destati para o alto.

\- _Thunder_!

E uma chuva de raios estava prestes a atingir Lilian, que levantou a Oathkeper para usá-la como um para-raios, e lançá-los de volta para a outra, que desviou com certa dificuldade da própria magia.

O combate se seguiu intenso, e a moça começou a sentir os efeitos do cansaço, enquanto sua réplica ainda mantinha aquele sorriso sarcástico e investia ferozmente para atacar, deixando a primeira apenas com opções de defesa, e às vezes, arriscar um contra-ataque.

Sentiu que já estava próxima a beirada do tabuleiro. A escuridão sem fim se seguia abaixo. Lilian sabia que precisava saltar para os lados, mas sua adversária não deixava brechas para algo realmente efetivo. E num impulso, causado por um levíssimo momento de distração, ela olhou para trás para tentar calcular a distância que ainda restava.

Lilith, se aproveitando daquele breve momento de vantagem causado pela guarda baixa da outra, a chutou mais ou menos na altura da cintura.

A moça de cabelos castanhos caiu de costas no chão, já na beirada da plataforma circular. A Oathkeeper também fugiu de suas mãos, com um baque metálico um pouco mais a direita da jovem.

Com a Destati apontada contra seu pescoço, a morena sorriu divertida com a situação. Ver sua outra "metade" tremendo de medo e temendo pela sua vida lhe causava uma sensação de complemento, mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Não era hora ainda.

\- Não irei matá-la tão rapidamente minha querida Lilian. – ela comentou serenamente.

Lilith, então, conjurou a Oathkeeper, que apareceu em sua mão livre. Destati sumiu.

\- Sabe, minha amada, há um mundo destinado para todas as keyblades que pereceram na tão famosa Keyblade War. Quando um portador sucumbe, sua arma vai para este mundo. – a morena disse sem fazer caso, enquanto encarava o artefato branco em suas mãos, pressionando seu cabo e lâmina com força. – Esta belíssima keyblade se juntará a tantas outras de lá, e você viverá para sofrer com o vazio em seu coração.

E como se a Oathkeeper fosse feita de vidro barato, ela se partiu. Seus pedaços encontraram o chão num baque metálico, que soou em todo o local.

Lilian gritou. A dor que surgira em seu peito ao ver sua keyblade partindo foi insuportável. Levou sua mão ao peito esquerdo, e sentiu que seu coração poderia deixar seu corpo a qualquer momento. A agonia aumentou quando a moça viu a outra rir sadicamente ao pisar com força nos restos da arma branca, fazendo-o mais ainda em pedaços.

Os gritos da moça pareciam música aos ouvidos da morena. Num movimento rápido, Lilith saltou para cima da outra, e posicionou seus joelhos entre um pouco abaixo de sua cintura, que a fez parar de gritar para encará-la. Encarou os orbes verdes de sua "réplica" e aproximou seu rosto do dela, a ponto de sentir sua respiração acelerada e seu medo tomando conta de seu corpo, que estremeceu quando as mãos da morena seguraram o pulso de Lilian com força contra o tabuleiro.

Levou seus lábios aos ouvidos da moça de cabelos castanhos, e sentiu o aroma de seus cabelos antes de falar.

\- Você vai perder tudo Lilian. – ela sussurrou.

Então voltou a encarar sua face assustada, e aproximou de seus lábios. Esboçou um sorriso maroto bem infantil.

\- E finalmente poderá ser minha. – sussurrou mais uma vez. – Minha amada.

E num ato inesperado, ela roçou levemente os seus lábios nos de Lilian, para sentir o sabor deles. Quando voltou a encarar os seus orbes, Lilith acariciou sua testa com uma das mãos, e ao centro pressionou o polegar com força.

Para Lilian, tudo escureceu novamente.

* * *

Zack havia conseguido recuperar parte de suas forças para se colocar de pé. A esfera de luz ainda se mantinha intacta, e ninguém ousava tocá-la. Entretanto, seu pingente em formato de sol debaixo da camisa queimar em sua pele.

\- A Lil... Ela está... – ele tentou dizer, mas sua voz falhou em seguida.

\- Zack! Sua keyblade está se despedaçando. – Riku comentou ao perceber que acontecia com a Oblivion.

A keyblade negra começou a se despedaçar. Os cacos começavam a se espalhar em torno dele, enquanto uma dor aguda tomou conta de seu corpo, o grito agonizante deixando seus lábios. Ele desabou sobre os joelhos e levou suas ao peito, onde o coração acelerava a ponto de querer deixar o seu corpo.

Ele agonizava. Seus pensamentos já não estavam mais claros. Mas em seu interior ele sabia que algo muito grave havia acontecido com Lilian para sentir aquela dor lancinante percorrer cada terminação nervosa que possuía.

De repente, a moça de cabelos castanhos foi atirada para fora da esfera de luz, e seu corpo se chocou contra a parede de um prédio, para em seguida cair desacordada no chão num baque surdo.

Zack, após um momento agonizante que parecia eterno, sentiu o cansaço lhe consumir, e sem forças para tentar contê-lo, ele desmaiou na praça.

A esfera de luz sumiu em seguida, deixando o local completamente vazio. O grupo que ainda restava de pé correu para socorrer os outros dois, mas um som vindo da entrada os alarmou. Aquelas estranhas criaturas de antes apareceram em bando, e preparava-se para avançar contra eles.

Sora e Riku avançaram com suas keyblades, enquanto Leon atirava com sua gunblade, e Mickey amparava Zack e Lilian. Porém, o número dos inimigos era bem mais do que os quatros poderiam lidar. E a passagem para o subterrâneo devia ter mais daquelas coisas.

Entre feitiços e investidas, um vulto aparentemente pulou dos prédios em direção à praça, e caiu entre os dois portadores e as criaturas. Conjurou um báculo de sua altura, e gritou para os rapazes atrás de si.

\- Afastem-se! – gritou uma voz feminina e firme.

Ela tinha seu corpo e sua face coberta por uma capa marrom.

\- Quem é você? – Riku se atreveu a perguntar, mas esta não respondeu.

A estranha levantou o báculo, e um desenho se formou abaixo dos inimigos.

\- _Fire_! – ela gritou, e chamas brotaram do chão, queimando todos que se aproximavam da praça.

Porém, o que a desconhecida não havia visto era que as chamas, ao atingir uma das criaturas próximas, pareciam entrar em atrito com algo que ela soltara. Em seguida, uma enorme explosão se deu na entrada, e prédios atingidos tiveram seu concreto arrancado, e tudo voava pelos ares.

Riku percebeu que a estranha seria atingida, e por um rápido impulso, ele puxou a pela sua cintura, que levou ambos ao chão.

Quando tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, o rapaz de cabelos olhou ao redor, esperando qualquer inimigo que pudesse se aproximar. Mas ao encarar a entrada da praça, quando a fumaça cessou, já não havia mais nada.

\- Você é louca? – ele perguntou indignado para a pessoa que havia acabado de salvar.

O capuz da moça caiu, o que revelou a pele clara, as maçãs do rosto vermelha pelo esforço e o calor repentino da explosão, os cabelos róseos de tamanho mediano e olhos azuis, de tonalidade cristalina quanto à água do mar que via em Destiny Islands.

\- Me solte! - ela falou exasperada, empurrando os braços do rapaz e se colocando de pé.

\- Um "obrigado" não iria machucar. - o rapaz falou, com um sorriso sarcástico, também se colocando de pé.

Ela o olhou com desgosto e revirou os olhos, não respondendo o que ele havia dito. Seu báculo sumiu e ela correu para amparar Lilian e Zack, que ainda estavam desacordados.

Sem tempo para perguntas, Riku carregou Lilian, enquanto Sora ajudava a carregar Zack. Mickey, Leon e a desconhecida foram à frente para ver se tudo estava bem. As ruas estavam vazias, e tudo era uma bagunça. Alguns pequenos focos de incêndio eram visíveis, assim como a destruição de alguns prédios próximos.

Quando se aproximavam de Disney Castle, eles encontraram Donald e Goofy, seguidos por Kairi, com a Destiny Place em mãos.

\- Sora! – a ruiva gritou ao ver o grupo se aproximando. – Mas o que aconteceu? – ela indagou ao ver o rapaz loiro em seus braços.

\- Precisamos levá-los a enfermaria! – Mickey interveio. – Avisem a Minnie o que aconteceu, e Kairi, vá até Clarabela e diga para preparar os cuidados dos dois.

O trio assentiu, e voltaram correndo em direção ao castelo.

A enfermaria estava um caos. Pessoas deitadas resmungando, outras desacordadas. Clarabela corria de um lado para o outro e tentava amparar a todos. Quando avistou o rei, ela o direcionou para duas camas próximas a janela.

Riku deitou Lilian com cuidado, enquanto Sora fez o mesmo com Zack. Kairi se juntou aos rapazes, que fitavam aflitos a dupla desacordada.

Minutos depois, Minnie apareceu na entrada da enfermaria, acompanhada por Daisy, Donald e Goofy. Eles se juntaram aos portadores e ao seu marido, que olhavam Clarabela examinar os novos pacientes.

\- Eles estão bem, mas cansados. – ela disse, por fim. – Eu aconselho que partam, pois este lugar já está tumultuado o bastante.

Eles assentiram, e exceto Riku, que ficaria de vigília para caso um dos dois acordar. Suspirou e puxou uma cadeira, e sentou entre as duas camas, enquanto fitava a paisagem além da janela.

* * *

A noite havia caído rápido. Ou pelo menos o rapaz de cabelos prateados não percebera que o tempo passou depressa. A maior parte dos pacientes já havia recebido alta, enquanto alguns poucos descansavam. Ele estava pensativo quando a porta da enfermaria abriu. Sora andou até o amigo.

\- Como estão?

\- Dormindo até agora.

\- O que será que aconteceu? – Sora perguntou intrigado. – Para a Oblivion se despedaçar daquele jeito, algo aconteceu com Lilian e sua Oathkeeper.

\- Eu não faço ideia. – Riku respondeu com um semblante sério e cansado. – Nunca vi aquilo acontecer. O que o rei comentou?

\- Nada. Mas ele, junto com Minnie e Aerith, está analisando aquelas criaturas. Os sobrinhos de Donald conseguiram capturar e conter uma daquelas coisas viva.

E eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Porém, outra coisa intrigara o rapaz de cabelos prateados. A moça desconhecida de cabelos róseos. Riku jamais vira alguém usar magia em tamanha proporção. Nem ao menos Donald conseguisse talvez criar aquilo.

\- E sobre aquela estranha? – ele questionou mais uma vez ao amigo.

\- Ela sumiu. Ninguém a viu. Por quê? Algum interesse na garota? – o outro perguntou marotamente.

\- Imbecil! – o primeiro bufou.

Sora já estava preparado para rebater, mas Lilian começava a se mexer na cama, assim como resmungar um pouco também. Com Zack também não foi diferente. Pouco a pouco, os olhos do casal foram abrindo.

O loiro resmungara algo inaudível, e se remexera, até encontrar os olhos azuis de Sora e esverdeados de Riku.

\- Zack?! – a voz quase falha de Lilian chamou pelo outro, que ainda tinha dificuldades parar abrir os olhos.

\- Finalmente acordaram. – o moreno comentou ao esboçar um sorriso.

Minutos se passaram antes que a dupla conseguisse ao menos se sentar em suas camas na enfermaria. Encararam bem o local, mas era possível ver que a moça de cabelos castanhos estava com um olhar distante e vazio.

\- Conseguem andar? – Sora perguntou seriamente, enquanto seu olhar corria da moça para o rapaz sentado.

Zack assentiu, enquanto Lilian ainda mantinha os olhos verdes para um ponto fixo qualquer na enfermaria. O loiro ficou alarmado e se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, antes de andar em sua direção.

\- Lil? – ele a chamou, mas não obteve resposta. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

E mais uma vez o silêncio. A garota parecia não ouvir, nem ao menos ligar para o que acontecia à sua volta.

\- Ela precisa falar com o rei. – Zack pronunciou por fim. – Consegue andar Lil?

Ela, dessa vez, pareceu entender o que o rapaz dissera, pois assentira em resposta, e se preparou para se colocar de pé.

Clarabela se aproximou do grupo, e questionou o que eles pretendiam fazer no meio da noite, quando Riku e Sora explicaram que a dupla já havia acordado e tinham condições de andar até os seus respectivos quartos para uma boa noite de descanso.

A chefa da enfermaria ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não questionou. Assentindo, ela pediu para que pelo menos escoltassem os pacientes até seus cômodos.

Com a garantia de que fariam isso, Sora e Riku guiaram Lilian e Zack para fora da ala médica de Disney Castle. Ao ganhar os corredores, a dupla levou o casal para um corredor desconhecido, até pararem à frente de uma porta dupla de madeira, com a cor branca.

Sora deu duas batidas, e logo foi recebido pela rainha, que lançou um olhar preocupado ao moreno. Fitou os outros três que o seguia, para em seguida lançar um olhar para o corredor, e verificar se não haveria ninguém ali.

O quarteto acompanhou Minnie até onde o rei se encontrava que encarava seriamente algo através de um vidro transparente que o local possuía. Riku foi o primeiro a arregalar os olhos ao perceber o que Mickey olhava tão atentamente.

Uma das criaturas que atacara Disney Town mais cedo estava deitada sobre uma maca, e ocasionalmente se debatia para tentar se libertar. Aerith parecia anotar algo em uma prancheta, mas fez uma pequena pausa para recepcionar os recém-chegados.

\- O que diabos aquilo está fazendo aqui? – Zack questionou assustado.

\- Os sobrinhos de Donald conseguiram capturar uma delas para análise. – a florista explicou calmamente. – Mas o que concluímos até agora é que elas não têm coração, e isso não passa de uma carcaça vazia que se move por ordens de alguém. Algo completamente diferente dos heartless e nobodies registrados anteriormente.

\- E também não parecem possuir qualquer resquício de inteligência. – Minnie complementou preocupada.

\- Lilian, - Riku a chamou. – O que exatamente aconteceu na praça?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Pensou no que acontecera, e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Sentiu, também, o vazio causado pela perda de sua keyblade.

\- Oath... Keeper. – a moça conseguiu sussurrar ao encarar os olhares. – Ela a quebrou... Diante de mim. – e encarou suas mãos, como se aquilo trouxesse um sentimento de culpa para si.

\- Foi por isso que Oblivion se despedaçou. – o rei comentou pensativo.

\- Mas quebrar uma keyblade? – Sora indagou confuso. – Isso é impossível. Ela é uma das armas mais fortes que existe.

\- Não mais. O que quer tenha acontecido, foi algo que está além de nossa compreensão. – Riku disse. – Além disso, nós precisamos saber de onde vieram essas coisas.

\- _Anima_... – Lilian sussurrou mais uma vez.

\- _Anima_? – Zack questionou a amiga, mas não obteve resposta dela.

\- Significa alma em um idioma antigo. – uma voz diferente de todos os presentes respondeu.

O grupo se virou para encarar uma moça que aparecia na porta.

Ela era mais alta que Lilian, porém um pouco mais baixa que Riku e Zack. Possuía cabelos róseos medianos presos em uma trança jogada para o lado, sobre um dos ombros. A cor de seus olhos era de um azul cristalino que podia ser comparado com a água do mar.

\- A garota suicida de hoje cedo! – Riku foi o primeiro a comentar algo, o que recebeu um olhar de soslaio por parte dela.

\- Eu agradeço por ter vindo, minha querida Eva. – o rei saudou a jovem e se aproximou dela. – Espero não a ter incomodado.

\- De jeito nenhum, Vossa Majestade. – ela fez uma breve reverência.

\- Mas o que sabe dizer sobre essas criaturas?

\- Não muito. Mas "_anima_" significa alma, o que pode nos trazer vários significados. – Eva comentou pensativa.

\- A propósito, você não os conhece, mas estes são Sora, Kairi e Riku. – Mickey apresentou, e ela cumprimentou com um aceno. – Lilian, Aerith e Zack. – continuou a apresentar. – Você já deve conhecer Minnie.

Ela assentiu.

\- Se essas coisas não passam de carcaça, - o rapaz de cabelos espetados disse para atrair os olhares dos presentes. – então eles podem ser algum tipo de invenção? Sabe, para assustar. Algum tipo de brincadeira.

\- E quem faria isso? – Zack não pôde deixar de questionar ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Brincadeira assustadora? Talvez Jack deva saber de alguma coisa. – Riku dissera num palpite.

\- Quem é Jack? – Eva se atreveu a questionar.

\- Jack Skellington, de Halloween Town. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio.

\- Pois bem, eu quero que você, Riku, e Eva vão para lá. – o rei disse calmamente. – Kairi e Sora, vocês deverão ir para Radiant Garden e pesquisar o que puderem lá.

O grupo assentiu exceto pelo grupo responsável a Halloween Town.

\- Eu vou com a garota suicida? – o rapaz perguntou sem querer acreditar.

\- Deveria agradecer por salvar a sua vida. – Eva retrucou bufando.

\- Certo, como se você realmente quase não tivesse sido acertada pelos escombros da escuridão que _você_ provocou.

\- Sem mais, por favor. – Mickey interveio entre a discussão da dupla.

Mas não foi o suficiente para que Riku bufasse. O que fez Eva fazer o mesmo em seguida, e revirar os olhos.

\- Eu também quero ir. – Lilian disse firmemente.

\- Não minha querida. – Minnie interveio. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não pode se arriscar.

\- Mas eu ainda sei usar magia! – ela elevou um pouco o tom de voz. – Por favor, me deixem ir! Não quero ser totalmente inútil.

O rei suspirou longa e pausadamente. Ficou um pouco pensativo antes de se pronunciar.

\- Bem Lilian, eu mandarei você e Zack para treinarem em Mysterious Tower com o meu antigo mestre. – Mickey disse por fim. – Vocês visitarão Yen Sid.


	3. Medo de infância

**Capítulo 3 – Medo de infância**

Ficou acertado de que Vaan levaria Riku e Eva na High Wing para Halloween Town, enquanto Lilian e Zack seguiriam para Mysterious Tower, ao encontro de Yen Sid, acompanhados pelos sobrinhos de Donald. O mago real, juntamente com Goofy, seguiriam para Radiant Garden, com Sora, Kairi e os convidados daquele mundo, e aproveitariam para pesquisar sobre a nova ameaça que surgia.

As naves partiriam ao raiar do dia em Disney Castle, segundo o próprio rei Mickey, que ficaria para dar suporte a Minnie (que ajudaria os habitantes de Disney Town a reconstruir o que foi destruído no dia anterior). Ele comentou também que pesquisaria sobre o assunto na biblioteca do castelo.

A Ragnarok, de Leon, já se preparava para partir, assim como a Triplet, dos irmãos patos, a mesma nave que foi buscar Lilian e Zack em Twilight Town.

\- Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem, cara? – Sora perguntou para Riku, antes de embarcar.

\- É claro que está! – ele respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio. – Porque não estaria?

\- Bem, você vai com a garota "suicida" numa missão. Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem durante a viagem até lá?

\- Não vou matar ninguém, mas mataria você agora se não parar com isso. Eu sei bem aonde você quer chegar. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados levantou uma das mãos para fazer o amigo parar. – Eu só irei falar com o Jack e voltarei. Sem mais.

Virou-se em direção ao hangar para caminhar até a High Wing, mas Eva ainda não havia chegado. Demorava muito naquela manhã para se juntar aos grupos.

A Triplet levantou voo e partiu primeiro, sumindo de vista no céu daquele mundo. Ragnarok partiu minutos depois, deixando apenas a enorme construção vermelha para trás, que ainda estava pousada e de motores ligados.

Depois de quase dez minutos de espera, que deixou Riku irritado, Eva apareceu caminhando ao lado do rei, que parecia instruí-la de algo. Não pôde deixar de bufar exasperado quando a moça de cabelos róseos o olhou sem fazer caso.

Mickey se despediu da dupla e se afastou um pouco da High Wing, que começou a alçar voo, para em seguida sumir no céu, já um pouco mais claro pelo sol, que já havia se levantado, em direção ao negro espaço.

\- Bem Riku, segundo o comando de bordo, nós devemos ver Halloween Town em algumas horas. – Vaan comentou, enquanto pilotava, sem dar atenção ao outro.

\- Eu estarei lá em cima. Qualquer coisa, apenas chame pelo comunicador.

O piloto loiro assentiu, sem ainda olhar para o rapaz de cabelos prateados, que se virava para deixar a cabine de comando em direção ao pequeno elevador que havia.

Respirou fundo antes de dar de cara com Eva, que estava em pé, e andava calmamente em volta do salão. Ela parecia estudar tudo com um olhar distante, que nem ao menos notou que Riku a encarava.

Quando os olhos azuis encontraram o rapaz, ela revirou os olhos, enquanto bufou. Andou até o sofá próximo e se sentou. Encarou o céu escuro e imenso pelo mirante. Percebeu que o outro se aproximava, mas parecia não ligar para a sua presença no recinto.

Ele se deitou num outro sofá, em frente a ela, e levou uma de suas mãos ao próprio rosto, cobrindo os olhos, que se fechavam lentamente. Apenas se entregou ao cansaço, já que não havia conseguido dormir direito ao pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido e presenciado no dia anterior.

E com certeza, muitas perguntas ecoavam em sua mente, o que parecia querer deixa-lo louco com aquilo. Desde as criaturas aparentemente apelidadas de "anima" até a Oblivion despedaçada diante de seus olhos. Ele não podia negar que havia sentido um pouco da dor que os seus donos haviam sentido, contudo, ele conseguira disfarçar bem. Será que Sora teria sentido o mesmo, já que seu nobody, Roxas, agora unido ao moreno, tinha como posse as duas keyblades, que poderia representar a luz e escuridão, os dois opostos.

Como Lilian e Zack. Mesmo opostos, eles eram unidos até mesmo pelas armas que empunhavam. Eram como o que Mulan, de The Land of Dragons, chamaria de Yin e Yang.

Eva podia sentir muito bem que o rapaz a sua frente estava preocupado, e com certeza ele estava imerso em perguntas. Tentou não dar muita atenção, porém, seu olhar não desviava dele.

\- O que tanto olha? – Riku perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

A moça desviou o olhar e não respondeu. Entretanto, ela percebeu o rapaz se sentar e encará-la.

\- Não vai me dizer ao menos de onde veio ou porque apareceu para nos "salvar" na praça em Disney Town?

Eva não respondeu. Ainda mantinha seu olhar desviado. Aos olhos esverdeados, ela parecia uma criança birrenta que se negava a fazer alguma coisa.

\- Não vai nem ao menos me agradecer por tê-la salvado?

\- Me salvar? Eu acho que foi o contrário. – e a moça de cabelos róseos não pôde deixar de rir com aquele comentário. – Se eu não aparecesse para usar o "Círculo de Fogo", você, o rei e seus amigos teriam perdido facilmente para aquele bando.

\- Ah, então não se responsabiliza pela explosão que poderia tê-la matado se eu não te puxasse para o chão e impedisse que fosse atingida pelos destroços?

\- Eu iria dar um jeito naquilo, oras!

\- O que faria? Arremessá-lo com o seu báculo?

\- Acha mesmo que só tenho um mísero báculo para me defender? – Eva se atreveu a perguntar de maneira desafiadora.

\- Então a maga é boa mesmo em luta?

\- Não me provoque!

\- O que vai fazer? Bater o seu báculo em minha cabeça?

A moça não rebateu mais. Em sua mão direita surgiu uma comprida espada, com detalhes em couro, numa coloração de um rosa mais escuro. Contudo, a lâmina se retraiu, dobrando e se formando em um cano de revólver. Também era peculiar o gatilho que possuía, com vários detalhes cravados no metal frio de um tom róseo escuro. Ela empunhava uma gunblade, contudo, diferente da que Leon possuía.

Riku não pensou duas vezes antes de fazer a Way to the Dawn aparecer em suas mãos, e apontar para ela com um olhar admirado na reação da outra.

\- Uma bala com certeza iria lhe atingir antes mesmo da lâmina de sua keyblade atingir a mim.

\- Quer mesmo tentar? – e viu a outra estreitar os olhos.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não percebeu o que aconteceu em seguida. Eva pressionou o seu dedo indicador contra o gatilho. A bala era rápida o suficiente para que alguém pudesse ser atingido até mesmo em qualquer tentativa de desviar.

Riku rebateu o projétil com a keyblade, por impulso, que acabou por atingir uma parte da lataria da High Wing. A dupla não deu a atenção a isso, e ele pôde ver a moça avançar, o que o obrigou a desviar, mesmo com dificuldade.

Ela não se deu por satisfeita e investiu mais uma vez, porém, a Way to the Dawn a parou, e eles se encararam ferozmente antes de darem o próximo passo.

\- QUIETOS VOCÊS DOIS!

Uma voz masculina, e com certeza com a raiva e indignação transparecendo pela voz, soou do elevador. Vaan fumegava, com um olhar mais do que mortal para o casal, que passou a encará-lo.

Ele andou pelo salão, até encontrar onde a bala da gunblade de Eva havia atingido a estrutura. Aquilo só apareceu aumentar o ódio mortal que tinha por eles, visto que ele estava com um ar de assassino, pronto para dilacerar o responsável por aquilo.

Tanto a gunblade de Eva como a Way to the Dawn de Riku sumiram das mãos de seus donos, e eles se afastaram um pouco, mantendo um olhar cauteloso no piloto loiro.

\- Mal viro as costas por alguns minutos e vocês já começam a se matar DENTRO DA MINHA NAVE! – e Vaan parou para respirar fundo, numa tentativa de se acalmar e manter a voz mais controlada. – Eu não ligo se vocês vão se matar ou algo do tipo, mas façam isso fora daqui!

\- Ele começou...!

O outro a interrompeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela se calasse, e assim obedeceu, com medo de que o mais novo pudesse fazer.

\- Espere! – Eva voltou a se pronunciar, com o tom de voz um pouco sério dessa vez. – Quem está pilotando a nave?

\- Piloto automático! – o mais velho comentou como se fosse algo óbvio. – Não sabe nem ao menos nada sobre...

\- Sem mais! – ele gritou, interrompendo o rapaz de cabelos prateados, e deixou o seu olhar cair sobre ele. – Por favor, Riku, eu peço. Desça para a cabine de comando.

\- Mas...

\- DESÇA PARA AQUELA MALDITA CABINE!

Sem questionamentos, Riku cruzou os braços com uma cara emburrada, e seguiu para o elevador. O piloto loiro olhava com completa indignação para o casal.

\- Olhem para vocês dois! – ele continuou mais calmo. – Parecem duas crianças birrentas!

Sem mais questionamentos, Vaan voltou a seguir para o elevador, onde o rapaz mais velho o esperava, ainda de braços cruzados. Antes de sumir, Eva arrebitou o nariz e deu as costas para o outro, que bufou de raiva.

O jovem loiro, quando o elevador parou na cabine, caminhou até onde o comando de bordo indicava piloto automático. Passou para o modo manual e voltou a tomar o controle da High Wing. Talvez aquilo o acalmasse um pouco.

Riku apenas se sentou enquanto encarava os painéis de comunicação vagamente. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O que havia acontecido lá em cima? Sempre havia sido calmo, inabalado até. Mas aquele descontrole foi algo que ele não conseguia explicar. Ou talvez conseguisse.

Eva.

Esse era o nome da causa de seu descontrole. A moça irritante de cabelos róseos. Ele queria matá-la, apenas para ter sua postura calma e inabalável de volta. Com certeza Sora iria se divertir muito com aquela história quando soubesse.

\- Riku!

Vaan o chamou sem olhá-lo.

\- Chame a moça. Nós pousaremos logo em Halloween Town. – e quando sentiu o rapaz de cabelos prateados, o piloto o chamou mais uma vez para fita-lo mortalmente. – Se tentarem se matar, eu atiro vocês para fora desta nave.

O mais velho assentiu, e não podia negar que ficou um pouco assustado com aquele olhar ameaçador.

Pegou o elevador para o andar de cima, e percebeu que Eva olhava serenamente pelo mirante o céu negro, que começava a tomar tons escuros de azul. Andou um pouco mais e pigarreou para que ela o notasse ali.

Quando os olhos azuis dela encararam os esverdeados dele, sua expressão mudou para desgosto. Era notável que aquela missão era uma tortura para ambos.

\- Já iremos pousar em Halloween Town. – Riku disse ao desviar o olhar.

Invocou a keyblade, e levou o cabo dela ao peito, fazendo suas roupas brilharem. Quando a luz branca se dissipou, o rapaz de cabelos prateados vestia uma calça negra, e camisa da mesma cor, com a diferença de que uma capa que lhe caía até a cintura surgira em suas costas. Caindo sobre parte de seu olho direito havia uma máscara em formato de abóbora, com uma cara malvada desenhada, e seus caninos se afiaram, como os de um vampiro.

\- Que roupas são essas? – a moça perguntou ao se aproximar dele, enquanto estudava-o atentamente.

\- Eu aconselho que mude o seu guarda-roupa aqui se não quiser chamar atenção.

Eva, que pareceu entender o que ele quis dizer, materializou o seu báculo, e fechou os olhos ao batê-lo com força contra o piso da nave, e suas roupas brilharam, assim como aconteceu com Riku.

Seu short-saia, de cor rosa e preta respectivamente, assim como sua blusa branca, com pequenos detalhes em alto relevo, mudaram. No lugar, surgiu um vestido de alças finas que lhe caía até um pouco acima do joelho de cor vermelho escuro, com tule preto na barra da roupa, e um corpete, semelhante ao anterior, mas de cor negra. Meias-calças pretas também surgiram, e completou com a bota de altura mediana da mesma cor. Em suas costas surgiram pequenas asas de vampiro, semelhante as que Sora tinha quando suas roupas se adequavam àquele mundo, e uma máscara igual a de Riku surgiu em seu rosto, além dos caninos cresceram.

\- Melhor agora? – ela perguntou, tirando o rapaz a frente do transe que havia entrado ao encarar a moça com as novas roupas.

\- Agora está mais "normal", segundo os padrões daqui.

Eva fez seu báculo sumir e seguiu na frente para o elevador, onde esperou que Riku viesse se juntar a ela para descerem até a cabine, onde Vaan os esperava.

O rapaz se juntou a ela, e quando chegou ao andar inferior, o piloto avisou que estaria na nave caso precisassem dizer algo. Antes que a dupla desaparecesse pela rampa de desembarque da High Wing, eles puderam perceber o olhar assassino do loiro.

\- Eu o achei assustador. – a moça se atreveu a dizer quando já estava fora da nave.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. – o outro riu despreocupado. – Ele só está assim porque sua bala acertou a lataria do "filho" dele. Mas você irá se acostumar com o tempo.

Eles andaram em direção à entrada da cidade, e puderam ver um tumulto se alastrar na praça principal. Eva pôde constar que eram várias criaturas, de tamanhos e formas variadas. Ela estremeceu, quase imperceptível, ao olhar aquelas criaturas. Também se sentiu hesitante ao continuar a andar.

\- Está com medo? – Riku perguntou divertido num sussurro para ela.

Ele apenas recebeu um olhar aborrecido dela.

\- Apenas aja naturalmente. – o rapaz disse por fim, e depois apontou para um ponto alto da praça. – E lá está Jack.

A moça seguiu o seu olhar e fitou um ser alto, extremamente magro, com um terno preto risca-de-giz. Sua cabeça era branca e num formato redondo, com duas fendas circulares para marcar os olhos sem globos oculares, e outras duas menores de formato quase que irregular para o nariz, e um rasgo quase horizontal para distinguir a sua boca.

Era possível ver que duas pessoas estavam acompanhadas dele, um pouco mais atrás. Uma delas era uma mulher, menor que Jack, com uma tonalidade de azul na pele. Sua pele parecia ser costurada em diversas partes do corpo, assim como o vestido que usava. Os cabelos eram longos de tom castanho avermelhado, seu rosto possuía globos oculares com pupilas negras, e seus lábios eram vermelhos em sua boca com um rasgo. O outro era um homem baixo e gorducho, vestido de maneira formal à moda daquela cidade. Sua cabeça girava de vez em quando, mostrando uma cara triste ou feliz, e no alto da cabeça havia uma enorme cartola.

\- Cidadãos de Halloween Town. – o homem de cartola pronunciou com uma espécie de megafone em meio à multidão. – Jack tem algo a nos dizer, por isso gostaria de pedir a colaboração de vocês.

O mais alto pegou o megafone e começou a discursar, e um silêncio imperou perante o público que o assistia.

\- Como vocês já devem ter percebido, criaturas estranhas estão rondando os terrenos de onde era outrora a casa de Oogie Bogie. – Jack começou a dizer num tom de voz sério. – Graças ao trio Lock, Shock e Barrel, - e ele apontou para o trio que Eva não conseguiu enxergar. – nós conseguimos capturar uma daquelas coisas. O Dr. Finkelstein está analisando-a neste exato momento, e quem sabe poderemos usar no nosso próximo Halloween. Até lá, eu peço que se mantenham longe daquela área.

\- Então todos estão dispensados! – o primeiro falou ao pegar o megafone da mão de Jack.

A multidão começou a se dispersar aos poucos.

Riku puxou a garota de cabelos róseos ao seu lado pelo braço e a arrastou em direção ponto alto da praça. Já próximo, ele acenou para o grupo, e a mulher de pele azulada sorriu para eles enquanto acenava.

\- Olá Sally. – o rapaz a cumprimentou.

\- Riku! – Jack falou sorridente ao se virar para o visitante. – O que o traz aqui? Sora também veio? E quem seria esta?

E Eva acenou discretamente, um pouco hesitante. Era possível ver em seus olhos azuis que ela ainda estava com medo por estar ali, principalmente quando o Rei da Abóbora se curvou para cumprimentá-la, e estendeu sua mão para ela, que deu um passo para trás instintivamente.

\- Ela se chama Eva. – Riku interveio pela moça. – Mas viemos falar sobre coisas mais urgentes.

Jack se virou para encará-lo. Ele sabia que havia algo errado, mas precisava, antes de qualquer coisa, esclarecer a razão pela qual o outro o visitara. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a falar:

\- Há poucos dias surgiram criaturas de origem desconhecida. O doutor está analisando-as para nós neste momento. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

\- Mas Jack, o que eu devo fazer? – o gorducho perguntou com sua cara triste quase que desesperadamente.

\- Prefeito, você tem que garantir de que ninguém chegue aos terrenos de onde era a mansão de Oogie.

O prefeito assentiu e saiu correndo em direção a um dos lados da praça central. O quarteto que sobrou seguiu para o outro lado, em direção aos portões do que Sally disse para Eva que era do laboratório do Dr. Finkelstein.

Ao chegarem lá, eles puderam ver um homem numa cadeira de rodas elétrica andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto na maca se debatia a mesma criatura que estava em análise da Rainha Minnie e Aertih em Disney Castle: um _anima_.

\- Doutor, eu trouxe visitas. – Jack pronunciou enquanto sua atenção voltava ao ser que se debatia. – Mas o que temos aqui?

\- Isso é o que apelidamos de _anima_. – Eva disse ao se aproximar da maca. – Mas ele tem um ar tão...

\- Fantasmagórico? Assustador? – Riku completou por ela num palpite.

\- Exato.

\- Até mesmo os heartless se adaptavam aos mundos que invadiam. – o rapaz explicou.

\- Porém, essa não é a questão. – Finkelstein chamou a atenção de todos para si. – Eu fiz uma análise de seu material, e não é tecido humano, muito menos parece ser qualquer coisa que algum de nós já tenha visto.

\- Então isso não é nenhum tipo de criação para a comemoração do Halloween. – comentou o primeiro pensativo. – Onde você disse mesmo que os encontraram?

\- Riku, o que você pretende fazer? – Eva fez a perguntar quase que temerosamente.

Ele apenas sorriu marotamente em resposta. Então, guiados por Jack, o casal deixou o laboratório para ganhar as ruas banhados pelo céu com ar fantasmagórico da cidade. Na praça, eles seguiram por outro caminho, que levava a um cemitério, que mais adiante daria num lugar bastante peculiar.

Adiante havia uma colina, que não era tão alta, mas o topo era algo que realmente chamava a atenção. Não era cônico, pois sua ponta era mais fina e parecia retorcer de maneira circular para baixo. Ao redor viam-se lápides e abóboras com caras assustadoras pelo local, e, no céu negro, a lua enorme brilhava.

Jack andou até subir parte do morro, e parecia tatear algo com os pés. Foi quando a parte retorcida se mexeu, e como se alguém tivesse a desenrolando, pois ela esticou até alcançar um muro que havia um pouco a frente.

\- Sally, eu preciso que fique aqui. – ele falou para a companheira, que exibiu uma expressão preocupada.

\- Nós voltaremos logo! – Riku emendou tentando amenizar a tensão entre o casal, e em seguida se virou para Eva. – Você não precisa ir, se não quiser.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas tomou à dianteira e, mesmo temerosa, seguiu para além do muro que havia. Olhou para trás, e viu o rapaz de cabelos prateados logo em seu encalço, assim como Jack.

Quando o último deles atravessou a "passarela", o topo da colina voltou a retorcer em forma circular, e ficou imóvel, deixando apenas um par de portões à frente como passagem propriamente dita, que levava aos terrenos de onde outrora fora a mansão de Oogie Bogie.

\- Eles estão além. Não sei em que situação está, mas Lock, Shock e Barrel disseram que parecia feia. – o rei da abóbora comentou pensativo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhou para a moça de cabelos róseos. Ele via apreensão? Talvez fosse, mas a luz branca em sua mão, enquanto materializava a gunblade, o fez desviar o olhar, enquanto invocou a Way to the Dawn.

O trio seguiu adiante, e Jack foi o primeiro a atravessar os portões. Riku e Eva apenas o seguiram lado a lado.

Por alguma razão, a situação parecia muito pior do que eles imaginavam. O grupo de humanoides denominado _anima_ estavam dispersos tentando avançar pela encosta, mas o fato daquilo ser uma depressão sem meios de subir parecia retardá-los.

Os olhos brancos e opacos se viraram para cima, como se detectassem a presença dos recém-chegados.

Jack não esperou, e lançou esferas negras em direção aos seres hostis, e Eva materializou o seu báculo, ajudando-o a abrir espaço para pousarem. Mas Riku não esperou que houvesse um perímetro seguro, e começou a atacar ferozmente os _anima_ próximos.

Eva bufou com a pressa do parceiro.

Quando ela viu que já havia aberto espaço o suficiente para pular em segurança, a moça o fez, enquanto a gunblade aparecia mais uma vez em suas mãos no lugar do báculo. A primeira saraivada de balas de pratas era disparada na maior parte para atordoar o inimigo, porque suas investidas eram de fato poderosas, e destruíam o grupo a seu alcance com a lâmina da arma.

Riku ia à vanguarda do ataque, já que começara primeiro. Havia aberto caminho por entre elas. A sua keyblade não tinha piedade perante a elas, e mesmo em pouco número, o trio já parecia tomar vantagem no meio.

Porém, as criaturas recuaram. O rapaz se permitiu relaxar, embora o momento não durasse para isso, conforme o que ele pôde computar. Elas se uniam para formar uma massa inicialmente disforme, que em questão de segundos se materializou num tipo de aranha, mas no lugar de sua cabeça era possível ver que um tronco, como o de um humano, se estendia para cima. A cabeça exibia fúria, e em seus braços possuíam pinças semelhante à de um caranguejo no lugar das mãos.

Riku olhou em volta, em busca de seus companheiros. Jack se preparava para atacar, mas Eva demonstrava medo puro e simples, como uma criança que pensava ver algo medonho no armário antes de descobrir que devia ser alguma peça de roupa.

A moça de cabelos róseos baixou sua gunblade, ainda estática, o que foi o momento de ataque da "aranha-humana" com sua pinça. O rei da abóbora conseguira desviar com tempo de folga, mas ela apenas percebeu tarde. Ainda tentou correr, contudo, acabou sendo pega pela cintura.

Ela gritou horrorizada, não pelo monstro, mas pelo fato de ter sua arma escapulindo de suas mãos. Numa tentativa frustrada, ainda tentou agarrá-la, mas apenas restara o ar a ser segurado. Com um baque metálico, a gunblade caiu no chão, deixando sua dona em estado de completo pânico.

\- Eva! – Riku se deixou gritar quando seu olhar caiu sobre ela.

O inimigo avançou com a pinça livre, tentando agarrar o rapaz ou Jack, que estava no outro extremo. Percebeu que ele usava suas esferas negras para atrair a atenção do enorme bicho.

Então como um soco na cara, Riku percebeu o que o outro tentava fazer. A aranha-humana desviou sua atenção do portador, como se ele simplesmente não fosse mais importante do que o rei da abóbora.

Agora ele precisava pensar, e rápido. Eva não aguentaria muito. Ou ela seria atirada contra o chão frio e quebraria todos os ossos ou seria comida viva. Ele podia não simpatizar com ela, mas estremeceu ao pensar no possível destino que sua parceira teria, pois nenhum dos dois lhe era agradável.

Antes de qualquer coisa, a moça de cabelos róseos precisava de sua gunblade, mas o rapaz teria que jogá-la até ela. Só que o problema maior era a localização da arma: aos pés da criatura. E ela se agitava demais, visto que sua ocupação maior era tentar agarrar Jack, que desviava habilmente, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo não duraria muito.

Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente, por mais que soasse muito suicida, Riku precisava arriscar. O primeiro passo seria atrair a atenção de Eva, que estava mais ocupada tentando se segurar para que não fosse arremessada ao chão a qualquer momento.

A moça tentava inutilmente segurar o casco da pinça, mas o suor começou a invadir as suas mãos, deixando-as mais escorregadias, o que dificultava os seus esforços de tentar se ficar viva. E com amargura, ela precisou admitir para si mesma que tudo sempre era mais fácil na teoria do que na prática.

Seu olhar correu em volta, e mesmo com os sacolejos da criatura, ela conseguiu perceber que Riku tentava chamar a sua atenção. Ele parecia acenar algo, então olhou com mais cuidado e viu que ele fazia sinais com as mãos. Primeiramente pensou que aquilo era inconveniente para a situação, porém, depois de muito prestar atenção, Eva podia perceber que o rapaz parecia manusear um bastão invisível.

O báculo.

O pânico do momento era absurdamente grande que nem pensara em materializá-lo. Reprimiu um xingamento. Com dificuldade para estender o seu braço, e até mesmo de se concentrar, o báculo surgiu em sua mão. Quase escapara, mas desta vez ela tratou de ser mais ágil.

Na situação em que se encontrava seria difícil conjurar qualquer feitiço, então teria que improvisar. Não foi necessário pensar muito, ou até mesmo esperar uma brecha, pois a aranha-humana percebeu que sua presa se movimentava. Para ela, Jack poderia esperar, porque uma maga abatida pelo pânico lhe parecia muito mais interessante.

Eva tentou acertá-lo, e já perdia a esperança, quando a criatura a levou na altura dos olhos, ela aproveitou para lançar o báculo contra um de seus olhos brancos opacos. E acertou bem em cheio, para o alívio da moça, porém, para seu desespero, aquilo deixou a aranha-humana muitíssimo furiosa. Ela foi sacudida junto com os movimentos bruscos da criatura, que tentava inutilmente esmagar qualquer pessoa que estivesse sob si.

A pinça onde a jovem estava presa a soltou, e Eva caía livremente. Sem o auxílio do báculo, ela não tinha como conjurar algo que pudesse tornar a queda mais suave. Estava prestes a estatelar no chão, mas alguém se preparava para pegá-la.

A keyblade de Riku cortou o ar, com a magia dita e a corrente de ar conjurada. A arma do rapaz desapareceu em seguida de suas mãos. A queda de Eva havia sido desacelerada, mas não o suficiente. Conseguiu ampará-la, porém, a força da queda dela havia sido o suficiente para levar ambos ao chão.

Eva, quando abriu seus olhos, percebeu que não havia morrido. Estava inteira. Caiu em algo quente, porém, lembrou-se de que estava sem seu báculo. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava sobre o rapaz de cabelos prateados, que a encarava com os olhos esverdeados e arfando. A moça o fitou por alguns minutos, engolindo em seco, antes de voltar a si. Após aqueles segundos, ela saiu de cima dele, e desviou o olhar, para que Riku não percebesse o fato de ela ter corado.

\- Minha gunblade! – a voz a moça trouxe o rapaz de volta.

A arma estava a alguns metros da dupla, mas para o azar de ambos, ela estava próxima à criatura, que ainda tentava pisotear tudo, inclusive Jack, que havia cessado seus ataques para desviar dela antes que fosse esmagado.

\- Ela está cega de um dos olhos. Eu preciso pegar a minha gunblade e cegá-la no outro olho. Mas precisamos criar uma distração e afastá-la.

\- Eu irei atraí-la então. – Riku falou.

\- Tudo bem. Vá rápido antes que ela perceba o que está acontecendo.

Ele assentiu e correu para amparar Jack. Invocou a Way to the Dawn para lançá-la logo em seguida como um bumerangue, que atingiu o tronco humano da criatura. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que o rapaz obtivesse a sua atenção. Correu para longe, com o enorme monstro em seu encalço. Quando julgou que a distância era grande o suficiente para que Eva pegasse a sua arma, ele tentou enfrentá-lo. Jack se juntou a ele, que lançava suas esferas negras.

A moça aproveitou a brecha para correr. Mas a aranha-humana parecia recuar a cada investida que Riku dava o que fazia a outra ter pouco tempo para alcançar a gunblade. E antes que pudesse pegá-la, uma das patas da criatura se colocou na frente, fazendo a jovem de cabelos róseos parar. Foi por um triz que ela não fora esmagada.

Desviou rapidamente e antes que pudesse ser esmagada ou interrompida novamente, ela se jogou para o lado e pegou a sua arma. Rolou pelo chão mais uma vez antes de se levantar para começar a correr novamente. Agora precisava fazer algo que com certeza era uma loucura, mas era o único jeito.

Quando estava para alcançar o rapaz, ela pulou para frente, deslizando pelo chão.

\- Ei sua coisa feia! – Eva chamou desafiadoramente.

A aranha-humana olhou para baixo, em direção da voz, com seu único olho, enquanto o outro permanecia perfurado pelo báculo, além do que parecia fumaça escorrendo por entre o objeto.

A jovem havia mirado a gunblade para cima, e quando focalizou a única esfera branca do rosto da criatura, ela atirou. A bala de prata foi rápida, atingindo o olho bom, fazendo-a se contorcer mais de dor. Eva, que desacelerava por causa do atrito contra o chão, cravou a lâmina na parte inferior do corpo aracnídeo.

O cinza peludo de aranha se deu lugar ao céu negro de Halloween Town. O ser enorme começou a se debater, tentando esmagar tudo às cegas.

Ela saltou contra a coisa quando ela recuou, e com um golpe vertical atingiu a cabeça humana. Também percebeu que uma lâmina em tons de azul mesclado com roxo e vermelho atacou, o ataque letal o suficiente para fazê-la desaparecer.

Riku havia aproveitado aquela brecha para dar o golpe final também. A aranha-humana cambaleou para trás urrando de dor, antes de se desfazer em fumaça cinzenta. Diferente de alguns tipos de heartless, ela não liberava nada ao morrer.

O báculo de Eva cravou na superfície arenosa com um baque surdo. A jovem se aproximou do objeto e o pegou, enquanto analisava para ver se não havia danos grave em sua estrutura.

Nada.

Com um suspiro, o báculo sumiu de sua mão, assim como a gunblade. Virou-se para encarar o local mais uma vez, e viu que Jack e o rapaz se aproximavam dela.

Riku não podia negar: ela lutava bem. Mesmo com um plano completamente suicida, Eva havia se saído melhor do que pensara. Além da astúcia e a velocidade de seus movimentos, a moça de cabelos róseos havia dado um tiro certeiro, em condições bastante delicadas. Talvez nem Leon tivesse conseguido um feito daquele na mesma situação, por mais que ele fosse incrivelmente habilidoso.

Ele esboçou um sorriso para ela, que retribuiu sem graça e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Jack estava com uma cara bastante pensativa. Ele ainda olhava para onde, minutos atrás, a criatura estava antes de desaparecer. Riku já vira aquela expressão antes. Aquilo tinha dado algumas ideias para o rei da abóbora sobre os próximos festejos de Halloween.

\- Vamos voltar. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados pronunciou, por fim.

O os outros dois assentiram.

Após poucos minutos de caminhada, eles estavam de volta à praça central da cidade, onde Sally tentava dizer algo ao prefeito, que tinha sua cabeça girando.

\- Jack! – o homem gritou ao ver o trio se aproximar. – Que bom que você está bem! Não sabe como todos estariam perdidos sem você.

\- Eu estou bem. – ele pronunciou calmamente. – Agora não há mais nada nos terrenos da mansão do Oogie.

\- O que havia lá? – Sally perguntou.

\- Longa história. E Prefeito, - se virou para ele, que estava mostrando sua cara feliz. – eu tenho uma ideia para o próximo halloween! Eu falarei com Finkelstein, e construiremos uma enorme aranha para espalhar o terror! – o rei da abóbora concluiu com um sorriso macabro.

Eva recuou um passo, a expressão do medo estampado em seu rosto ao ouvir o que ele construiria.

\- Bem Jack, nós temos que ir. – Riku começou a dizer, ao perceber a reação de sua parceira. – Se precisarem de nós, bem, é só chamar.

\- Obrigado. – Jack sorriu para a dupla. – Ah, avise ao Sora que ele e todos vocês estão convidados para o próximo halloween.

\- Err... Lembrarei. – o rapaz riu sem graça.

Ele, acompanhado da moça de cabelos róseos, se viraram para caminharem em direção à entrada da cidade, onde Vaan esperava com a High Wing.

O piloto os recepcionou com um aceno, enquanto ligava os motores da nave, que se preparava para partir. O jovem loiro olhou para a dupla, e seu olhar era assassino. Ele ainda não havia esquecido o ocorrido da ida.

Eva se dirigiu ao elevador em silêncio, deixando os dois rapazes na cabine.

Riku apenas encarava a escuridão do espaço, enquanto pensava bem o que haviam conseguido em Halloween Town.

De fato, as criaturas denominadas _anima_ eram algo bem mais complexo do que imaginava. Não contém tecido humano, muito menos era alguma variação de heartless ou nobodies. Mas não é o suficiente. Esperava que o rei ou Sora fizessem mais progresso.

Eva.

Ela parecia saber bem sobre a nova raça. E porque não falava? Talvez Mickey soubesse de algo, mas não estivesse tão certo em dizer para ele. Tudo era um mistério se tratando desse assunto.

Além daquilo ainda havia o fato das keyblades que se partiram.

Faltava algo naquele quebra-cabeça. Porém, o rapaz não conseguia identificar. E isso parecia querer enlouquecê-lo a qualquer momento.

\- Vaan, eu estarei lá em cima. – o rapaz avisou depois de um tempo.

\- De jeito nenhum!

\- Se eu tentar matá-la, você pode me atirar pra fora da nave. – Riku disse um pouco impaciente.

O piloto pareceu pensar por um momento. Por fim, ele soltou um suspiro exasperado, balançando a mão para dispensá-lo dali. Grunhiu alguma coisa e o mais velho se dirigiu ao elevador.

Quando chegou ao andar de cima, Riku percebeu que Eva estava em pé, visualizando a negritude do espaço. Atreveu-se a se aproximar calmamente, mas os olhos azuis dela o encontraram rapidamente.

Independente do que ela estava fazendo, ela virou a cara e pareceu fazer alguma coisa, antes de voltar a encará-lo com a seriedade costumeira que ela mantinha.

\- O que _você_ faz aqui? – a moça perguntou sem fazer caso.

\- Eu não vim atormentá-la. – ele disse com as mãos levantadas na altura da cabeça, numa forma de redenção. – Mas posso ir embora se quiser...

\- Não se preocupe. – Eva comentou num sussurro, que o rapaz poderia jurar ter sentido a tristeza em sua voz.

Em silêncio, ela caminhou até o sofá para se sentar. Riku fez o mesmo, mas se sentou no lado oposto do móvel. Talvez procurar as palavras nesse momento fosse difícil, mas precisava arriscar a dizer algo. Precisava descobrir o que ela tanto escondia.

\- Foi uma boa luta em Halloween Town. – ele disse sem jeito, enquanto procurava as palavras para falar. – Mas ficou bem visível que... Você não gostou de lá.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Era claro que aquele assunto parecia desconfortável. A moça respirou fundo várias vezes, e nesse tempo, abriu e fechou a boca.

\- Eu estava com... – ela começou.

\- Medo? – Mas ele a interrompera, o que arrancou um olhar de soslaio por parte dela, que revirou os olhos antes de continuar.

\- É por ai. – e nesse momento, Eva se sentiu corar com a confirmação. – Eu era criança quando aconteceu, está bem?

\- Aconteceu o que?

\- Eu ainda era uma aspirante. – e seus olhos azuis ficaram vagos, como se lembrasse de algo doloroso. – Umas garotas imbecis pregaram uma peça em mim.

\- E o que elas fizeram de tão ruim?

\- As idiotas me trancaram numa sala magicamente modificada. – ela continuou, enquanto as pálpebras fechavam. – Ela materializava todos os medos mais inconscientes das pessoas. Como você percebeu, eu tenho medo de qualquer coisa horrenda. Por isso odiava esse halloween. E principalmente, eu tenho pavor por aranhas.

O silêncio predominou em seguida.

Eva achou que Riku riria dela por aquele medo irracional causado por uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de criança. Mas ele não o fez, o que a surpreendeu. Ela se atreveu a olhá-lo por um momento, e reparou que os olhos esverdeados a encarava de volta.

O rapaz tentou sorrir, mas fracassou amargamente. Pensou, então, em dizer algo para consolá-la. Contudo, o que falaria para ela? E isso o lembrou de todos os temores do passado. Do que aquilo o levou.

\- Ter medo não é uma fraqueza. – ele disse calmamente. – Fraqueza é não o enfrentar.

Percebeu que a moça de cabelos róseos desviou o olhar. Ela esboçou um sorriso, mais para si do que para ele.

\- E é claro que você ainda precisa _me_ agradecer. – o rapaz disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- Agradecer? Pelo que?

\- Ora, eu impedi que você virasse jantar de aranha. – e cruzou os braços para encará-la. – Ou vai me dizer que a senhorita autossuficiente tinha tudo sob controle?

\- Mas quem foi que a nocauteou?

\- Eu também a nocauteei!

\- Devia ter deixado aquela coisa esmagá-lo! – Eva cruzou os braços, e bufou enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- E eu devia ter deixado você virar jantar! – Riku disse também bufando. – Porque você tem que ser tão impossível?!

A moça iria rebater, mas o som de estáticas tomou conta do local.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu que vinha de seu comunicador. E ele sabia o que aquilo significava: Vaan estava avistando problemas.

\- O que foi? – conseguiu perguntar enquanto tentava não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido e onde.

\- _Interceptei uma mensagem do Sora. Venha logo aqui!_

Ele se levantou e olhou alarmado para a jovem, que percebeu que havia problemas. Ambos se dirigiram ao elevador que levava a cabine.

O piloto estava apreensivo, e quando viu que não estava mais sozinho, ele apontou o painel de comunicação.

\- _Riku! _– com certeza era a voz do amigo. – _Você precisa correr para Radiant Garden! Está havendo um ataque._

Aquilo gelou a espinha do mais velho. Lembrava muito bem de como aquele mundo se perdera para as trevas. Tudo começou num maldito ataque em massa. Eles não poderiam perder aquele mundo de novo.

\- Eu estarei ai o mais rápido que puder! – Riku respondeu, na esperança de que o moreno conseguisse ouvir do outro lado, e logo se virou para o loiro. – Mude o curso para Radiant Garden _agora_! E dê toda a potência que puder.

Vaan assentiu. O piloto ativou o gerador secundário da nave, que com um pequeno solavanco, começou a dar sinal de vida.

E a High Wing, com a ativação dos propulsores, ganhou velocidade pelo universo afora, esperando que ainda estivesse em tempo para ajudar os amigos e habitantes de Radiant Garden. Aquele lugar já havia sido reconstruído duas vezes e Riku garantiria de que não houvesse uma terceira.


	4. Yen Sid

**Capítulo 4 – Yen Sid**

Após o grupo de Disney Castle decidir que rumo tomar, e com certeza começar a pesquisar sobre a nova raça de seres que surgia, Lilian decidiu voltou para o seu quarto, por mais que viessem contestações por parte da rainha e de Aerith. Zack se comprometeu em acompanhá-la até o quarto, para se certificar de que a moça chegaria bem aos seus aposentos no castelo.

Quando o casal finalmente ganhou os corredores, e perceberam que já estavam sozinhos o suficiente para que ninguém os ouvissem, o rapaz parou de andar. A namorada não parecia ter percebido que ele não a acompanhava mais. Deu um pigarro, antes de falar.

\- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu após sumir do parque?

Ela não pareceu ouvir, ainda presa nos próprios pensamentos.

\- Lil! – e Zack a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar de andar.

Com um olhar distante, e quase inexpressivo, ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele percebeu que ela não o encarava diretamente, e que já estava prestes a desabar.

\- Por favor, Lil, deixe-me tentar te ajudar! – o rapaz não pôde conter o tom de súplica na voz. – Eu também senti quando a Oblivion se despedaçou em minhas mãos.

Os olhos verdes lacrimejaram, e Zack se apressou para amparar a amada. Trouxe-a para junto de si, enlaçando seu corpo de maneira protetora.

Lilian não pôde evitar as lágrimas. Não mais. O vazio que se formara em seu coração era insuportável. Tinha medo de ser consumido por ele. Cair e nunca mais voltar. Permanecer em um eterno abismo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – o loiro sussurrou no ouvido da moça, enquanto a abraçava com mais força.

E como reação, ela assentiu mesmo chorosa.

O rapaz respirou fundo, enquanto acariciava os fios cor de mel dos cabelos da garota.

\- Vamos. Eu vou leva-la até o seu quarto. Precisa estar bem disposta para ver esse mestre do rei Mickey. – disse ele ao afastá-la para encarar a cor verde dos olhos dela.

Virou-se para ficar de costas para ela, e se agachou em seguida. Fitou a moça por cima do ombro e acenou para as suas costas.

Lilian sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

\- Não! – ela exclamou quase gritando. – Não precisa disso tudo. Eu consigo ir andando.

\- Lil, você não está bem. E não aceito um "não" como resposta.

\- Pois aceitará! E quero ver você me pegar.

Então, com um sorriso maroto, a moça empurrou Zack e começou a correr pelos corredores, em direção ao seu quarto. O rapaz percebeu o que ela tinha feito e tratou de se recompor para ir atrás dela.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos já estava para alcançar a maçaneta dourada da porta de branca de carvalho do seu quarto, quando um par de braços a agarrou pela cintura, levantando-a no ar.

Risadas ecoaram pelo local vindo do casal.

Zack a afastou da passagem e a colocou no chão. Tratou de cravar seu olhar castanho nos verdes da outra.

\- Achou mesmo que poderia fugir de mim? – ele perguntou com uma falsa irritação.

\- Não foi algo justo!

\- Talvez. – o garoto comentou sem fazer caso ao dar de ombros. – Mas o que a baixinha vai fazer quanto a isso?

\- Quantas vezes mais eu terei que dizer que não deve me chamar de baixinha?

\- E quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que te chamarei assim até quando eu quiser?

Eles riram, e a teste de Zack tocou a dela. As risadas e sorrisos morreram, dando lugar mais uma vez a seriedade do que estava acontecendo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

Ela assentiu e abraçou o rapaz, não só como agradecimento, mas também clamava por proteção. Não queria admitir, mas sem sua keyblade, a jovem sentia medo de não poder lutar para preservar aquilo que tanto ama.

\- Agora você deve ir dormir.

E sem protestar, Lilian assentiu e seguiu para a porta branca que dava acesso ao seu quarto. Tocou na maçaneta e abriu-a, mas antes de entrar, ela acenou para o rapaz, que apenas a observava. Este sorriu em resposta, e ela desapareceu dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Os olhos castanhos de Zack correram pelos corredores, e ao perceber que mais não havia sinal de ninguém por ali, ele entrou em seu quarto.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Lilian havia acordado cedo. O sol ainda não havia aparecido no céu. Uma noite sem sonhos, coisa da qual a aliviou um pouco. Não precisava que até os seus sonhos a atormentassem. Ao se levantar, ela soltou um leve bocejo e alongou o corpo.

Após tomar um longo banho e se arrumar, ela se preparou para sair do quarto. Quando abriu a porta, a moça viu Zack parado. Parece que ele se preparava para bater na madeira branca.

\- Bom dia para você também. – a garota esboçou um sorriso sereno.

O rapaz retribuiu da mesma forma. Estendeu a mão para a jovem, que a segurou, dando início a uma caminhada pelo castelo, em direção ao hangar onde as naves se encontravam.

Exceto por Eva, todos já se encontravam no local. Riku e Sora conversavam um pouco mais distantes, enquanto Donald instruía os seus três sobrinhos. Goofy, Kairi e Leon esperavam próximos a Ragnarok, que já estava preparada, com os motores ligados, e que seria guiada por Cid. Aerith, Yuffie e Tifa já haviam embarcado. Vaan também não estava visível. Ele se encontrava na enorme High Wing, enquanto esperava os seus tripulantes.

Lilian caminhou com Zack até a nave dos irmãos patos, a Triplet. Louie, o irmão vestido de verde, se aproximou e cumprimentou o casal.

\- Vamos logo, vocês dois! – logo em seguida, ele havia se virado para os irmãos.

\- E se comportem! – Donald gritou para o trio. – E Huey, nada de pilotagem!

\- Que droga! – o irmão de vermelho resmungou, enquanto o de azul ria da cara do outro.

Os jovens patos subiram a bordo.

A Triplet, pelo fato de ser uma nave de pequeno porte e para viagens de curta a média distância, a capacidade máxima para tripulantes eram de cinco pessoas. Porém, o fato de Lilian e Zack serem maiores que os irmãos, o aperto dentro da estrutura era enorme.

O casal se mantinha em silêncio, enquanto ouviam Dewey na cadeira do copiloto instruir o Louie, que pilotava habilmente. Apenas Huey parecia chateado com alguma coisa, mas ninguém pretendia tocar no assunto, seja ele qual fosse. Com certeza era uma situação delicada.

\- Gente! Se segurem. Mysterious Tower está bem à frente. – o pato vestido de azul pronunciou para os poucos tripulantes.

A moça não podia negar o pouco de ansiedade que brotava dentro de si. Esperava quase que desesperadamente por respostas, sobretudo sobre os Portões de Etro e Val-halla, que vinha atormentando os seus sonhos nos últimos dias. Também sentia que Lilith tinha algo a ver com isso.

Eram tantas questões a serem levantadas, e ela sabia que não havia tempo. Logo sua réplica atacaria novamente. Se sua keyblade foi despedaça como vidro, imagina o que a morena poderia causar aos mundos?

Balançou a cabeça levemente. Não queria pensar naquilo. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Sentiu um toque quente em sua mão. Zack acenou de maneira positiva para ela. Sabia que sempre poderia contar com o rapaz. Porém... Até quando? Não sabia o que aguardava no futuro próximo, e não podia negar: tinha medo. Medo de perdê-lo, medo de ver seu lar sucumbir, medo de ver que lutou em vão.

Seus devaneios morreram ao primeiro solavanco da nave ao pousar nos terrenos de Mysterious Tower. A rampa de desembarque se abriu e Louie anunciou o final da viagem de maneira quase que expulsando os tripulantes.

Lilian apenas foi guiada pelo rapaz loiro, enquanto olhava o mundo em sua volta.

Ele era pequeno. O terreno externo a uma torre alta era pequeno. Resumia-se a um gramado, com alguns arbustos espalhados pelo local. A construção, a única que havia, se resumia a uma torre, que dava a impressão de estar torta. O céu era escuro, com poucas nuvens, mostrando a coloração que mesclava o azul escuro da noite com o negro do céu. Também era possível notar as estrelas brilhando não muito distante.

Os irmãos escoltaram a dupla até a entrada da torre. Ao passaram pela passagem, eles se encontraram em uma sala circular, com uma escada em espiral que os levava até o topo. A porta de madeira se encontrava fechada, e ninguém do grupo se atreveria a entrar.

Dewey, o irmão vestido de azul, respirou fundo, na tentativa de tomar coragem, e deu um passo à frente e bateu na porta. Sessenta segundos se passaram, antes de uma voz imponente soar e ordenar que entrassem.

O pato abriu a porta, e acenou com a cabeça para que o casal adentrasse primeiro. E eles assim fizeram, mesmo com hesitação e nervosismo.

A sala não era muito grande. Possuía algumas estantes com livros e poucos objetos espalhados pelo local. Ao centro havia uma mesa de madeira, e o mais curioso era o ser sentado em uma cadeira atrás do móvel. Era dono de cabelos e barbas longas e cinzas. Trajava um manto azul, tal como o céu da manhã, e usava um chapéu cônico da mesma cor que a roupa, porém, o acessório era enfeitado por estrelas douradas. Seu olhar era sério, como se avaliasse seus visitantes.

Ele acenou para que Lilian e Zack se acomodassem em duas cadeiras à frente.

Sem questionar, eles obedeceram. A moça espiou por cima do ombro, e percebeu que os irmãos haviam ficado para trás. Eles assentiram confiantes e fecharam a porta da sala, deixando-os sozinhos com o velho.

\- Olá jovens portadores. – ele pronunciou, por fim, com a sua voz grave reverberando pelo local. – Vocês devem ser Lilian e Zack.

Eles assentiram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu me chamo Yen Sid. Mickey me falou muito de vocês. – o velho falou no mesmo tom de voz. Suspirou por um breve momento, antes de continuar. – Agora diga crianças, o que as trouxeram aqui?

\- Eu não sei ao certo, senhor. – a jovem de cabelos castanhos se pronunciou primeiro. – Aconteceu tanta coisa nos últimos dias.

\- Então comece pelo que mais te aflige.

\- A keyblade. – Zack pronunciou pensativo. – A Oblivion se despedaçou em minhas mãos. Uma dor lancinante invadindo o meu corpo. A certeza de que algo havia acontecido com a Lil.

Yen Sid pareceu pensativo. Apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa, e curvou-se um pouco para frente, e descansou seu queixo nos dedos entrelaçados. Fechou os olhos e tentou meditar por alguns segundos.

\- Em todos os meus longos anos de vida e estudo, eu nunca ouvi relatos sobre tal acontecimento. O que mais tem a me dizer?

\- Lilith.

\- Quem é ela, Lil? – o loiro não pôde deixar de indagar para a namorada.

\- Um tipo de réplica. _Minha_ réplica! – ela conseguiu dizer, com um olhar quase inexpressivo encarando o nada. – Foi ela quem quebrou a Oathkeeper... Bem diante de mim...

\- Calma criança. É notável que ainda esteja muito abalada. – o velho a interrompeu ao levantar a mão. – Mas o que sabe sobre essa réplica?

\- Não muito. Porém, eu me lembro de que ela mencionou algo chamado "anima". E também sobre algo no fim do limiar entre a luz e escuridão. – Lilian relatou com um ar pensativo, tentando se lembrar do que acontecera naquele momento nebuloso.

O antigo mestre se acomodou na cadeira e permaneceu em silêncio.

O casal não pôde deixar de se entreolhar, intrigados. Não sabiam o que pensar, muito menos tinham conhecimento do que poderia se passar na cabeça do anfitrião.

\- Luz e escuridão. Dois mundos completamente diferentes, separados por uma barreira invisível. Kingdom Hearts. Reino que se encontra no limiar, destino dos corações. Mas o Anima... Isso nos leva a crê que heartless não são a única forma de manifestação das trevas. Tampouco nobodies.

Yen Sid se pôs de pé e andou até uma estante próxima. Tomou um daqueles livros em mão e o folheou até ultrapassar um pouco da metade do número total de páginas. Voltou à sua cadeira, enquanto prosseguia com a leitura silenciosa.

Aquele estado concentrado do anfitrião continuou por mais alguns minutos, antes que ele colocasse o livro sobre a mesa, virando para que a dupla olhasse o que ele lia.

\- Anima vem de um idioma antigo, há muito tempo esquecido. Eles são os opostos de nossa essência. Desprovidos de inteligência. Aparentemente são almas que tiveram seus corpos destruídos e seus corações tomados. Já não é a primeira vez que lidamos com algo deste porte. Infelizmente, há poucos registros sobre tais acontecimentos. – e seus olhos fecharam, na tentativa de clarear sua mente para novas possibilidades.

\- Mas e nossas keyblades? – Zack interveio. – Nós temos que lutar.

\- Mickey me pediu para prepara-los até que o momento certo chegasse. E assim o farei. – e fez uma breve pausa. – Mas lembrem-se que vocês sempre serão portadores da keyblade. Eu irei treiná-los e discipliná-los em suas habilidades para combate...

E antes que o velho pudesse continuar, a porta abriu com força. Os irmãos patos pareciam ter parado de discutir com uma quarta figura, que não ultrapassava o tamanho deles. Era uma mulher, de cabelos negros e curtos, com enormes óculos redondos na face.

\- Eu disse que Yen Sid estava em reunião! – Dewey falou, e apontou para o casal sentado em frente ao anfitrião, que apenas assistia a cena de maneira impassível.

\- Mas eu também sou convidada dele, querido. – ela o cortou rapidamente. – Ora Yen, eu vim o mais rápido que pôde quando recebi a sua mensagem. Não sabe o quão sou grata por ter me tirado daquelas piranhas que se acham super.

\- E quem seria ela? – Lilian perguntou assustada com o ocorrido.

\- Edna Mode. Estilista de super-heróis. – apresentou-se, caminhando em direção ao casal, que não pôde deixar de trocar olhares assustados.

\- Ela veio a pedido meu. Não precisam se preparar apenas em batalha. Vocês irão precisar de vestes que se adaptem aos estilos únicos que possuí, para lhe darem mais versatilidade ao lutar.

Edna se aproximou, e puxou a moça para levantá-la. Analisou-a por diversos minutos, enquanto anotava tudo num bloquinho que tinha retirado de suas vestes negras. Logo em seguida, ela subiu em cima da cadeira onde Lilian estava sentada há poucos minutos, para observá-la de cima.

\- Bem, você é baixa e magra, o que ajuda na agilidade para diversos movimentos. O que você sabe fazer de melhor?

\- E-eu uso magia. – respondeu, ainda esperando que a outra fosse fazer algo.

\- Muito bem, muito bem. – e com isso, a mulher abanou a mão, no intuito de que a garota estava dispensada. – Sua vez, meu bem.

E o processo, antes feito com a moça, se repetiu com Zack, que tentava inutilmente descobrir o que ela tanto anotava naquele bloquinho. Após mais alguns rabiscos, ela se virou para encarar o rapaz.

\- Você é forte, o que com certeza facilita em lutas corporais. Estou certa?

Ele apenas assentiu.

\- E o que faz de melhor?

\- Espadas e armas brancas do gênero. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

\- Segredos, amor. – Edna respondeu sem fazer caso, virando-se para Yen Sid. – As roupas estarão entregues no prazo.

E sem deixar que mais ninguém respondesse, ela guardou o bloquinho em suas vestes, e se virou para a saída. Quando ela passou pela entrada, a porta se fechou com força, e era possível ouvir o que poderia ser uma discussão entre ela e um dos irmãos pato.

O anfitrião, ainda inabalado e imóvel, se ajeitou um pouco na cadeira e pediu para que o casal se sentasse nos respectivos lugares de momentos antes. A conversa ainda não havia terminado.

\- O que será de nós agora? – Lilian se permitiu perguntar após um tempo em silêncio, olhando para baixo.

\- Começaremos o treinamento de vocês. – Yen Sid pronunciou após soltar um suspiro. – Serão testados individualmente nas suas melhores habilidades. Quem gostaria de ser o primeiro?

A moça de cabelos castanhos cor de mel e o rapaz loiro se entreolharam. Zack percebeu que ela tinha um olhar mais decidido, e sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

Ela iria primeiro.

Levantou-se sem que o outro pudesse intervir e tratou de dar um passo à frente.

\- O que eu devo fazer? – Lilian perguntou seriamente, sem ao menos encarar o velho.

Ele apenas se levantou, alisando a sua barba grisalha, e andou em direção a jovem. Guiou-a até o centro de sua sala e pediu para que o garoto se afastasse um pouco, a fim de não ocorrer uma possível intervenção por parte dele.

A moça ficou confusa no momento. Teria questionado mais uma vez, porém, uma luz, com tamanha intensidade para que protegesse os olhos, a cercou. Sentiu o ambiente ao redor sofrer mudanças, mas apenas quando a luminosidade cessou foi que ela pôde ver melhor.

Lilian estava em uma das extremidades de um enorme salão branco, e bastante iluminado pelo que parecia ser holofotes. Não havia sinal de Zack ou Yen Sid mais adiante.

\- Jovem Lilian, eu lhe propôs um desafio. – a voz de Yen se fez soar alta e imponente, reverberando pelo local. – Tudo o que precisa fazer é buscar a esfera de luz que se encontra no lado oposto.

A jovem percorreu o lugar com o olhar e percebeu um pequeno ponto de luz, alheio a presença da garota, do outro lado. Era aquele o alvo. Parecia fácil. Não havia obstáculos e livre de qualquer presença hostil.

Começou a andar, mas pausadamente, para se certificar de que a cada passo não aconteceria nada de errado. Respirou fundo. Um desafio tão fácil parecia algo tão complicado ao mesmo tempo. Porém, não hesitou ao dar o próximo passo, e seguiu com mais firmeza.

Dois passos dados e foi o suficiente para que criaturas negras com enormes olhos amarelos brotassem do chão. Heartless, num total de dez a quinze, surgiram como primeiros obstáculos. Sem a keyblade e mínimas chances de desviar, a única saída era usar magia.

Ela estava sendo testada em sua melhor habilidade.

Recuou um pouco, e tentou pensar rapidamente o que seria mais prático naquela situação. Contudo, o tempo era curto, e os seres negros se aproximavam muito mais rápido do que ela desejava.

Saltou para trás e apontou a mão para o primeiro grupo.

\- _Fire_! – e em torno de três a quatro deles foram queimadas pelas chamas conjuradas.

Logo em seguida, Lilian apontou a mão para o alto e mirou para o epicentro com o olhar.

\- _Thunder_! – gritou, enquanto abaixava a sua mão e via o conjunto de raios cair sobre os heartless, que se dissipavam.

Contudo, sentiu uma pequena dor rasgar seu joelho, quase a fazendo desabar. O que parecia ser o cansaço parecia querer se apossar de seu corpo.

Quando voltou a si, ela tratou de saltar para trás, e desviar de outro heartless maior que surgira sem que percebesse. Olhou para o caminho à frente e viu que não teria como abrir passagem por ali. Eram muitos deles para que pudesse dar conta sem a sua keyblade.

O único jeito, então, era tentar pelas laterais.

Correu para a esquerda do salão, e tentou avançar. Porém, um pedaço do piso se elevou, trazendo a garota para cima.

\- Ninguém havia me dito que havia armadilhas. – ela resmungou consigo.

Olhou para a borda, e estimou uma altura de no mínimo três metros. Além disso, uma massa de corpos negros se amontoava pelo local. Seu olhar correu dali para o outro extremo. A esfera se iluminava, sem se abater com o que acontecia ao redor.

Teria que lutar.

Por mais que o uso da magia pudesse cansá-la, aquele meio era o único de chegar ao outro lado.

Respirou fundo, e sem saída, ela saltou.

\- _Wind_! – e uma leve corrente de ar afastou uns poucos os heartless, enquanto ela pousava graciosamente no chão.

Aproveitando a brecha, ela correu em direção ao centro. Porém, um pedaço do solo subira mais uma vez, impedindo a passagem de Lilian, que precisou dar à volta para continuar correndo.

Mais elevações do piso branco se davam a cada avanço, cercando-a e prendendo-a com as criaturas de olhos amarelos.

Espiou por sobre o ombro. Não havia como voltar para traçar outro caminho. Não sem ter que se cansar de tanto usar magia para abrir caminho. Voltou a olhar para o frente.

Ou talvez houvesse uma saída. Algo que pudesse ser usado ao seu favor.

Sorriu enviesado e apontou a mão espalmada para o obstáculo mais próximo.

\- _Fire_!

Logo em seguida, a moça precisou proteger o seu rosto, já que a parede que impedia sua passagem explodira em contato com as chamas do fogo. Poeira e concreto voaram pelo local, o que fez os heartless mais próximos recuarem.

Com uma nova passagem aberta, Lilian correu em direção à esfera. Mas logo que atravessara os escombros espalhados devido à explosão, algo segurara o seu calcanhar, levando-a ao chão.

Ela se virou e uma criatura, maior e um pouco diferente das outras, estava a puxando para junto de si. Atrás dele, surgindo da antiga elevação, vinham mais duas da mesma "espécie", além de outros menores, que cercavam a jovem.

Tentou lutar para se libertar, mas a aproximação dos seres só dificultava. Precisava pensar rápido para sair dali. Fechou os olhos, na tentativa de se concentrar o máximo que pudesse, mesmo que os heartless estivessem começando a arranhá-la.

\- _Freeze_!

E colunas de gelo brotaram do piso branco, abatendo todas as criaturas que a cercava, congelando-os e depois estilhaçando em pedaços.

Aquilo não havia dado conta de tudo, mas obtivera tempo para correr até a esfera, que ainda brilhava sem se abalar com os acontecimentos no centro do salão.

Sem olhar para trás, ela subiu a pequena escadaria, onde o seu objetivo apenas parecia esperá-la. Quando finalmente a alcançou, ela se curvou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto sua mão ia ao peito.

Havia algo faltando.

Sua mão tateou a sua blusa em busca da lua crescente que era presa ao seu cordão. Ele não estava lá. Seu olhar correu pelo salão. Devia estar ali em algum lugar.

Um brilho prateado exalava no meio de um grupo de heartless.

Sem pensar, ela voltou a correr em direção aos seres, com uma força quase que renovada. Não iria deixar aquele pingente para trás.

\- _Thunder_! – gritou.

Os raios dizimaram alguns dos seres, e assim abrindo caminho para que Lilian pudesse pegar o seu pertence. Lançou raios mais uma vez contra os inimigos, para que pudesse retardá-los.

Subiu as escadas aos tropeços. Não olhou, mas sabia que a massa negra dos heartless estava em seu encalço. O mais próximo deles estava para agarrar o calcanhar da moça mais uma vez, porém, ela conseguiu ser mais rápida e saltou para frente, agarrando a esfera de luz.

Não sabia dizer bem o que aconteceu, mas a jovem sentiu o piso mudar. Ele não era mais liso e branco como minutos atrás. Nem o ambiente parecia maior. Mesmo assim, aquilo não lhe trazia segurança.

\- Lil?! – uma voz masculina, que ela reconheceu como a de Zack, soou.

Ela, após algum tempo, se atreveu a abrir os olhos e se sentar para encarar tudo a sua volta. O rapaz loiro se aproximou, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Naquele momento, a moça pudera afirmar para si que tudo havia acabado.

Lilian se atreveu a afastá-lo para que seu olhar caísse no que estava em suas mãos. O pingente que havia ganhado. Havia conseguido resgatá-lo, ao menos. Colocou-o em seu pescoço, e se levantou para encarar Yen Sid, que apenas se mantinha sua expressão séria.

\- Você completou o desafio. – ele comentou. – Porém, sem sua keyblade, você tem um limite para conjurar magia sem um intermediário. Nós treinaremos para que não seja mais dependente de uma fonte.

Ela assentiu, demonstrando entendimento.

Zack, por sua vez, se levantou e caminhou até o centro da sala. Era a vez dele de passar pelo desafio. Olhou de relança para a garota, antes de voltar a fitar o anfitrião.

\- Eu estou pronto.

O velho assentiu.

A mesma luz que consumiu Lilian atingiu o rapaz, que precisou proteger os olhos para que não cegasse com tal intensidade.

Quando se deu conta de que não estava mais na pequena sala de Yen Sid, ele se atreveu a olhar o local onde estava dessa vez. Um grande salão vazio, com algumas plataformas e degraus adiante, sem falar nas plataformas metálicas. Mais acima, do outro lado, estava uma esfera de luz. Teria que realizar a mesma tarefa da moça de cabelos castanhos.

Lembrou-se do que ela havia feito para enfrentar os heartless e os obstáculos, mas não sabia se seria capaz do mesmo, pois, diferente dela, ele não tinha como ponto forte a magia. Respirou fundo, e caminhou, até que as primeiras criaturas brotaram do chão.

Esperou que seus inimigos avançassem, antes de começar a soca-las, para afastar. Porém, não seria páreo para todos ali. Não sozinho.

Correu pelas laterais, na tentativa de achar uma maneira de fuga. Contudo, quando alcançou o primeiro lance de degraus da esquerda, uma criatura enorme, semelhante ao que enfrentara em Nárnia.

\- Você não seria derrotado com um soco bem dado, seria? – o rapaz ironizou.

Virou-se para trás, mas estava cercado. Não havia muitas chances de saída. A não ser que pulasse da escada. Mais para a direita estava com a área limpa. Seria um jeito.

Porém, aquele tempo em que obtivera para pensar quase lhe custou ser esmagado, pois o heartless acabava de acertar o piso onde ele estava, e por sorte, o rapaz desviou no último instante, amassando a estrutura.

Uma ponta. Afiada. Uma possível espada, talvez?

Arranjaria alguma com a ajuda do seu adversário e poderia usar aquilo para mantê-los longe ao menos. Seria o suficiente. Precisava ser.

O corrimão da escada seria uma ótima escolha, mas voltar lá seria quase suicídio. Olhou para os lados com urgência, e achou uma pilastra de ferro não muito distante. Só bastava que o heartless a estraçalhasse o suficiente para ser usada.

\- Ei feioso! – ele chamou, com um tom de deboche. – Aposto que você daria uma panqueca melhor do que eu...

Com certeza aquilo fora mais do que o suficiente para provocá-lo, pois a criatura já começava a perseguição pelo loiro, que não hesitou para virar e correr até o seu destino atual.

O ser corria atrás do rapaz insistentemente. Zack já estava quase alcançando o poste de ferro que o ajudaria, quando uma explosão logo além ocorreu. O lado bom era que um pedaço da pilastra metálica se desprendeu, assim como o planejado. O lado ruim era que mais heartless surgiam do outro lado, cercando o rapaz.

Ele correu em direção ao seu alvo, mesmo que precisasse desviar ou socar para afastar algumas das criaturas. Quando finalmente conseguiu tocar na barra de ferro, o loiro se sentiu puxado por um dos calcanhares, que o levou ao chão.

Virou-se rapidamente para chutar aquele quem o atrapalhara, dando-lhe alguns segundos para se arrastar até a sua arma e usá-la contra os inimigos próximos, afastando-os dele. Levantou-se num salto e olhou um pouco mais adiante. A esfera brilhava alguns metros adiante.

Afastou mais heartless brandindo a barra de ferro (que chegou até arremessar alguns para longe) e abriu caminho para continuar a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam. Mas não chegaria tão facilmente ao seu alvo. Os monstros de olhos amarelos sempre apareciam e o cercavam. E aquilo começava a cansá-lo rapidamente.

Odiava-se por não ter aprendido magia da maneira que deveria. E se odiava mais ainda pela sua falta de interesse para o assunto.

Seu alvo já estava próximo quando outra criatura, um pouco maior do que os anteriores que havia deixado para trás, surgiu no caminho. Zack bufou de raiva ao vê-lo, e soltou um baixo gemido de desgosto.

O rapaz loiro sacudiu mais uma vez a barra de ferro contra ele, na tentativa de desorientá-lo, ao menos. Contudo, o inimigo segurou com uma de suas mãos negras, para o espanto do outro.

\- Apenas me diz que nós só iremos brincar de alguma coisa... – ele disse, arregalando os olhos e rindo nervosamente pelo que vira acontecer.

Soltou o objeto em suas mãos e abaixou a cabeça quando o heartless tentou acertá-lo. Desviou e tentou empurrá-lo, mesmo que isso só o tenha feito cambalear.

Sem olhar para trás, ele alcançou a escadaria. Sentia que a criatura que ele empurrara não ficara muito feliz, e o seguia degrau acima. Tentou correr mais rápido, porém, as suas forças já se esgotavam, e ele precisou reprimir um xingamento pelo cansaço.

Um zumbido se tornou audível, e por instinto, ele abaixou a cabeça. Olhou de relance e percebeu que era metal. O metal usado na escadaria. Virou-se para espiar sobre o ombro e viu que o heartless que o perseguia estava mais atrás, e para abater o seu alvo, ele arrancava pedaços dos degraus.

O garoto tentou correr mais rápido. Naquele momento, para salvar a sua cabeça de hematomas sérios, ele sentia a adrenalina bombear o sangue, que o dava mais impulso.

Nem esperou alcançar o fim da escadaria. Saltou para pegar a esfera de luz e fechou os olhos quando um clarão o cercou.

Quando voltou a olhar o local, ele havia mudado. Não estava mais no cenário metálico de minutos atrás.

Zack percebeu que Lilian o encarava assustada. Mas ao perceber que estava são, ela não hesitou em correr para abraçá-lo, que foi retribuído com muita força pelo outro. Quando se afastaram, o rapaz se atreveu a encarar Yen Sid.

\- Vejo que também completou o desafio. Diferente da outra, você não pode usar magia, mas tem a arte da estratégia e do improviso. – ele observou, o que atraiu um sorriso discreto do outro. – Com uma espada adequada, eu creio que será bastante ativo em batalhas.

\- Obrigado Mestre Sid.

\- Agora se sentem. E sirvam-se. – o anfitrião disse mais uma vez.

Bateu palmas duas vezes, e um pequeno banquete surgiu. Havia várias coisas que o casal gostava. Aquilo seria bom para repor as energias após o cansaço devido aos desafios.

Lilian estava quase terminando a sua refeição quando sua visão começou a ficar turva. Uma forte dor surgira em sua cabeça, fazendo parecer que seu cérebro iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Levou uma de suas mãos à cabeça. Sentiu que havia escorregado da cadeira para o chão frio num baque surdo. Sua voz parecia sair rouca, enquanto a garganta estava seca.

Sua visão logo começou a vislumbrar o cenário de uma cidade. As pessoas, em pânico, corriam nas ruas. Um grupo tentava seguir pelo lado oposto. O que vinha na frente tinha estatura mediana, olhos azuis e feições joviais.

Sora seguia com a keyblade em punho. Logo atrás dele estavam Donald e Goofy, cada um com um cajado e escudo, respectivamente, em mãos. As criaturas que haviam invadido Disney Town avançavam pelas estradas de pedra.

"_Venha minha amada. Estou esperando por você._", uma vez soou na mente de Lilian.

Lilith.

Ela estava, aparentemente, em Radiant Garden.

"_Só falta você para o show começar. Quero você ao meu lado para presenciar o massacre de seus preciosos amigos._"

A moça de cabelos castanhos abriu os olhos desesperadamente.

Percebeu que Zack a segurava nos braços e tentava acordá-la. Yen Sid parecia apenas observar tudo com atenção.

Ela se sentou e viu que suava bastante. Sua respiração estava ofegante e podia sentir o coração acelerado batendo no peito. Não sabia se aquilo era real ou apenas uma ilusão. Mas não podia arriscar. Radiant Garden estava sendo atacada, e ela precisava correr em auxílio de seus amigos.

\- Lil, você está bem? – o rapaz loiro perguntou aflito.

\- Sora e os outros... – seu olhar procurou pelo velho mestre. – Radiant Garden... Está sendo atacada, não é?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Apenas fechou os olhos, como se meditasse a resposta que iria dar à garota. Ela apenas o olhou na esperança de que estivesse errada.

\- Está sim jovem Lilian. – falou com pesar. – Pelo visto, você também possui o dom da clarividência. Um dom muito perigoso, e precisa ser dominado, antes que ele a leve a loucura.

A moça ficou em silêncio.

Após alguns minutos, ela se levantou. Dirigiu-se à porta, mas quando tocou na maçaneta, Zack a impediu. Ela lançou um olhar determinado ao rapaz, que sabia o que significava.

\- Não vou te deixar ir sozinha. – ele disse consolador.

\- Vocês não terão chance sem suas keyblades. Lilian não consegue conjurar magia sem um intermediário. – Yen Sid comentou, atraindo a atenção do casal.

\- Não importa. – Lilian disse com certo pesar escapando na voz. – Lilith está lá, e ela quer a mim. Matará um a um se eu não aparecer. Eles não morrerão por _minha_ causa. – e lançou um olhar decidido para o mestre.

Ele suspirou. Caminhou até uma porta que havia próximo à sua mesa. Abriu-a, mas uma brecha apenas para que ele pudesse passar. O casal trocou olhares de dúvida, mas preferiram esperar aguardar, antes de partirem na Triplet dos irmãos patos.

Logo o anfitrião voltou, e estava acompanhada de Edna, que segurava dois embrulhos.

\- Usem isto. Deverá ser de muita serventia. – Yen Sid disse, apontando para os pacotes na mão da estilista.

Lilian pegou o que estava destinada, enquanto Zack ainda olhou temeroso. Mas sem saída, acabou aceitando.

\- Vamos, vamos! Abram logo. – Edna disse entusiasmada.

O casal se entreolhou. A moça de cabelos castanhos engoliu em seco. E ao mesmo tempo, eles desfizeram o embrulho. Uma luz branca saiu de cada um, e tomou os corpos de ambos.

Quando a claridade cessou, eles perceberam que suas roupas de antes já não existiam mais.

Zack vestia calça preta, com detalhes em vermelho-alaranjado cobrindo a peça, e os contornos dos bolsos. Sua camiseta era de um vermelho mais vivo, com um colete de mangas curtas da mesma cor que a calça. Luvas tomavam conta de suas mãos, enquanto cotoveleiras e joelheiras de aparência metálica (aparentemente do mesmo material da luva), numa cor escarlate, cobriam como proteção para quedas. Para completar o visual do rapaz, ele calçava tênis que pareciam ser feitas do mesmo material que as proteções das dobras.

Já Lilian usava uma saia preta, com uma blusa branca e detalhes prateados. Usava um colete, de cor azul, também, porém, este era mais curto, onde lhe cobria até o busto. Luvas de um material flexível, com a coloração prateada, uma que ia até acima do cotovelo, enquanto a outra cobria apenas uma parte do antebraço. Outras, de aparência metálica, cobriam as mãos. Usava meias azul que lhe cobriam até acima do joelho, com tênis de cano médio preto, com detalhes em prata.

\- Uau! – a moça conseguiu exclamar ao olhar para as próprias roupas. – Mas como...

\- Simplesmente perfeitas! – Edna exclamou vitoriosa, subindo em uma das cadeiras que antes haviam sido ocupadas por um dos jovens. – Ta vendo, Yen? Nenhuma fadinha de araque consegue bater a minha genialidade. Não sei por que você ainda insistia em pedir ajuda a elas. As roupas que elas fabricam nunca duram muito tempo. – comentou com o mestre. – Ninguém nunca irá me superar!

\- Do que ela está falando? – Zack perguntou num sussurro para Lilian, que olhava um pouco assustada para a estilista.

\- Eu tenho que esfregar esses modelos na cara daquelas três, Flora, Fauna e Primavera. Mas deixaremos isso para depois. – e voltou à atenção para o casal. – A roupa do rapaz é feita de um material bastante resistente para aguentar até mesmo os mais fortes dos impactos. Ótimos para embates corporais. Já na garota, eu precisei usar algo mais flexível e que não rasgasse facilmente para que pudesse dar todos os saltos sem nenhum incômodo, sem falar na proteção contra magia. – ela explicou animada. – Cada uma feita sob medida para cada um de vocês.

\- Obrigada. – Lilian conseguiu agradecer com um sorriso.

O casal se entreolhou mais uma vez e caminharam para a porta. Zack seguiu em frente, enquanto a moça ia mais atrás. Antes de fechar a porta, Yen Sid chamou a atenção da garota.

\- Lembre-se criança. – começou. – Keyblades e cajados mágicos não são as únicas fontes de magia. Use o que tem em mãos. Seja criativa.

E antes do velho mestre sair de seu campo de visão, ela pôde perceber que ele lançou um sorriso confiante. Porém, aquela não era hora de pensar em possibilidades. Seus amigos precisavam dela em Radiant Garden.

Precisava se apressar. Encontrou os irmãos patos preparando a Triplet para embarque. Zack apenas a esperava para o embarque.

\- Velocidade total para Radiant Garden! – ouviu Louie dizer, e logo a nave acelerou, cortando o céu rapidamente no espaço.

Olhou para a negritude que os cercava. A moça esperava que não fosse tão tarde. Que todos ainda estivessem bem, e que nada estivesse acabado quando ela chegasse. Só havia um jeito para que isso se tornasse possível, a única certeza que mantinha em sua mente.

Permaneceu em silêncio, com a determinação tomando conta mais uma vez de si, apenas aguardando o seu encontro com Lilith.


	5. Keychain

**Capítulo 5 – Keychain**

A High Wing se aproximava a todo vapor de Radiant Garden. O mundo ficou visível em pouco tempo. Riku e Eva estavam na cabine, e ajudavam Vaan sempre que precisava.

A cidade parecia estar bastante caótica na vista de cima. Alguns pontos do centro da cidade estavam em chamas, enquanto a região onde ficavam os portões que a delimitavam a cidade dos terrenos acidentados parecia haver uma enorme aglomeração.

A resistência.

Não sabia dizer quem, mas ali era um foco de batalha contra aquelas criaturas. Porém, não era apenas naquele lugar. Provavelmente as regiões da fonte e da praça estavam em apuros, sem falar no castelo de Ansem, the Wise. Mas começariam, ao menos, por ali.

Virou-se para o piloto loiro, que apenas contemplava o caos de maneira perplexa. Voltou a si quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados o chamou.

\- Abra a rampa! – disse com firmeza.

\- O quê? Não tenho como pousar aqui!

\- Vamos Vaan, abra logo! E plane perto dos portões.

Sabendo que seria difícil convencê-lo do contrário, principalmente por não terem tanto tempo quanto eles gostariam, ele obedeceu. Virou a nave para esquerda, e abriu a rampa.

Gritou para que esperassem o sinal positivo do loiro.

Segundos se passaram, e logo Eva e Riku estavam em queda livre na direção dos inimigos. O báculo surgiu nas mãos da moça de cabelos róseos, que conjurou correntes de vento para aliviar o impacto do pouso sobre o solo.

Próximo de onde eles pousaram estava Yuffie e Leon. Eles lutavam arduamente para mantê-los longe da cidade. Mas a situação não era das mais fáceis, visto que eram poucos para conter muitos, que conseguiam escapar das balas e das shurikens.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sacou a Way to the Dawn e correu para ampará-los, enquanto a jovem de cabelos róseos já começava a atirar e avançar com a sua gunblade em mãos. Ora ela os dilacerava, ora o báculo surgia em suas mãos para usar magia nos mais distante que haviam conseguido passar por eles.

\- Cadê Sora? – Riku gritou para se fazer ouvido no meio de seus ataques.

Após alguns minutos, tempo que Leon levou para derrubar alguns que o cercavam, ele gritou em resposta.

\- Na Praça Central, com Kairi. Donald e Goofy. Aerith está lá, guiando os civis para um local seguro.

E continuaram a lutar por mais algum tempo, porém, o número de criaturas só aumentava. Não tardaria para o cansaço começar a atingi-los. Eva se aproximou de seu parceiro, enquanto lançava raios para afastar alguns e dar tempo de falar.

\- Algum plano, senhor esperto? – ela perguntou tentando não deixar a apreensão aparente pela falta de sucesso deles contra as criaturas.

\- Infelizmente não, senhora ironia, mas aceito sugestões... – e deu uma risada sem graça, quando olhou a fonte que jorrava água do piso. Aquilo podia ser uma saída. – Está vendo aquilo ali? – e apontou. – Consegue usar a água para detê-los?

Eva olhou bem, e talvez não fosse uma má ideia do outro.

\- Detê-los não, mas retardá-los talvez. – e fez o báculo aparecer em suas mãos. – Leve os seus amigos para a entrada.

Riku assentiu, e antes que pudesse se dirigir a Leon e Yuffie, o rapaz se virou para a outra mais uma vez.

\- Não vá se matar! – gritou, atraindo o olhar furioso dela.

\- É claro que não, seu idiota! Agora vai.

Logo, os dois habitantes de Radiant Garden, guiados pelo portador, abriram caminho até a entrada, deixando Eva completamente sozinha, que não tardou a correr em direção do grupo.

Porém, quando considerou certa distância da fonte, sua gunblade sumiu. O topo de seu báculo se iluminou. A fonte estremeceu, e parou de espirrar água. Tentou se concentrar em todo o líquido que corria pelos encanamentos debaixo do piso em mosaico do caminho que levava para a entrada da cidade.

Bateu o objeto com força no chão, causando um grande estalo metálico, a ponto de rachar o piso sob seus pés por alguns metros. Seus olhos focalizaram as criaturas, que pareciam não se abalar com o que estava acontecendo, e se aproximou um pouco mais da entrada.

Olhou rapidamente para trás, e viu que o trio já não estava mais ali, o que facilitaria bastante o seu trabalho. Voltou-se para a magia que estava preparando para fazer. Respirou fundo, e com a mão livre, ela tentou erguer toda a água encanada, fazendo-a sair pelas rachaduras recém-abertas.

Em segundos, água jorrava como uma cortina, que os mantinham do outro lado. Com um movimento de seu báculo, o líquido se aproximou dela, e pareceram cercá-la contra a passagem.

\- _Wind_! – gritou.

As correntes de ar a sua volta se uniram ao redor dela, esfriando, e logo em seguida correu para a semiesfera de água recém-criada. Não demorou a enrijecer, transformando-o em gelo, que parecia brilhar como cristal à luz do sol que banhava a cidade.

\- Isso deve segurá-los por algum tempo. – murmurou para si e correu para o centro, onde todos deviam estar lutando.

Na praça central, o trio de portadores enfrentava com dificuldade para afastá-los da área residencial de Radiant Garden. Riku apenas tentava abrir caminho até os amigos, enquanto Sora e Kairi eram cercados aos poucos. Já Leon e Yuffie pareciam ir para o lado contrário, que daria para o castelo adiante.

O báculo de Eva sumiu, dando lugar gunblade e avançou.

Mas com um número tão pequeno de pessoas em ação dificultava bastante diminuir o número de seres naquela área, ainda mais com o cansaço, que começava ameaça-los.

Sons de motores se aproximaram, e em minutos, uma Gummi Ship se fez visível.

\- Aquela não é a Triplet dos sobrinhos de Donald? – Sora questionou em meio a gritos. – Eles não estavam escoltando Lilian e Zack até Yen Sid?

\- Ah não! – Riku disse sem querer acreditar. – Aquela garota ainda vai se matar por causa de sua teimosia.

O casal acabou por pular da nave, e com magia da moça, correntes de ar se juntaram para amortecer a queda deles. O rapaz vinha com uma espada comum, dada pelos irmãos patos.

Lilian logo abriu espaço entre os inimigos próximos, dizimando-os com a magia de fogo. Ela focou em Sora com o olhar, e era perceptível que a moça lançava um olhar de alívio para ele.

Quando a área estava mais limpa, o grupo se aglomerou no centro da praça, com a aparência cansada evidente em seus rostos.

\- Lilian... O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Riku perguntou. – Você não devia estar com Yen Sid?

\- Eu vi caos, e a cidade destruída. – ela se adiantou logo em dizer, num tom preocupado. – Lilith está aqui. E ela me aguarda...

Não houve mais tempo para o término do diálogo. O chão estremeceu, atraindo a atenção de todos. O piso em mosaico explodiu ao centro, atirando todos para longe, juntamente com concreto e com flores que foram arrancadas.

Da fenda formada surgiu uma enorme criatura. Diferente dos outros já enfrentados, este possuía uma armadura transparente, onde se era possível ver as entranhas da coisa.

\- Aquilo definitivamente é nojento. – Lilian comentou ao fazer uma cara de desgosto.

Porém, as palavras da moça foram engolidas quando o que parecia ser uma lança surgia em uma de suas mãos. Não tardou para que ele avançasse em direção ao grupo, fazendo-os recuar e se dispersar pela praça.

Um grito fino, seguindo de soluços que formavam um choro. O som foi ouvido por todos, vindo da direção de uma ruela que levava ao bairro residencial daquele mundo. Uma criança estava parada ali, provavelmente se perdera dos pais em meio ao tumulto do ataque.

Por infortúnio do grupo, o enorme anima voltou a sua atenção para a dona do grito. Ignorando todos ali, ele caminhou em direção a ela.

\- _Fire_! – Eva gritou ao conjurar o seu báculo rapidamente.

Pouco a frente da criatura, uma enorme parede de chamas surgiu. Ela parou e emitiu um som que parecia ser um urro de raiva.

\- Tirem-na daqui! – a moça de cabelos róseos gritou para o grupo.

Leon acenou para Yuffie, que assentiu e correu em direção à pequena intrusa na luta. A ninja sumiu com ela pela ruela bem na hora que o paredão foi apagado quando o anima socou o chão bem no centro da magia.

Sora e Riku correram para atingi-lo, mas a armadura transparente repeliu ambas as keyblades no momento do toque. Suas armas sumiram após os rapazes as soltarem, devido às vibrações sofridas pelo impacto.

\- Essa coisa tem que ter um ponto fraco... – Kairi falou, enquanto procurava por alguma coisa da qual pudessem tirar vantagem.

Lilian tentou focalizá-la melhor, contudo, com o estrondo partido da criatura segundos depois, os seus pensamentos foram cessados. Das pernas do anima surgiram mais criaturas menores, que se posicionavam no caminho, formando uma fileira para encará-los de frente.

\- Riku e Kairi, - Zack chamou a atenção deles ao analisar a situação em que foram colocados. – cuidem das criaturas pelas laterais. Eva e Leon darão cobertura a vocês. Lil e eu abriremos caminho em direção ao maior ali e daremos cobertura ao Sora, que irá enfrentá-lo.

\- Mas e se não funcionar? – Lilian questionou olhando para o grupo.

\- Nós temos que tentar! Mirar apenas nela não será a solução.

Todos assentiram apreensivos.

Ao sinal do rapaz loiro, Kairi avançou pela esquerda, enquanto Riku atacaria pelo flanco direito. Lilian, juntamente com Zack, avançou pela frente e utilizou da magia para mobilizá-los, enquanto o outro brandia sua espada com maestria para detê-los. Sora saltou sobre eles e avançou mais uma vez contra a criatura enorme.

Porém, o tempo se passava e nenhum dos esforços parecia surtir efeito. Mais animas surgiam e os cercavam direção à ruela, por onde Yuffie sumira minutos atrás, que dava para a área residencial.

Lilian tentava constantemente se manter firme com o uso da magia. Sentia suas forças quase esgotando, contudo, não daria brecha para que o namorado percebesse o seu cansaço.

E foi nesse momento que algo mais adiante lhe chamou a atenção.

Próximo aos portões gradeados, que dariam em uma escadaria e levaria para o pátio à frente do castelo, que outrora pertencera a Ansem, the Wise, estava à pessoa que a esperava. Lilith sorria marotamente de maneira infantil para a cena.

A moça de cabelos castanhos olhou com mais cautela, e não havia mais ninguém lá. Mas sentia que sua réplica ainda estava naquele lugar, e continuava a esperar por ela.

"_Vamos minha amada, eu ainda espero por ti_". A voz familiar da morena soou em sua mente. Precisava encontrá-la e colocar um ponto final naquilo.

Lilian, dessa vez, abriu caminho por entre os anima menores e correu em direção aos portões. Era a maneira mais rápida de alcançar a outra.

\- Lil! – ouviu Zack gritar em algum lugar mais atrás, porém, não dera ouvidos.

A moça apenas continuou a correr. Alcançara a passagem com certa dificuldade, pois atravessara o fogo cruzado entre Riku, com o auxílio de Eva, e as criaturas. Também percebera que o rapaz de cabelos prateados gritara pelo seu nome.

Quando conseguiu atravessar as grades, eles se fecharam, selando-as por ambos os lados. Aparentemente, Lilith não queria ser interrompida do seu pequeno encontro com a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Subiu a escadaria com certa apreensão. Tentava não hesitar, nem olhar para trás, por mais que a tentação fosse bastante grande. E aquele momento de subida simplesmente pareceu infinito. A garota pensava em como derrotá-la, visto que sua keyblade havia sido quebrada e estava começando a ficar cansada para conjurar magia por mais tempo.

Mentalmente, ela agradecera ao alcançar o último degrau. Havia um pátio menor circular, e mais adiante outro lance de degraus. E lá no topo da segunda escadaria, de costas para Lilian, contemplando a enorme construção, estava a sua réplica de cabelos negros como a escuridão. Lilith.

No primeiro momento, a outra não parecia ter sentido a presença da recém-chegada. Apenas olhava de maneira sonhadora para o castelo, como se esperasse algo. Porém, aquele momento não durara muito, pois calmamente, a morena se virou para encarar aquela quem tanto queria ver.

Ela abriu um sorriso grande e infantil e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

\- Você veio! – exclamou com alegria.

Lilian apenas apontou a mão para ela, exibindo um semblante sério, fazendo a outra parar de correr para encará-la. Lilith sabia perfeitamente o que a reação da outra significava, e seu sorriso infantil sumiu, dando lugar a um sarcástico.

\- Não mudou nada, hein?! Pelo visto ainda não aprendeu que tudo isso e aquilo – apontou para algum lugar atrás da moça de cabelos castanhos, que sabia exatamente onde era. – é em vão? Olha Lilian, eu sabia que você era uma adversária até que um tanto razoável, mas não sabia que era tão burra.

\- _Fire_! – e uma esfera de fogo foi lançada pela jovem.

A morena apenas saltou para desviar, e recuou um pouco. Ajeitou os cabelos negros e olhou com incredulidade para a garota. Colocou a mão no peito teatralmente, e riu de maneira cínica.

\- Eu não acredito nisso. Vai tentar me enfrentar sem um intermediário? – ela perguntou como se não acreditasse naquele ato. – Se deseja tanto morrer, minha querida, era só pedir, pois isso eu farei com prazer!

E na mão direita de Lilith, sua keyblade negra, Destati, apareceu.

Lilian apenas se limitou a ajeitar postura, e esperou a primeira investida da outra, que não tardou a vir. A única coisa que a moça conseguiu fazer foi desviar saltando para trás e atacando logo em seguida com uma magia de gelo. A outra apenas lançou um feitiço de fogo, que se chocou com a cor azulada do gelo, da qual resultou numa cortina de vapor.

A morena avançou de novo, e sem chance de desviar para trás, a moça de cabelos castanhos rolou para os lados e se postou próximo a escadaria por onde Lilith havia descido. A jovem olhou de relance para trás e percebeu que o jeito seria subir para o pátio maior.

\- Ah, então você quer brincar, minha amada? – a outra perguntou com um sorriso maroto brincando na face, quando via a garota correr escada acima.

Lilian, ao alcançar o pátio, olhou rapidamente em volta para ver o que poderia usar em seu favor. Infelizmente, não havia nada que pudesse ajudá-la. Porém, não se deixaria abalar, e nem se deixaria morrer ali pelas mãos de sua réplica.

Virou-se para ela, que já havia lhe alcançado e com a Destati em punho. Mais uma vez, a sua adversária avançou, e a moça precisou desviar novamente. A garota não reagia para um contra-ataque devido às severas investidas da outra.

Após alguns minutos naqueles ataques sem reações da jovem, ela viu uma pequena brecha na defesa da morena. Quando Lilith avançou mais uma vez, a garota de cabelos castanhos se limitou a saltar para trás e atacar antes que houvesse reação por parte da jovem de cabelos negros.

\- _Thunder_! – ela gritou apontando para cima, e abaixando sua mão logo em seguida, como se puxasse algo dos céus.

Automaticamente, uma chuva de raios atingiu a morena quando ela pretendia avançar mais uma vez, deixando-a atordoada por uns poucos segundos. Lilian correu e investiu contra a garota, que deixou cair a sua keyblade e caiu para trás com o peso do corpo da moça.

Sem esperar que a outra pudesse se dar conta, a jovem de cabelos castanhos se preparava para bater na réplica. Porém, esta se recuperou rapidamente e a chutou na altura da barriga, atirando-a para longe. Levantou-se e a Destati apareceu mais uma vez em suas mãos. Nos olhos era possível ver chamas de fúria.

\- A brincadeira acabou. – Lilith disse entredentes.

Avançou contra Lilian, que sem tempo de reagir, foi chutada para longe mais uma vez. Contudo, ela caiu pela escadaria, parando quando chegou ao pátio menor. Sentiu um gosto desagradável de ferro na boca, além de alguma parte de seus cabelos estarem molhados e sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto. O corpo doía pela queda, mas ela precisava reagir. E rápido.

Entretanto, não houve tempo para se levantar ou qualquer outra coisa, pois quando se deu conta, a morena estava sobre si mais uma vez. Os joelhos dela posicionados na altura da cintura, dessa vez. A keyblade havia sumido, e suas mãos acariciavam o rosto manchado de sangue e marcado pelo cansaço.

\- Sabe Lilian, essa cor é tão bonita em você. – a morena comentou divertida, passando os dedos pelo filete de sangue que escorria por sua testa em direção à bochecha.

Lilith não se importava com a sua "amada" se debatendo o tempo todo para se livrar dela. Apenas pensou em seu último encontro com ela, no Awakening. Os lábios tão rosados e chamativos que sempre sonhara em tê-los para si, que agora estavam sujos com aquele sangue que ela tanto tinha prazer em vê-lo. Aproximou o seu rosto daquele vermelho escarlate e o lambeu vagarosamente, apreciando o sabor metálico e seus lábios subiam pelo queixo com o seu destino traçado.

Contudo, sentiu-se empurrada para os lados. Quando se dera conta, percebeu que Lilian havia conseguido acertar uma joelhada na base das costas da réplica, o que a havia distraído por tempo suficiente para tirá-la dali.

A garota de cabelos castanhos se levantara, dando alguns passos para trás. Passou as costas da mão na boca, para limpar o sangue. A morena podia perceber que havia uma aura diferente ali. Uma aura prateada misturada a um azul quase branco.

\- Chega. – a moça disse, olhando a réplica. – Chega desses seus joguinhos.

\- O que vai fazer, tola? Sabemos bem que a resultado disso não mudará.

\- Eu não diria isso se fosse você.

E com um sorriso enviesado surgindo em seus lábios, Lilian liberou mais parte de sua energia, formando uma névoa sobre si, da mesma coloração em que Lilith vira a sua aura. A jovem puxara com força o pingente de lua, que brilhava intensamente, em seu cordão. Levantou sua mão, e toda a névoa fora sugada. Quando nada mais restou, uma luz branca surgiu em volta do braço da garota.

A claridade cessou, e para o espanto da morena, o que havia surgido na mão da outra era algo que ela poderia julgar ser impossível. Uma lâmina longa, de cor prateada, enquanto o cabo era circular, num tom de azul claro, da mesma cor que o que se julgava ser os dentes da arma, que se fechavam quase numa maneira circular, simbolizando uma lua crescente. A keychain que pendia na corrente era o pingente que a moça carregava.

\- Impossível... – Lilith falou, com a voz quase morrendo.

Lilian não deu atenção e aproveitou a chance para avançar. A outra, mesmo em choque, conjurou a Destati a tempo de defender o golpe.

Sem chances para descanso ou qualquer tipo de pensamento, as duas lutavam, com o som de metal se chocando no ar. A garota de cabelos castanhos apenas sabia que tinha que acabar ali. Mesmo com a sua nova keyblade, ela não iria aguentar mais por tanto tempo. Já não tinha mais tanta energia.

A morena percebera que a outra estava para enfraquecer, e aproveitou a chance de um contra-ataque. Porém, sua investida fora defendida, e percebeu que a outra sorria enviesada. Estranhou no primeiro momento, quando Lilian apontou a mão para ela.

\- Isso acaba aqui! – a moça falou, para em seguida gritar. – _Freeze_!

E com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam, Lilian fez que o chão ao seu redor congelasse, enquanto o cabo da Destati virava gelo, assim como os dedos de Lilith que a seguravam.

A jovem de cabelos negros arregalou os olhos ao perceber que estava acontecendo. Com um grito que misturava terror e frustração, ela soltou a keyblade negra, que sumiu antes de tocar o chão. Balbuciou alguma coisa, e chamas negras a consumiram.

Quando Lilian olhou em volta, percebeu que estava sozinha. Focou a sua nova arma e não deixou de sorrir levemente com aquilo. Em seguida, a visão escureceu e nada mais sentiu.

* * *

Zack ainda estava espantado pelo sumiço da namorada. Ele sabia bem que ela havia ido ao encontro de Lilith. E precisava ajudá-la. Não deixaria que nada acontecesse a garota, não depois de suas keyblades terem sido destroçadas.

Teria corrido atrás dela, contudo, os _animas_ menores o impediram. Reprimiu um xingamento ao perceber que teria que deixar Lilian por contra própria naquele momento. Virou-se e percebeu que Sora parecia recuar perante a criatura enorme. Àquela altura, Leon estava revezando entre a guarda de Kairi e do garoto de cabelos espetados.

Riku tentava de todo o jeito detê-los, mesmo que o número não parecesse diminuir. Quase se encontrava cercado, quando Eva atirou num grupo próximo, abrindo uma brecha para que este a alcançasse.

\- Alguma ideia de mestre? – a moça não pôde deixar de perguntar, com ironia.

\- Infelizmente não. – o rapaz respondeu numa falsa decepção, enquanto nocauteava mais dois _animas_. – Porém, me ajude a abrir caminho até os outros.

A outra assentiu, sem olhá-lo.

Conjurou o próprio báculo mais uma vez, livrando-se dos inimigos e abrindo caminho por entre os outros um pouco adiante com a ajuda do portador de cabelos prateados.

Quando os alcançou, o báculo da moça sumiu, e empunhando a gunblade, atirou em algumas criaturas menores, e recuando da fúria do maior.

\- Não quero preocupá-los... Mas precisamos mudar a tática! – Riku comentou, ainda mantendo os olhos nos inimigos, com a keyblade ainda em punho.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar, um estrondo foi ouvido mais adiante, vindo um pouco além da entrada de Radiant Garden.

Eva olhou abismada. A barreira que havia feito se rompera. Virou-se para o grupo, com um olhar temeroso. Sua arma sumiu, dando lugar mais uma vez ao seu báculo.

\- Afastem-se. – ela ordenou com calma, tentando não olhá-los. – Quando eu mandar, Riku e Sora, vocês devem atacá-lo – e apontou para a criatura maior. – em direções opostas. Sejam rápidos!

\- O que diabos vo... – o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou, mas a outra o cortou imediatamente.

\- Sem me amolar, ok? Agora vão logo!

Sem ninguém para questioná-la, todos se afastaram, deixando a moça de cabelos róseos em frente ao _anima_ maior.

Fechou os olhos e balbuciou algumas palavras, antes de cravar o báculo com força no piso, fazendo-o estremecer e rachando parte do mosaico que ainda restava ao redor. Abriu os olhos e focalizou o inimigo. Estendeu os braços para frente, mirando o chão, e levantou as mãos, como se tentasse levantar algo pesado.

O que sobrava do piso se desprendeu e foi erguido por quase um metro, fazendo flores, pedras e areia se espalhar para os lados.

A jovem de cabelos róseos sentiu o braço esquerdo estremecer um pouco, sem falar em dois dos dedos, que pareciam queimar intensamente. Talvez não saísse como planejava. Precisaria improvisar e ganhar tempo para os outros.

Levou as mãos ao báculo, deixando a energia fluir e canalizar para o seu intermediário.

\- _Fire_!

Uma cortina de fogo se espalhou ao redor, queimando tudo o que se encontrava ao redor.

Kairi se postou diante do grupo afastado para formar uma barreira com a keyblade, ou eles seriam queimados vivos.

Não sabia se era alguma reação ao que aconteceu ou algum pressentimento, mas Zack sentira o pingente em formato de sol queimar a pele sob a camiseta. Tentou ignorar a dor para acompanhar Riku e Sora em mais uma investida contra o _anima_.

A armadura transparente havia trincado com o aquecimento repentino do local, e pela rachadura expelia a mesma fumaça negra que Eva e o rapaz de cabelos prateados viram sair do olho da criatura em Halloween Town.

A moça de cabelos róseos, ao se recompor, fez aparecer a sua gunblade. Olhou de relance para os dedos, e percebia que dois deles ainda brilhavam, queimando aquela região, devido à magia. Quando percebeu a aproximação dos outros, ela ignorou sua mão e voltou a focar no inimigo mais uma vez, principalmente na rachadura que havia em sua estrutura.

\- Precisamos de um golpe certeiro ali. – ela disse ao apontar para a fenda quando os rapazes se aproximaram. – Basta que eu o distraia e vocês o atacam.

Eva não esperou pela aprovação deles e avançou conta o _anima_, saltando para atacá-lo. Contudo, ele defendeu o ataque dela, repelindo-o para longe, fazendo com que esta batesse as costas com força em uma das paredes de uma casa.

A criatura estava preparada para uma investida contra a moça, mas os dois portadores se apressaram para defendê-la, enquanto Zack se preparava para avançar contra as costas da coisa.

Porém, o _anima_ pareceu prever a ação do loiro, visto que ele havia se virado a tempo de lançá-lo para longe.

Quando caiu, o rapaz sentiu mais uma vez o pingente do sol queimar em sua pele sob a camiseta. Aquilo já estava ficando insuportável. E sabia que uma das principais causas era o estado em que Lilian se encontrava.

Tentando não pensar naquilo, ele se pôs de pé mais uma vez, vendo os outros tentando combater o inimigo, mesmo que fosse em vão, pois ele não cedia. Queria poder, ao menos, achar uma maneira de acabar com aquilo. Contudo, a dor já não ajudava mais para que pudesse pensar em algo.

Pegou o pingente em formato de sol e o puxou, segurando em sua mão fechada. E uma energia diferente de antes percorreu o seu corpo. Soltou a espada normal que empunhava e caminhou até o _anima_.

Uma aura alaranjada o encobriu. A mão que segurava o pingente se cobriu em chamas que nem parecia afetar o olhar determinado do rapaz loiro. Quando o fogo cessou, Zack empunhava uma arma cujo cabo era vermelho e possuía a guarda circular, com alguns espinhos laterais, lembrando o sol. A lâmina era de um tom alaranjado, possuindo três dentes na lateral direita, representando aos raios solares. O pingente de antes agora pendia em uma corrente que estava presa ao cabo.

O garoto brandiu a nova keyblade e atacou.

O _anima_ se preparava para repeli-lo, quando Sora chamou a sua atenção e avançou com a Kingdom Key.

Por um movimento de sorte, Zack conseguira dar um corte diagonal na criatura, que pareceu ficar furioso e tentou avançar contra todos ao seu redor. Eva e Riku se juntaram ao portador de cabelos espetados e atacando por ambas as direções.

A moça de cabelos róseos se afastou e mirou com cuidado a rachadura, puxando o gatilho em seguida. A bala bateu de raspão, mas um vulto cravou a própria arma na fenda.

O loiro tentava afundar a lâmina da arma nas entranhas do _anima_. Olhou de relance para ele, antes de gritar.

\- _Fire_!

A criatura explodiu de dentro para fora, arremessando todos ao redor junto aos cacos da armadura transparente.

Zack se chocou contra o chão violentamente, caindo desacordado e a keyblade sumindo, com o pingente em formato de sol tomando o lugar da arma. Sora, Kairi e Leon haviam sido lançados contra o que restava d piso em mosaico. Eva bateu com força as costas em uma parede, enquanto Riku caíra semiconsciente há alguns metros.

Quando se levantou, Kairi fora amparar Zack, e com a ajuda de Leon, ela iria levá-lo para ser cuidado. Sora correu para o amigo de cabelos prateados, que não parecia se levantar. A moça de cabelos róseos foi até o portador e visualizou uma poça de sangue próxima ao rapaz de cabelos prateados. Ele respirava com dificuldade e aparentemente um dos cacos havia acertado em cheio um pouco abaixo de onde ficava o coração.

Eva tentou levantá-lo com a ajuda do rapaz de cabelos espetados, e apoiando um dos braços dele sobre o ombro dela. Riku levantou a cabeça, tentando falar alguma coisa.

\- Cale a boca. – ela disse tentando ignorar o sangue que escorria de sua camisa. – Isso só vai...

\- Lilian...! – ele disse com dificuldade.

A moça, por um instante, arqueou a sobrancelha, e olhou ao redor mais uma vez. A jovem de cabelos castanhos não estava ali. Podia se lembrar de vê-la saindo às pressas pelos portões brancos da praça.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Sora, que pareceu perceber a mesma coisa que ela.

\- Vai atrás dela. Eu cuidarei dele. – Eva falou apressada.

Ele assentiu e correu em direção aos portões, que estavam fechados. Com a keyblade, ele conseguiu arrombar as grades com o uso da magia. Subiu as escadas às pressas até chegar ao pátio menor, antes da segunda escadaria.

Lilian estava caída e desacordada, com o pingente de em formato de lua próximo a sua mão. O rapaz pegou o pequeno objeto e o visualizou rapidamente, antes de guarda-lo no bolso da calça e pegar a jovem no colo, levando-a para a área residencial, onde Aerith devia estar cuidando dos feridos.

Porém, com certeza Zack e ela teriam muito a explicar quando acordassem. Principalmente sobre os pingentes que possuíam, ganhados em Nárnia há algum tempo.


	6. Marcas

**Capítulo 6 – Marcas**

A casa de Aerith, na parte residencial de Radiant Garden, havia virado uma enfermaria, para dar suporte a todos os feridos do ataque recente. O local estava tumultuado entre pessoas sendo atendidas e outros que corriam de um lado para o outro trazendo ervas e poções em mãos.

Kairi abriu a porta do recinto apressadamente, dando espaço para que Leon e Sora passassem, segurando os corpos de Zack e Lilian para colocá-los nas camas disponíveis. Por último, Eva apareceu carregando um Riku ensanguentado e quase inconsciente.

A moça de cabelos róseos colocou o corpo do rapaz sobre uma das últimas camas que ali havia, e olhou ao redor rapidamente.

\- O-o que... Pretende... F-fazer? – ele perguntou buscando o ar com dificuldade.

\- Fique quieto... – ela pediu.

Andou até um armário onde havia todos os itens que os voluntários ali usavam para ajudar a tratar dos feridos mais rapidamente. Eva olhou tudo o que tinha naquele lugar, e acabou por pegar um líquido amarelado e algumas folhas de uma das ervas que ali tinha.

\- O q-que v-vai faz-zer? – Riku perguntou, quando percebeu que ela se aproximava.

\- Eu já disse para ficar quieto! Pretende se matar?

\- E-estou bem... E n-não se pr-preocupe... Não pretendo m-morrer... – ele disse sorrindo, antes de grunhir de dor.

\- Ah, desisto! Agora isso pode doer um pouco. – ela falou.

Eva ergueu seus ombros por um momento com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ia para a barra da camisa. Riku mordeu o lábio para impedir que um grito de dor escapasse por seus lábios. Uma de suas mãos foi até onde a da outra estava e a ajudou a retirar a camisa.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados balançou a cabeça, tentando manter a consciência. Por um momento, quis observar a fonte de tanto sangue, mas ele se limitou a olhar para a moça de cabelos róseos, que estava molhando as folhas com o líquido recém-adquirido.

\- Aposto q-que... vo-você queria... me ver... sem camisa... – ele comentou risonho, atraindo um olhar furioso da moça de cabelos róseos.

\- Eu devia ter deixado você morrer! – ela esbravejou para o rapaz.

Logo em seguida, Eva tratou de respirar fundo para não perder a calma. Ela visualizou por um momento o ferimento por onde o sangue jorrava. Deixou as folhas na mesa cabeceira ao lado da cama e levou seus dedos ao lugar atingido.

Seus dedos percorreram com delicadeza a pele dele, sentindo a textura lisa do peito que subia e descia com a respiração ofegante. Quando tocou na região machucada, ela percebeu algo cravado ali, provavelmente um dos cacos transparentes que compunha a armadura do _anima_.

Sem pestanejar, Eva tentou puxar o objeto perfurante com cuidado, para que não piorasse o estado do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Em resposta, a moça percebeu que ele tentava de tudo para não gritar de dor.

Quando retirou o objeto, ela o jogou na mesa de cabeceira, e pegou um pano e tratou de molhá-lo no recipiente de água que havia sobre o móvel para levá-lo à região manchada de sangue. Limpou o ferimento o máximo que podia, para em seguida limpar as suas mãos, antes de voltar para as folhas que havia deixado ali.

\- E-e então? O q-que... – o que o Riku iria dizer morreu com o grito de dor que ele soltara.

Eva havia colocado as folhas umedecidas com o líquido amarelo sobre a ferida. Ao perceber que ele continuaria a falar, ela pressionou com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

\- Obrigada. – ela sorriu cinicamente, antes de voltar a falar. – Agora cale essa maldita boca antes que eu arranque a sua língua.

Então voltaram a ficar em silêncio. A moça de cabelos róseos voltou a pressionar as folhas, porém com mais calma. Riku percebeu que ela parecia alheia a ele enquanto balbuciava alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ouvir. Sentiu sua pele esquentar, mas nada que pudesse incomodá-lo.

Os olhos esverdeados ficaram a encarando por algum tempo a concentração dela. Contudo, ela tirou as mãos de sua pele e se virou para algumas ataduras que também tinha ali.

Com cuidado, Eva desencostou o rapaz da cama o suficiente para poder enrolar a atadura em seu peito, e prendê-lo para que as folhas ficassem firmes contra a pele.

\- Acho que isso deve servir para que não infeccione e cicatrize. – ela comentou sem encará-lo. – Em dois ou três dias estará novo. Agora descanse.

Sem esperar uma resposta dele, Eva o deixou a sós e foi dar suporte para os outros pacientes que precisavam de cuidados urgentemente. Ajudou no preparo das ervas para usar sobre os curativos antes de entregá-los para Aerith ou alguém que estivesse responsável pelos cuidados.

Quando todos haviam recebido curativos e descansavam em meio a calmaria que tomava conta da enfermaria, Eva se aproximou do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Ela se virou para as poções e tudo o mais que havia usado a fim de guarda-los. Após os itens usados estarem em seu devido lugar, a moça se virou para Riku. Ele ainda estava acordado, olhando para todos ao redor.

Com a aproximação dela para ver o ferimento dele, o rapaz a observou por um momento. Ela pareceu avaliar o curativo feito por algum tempo, antes de deixar escapar um suspiro cansado após tanto caos das últimas horas. Uma última observação mostrou que ele estava estável. O ferimento ia se curar após alguns dias de descanso. Eva se virou para deixá-lo, quando ele segurou o seu pulso esquerdo.

\- O que foi dessa vez... – sua voz morreu quando percebeu que ele olhava para a palma de sua mão.

\- O que são essas marcas? – o rapaz questionou com a voz cansada, focando os dedos indicador e médio.

Eva não respondeu. Desviou os seus olhos dele, e seus pensamentos caíram _naquilo_. Voltou a encará-lo mais uma vez, e os olhos azuis dela encararam seriamente a expressão séria que Riku exibia. Puxou sua mão, e antes de se virar, ela estreitou os olhos, o tom de voz baixo e contido, porém furioso.

\- Não é da sua conta. – sem falar mais nada, ela o deixou ali sozinho.

Sem nada que pudesse fazer, o rapaz apenas se limitou a se aconchegar mais na cama. Deixou que seus olhos fechassem, até acabar dormindo.

* * *

Lilian sentia seu corpo dolorido. Dolorido o suficiente para que passasse vários minutos com os olhos ainda fechados. Quando já não se sentia mais com tanta dor, a garota se atreveu a abrir os olhos, e acabou por visualizar a imagem difusa de um teto com tons azulados e com várias sombras.

Esperou mais um pouco para que a visão entrasse em foco e pudesse perceber que estava deitada em algum lugar. Pelo cheiro de antisséptico, pensou em estar na enfermaria de Disney Castle...

Mas havia algo errado ali. Lembrava-se de ter deixado o reino de Mickey há alguns dias. E todos os acontecimentos posteriores vieram num clarão. A memória de estar na torre de Yen Sid. O ataque em Radiant Garden. Lilith. Seu pingente da lua.

Reuniu forças para levar a mão até o pescoço e sentir que a corrente não estava ali. Com esforço, a jovem se sentou e ignorou o corpo dolorido reclamar pelo esforço. Tentou-se colocar de pé, mesmo que ainda se sentisse um pouco tonta. Para evitar cair, apoiou-se na cama onde estava.

\- Para onde pensa que vai? – questionou uma voz vinda de algum lugar do recinto.

O olhar de Lilian correu pelo lugar, e viu Riku deitado, com o peito enfaixado, encarando-a seriamente. Percebeu que aquele local era mesmo uma enfermaria, porém, não sabia de onde.

\- Onde está o meu cordão? – ela perguntou tentando não soar muito nervosa.

\- Ah, aquele com o pingente em formato de lua que vive no seu pescoço? – e o rapaz viu a garota assentir. – Sora deve saber. Foi ele quem te trouxe para cá.

\- Trouxe para... Cá? Onde estamos?

\- Na casa da Aerith. Isso aqui virou uma enfermaria para abrigar os feridos do ataque de ontem.

\- E onde está Zack?

\- Ali. – e Riku apontou para uma cama não muito distante de onde ela estava. – Agora me diga para onde pensa que vai?

Lilian não respondeu. Os olhos verdes dela estavam observando o namorado adormecido. Pelo menos ele estava bem, e esperava que os outros também estivessem.

\- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, voltando a encarar o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

\- Acho que sou eu quem deveria perguntar o que aconteceu. – ele comentou, enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama. – Eu lembro apenas de ter visto você desaparecer pelos portões em direção ao castelo de que pertenceu a Ansem, the Wise. Contudo, ainda tínhamos um _anima_ para enfrentar. Zack conseguiu convocar uma keyblade e pode-se dizer que ele derrotou aquela criatura. O pingente do sol que ele possui foi a chave para invocar a arma. Quando Sora te encontrou, você estava desmaiada e com o seu pingente da lua ao seu lado.

Lilian permaneceu em silêncio, pensativa. A batalha que travou com Lilith ainda era confusa, e nada parecia fazer sentido. Uma das únicas coisas que ainda lembrava era uma onda de energia que lhe abatera quando estava quase sendo subjugada.

Voltou a se deitar na cama e ficou encarando o teto por alguns minutos, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

\- O que acontecerá agora? – a garota questionou distraidamente.

Riku apenas se limitou a olhá-la, pensativo.

\- Eu não sei. Não dá para se prever o próximo ataque. Acho que foi sorte termos pouquíssimas baixas, mesmo que tenhamos bastante feridos. Nossos aliados já devem estar informados sobre o novo inimigo, mas somos poucos para proteger tantos...

\- Bem, pelo menos Zack e eu temos keyblades agora. – a jovem comentou esperançosa. – Não seremos mais um peso morto.

\- Detesto quando você começa a se menosprezar, sabia?

E mais um momento de silêncio entre eles se instalou no lugar. Lilian ficou olhando o sono de Zack por algum tempo, antes de ouvir um suspiro pesado.

\- Está quase amanhecendo... – Riku comentou sem fazer caso, olhando o céu por uma janela não muito distante de sua cama. – Você deveria descansar um pouco Lil. Quando os outros chegarem, com certeza farão várias perguntas.

Ela apenas assentiu, mesmo sem saber se o outro viu ou não. A garota supôs pelo olhar vago e pensativo que sua mente com certeza devia estar em algum outro lugar longe dali.

Despediu-se do rapaz e se virou para dormir mais uma vez.

* * *

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde o ataque em Radiant Garden.

Muito dos feridos já estavam bem e recebiam alta. Zack já havia acordado, mesmo que ele não lembrasse muito bem sobre o dia do ataque, porém, tanto ele como Lilian ainda eram mantidos em repouso, por recomendação de Aerith.

Riku ainda tinha o peito enfaixado, mesmo que não sentisse mais dor ou incômodo. O rapaz já não aguentava mais ficar deitado naquela cama. Ocasionalmente, Sora vinha visitá-lo e passava horas conversando com ele.

\- E nada de você tirar isso, amigo? – o garoto de cabelos espetados questionou.

\- Aparentemente não. – o outro respondeu com má vontade. – Já não vejo a hora daquela bruxa maldita tirar isso de mim! Eu vou matá-la!

\- Ah, agora a tal Eva já ganhou outro apelido? – Sora perguntou marotamente.

\- Você é o próximo da lista, sabia? – Riku disse tentando não se irritar. Porém, na tentativa de mudar de assunto e por uma questão de curiosidade. – Conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa?

O rapaz de cabelos prateados viu a expressão do amigo murchar. Ele suspirou pesadamente, antes de começar a falar.

\- O rei não obteve progresso em sua biblioteca. Muito menos a gente aqui. Cid contatou todos os nossos amigos, mas eles não sabem de nada. – comentou pesaroso. – Estamos na estaca zero ainda.

\- Já tentaram interrogar Eva?

\- Ela? – Sora olhou para os lados, antes de continuar a falar. – Algum motivo para desconfiar?

\- Ora, vamos, pense um pouco! Uma total desconhecida aparece do nada, nos salva em Disney Town e sabe perfeitamente sobre aquelas coisas. Fora que tem algo nela que me intriga...

\- E o que seria?

\- Quando ela fazia esse curativo em mim, eu pude ver símbolos estranhos em dois de seus dedos da mão esquerda. Tentei perguntá-la o que era, mas já deve saber que eu não consegui descobrir o que era.

\- Alguma teoria?

\- Infelizmente, não. Mas com certeza tem algo a ver com tudo isso. Se ela não fosse tão irritante... Aposto que eu descobriria o que significava aquilo.

\- Significar o que? – a voz de Eva se fez audível próxima aos dois rapazes.

Riku olhou para Sora rapidamente, e o outro fez o mesmo. Ambos tinham uma expressão de surpresa, por ela ter aparecido ali do nada, e de nervosismo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados se virou para a moça de cabelos róseos, que esperava uma resposta deles.

\- Vão me contar o que querem saber o significado? – questionou mais uma vez em tom sério.

\- Não é nada de importante. – o primeiro falou, esperando convencer a jovem. – Apenas casualidades. Coisas de homem!

\- Isso, coisas de homem! – Sora assentiu, concordando com o amigo.

Eva apenas se limitou a estreitar os olhos, observando ambos, como se aquilo fosse ajudar a descobrir o que tanto tramavam aos cochichos. Bufou ao perceber que, por enquanto, eles não soltariam nada, então se virou para o moreno.

\- Não se preocupem. Eu não irei demorar. Apenas vim retirar as ataduras do seu amigo retardado.

\- Retardado? – Riku perguntou indignado, e olhou para o amigo buscando apoio, mas ele estava mais ocupando tentando não rir. – Com certeza vocês dois estão no topo da minha lista negra. – o rapaz disse derrotado.

A moça apenas bufou mais uma vez, enquanto seus dedos percorriam as ataduras dele. Desencostou-o da cama, e com cuidado, retirou as faixas e as folhas secas e quase murchas que ela havia colocado para cicatrizar a ferida dele.

O buraco havia se fechado, mas no lugar ficou uma marca, que fez Riku, ao olhá-la, gemer em desgosto.

\- Já tem alta. Porém, você não pode sair por ai correndo, lutando ou fazendo enormes esforços.

\- Que animador. – o outro respondeu sarcástico.

\- Pensando bem, - Eva se virou para Sora. – treine bastante com ele. Talvez assim ele morra mais rápido e será um incômodo a menos.

\- Com certeza você está no topo da minha lista... – e por impulso, Riku invocou a Way to the Dawn.

E como resposta, a moça fez aparecer a sua gunblade.

\- PAREM COM ISSO! – a voz de Aerith soou na entrada da enfermaria, acompanhada de Leon.

Todos os cochichos morreram, e os olhares estavam voltados entre o casal e a florista, que olhava tudo abismada.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou perplexa.

\- Mal recebeu alta e já pensava em abrir o ferimento... – Eva tentou explicar, porém, foi cortado pelo outro.

\- Você me queria morto!

\- E ainda quero.

\- Está vendo? Ela é impossível! – o rapaz berrou furioso para ela, que apenas se limitou a bufar.

\- Eu peço que se retirem. – a florista pediu, ainda mantendo a voz calma, mesmo que sua expressão demonstrasse algo diferente: a mesma expressão assassina que Vaan possuíra por atacarem a High Wing. – Ainda temos pacientes que precisam de repouso! – e apontou para Lilian e Zack, que estavam olhando tudo atônitos.

Contudo, o garoto loiro pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos no recinto.

\- Nós estamos bem melhores agora. Podemos ter alta também? – ele questionou, olhando para a namorada, na tentativa de aliviar a tensão no ambiente.

Entretanto, ninguém se pronunciou após o manifesto do rapaz.

Passos apressados invadiram a enfermaria. Huey, um dos trigêmeos, se apoiou nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. Ele olhou a todos em volta, pensando em como começaria a falar, até que seu olhar caiu em Sora.

\- Cid... Ele precisa da gente lá na casa de Merlin. – pronunciou, por fim.

\- E do que se trata? – Leon questionou.

\- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que recebemos uma mensagem.

\- De algum dos nossos aliados? – dessa vez, foi Riku quem se pronunciou.

\- Aparentemente não. Mas ainda sim parece se tratar de um pedido de ajuda. Agora, se não se importam, Cid espera por vocês!

Todos assentiram, e seguiram o pato até o quartel general, que não ficava muito distante da residência de Aerith, ainda no setor residencial de Radiant Garden.

Lá, os olhos concentrados de Cid pareciam procurar alguma coisa na tela do computador em que usava. Além dele, Donald, Goofy e os outros dois irmãos patos estavam lá, esperando que o engenheiro desse alguma notícia sobre o que ele tanto pesquisava.

\- Quem mandou a mensagem? – Sora logo perguntou ao entrar no recinto, aproximando-se do mago e do cavaleiro reais.

\- Bem, eu ainda estou tentando localizar as coordenadas. Mas com certeza será uma longa viagem. – Cid informou sem olhá-lo.

\- O que diz na mensagem? – o garoto de cabelos espetados questionou para Donald, que lia algo num papel.

\- Apenas um pedido de ajuda para proteger algo a ver com o cristal de Soryu...

\- Um cristal? – Eva se manifestou com um olhar surpreso. Andou até o pato, que lhe entregou o pedido. – Então nós temos que ir.

\- Você sabe algo a respeito disso? – o mago perguntou.

\- É uma longa história. Mas com certeza não podemos perder isso aqui...

\- Achei! – o piloto mais velho pronunciou, atraindo os olhares sobre si. – Aparentemente é um lugar chamado... – e estreitou os olhos para tentar entender bem se era aquilo que estava lendo no monitor. – Ilha Maui.

Dessa vez, foi Donald quem gelou a menção do nome. Engoliu em seco e esperava que aquilo não tivesse a ver com o que estava pensando.

\- Algum problema? – Goofy perguntou para o amigo, que estava pálido.

\- Não é nada. Apenas... – e sua frase morreu no ar quando percebeu alguns dos olhares sobre si. – Quem irá?

\- Eu vou. – Riku pronunciou.

\- Você não vai. – Aerith o repreendeu. – Ainda precisa se curar 100%.

\- Então eu irei! – Lilian falou em bom tom para que todos ouvissem.

\- Também irei com ela. – disse Zack.

\- Não mesmo! – o rapaz de cabelos prateados voltou a falar. – Assim que estiverem bons, vocês serão despachados para Yen Sid.

\- Quietos! – dessa vez, foi Leon quem se pronunciou. – Lilian e Zack, vocês não irão. Os dois têm ordens restritas para voltarem a Mysterious Tower. Riku, nós dois sabemos que você não está totalmente curado. Sora, você vai. Goofy, Donald e os seus três sobrinhos irão.

\- Beleza! – Huey se manifestou, cumprimentando os irmãos animadamente.

\- Prometemos não decepcionar, tio Donald. – Louie disse ansioso.

\- Espera ai! – Dewey falou, chamando a atenção de todos. – A Triplet não vai caber todo mundo. Nem a Fantasia. E mesmo que coubesse, não creio que alguma delas aguente tanto tempo numa viagem longa sem pausas para abastecimento. Como iremos?

\- A High Wing. – Cid respondeu sem fazer caso. – Louie, você é o mais próximo do Vaan, então você terá que convencê-lo a pegá-la emprestada.

\- Ele não vai? – indagou Dewey.

\- Não. Eu não posso ficar andando de canto a canto pelo universo quando tenho muito trabalho a fazer aqui. – o mecânico comentou. – Além do mais, Vaan irá levar Lilian e Zack até Yen Sid...

\- O QUÊ? – o irmão de verde questionou perplexo. – Eu não quero morrer! Sabe muito bem que ele não deixará nem que respiremos naquela nave sem ele por perto para nos vigiar!

\- Então só lhe desejo boa sorte. – o loiro falou. – Se conseguirem logo, vocês partirão amanhã cedo.

* * *

\- Não, não e NÃO! – Vaan continuou berrando furioso no hangar de naves em Radiant Garden.

\- Mas porque não? – Louie perguntava, enquanto seguia o piloto, que andava constantemente de um lado para o outro do lugar.

\- Ora, o meu filho não vai para canto nenhum sem mim por perto. – o outro explicou como se fosse algo óbvio. – Sabe o trabalho que deu para tê-la? Sabe o trabalho maior ainda ter que consertá-la quando foi totalmente dizimada em Twilight Town no ano passado?

\- O tio Donald disse que não foi dizimada. Só se chocou contra a parede, teve metade da lataria amassada e a maior parte do sistema de motores principais morreu. Não foi tão ruim assim.

\- Claro que foi! Levei semanas para deixar a lataria novinha em folha.

\- Por favor, Vaan! Quem pilotará sou eu. Prometo não deixar nenhum dos meus irmãos chegarem perto da cabine.

\- Ah Vaan, entrega logo a nave para o garoto. – Zack disse bufando, ao ver toda aquela discussão.

Após a reunião que todos tiveram na casa de Merlin, Louie pediu para que o rapaz o acompanhasse, alegando que, se tivesse que morrer, queria uma testemunha.

\- Claro que não, Zack!

\- É só por alguns dias. – Louie pediu suplicante.

\- O suficiente para coisas horríveis acontecer com ele! – o piloto esbravejou.

O pato de verde olhava de um para o outro. Vaan estava de costas, e caminhava rumo a High Wing. Quando olhou para Zack, o rapaz só deu de ombros, sinalizando de que não saberia o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

\- Você pode ficar com a Triplet enquanto eu levo a sua High Wing! – Louie gritou, fazendo o piloto loiro parar e se virar para encará-lo. – É uma troca. A Triplet pela High Wing. Se qualquer coisa acontecer ao seu... Filho... Você pode fazer o que quiser com a minha.

Vaan o encarou de cima a baixo, estreitando os olhos. Por fim, relaxou os ombros e suspirou pesadamente.

\- Pode pegá-la. – ele disse, contudo, antes que o pato se animasse, continuou. – Mas se ela tiver um mísero arranhão, eu vou matá-lo.

\- Valeu! Prometo cuidar dela com a minha vida!

\- Quando partirão?

\- Amanhã cedo.

\- Bem, estejam todos aqui na hora e eu te entregarei a High Wing. Irei prepará-la esta noite para partir.

O pato assentiu e se despediu do piloto. Juntou-se a Zack e caminhou em direção à casa de Merlin mais uma vez, onde o seu tio e os outros estariam esperando.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o grupo que iria para Ilha Maui já esperava no hangar das naves. Porém, Louie não estava lá, e Vaan se recusava a entregar a nave para quem quer que fosse.

Lilian os observava de longe, com um olhar perdido.

\- Não pensa em se esconder dentro da nave, né? – Zack questionou ao aparecer ali, atrás dela.

\- Talvez... – ela respondeu num suspiro. – Na verdade, eu não pretendo fazer nada. Por alguma razão, algo me diz para ficar, pois algo vai acontecer.

\- Teve algum daqueles sonhos de novo? – o rapaz perguntou preocupado, abraçando-a.

\- Não ainda. Mas não deve ser nada. – a moça se virou e deu um meio sorriso.

Aquilo seria o suficiente, por enquanto, para não preocupá-lo.

Próxima a enorme nave vermelha, Sora se despedia de Kairi. Goofy apenas trocava as últimas palavras com o Donald e seus dois sobrinhos, já que o irmão de verde estava atrasado. Riku apenas olhava para tudo um pouco alheio.

Quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu que seu amigo se aproximava, ele deu um meio sorriso.

\- E ai cara, não vai se despedir de mim? – o garoto de cabelos castanhos questionou.

\- Sora, você não vai querer que eu dê um beijinho de despedida em você, né? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

\- Mas e a garota suicida? Ou como você a chama agora. Bruxa maldita. – e precisou prender o riso quando pronunciou o apelido. – Ela não está aqui.

Riku olhou em volta e percebeu que era verdade. Desde ontem à noite, Eva estava sumida. Não saberia se viria se despedir do grupo, tampouco se importava se ela apareceria ou não por ali.

\- Ninguém te merece. – ele bufou, por fim.

O que quer que Sora fosse falar para rebater a frase do amigo morreu. Louie chegou apressado ao hangar, desculpando-se constantemente pelo atraso.

\- Não vá sumir. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados disse. – Nem morrer.

\- Ora Riku, que imagem você tem de mim? – o moreno perguntou falsamente ofendido.

\- Um inconsequente. – o outro respondeu com uma risada.

Cumprimentou o amigo com um rápido aperto de mão, e o viu se distanciar para embarcar na High Wing.

\- Se cuida, velho amigo. – ele disse, antes de se virar para deixar o hangar, enquanto seus amigos partiam de Radiant Garden.

A enorme nave vermelha não teve problemas na decolagem. Louie conseguiu estabilizá-la facilmente e tentou se lembrar das aulas que tivera com Vaan. Em minutos, com as coordenadas estabelecidas no painel de comando, já estavam no espaço e com o máximo de velocidade que conseguia em rumo ao novo mundo.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas o pato de verde decidiu colocar a High Wing em piloto automático, enquanto ficara um pouco pensativo, antes de adormecer.

Porém, um alarme vindo do painel o acordou, e ele percebeu que já estavam chegando. Por quanto tempo havia dormido? Não importava, apenas tinha a preocupação de pousar em segurança.

A primeira vista que tivera fora da enorme ilha, com o mar a sua volta, e algo que parecia ser um vulcão em seu centro. A floresta cobria a maior parte, o que ficaria difícil escolher o lugar de pouso, principalmente com o porte da nave. Contudo, ele viu uma clareira na parte sudoeste da ilha, onde também podia se ver um píer e algumas construções sofisticadas de madeira.

Exceto a pequena turbulência ao entrar na órbita daquele mundo, que atraiu a atenção dos outros para a cabine, o pouso fora tranquilo. Louie se permitiu esboçar um sorriso satisfeito.

\- O que faremos agora? – Sora questionou olhando de Donald para Goofy.

\- Vamos resolver logo isso aqui. – o mago real falou abrindo a rampa de desembarque.

\- Você sabe qual é o problema dele? – o moreno perguntou para os outros, que deram de ombros como resposta.

O grupo deixou a nave e observou a clareira. Apenas a floresta ao redor, o som do mar não muito distante, e com certeza uma das trilhas que havia ali levaria eles até o píer que viram de cima.

\- Pra que lado nós vamos, tio? – Dewey perguntou.

\- Bem...

Porém, um barulho veio dos arbustos. O grupo ficou em alerta. Donald conjurou o seu cajado, assim como o sobrinho de azul. Goofy fez seu escudo aparecer, enquanto Sora empunhava a keyblade. Huey e Louie sacaram suas espadas e ficaram apostos.

Eles decidiram averiguar a origem do som, adentrando pelas árvores. Mas o mesmo barulho de antes se repetiu, fazendo-os virar para encarar o autor daquele som. Ninguém.

\- Só eu acho que isso vai terminar mal? – Sora perguntou tenso.

\- Eu não acho. – Huey falou mais sério do que o normal, tentando não soar nervoso. – Eu tenho certeza.

O irmão de vermelho apontou para uma horda de patos que usavam saiotes, alguns com máscaras, enquanto outros tinham a cara pintada, e possuíam lanças na mão.

\- Corram! – a voz do pato de azul soou.

O grupo se separou e começou a correr em direções diferentes. Porém, era inútil. Havia vários patos ali, e não foi difícil para que se encontrassem cercados.

Não tiveram tempo para lutar, pois um a um foi caindo desmaiado no chão. Sora já se preparava para convocar a keyblade mais uma vez se não tivesse visto um dos patos lançar um dardo em sua direção.

O rapaz sentiu-se sonolento, e seus sentidos já lhe deixavam. Sem forças, o moreno caiu ao lado de seus amigos, e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Riku, horas depois da partida de Sora e dos outros, havia decidido dar uma volta. Já não aguentava mais ficar na casa de Merlin.

Pensou sobre a conversa com o amigo que tivera hoje cedo. Eva realmente não havia aparecido naquele dia. Não que estivesse preocupado, mas ela era suspeita demais, e precisava descobrir algo.

E seguir aquela linha de desconfiança com certeza poderia enlouquecê-lo. Além, claro, da vontade de se livrar dela de alguma forma.

Já passava pela praça central, que já estava sendo reconstruída, quando encontrou a moça de cabelos róseos caminhando aparentemente sem rumo. Provavelmente ela deveria estar pensando. Mas aquilo não importava. Ele precisava descobrir algo sobre ela.

Eva estava tão distraída que nem percebera a aproximação de Riku, tampouco quando ele lhe dirigira a palavra. Apenas quando ele se atrevera a tocá-la foi que a garota passou a encará-lo.

\- O que você quer? – ela perguntou asperamente.

\- Calma, eu não vou fazer nada. – o rapaz disse mostrando as mãos, em uma forma de redenção.

Ela apenas estreitou os olhos, observando-o de cima a baixo, tentando descobrir se havia algo por detrás daquele encontro casual. Por fim, acabou suspirando e deu as costas para ele, voltando a andar. Contudo, ele a segurou pelo ombro, que a fez se virar com incredulidade.

\- Porque diabos não diz logo o que você quer?

\- Ora, eu só queria fazer uma pergunta e...

\- O que quer que seja a resposta é "não é da sua conta"! Agora, se não quiser uma bala enfiada no seu traseiro, cai fora. – a moça tentava não perder a paciência, mas sabia que naquela situação não seria fácil.

\- Porque fica tão irritadinha assim? É sempre tão impossível!

\- Ah não. Isso é só quando você tenta dar uma de galante barato. – ela disse com sarcasmo.

\- Olha aqui, sua bruxa maldita...

O que quer que Riku fosse falar havia morrido. Seu olhar desviou dela para Cid, que passava apressadamente em direção ao castelo de Ansem.

Ignorando a pequena discussão de segundos atrás, o rapaz tratou de seguir o engenheiro, que parecia alheio aos dois ali.

\- O que foi? – Eva perguntou, com um olhar correndo entre os dois.

\- Tem alguma coisa errada.

E sem dar explicações, o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou a seguir Cid, com Eva em seu encalço a passos apressados.

\- Algum problema? – ele se atreveu a perguntar, chamando atenção do outro, que parou de andar e se virou para olhá-lo.

\- Problema? Ah, todos! – o outro respondeu com sarcasmo e nervosismo.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu espero estar enganado, mas recebi uma mensagem de Kevin Flynn.

\- O cara que criou a Grade?

\- Esse mesmo. – assentiu e continuou. – Porém, alguém do mundo dele teve a brilhante ideia de abrir o portal para o terminal para lá. E isso foi o suficiente para derrubar uma boa parte do nosso sistema operacional, nos deixando vulneráveis.

\- COMO É QUE É? – Riku questionou perplexo. – E Tron? CLU?

\- Ah, não sei se havia contado a você, mas muita coisa aconteceu lá. Não tenho tempo. Preciso recuperar o nosso sistema antes que possa perder tudo e ficar sem comunicação. – Cid avisou, virando-se para enfrentar o labirinto que daria no subterrâneo do castelo, onde ficava o computador central, assim como a passagem que levava a Grade.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Eva perguntou confusa.

\- Longa história, mas resumindo: estamos em maus lençóis. – o rapaz explicou.

Sem questionamentos, os dois seguiram o loiro pelos corredores.

Ao chegarem, Cid correu para o computador central, que rodava vários arquivos do sistema operacional.

\- Me mande para lá. – Riku falou com determinação, postando-se em frente ao scanner.

\- Enlouqueceu? Sozinho você não vai durar muito.

\- Então eu vou com ele. – a moça de cabelos róseos interveio.

\- Você fica! – o rapaz rebateu.

\- Quieto os dois. Vocês irão lá, então. – o loiro disse, ainda sem olhá-los. – Mas tomem cuidado. Não terão comunicação com o mundo externo, a não ser que cheguem ao portal que os traz de volta para este terminal. Vocês só terão oito horas, antes que ambos os terminais fechem e os dois e seja lá mais quem entrou fiquem presos.

\- O que aconteceu lá, afinal? – Eva perguntou mais uma vez, e olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, mas ele negou com um aceno.

\- Procurem por Kevin Flynn. Ele contará o que aconteceu. – Cid disse, e olhou para eles rapidamente. – Estejam preparados.

O engenheiro apertou Enter, e o scanner se iluminou, lançando dois feixes de luz branco-azulados em direção aos outros dois.

Para eles, o tempo pareceu parar pelo que parecia uma eternidade, e ao mesmo tempo quase que por um piscar de olhos. Em seguida, sentiram seus corpos sendo puxados para frente com força e rapidez. Porém, tão rápido quanto começou, aquele processo terminou, jogando os dois para uma sala similar onde eles estavam antes.

O ambiente parecia mais escuro, o que dificultava a visão deles. Ao se acostumarem, Riku percebeu que havia um computador desligado e aquele lugar não possuía uma réplica do scanner.

\- Onde estamos? – a moça de cabelos róseos perguntou olhando e tateando tudo em volta.

\- No terminal de entrada de Radiant Garden. – ele respondeu. – Nós temos que achar Kevin Flynn e sair daqui. Temos apenas oito horas.

Ela assentiu, e não questionou ao segui-lo.

Ao saírem, eles se depararam com uma rua e altos prédios em volta, em sua maioria com luzes de neon beirando entre branco e azul claro, iluminando-os.

O rapaz acenou para que a moça o seguisse, porém, não foram longe, pois ele vira algo os espiar.

\- Ei, você ai! – ele falou em bom tom, para chamar a atenção do outro, que pareceu ficar assustado por ter sido visto. – Nós precisamos de uma informação. Gosta...

Contudo, quem estava ali começou a correr, sem dar atenção aos chamados de Riku, que não sabia o que acontecia. Mas não precisou muito tempo para descobrir, pois um holofote iluminou a dupla. Olharam para cima, e ele olhou para a parceira.

\- Corra!

E Eva começou a correr em direção contrária ao outro, porém, não conseguira ir longe, pois o chão ao seu redor se afundou, isolando-a na plataforma recém-formada, deixando a moça sem opções para correr. Olhou para os lados, e percebeu que o mesmo acontecera com o rapaz, que parecia se pensar se era arriscado ou não para pular.

Uma espécie de arco, com um formato mais retangular, as luzes em neon em tons alaranjados, que diferenciava com os prédios daquele lugar, diminuía a intensidade da iluminação. Sobre uma plataforma, encontravam-se duas sentinelas, cada um segurando o que parecia ser uma lança e usavam máscaras. Suas roupas negras eram iluminadas pela mesma cor de neon que o arco.

Cada um deles segurou Riku e Eva com força, que olhavam sem entender. O rapaz tentou dialogar, mas uma das sentinelas se pronunciou com sua voz computadorizada.

\- Estes programas não tem disco. São mais alguns extraviados.

\- Extraviado? – o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou sem entender. – Mas nós só queremos...

Entretanto, foi inútil tentar discutir, pois as sentinelas os colocaram sobre pequenas plataformas, que se iluminaram em azul, prendendo-os, junto com outras pessoas, ou como eles haviam chamado: outros programas. Em seguida, cada um dos guardas se postou em cada um dos lados da plataforma, e o que parecia ser um casulo os segurava ali, deixando apenas sua cabeça a mostra.

\- Ok, senhor esperto, o que você sugere fazer? – Eva perguntou num sussurro, olhando de relance para o parceiro ao lado.

\- Eu ainda estou pensando, mas acho que o melhor a fazer é esperar e ver aonde eles irão nos levar. – ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

\- Estamos mortos. – ela comentou para si com desgosto.

Porém, eles não percorrem muito, pois logo o arco pousou de novo. As sentinelas deixaram os seus casulos para "recepcionar" o prisioneiro. Dessa vez, apenas uma pessoa, e os guardas falaram o mesmo de antes, enquanto ele rebatia dizendo não ser um programa, atraindo os olhares da dupla que apenas observava tudo, subira e fora presa ao lado de Riku.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados observou o lugar a volta. De frente havia um prédio de esquina, com os escritos "Flynn's" num letreiro apagado.

\- Eva. – ele chamou a garota ao seu lado. – Flynn's... Nesse lugar fica o terminal de entrada do outro mundo. – e depois encarou o novo prisioneiro.

O arco deixou o chão mais uma vez, e o estranho observava tudo impressionado, soltando uma exclamação para si. Ele se virou para perguntar a um dos estranhos ali.

\- O nome Kevin Flynn significa algo para você?

\- Fique quieto se quiser viver. – o programa rebateu, deixando-o sem graça.

Um dos outros que estava ali também parecia sussurrar com medo algo como "Os jogos não..." o tempo todo.

\- Qual o problema dele? – o estranho perguntou mais uma vez, porém, ninguém respondera dessa vez.

\- Ei, você. – Riku o chamara, e o outro se virou para encará-lo. – Também estamos procurando Kevin Flynn. Quem é você?

Ele encarou os olhos esverdeados do rapaz, assustado, como se a menção daquele nome fosse algo inesperado.

\- Espere ai... Eu é que pergunto... Quem é você?

\- Eu sou Riku, e essa aqui do meu lado – apontou com a cabeça. – é Eva. Nós estamos aqui para atender a um chamado dele.

\- Então vocês são do terminal do outro mundo que o meu pai mencionou.

\- Seu pai?

\- Eu sou Sam Flynn. Sabem para onde estão nos levando?

\- Não faço ideia. Mas temos que achar um jeito de sair daqui.

* * *

Estava escuro. Era noite, e Lilian se encontrava em uma floresta, da qual não conhecia. Olhou em volta, para tentar ver alguma coisa na penumbra, mas apenas as árvores e alguns arbustos iluminados pela luz da lua que as folhas e galhos deixavam passar.

Sentia que aquele lugar lhe era familiar, de certa forma. Porém, nada parecia vir a sua mente naquele momento. Além disso, não se lembrava de como chegara ali.

Não muito distante, ela ouviu o que seria o trotar de um cavalo. Alguém estava ali. Caminhou com cuidado, para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, tentando ver se encontrava quem estava ali. Contudo, o som foi se distanciando, e tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio mais uma vez.

Andou mais um pouco, e dessa vez, ouviu mais trotes de cavalos. Havia mais pessoas ali do que a garota imaginara.

Entretanto, dessa vez, ela não precisou andar muito. Da mesma direção de onde viera o barulho, um som se destacou: o soar de uma trompa. Aquele som lhe era familiar, e se recordava onde ouvira.

Aquele som pertencia à trompa de Susana Pevensie.

E tudo ficou escuro mais uma vez.

* * *

Lilian acordou assustada. Olhou em volta, e estava num quarto improvisado para ela e Zack na casa de Aerith, em Radiant Garden. Virou-se para o lado e via o seu namorado dormindo.

\- Zack, acorda! – ela o chamou num sussurro, tocando em seu ombro.

O rapaz não respondera, apenas se remexera na cama e resmungou alguma coisa que ela não entendera.

\- Zack! – a garota o chamou mais uma vez, porém falando mais alto. – Nós temos que ir até Disney Castle.

Dessa vez, ele se virara, ainda sonolento, para encará-la.

\- Vamos aonde? E pra que quer ir lá? – ele questionou com a voz embargada pelo sono.

\- Nós precisamos voltar a Nárnia. Eu ouvi a trompa de Susana soando em meu sonho. Ela e os irmãos estão em perigo. – a jovem falou, e continuou em tom suplicante. – Por favor, temos que voltar lá!

\- Lil, você já pensou na possibilidade de isso ser realmente apenas um sonho? – o loiro voltou a perguntar, com os olhos fechados, e a voz morrendo para se entregar ao sono mais uma vez.

\- Zack, nenhum dos meus sonhos são apenas sonhos, e você sabe disso. – ela rebateu emburrada. – Mas se você não quer ir, eu irei sozinha!

Então, sem falar mais nada, Lilian se levantou, dirigindo-se até a saída. O rapaz abriu os olhos e encarou a moça. Ele resmungou. Mas não conseguiria deixá-la ir sozinha, então se apressou para sair da cama e acompanhá-la.

As ruas estavam desertas e sem ninguém, então seria fácil chegarem até o hangar de naves.

O local estava parcialmente escuro, exceto pelas luzes que vinha da Triplet. Lilian caminhou apressadamente até a nave, e já que a rampa de embarque estava aberta, ela se atreveu a subir.

\- Vaan, eu preciso que você me faça um favor. – a jovem falou, atraindo o olhar assustado do piloto, que parecia distraído.

\- Vai me sequestrar de novo e me fazer pilotar a nave até sabe-se lá onde?

\- Não. – Zack interveio, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Nós só viemos pedir que nos leve a Disney Castle. É urgente. Prometemos não demorar muito!

\- Ok, ok. Sem ameaças, sem queimar a nave, sem qualquer coisa do tipo. – Vaan comentou, virando-se para o painel de bordo. – Sentem-se, pois nós vamos com toda a velocidade.

A nave não demorou a deixar o hangar e ganhar os céus, até atingir a negritude do espaço. O piloto loiro tentou abrir um canal de comunicação com Radiant Garden, para relatar a sua viagem de última hora, porém, algo estava errado. Ele respirou fundo e se virou para os viajantes.

\- O que houve? – a jovem perguntou desviando o olhar dele para o comunicador.

\- Não sei se o sistema de comunicação da Triplet está funcionando bem, mas não temos como avisar aos outros que saímos. – ele explicou. – Lilian, Zack. O que tiver de fazer façam rápido, não podemos demorar muito sem que deem a nossa falta.

Eles assentiram, e permaneceram em silêncio durante a viagem.

Ao avistarem Disney Castle, o casal trocou olhares apreensivos, apenas esperando o pouso para que pudessem ir ao encontro do outro mundo.

\- Lembrem-se, - o piloto disse ao pousar. – não demorem. Continuarei tentando contatar Radiant Garden.

Assentiram mais uma vez, e a dupla deixou a nave. Com pressa, Lilian segurou a mão de Zack e começou a correr até o jardim, até alcançar o castelo e percorrer os corredores.

\- Você lembra como chegar lá? – o rapaz perguntou.

\- Acho que sim. – respondeu sem olhá-lo, tentando se concentrar no percurso.

A cada bifurcação, o casal parava e a moça analisava, antes de continuar a correr pela direção que a própria escolhia. Já havia se passado alguns minutos, porém não havia nem sinal daquela saleta por onde foram a Nárnia pela primeira vez.

Porém, eles pararam quando chegaram a uma região diferente do castelo. O corredor não possuía saída, e o final estava destruído. A luz da lua banhava aquele lugar, alheia a destruição daquela parte do lugar. Metros abaixo, a floresta aos redores do castelo continuava a balançar os galhos por causa da brisa que passava por aquela região.

\- Estamos perdidos. – Zack comentou pesadamente.

\- Não acha estranho? – Lilian questionou olhando o cenário, e andando até a beirada. – Essa parte está destruída e o rei nem reparou nisso. Será que devemos avisá-lo? – então voltou a olhar o rapaz.

\- Lil, eu não sei... Mas não acha que devíamos...

O loiro se calou quando ouviu um ruído estranho. Olhou em volta e o corredor ainda estava vazio. Seu olhar desceu até o chão aos seus pés, percebeu que uma rachadura havia se formado na beirada. Ele encarou a namorada, que observava o mesmo que ele.

\- Vamos embora daqui! – o garoto a chamou, segurando o braço dela para puxá-la para longe dali.

Mas não deu tempo. A rachadura aumentou, até que aquela parte se desprendesse do restante do corredor, levando Lilian e Zack a caírem para o que eles esperavam ser morte certa.

Numa tentativa frustrada de proteção, eles fecharam os olhos, e esperaram. Porém, quando caíram, eles apenas sentiram uma pequena dor pelo impacto com o chão arenoso e úmido.

A moça se atreveu a abrir um dos olhos, e percebeu que não estava mais em Disney Castle. Diferente de lá, o sol estava alto no céu. As ondas do mar vinham e quebravam ao chegar à areia, e a brisa trazia o cheiro da maresia até eles.

\- Zack! – ela o chamou num misto de surpresa e felicidade.

\- Morri, morri, morri... – ele dizia para si num sussurro, até que ouviu a garota o chamar. Atreveu-se a abrir os olhos para se deparar com uma visão diferente. – Não estamos mortos. – afirmou.

\- É, eu sei, mas... Onde estamos? – ela perguntou confusa, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos da visão do mar.

\- Não acha que é Nárnia?

A garota pareceu despertar do transe, e olhou em volta. Havia uma floresta não muito distante, porém, adiante havia o que parecia ser as ruínas de um castelo.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Bem, ali tem pegadas. Com certeza não estamos sozinhos. – Zack comentou. – Teremos que segui-las para saber de quem são.

\- É... Não temos outra saída, né? – ela disse dando de ombros.

Sem mais o que discutir, eles seguiram as pegadas adiante, que entrava para a floresta, próxima a foz de um rio. Alguns metros depois, o casal já podia ver os resquícios do que antes eram paredes e escadas.

E então ouviram o ruído não muito além. Por instinto, Lilian levou a mão ao pescoço, e puxou o pingente em formato de lua, fazendo a sua nova keyblade aparecer. Ficou de guarda e continuou a andar com cautela, acenando para que o namorado a seguisse da mesma maneira.

Aproximou-se de um arbusto, e percebeu que os donos das pegadas na praia estavam ali. Viu que alguém se aproximava de onde estavam, e garota esperou já preparada para caso fosse atacada.

As folhas se mexeram, e uma pessoa surgiu ao mesmo tempo em que a moça apontara a arma para o estranho.

\- Lilian? – uma voz familiar a chamou.

\- Ed?


	7. A Grade

**Capítulo 7 – A Grade**

Riku apenas olhava todo o lugar em volta, procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-lo numa fuga. Porém, o arco ganhava mais altitude, e não tardou para que ele se juntasse a outros, que rumavam para a mesma direção.

Ao se aproximarem do que parecia ser uma arena, o arco se preparava para pousar.

\- Não reajam ainda. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados sussurrou para Eva e Sam.

A moça de cabelos róseos fez um muxoxo, apenas olhando o lugar adiante.

Ao pousarem, eles perceberam que três programas aguardavam. Dois deles estavam armados com o que pareciam lanças, enquanto o que estava no meio olhava para eles através de um capacete.

O programa do meio se aproximou, examinando cada um dos extraviados. Da direita para esquerda, ele começava a dizer alguma coisa da qual o trio não ouviu. Quando se aproximou de um, que anteriormente estava clamando "Os jogos não", ele falou "Jogos". O extraviado entrou em desespero. Os dois guardas pegaram-no e pareciam escoltá-lo para algum lugar. Logo chegou a vez de Sam, que foi rapidamente "classificado" como jogos, assim como Riku e Eva, que não sabiam como reagir.

O trio se prepararia para uma possível fuga, quando o extraviado a frente de Sam se desvencilhou dos guardas e saiu correndo, talvez para fugir. Contudo, ele pediu para que fosse apagado, e se jogou no que parecia ser um poço, desintegrando-se.

\- É nessa parte que eu digo que vamos morrer? – Eva questionou.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco.

Sam foi escoltado até próximo ao poço, e tentou se soltar se não houvesse parado em uma plataforma, que se iluminou ao pisá-lo. Ele olhou para trás, porém, os outros dois sumiram rapidamente, pois o rapaz pisava sobre um elevador.

Riku foi o próximo. Não ofereceu resistência ao ser levado para o elevador, apenas se limitou a olhar para Eva. Por um momento, ele podia jurar que ela o olhava preocupada, mas poderia dizer que era loucura da sua cabeça devido a situação de perigo iminente.

\- Relaxa, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse a ela, tentando convencer mais a si do que a ela.

E a moça desapareceu de vista.

Ele respirou fundo, enquanto a plataforma descia mais ainda. Ao parar, ele estava em uma sala aparentemente vazia, com quatro casulos brancos, um em cada ponta do lugar, que se abriram quando pousou.

Quatro mulheres, vestidas de branco, pareciam despertar, e caminharam até ele. Riku não disse nada, enquanto olhava o que parecia ser um laser surgindo na ponta de um dos dedos indicadores de cada uma delas.

O rapaz não conseguiu evitar que elas rasgassem as suas roupas, que sumiram em seguida. Em sua pele começou a surgir um tecido preto, cobrindo-o do pescoço aos pés. Os programas se afastaram dele, pegando algo que parecia ser o peitoral de uma armadura. Elas encaixaram a peça em seu peito e em suas costas, e aos poucos, uma "armadura" foi se formando, com uma luz branco-azulada iluminando o que poderia ser sua silhueta de longe.

\- Atenção, programa. – uma voz feminina, robótica, que não pertencia a nenhuma das mulheres presentes, soou, enquanto uma delas se dirigia a um compartimento circular, onde havia um disco. – Você receberá um disco de identificação. Tudo o que fizer ou aprender ficará impresso nesse disco. Se perder o disco ou se recusar a obedecer a um comando, estará sujeito a dissolução imediata.

\- Bem estimulante. – o rapaz comentou com sarcasmo, quando sentiu algo ser encaixado em suas costas, e percebeu que sua visão ficara um pouco diferente por alguns segundos, e então, tudo parecia mais nítido.

\- Imagem completa. Disco ativado e sincronizado. – disse uma das mulheres-programa para ele. – Prossiga aos jogos.

Depois disso, ninguém mais disse nada, e Riku apenas olhou para as vestes. Contudo, não tardou para que uma porta dupla abrisse, iluminando o local. Caminhou um pouco, antes de ser preso no que parecia ser uma caixa com uma das paredes transparente.

Pode visualizar, mesmo que de longe, Eva um pouco adiante. Seus cabelos não estavam mais róseos, parecendo ter mudado para uma cor entre o azul escuro e o preto. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, e parecia estar dentro de uma enorme arena.

Mais uma vez, uma voz feminina, robótica, soou.

\- Todos os combatentes, preparem-se para a guerra de disco. – disse, com uma multidão agitando.

A caixa que o transportara ali parou em frente à outra, porém totalmente transparente. Sem escolhas, o rapaz pulou para lá, e tentou pensar rapidamente numa maneira de fugir dali. Contudo, um programa parecia estar a sua espera, em outra caixa, com apenas uma plataforma suspensa ligando-a.

Riku estendeu o braço, apenas se preparando, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu adversário retirava o disco que possuía em suas costas. O outro foi mais rápido, atirando o objeto em mãos contra o portador, que se desviou rapidamente pela direita.

Sua keyblade surgiu, e ele a lançou contra o adversário, que foi feito em pedaços. Porém, antes que pudesse aparecer outro combatente, a voz soou mais uma vez.

\- Combatente 3, violação. Combatente 8, uso de arma não identificada. Combatente 10, uso de arma não identificada.

Ele olhou para os lados, e viu Eva de relance, com sua gunblade em punho. Mais abaixo, Sam tentava fugir, mas caíra em uma caixa maior, e a voz no alto-falante pronunciou.

\- Iniciar rodada final. Combatente 3 contra Rinzler.

E não teve mais tempo de ver nada, pois as outras caixas foram recolhidas para uma parte mais alta da arena. Dois guardas vieram em sua direção, e o rapaz estava pronto para invocar a Way to the Dawn, quando eles foram feitos em pedaços.

\- Nós temos que achar Sam e cair fora. – Eva pronunciou, com a arma em mão, e agora apontada para ele.

Riku assentiu, e percebeu que as roupas dela eram um pouco diferente das que ele usava, já que não possuía manga e uma luva protetora que lhe caía até os cotovelos.

Eles andaram apressadamente por alguns corredores, mas nada ali lhes pareciam ser uma saída ou alguma maneira de encontrar o terceiro humano. Entretanto, não tardou para que fossem emboscados.

\- Dissolução imediata. – disse o guarda-chefe.

\- Não. – interveio outra voz masculina, mas também robótica. – Eles irão para a Batalha de Luz.

A moça olhou de relance para o outro, que não sabia dizer o que se passava ali. Pelo menos não morreriam ainda, dando-lhes mais algum tempo para pensar em alguma maneira de fugir.

Mesmo a contragosto, eles embarcaram em um arco, que levava mais dois programas. Os outros pareciam apreensivos, mas não falaram nada com relação ao casal.

À frente, avistaram outra arena, onde se encontrava em uma depressão. As arquibancadas estavam cheias, e todos pareciam clamar por alguma coisa. Os quatro foram deixados lá e ele não evitou a surpresa de ver a excitação daquelas pessoas. Quando Riku, ele viu um transporte que se preparava para pousar. Olhou para Eva e sinalizou para que ela ficasse preparada para qualquer hostilidade que pudesse aparecer ali. Contudo, do transporte surgira Sam Flynn, escoltados por duas sentinelas.

O programa que vinha à frente apenas olhou para o público, antes de começar a falar.

\- Saudações, programas! – e o público aplaudiu animadamente. – Que grande evento temos diante de nós. Os boatos são reais. Temos de fato, entre nós, um usuário. – e apontou para Sam, o que atraiu várias vaias. – Então o que faremos? O que este usuário merece? – e virou-se para o rapaz. – Posso talvez sugerir o desafio da Grade?

Riku e Eva apenas ficavam olhando, cautelosos. Com tantas pessoas ali seria difícil uma fuga, então o jeito seria esperar e não ser dissolvido.

\- E quem seria o melhor para combater este oponente singular? – o programa questionou para o público. – Talvez alguém com experiência neste assunto. – e do transporte surgiu um homem cujo o rosto estava coberta por um capacete. – O seu libertador! O seu ídolo! – e fogos já explodiam no céu, enquanto o público bradava mais excitado. – Seu líder e criador! Aquele que derrotou a tirania dos usuários há muitos ciclos...

O portador percebeu que o outro jovem olhou para o recém-chegado, e depois se virou para olhá-lo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados lançou um olhar duvidoso, que o outro apenas respondeu com um aceno negativo.

\- CLU!

Riku não conseguiu esconder a surpresa por ouvir o nome dito. O que diabos havia acontecido que Cid não tinha contado?

\- Você quer jogar? – Sam perguntou, em bom tom, tentando parecer confiante. – Eu jogo.

O programa que apresentava pegou algo de um dos guardas para apresentar aos dois adiante, enquanto outro se aproximava do casal e de dois outros que estavam com eles, entregando-lhes pequenos bastões.

\- O que fazemos com isso? – Eva perguntou num sussurro.

\- Não faço ideia, mas talvez isso possa nos ajudar em alguma coisa. – Riku comentou apenas para ela.

Sam se virou para eles, enquanto CLU se afastava sozinho.

\- Grade ativada. – a voz feminina robótica de antes anunciou. – Iniciar Batalha de Luz.

\- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – a moça questionou, e se virou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Riku?

\- Acho que nosso problema maior são eles.

Ela e Sam seguiram o olhar para onde ele apontava. CLU correu e pulou, fazendo uma moto aparecer, e mais quatro o acompanhava, que ia velozmente em direção a eles. Afastaram-se por pouco do caminho traçado por eles.

\- Você não tem chance usuário. – um programa falou.

\- As motos deles são mais rápidas que as nossas. Use os níveis. - o outro disse, e ambos ativaram as suas motos e as pilotavam para longe.

A jovem de cabelos róseos, que naquele mundo adquirira um tom azulado, correu e ativou a sua moto, assim como o portador, que a seguia. Por último, Sam fez o mesmo. Logo o trio se juntou aos outros dois pilotos mais à frente.

Nas motos alaranjadas à frente surgiram feixes de luz na parte de trás, separando-se e tomando direções diferentes em seguida, e não tardou para que o mesmo processo se repetisse com as azuladas.

Nenhum dos três sabia bem o que fazer ali, até olharem para o subterrâneo, onde um dos programas foi emboscado pelo inimigo, e acabou se dissolvendo.

Eva conseguiu se desviar rapidamente de um feixe alaranjado, distanciando-se quando o piloto iria tentar derrubá-la. Sam, do outro lado, conseguiu dissolver uma das motos, dirigindo-se até o portador.

\- Temos que acabar com um de cada vez. – o rapaz falou, e Riku assentiu.

\- Vou falar com o outro. Dê suporte a Eva.

E logo os dois se distanciaram. Porém, o jovem de olhos esverdeados não tenha conseguido fazer muito, pois o outro programa fora lançado para longe, em sua direção, da qual ele precisou se desviar rapidamente para que não fosse atingido.

Sam, por outro lado, adentrou o subsolo, postando-se ao lado da moça, que o olhou de relance.

\- Vamos ter que detê-los juntos. – ele disse. – É o único jeito.

Os dois olharam para cima, bem no momento em que uma moto alaranjada passava, cujo piloto logo os olhou. Ambos assentiram, e Eva tomou distância, enquanto o adversário seguia em direção de Flynn.

A moto se aproximou de Sam, que desviou para ir mais ao subsolo, enquanto o outro subia para a arena, antes de voltar a descer e ficar a frente do usuário. Contudo, o rapaz desviou, e quando o seu inimigo olhou para frente, a moça de cabelos róseos fechava caminho com um feixe, dissolvendo-o.

\- Mais um ali. – e o rapaz apontou para outro que passava acima deles.

Os dois seguiram até saltarem para a arena, e Riku se juntou a eles. Eva reduziu a velocidade, e desviou da rota, deixando com que os dois rapazes dessem conta do inimigo adiante.

Contudo, a moto alaranjada, antes de dissolver, acabara caindo bem em frente ao portador, que não conseguiu desviar, e acabara capotando e soltando o próprio veículo, enquanto ela rodopiava por mais alguns metros, antes de virar um bastão.

Sam deu meia-volta, em direção ao objeto, enquanto a moça ia de encontro ao jovem. Diminuiu a velocidade e estendeu a mão para ele, que a pegou e se acomodou na garupa da moto, segurando sua cintura para não cair.

Ainda restavam dois adversários. Um deles fora ao subsolo, e o outro acabara derrubando Flynn, com a sua moto dissolvendo-se adiante. Eva se dirigiu a ele, para dar apoio, e tentou guiar o veículo com uma mão só, enquanto com a outra fazia sua gunblade materializar.

Contudo, antes que pudesse efetuar um disparo, um carro surgiu em meio à arena, postando-se ao lado de Sam. A porta se abriu e esperava que ele entrasse. O rapaz olhou para o casal de maneira apreensiva, e acenou para que eles o seguissem, antes que entrasse no veículo e partisse.

\- Falha no sistema. – a voz feminina de sempre soou. – Liberar Rinzler.

E foi a última coisa que o casal ouviu.

\- Eva, eu não quero pressionar, nem nada... – Riku começou a falar para a moça, que se concentrava no carro à frente. – Mas tem três programas atrás da gente, onde dois deles parecem _animas_ robotizados.

\- Segura firme! – ela disse, e com uma só mão conduzindo a moto, a moça materializou a gunblade.

O carro dera conta de um, que ela pôde ver de relance a deformidade da criatura, e mirara para a esquerda, apenas esperando que o outro tivesse ao alcance. Não tardou para que disparasse duas balas, que atingiu o inimigo e ele se dissolveu não muito atrás.

O veículo maior atirara contra a parede da arena, abrindo caminho para fora do lugar. Do outro lado, um caminho disforme de pedra se seguia para além da Grade. Contudo, para a moto de luz de Eva, era terrível pilotar por ali, por causa da superfície áspera, enquanto a roda era extremamente livre de imperfeições.

\- Invoque a sua keyblade e derreta todo o gelo que será deixado para trás. – a moça falou em bom tom para que o outro ouvisse.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Cala a boca e faz logo! – gritou, e materializando o báculo logo em seguida.

Apontou para o trecho que separavam eles do carro, e o gelo começou a se estender a cada vez que eles avançavam, enquanto o rapaz tratava de usar magia de fogo para que derretesse e não deixassem rastros.

Continuaram a seguir por aquelas terras até atravessar um túnel e subirem por uma ladeira não muito larga, fazendo Eva ter que diminuir um pouco da velocidade para que a moto não derrapasse, até voltarem a seguir por uma trilha que não oferecesse mais tanto perigo.

Logo adentraram em uma passagem iluminada. A moça de cabelos róseos fez o báculo desaparecer ao perceber que a superfície era lisa o suficiente para que o gelo já não fizesse mais efeito, dando à moto uma impressão de derrapagem.

O carro parou à frente, e a jovem desacelerou e postou-se ao lado, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir. De lá saiu Sam e um programa feminino de aspecto jovial, com a pele pálida e cabelos curtos e negros.

\- Quem é você? – perguntou Riku, descendo da garupa.

\- Eu sou Quorra. E quem são vocês?

\- Eu sou Riku, e esta é Eva. Somos do terminal de Radiant Garden e viemos atender a um chamado de Kevin Flynn. – o rapaz falou.

\- Então venham comigo. – a outra disse.

Os três a seguiram até uma plataforma, que se iluminou e subiu até parar em uma sala ampla, com o piso e teto branco, enquanto as paredes eram feitas de pedra escura. Havia uma mesa em um canto e uma passagem do outro lado. À frente tinha o que parecia ser uma janela, cuja vista dava para toda a extensão da Grade.

Contudo, o fato mais curioso foi de haver uma figura adiante, vestida de branco e com um disco cravado nas costas, sentado de costas para eles, como se meditasse. Os três usuários esperaram, a pedido de Quorra, que se dirigiu a ele.

\- Quorra, eu sonhei com Tron – o homem falou calmamente, sem parecer notar a presença dos outros. – pela primeira vez em anos. – a programa se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e ele prosseguiu. – É um sinal. Um sinal, minha aprendiz, de uma alma cansada. Temo que algo acontecerá.

\- Algo já aconteceu. – ela disse para ele, apoiando a mão no ombro dele. – Temos convidados.

Sam não conseguiu ficar parado, e caminhou em direção às duas figuras à frente, deixando Riku e Eva apenas observando.

\- Não há convidados, querida. – ele disse quase que melancolicamente.

Quorra se levantou e, ao lado do homem, ficou de frente para os três, com um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto. O outro se levantou, virando-se para ver do que ela falava, e o local foi iluminado, dando mais visão do lugar.

\- Sam. – ele disse, como se não acreditasse. – Há quanto tempo. – e se aproximou do rapaz, que parecia sem reação. – Não faz ideia... Você está aqui! – mesmo hesitante, o homem o abraçou.

\- Kevin Flynn. – Riku dissera num sussurro para Eva.

Kevin soltou o filho e se virou para os outros dois.

\- Você... – e apontou para o jovem de cabelos prateados. – Amigo de Sora e de Cid. Terminal de Radiant Garden. Riku, não é?

\- Sim, senhor. – ele assentiu. – E esta é Eva.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. – a moça falou, acenando em cumprimento.

O velho voltou à atenção para o filho, admirando-o.

\- Você cresceu. – afirmou.

\- E você está...

\- Velho. – ele completou, sem parecer ofendido com o adjetivo. – Mas como chegou aqui? E vocês? O que vieram fazer aqui?

\- Alan veio me visitar. – Sam comentou.

\- E nós recebemos uma mensagem sua. – Riku disse.

\- Mensagem? – Kevin questionou.

\- Sim. Alan a recebeu. – o outro interveio. – Achei seu escritório no porão do fliperama.

\- Mensagem... – o homem repetiu para si, voltando a olhar os outros. – Ah...

\- CLU os colocou na arena de moto de luz. – Quorra dissera, aproximando-se deles. – Eu intervi.

\- O jantar será logo, e então poderemos conversar. – ele disse, e se virou para o casal. – Também estão convidados.

E Kevin se afastou, deixando o filho e os outros. O portador aproximou-se deles, ainda olhando para o velho, que parecia pensativo.

\- Ele achou que nunca mais o veria. – Quorra dissera para Sam, que não sabia como reagir ao que acabara de ver.

O rapaz se virou para encarar o cômodo, e a programa começou a explicar sobre uma moto que havia ali. Contudo, os dois visitantes de Radiant Garden pareciam não prestar atenção.

Eva encarou a estante de livros, e passou os dedos, enquanto lia os títulos que havia. Logo se afastou um pouco pensativa, olhando de maneira alheia o ambiente, até olhar para a mesa em que logo se sentariam para jantar.

\- Algum problema? – Riku perguntara de repente.

\- Nada. – ela se apressou em responder. – Apenas...

\- Muita coisa em tão pouco tempo, não é?

\- É por ai. – disse ao dar de ombros. – Mas há algo aqui... Diferente. – comentou por fim, e se virou para encarar todo o lugar.

\- Defina diferente. – o rapaz pediu.

\- Uma energia diferente das quais eu já pude sentir. – e a moça percebeu que ele iria questionar novamente, então mostrou as duas marcas que possuía nos dedos da mão esquerda. – Elas me ajudam a conseguir perceber vibrações de energia de cada coisa viva que possa existir ao redor, como se potencializasse o poder de cada ser. Elas diferem pelo nível de força que está armazenando.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Você emana uma energia tão poderosa quanto à da keyblade que possuí, assim como seu amigo Sora.

\- E nesse caso as vibrações são em que sentido?

\- Não sei ao certo, mas com certeza é muito mais poderosa do que a arma que você carrega. – respondeu, de maneira pensativa.

Porém, a conversa acabara logo, pois foram chamados para jantar.

Todos se sentaram à mesa, e a refeição se deu, nos primeiros minutos, de forma silenciosa.

\- Quantos anos você tem, Sam? – Quorra questionou, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Deve ter uns 27. – apostou Kevin.

\- Exato...

\- E como vai Radiant Garden? – perguntou, virando-se para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Cid vai bem? E o sistema que montamos ainda funciona?

\- Bem, depois de várias coisas e alguns ataques, até que está tudo bem. Cid ainda continua o mesmo de sempre, mantendo como novo tudo o que vocês fizeram: desde comunicação até segurança.

\- Isso parece bem legal. – a programa falou com interesse, sorrindo para eles. – Gostaria muito de conhecer esse lugar.

A conversa continuou, onde as perguntas variavam entre sobre o que Sam fazia em seu mundo e sobre o sistema que regia Radiant Garden, com ocasionais comentários de Kevin sobre como aprimorá-lo ainda mais, e sobre naves gummis.

O silêncio se instalou quase ao final do jantar, quando o velho fitou o filho seriamente, e Quorra olhava de um para o outro de relance.

\- Tenho certeza que vocês também têm perguntas. Principalmente você, Sam. – ele falou.

\- Na verdade, só uma. – o outro respondeu, olhando o pai.

\- Porque nunca voltei para casa. – Kevin afirmara, e se acomodou na cadeira. – Aquelas noites, quando eu ia ao escritório, como sei que deve saber, eu vinha para cá. Um humano no espaço digital. Complicado, mas também tinha você, a ENCOM... Não podia ficar sempre aqui. Precisava de parceiros.

\- Tron e CLU. – Riku respondera.

\- Exato. Mas é bem mais complicado do que isso. – ele disse, olhando para cada um dos visitantes.

O homem respirou fundo, limpando a garganta.

\- Tron foi criado por Alan para o sistema antigo. – começou Kevin, enquanto os outros escutavam com atenção. – Acabei trazendo-o para cá para proteger este. CLU foi criação minha. Projetado para criar um mundo perfeito. Estávamos muito ocupados construindo uma utopia. Horas aqui eram apenas... Alguns minutos lá fora. Quando pensava que não podia ir mais fundo, algo aconteceu.

\- O milagre. – Sam falou.

\- O milagre. – o outro repetiu. – Você se lembra.

\- Que milagre foi este? – Eva se atreveu a perguntar.

\- ISOs. Algoritmos isomórficos. – Kevin respondeu, e retomou seu relato. – Uma forma de vida completamente nova.

\- E você os criou? – dessa vez, Riku questionou.

Kevin riu.

\- Não. Eles se manifestaram. Como uma chama, vindos de lugar nenhum. As condições eram propícias e eles apenas surgiram. Eu os achei, como flores no deserto. Tão ingênuos, e inimaginavelmente sábios. Eles eram fantásticos.

"Tudo o que eu esperava achar: controle, ordem, perfeição. Não significavam nada. Simplesmente me via em uma casa de espelhos, e os ISOs conseguiram estilhaçar tudo. Seu código raiz, o DNA digital. Ciência, filosofia... Cada ideia que o homem já teve sobre o universo à disposição. Os ISOs seriam meu presente para o mundo."

\- E o que aconteceu? – Sam questionou.

\- CLU. – o pai respondeu pesaroso. – Foi um golpe. Tron lutou por mim. Nunca mais o vi depois disso.

\- Porque não lutou? Porque não pediu ajuda? – Riku perguntou intrigado.

\- Ele lutou. – Quorra interveio.

\- CLU se alimentava da minha resistência. – Kevin retomou o relato. – Quanto mais eu lutava, mais poderoso ele ficava. Foi impressionante. E o meu milagre... CLU via os ISOs como uma imperfeição. Então destruiu todos.

\- O expurgo. – Quorra falou, olhando a todos.

\- Não sobrou ninguém? – Eva perguntou.

\- Foi um genocídio. Tentei voltar, mas não consegui chegar ao portal. Ele consumia energia demais e não podia ficar aberto para sempre. Como um cofre, este lugar só pode ser aberto pelo lado de fora. A última coisa que fiz, que eu consegui fazer com o pouco de energia que restava, foi avisar a Cid para não abrir mais o portal. O sistema operacional que ajudei a montar ficaria intacto, desde que o outro portal se mantivesse fechado. O portal se fechou Sam. Por isso nunca voltei para casa.

Sam se levantou, caminhando até a sacada. Acima de toda a Grade, um ponto luminoso brilhava no céu escuro.

\- Então os portais foram ativados quando eu e Riku entramos. Está aberto agora.

\- Mas não por muito tempo. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados se levantou, seguindo Sam. – Cid nos avisou que tínhamos apenas umas oito horas antes dos dois portais se fecharem.

\- Então vamos embora pai. Podemos tirá-lo daqui. – Sam falou.

\- Não se apresse. – Kevin pediu, aproximando-se do filho.

\- Como assim, não me apressar? O portal vai fechar! – o outro rebateu indignado. – O que? – questionou ao olhar para Quorra.

\- Assim que Flynn entrar na Grade, - ela começou. – CLU vai fazer de tudo para ter o disco dele.

\- Meu disco é tudo, Sam. A chave mestra, uma maneira de sair daqui. Não apenas para mim.

\- Como assim? – Sam questionou.

\- CLU também pode sair. – Eva falou, olhando para os outros. – Não é?

\- Exato. Se eu posso entrar, então ele pode sair. – Kevin assentiu para a garota. – Com o meu disco é possível.

\- E depois? – dessa vez, Riku perguntou.

\- O jogo acaba. Para todos, para ambos os terminais. Ele não tolera imperfeição. E o que há de mais imperfeito em nossos mundos? Não posso deixar isso acontecer.

\- E o que faremos? – Sam voltou a perguntar, desta vez impaciente. – Nada?

\- Fazer nada é bastante produtivo. Impressionante, sabia? – o pai falou. – CLU planeja algo há algum tempo. Sabemos disso. Programas estão desaparecendo, até mesmo se fala em revolução. Se aguardarmos, CLU poderá ser derrotado aqui dentro.

\- Mas o portal será fechando. Não podemos esperar, ou ficaremos todos presos. Nós temos que fazer algo! – Riku disse pesaroso.

\- Digam-me. O que o trouxeram aqui? O que fez Cid reabrir o portal?

Sam olhou para todos, antes de voltar a encarar o pai, que aguardava a resposta.

\- Alan recebeu sua mensagem.

\- Mas eu não enviei nenhuma.

\- Então é isso. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados interveio, atraindo os olhares de todos. – Por isso a preocupação de Cid. Ao abrir o outro portal, não apenas derrubaria todo o sistema operacional de Radiant Garden, mas também poderia dar a chance de CLU de invadir nossos mundos. Ele apenas usou outra abordagem para conseguir o que quer.

\- E é exatamente o que ele quer agora. Todos nós a caminho do portal. É o jogo dele. E a única maneira de ganhar é não jogando! – Kevin complementou.

Ele deu as costas para o filho, e se retirou da varanda. Não haveria mais discussões naquela noite. Antes de deixar o recinto, ele desejou boa noite a todos e se foi, e as luzes do refúgio se apagaram.

Sam parecia incrédulo com tudo o que havia ouvido. Sem esperar que ninguém se pronunciasse, ele foi em direção ao quarto que Quorra disse ser para ele e para os outros visitantes. Riku se virou para Eva, que apenas encarava a passagem para os terminais.

\- Ainda sentindo aquela vibração? – o rapaz questionou, chamando a atenção da jovem, que se virou para olhá-lo.

\- Sim. – respondeu. – Mas não é só isso... – e voltou a olhar para o portal. – Nós vamos voltar? – ela conseguiu perguntar, sua voz saindo num sussurro preocupado.

Ele percebeu o tom de voz dela, e se aproximou, atrevendo-se a tocar seu ombro. Ela estremeceu ao toque e seu olhar mostrou um lampejo de surpresa e incredulidade. O rapaz a soltou, e engoliu em seco.

\- Não se preocupe. Conseguiremos sair daqui antes que a passagem se feche. – ele finalmente falou. – Acho bom nós descansarmos. O dia foi longo, e temos que estar dispostos para poder voltar.

\- Pode ir. – ela disse, dando de ombros. – Eu preciso pensar um pouco. Daqui a pouco me junto a vocês para descansar.

Ele sabia que não ia adiantar discutir com ela. Seria apenas mais um motivo para brigarem, e nas circunstâncias deles, eles não poderiam brigar ou morreriam antes mesmo de se aproximar do portal de Radiant Garden.

Eva ouviu os passos do rapaz de cabelos prateados sumirem atrás dela, e um pouco depois, uma porta se abriu e se fechou. Aguardou mais alguns minutos, e se certificou de que estava sozinha.

Ela correu para a estante à frente do sofá. Analisou as pedras e suas saliências, mas nada havia ali. Porém, seu sangue gelou ao ouvir uma porta abrir e se fechar vindo da passagem que não estava muito distante dela. Escondeu-se por trás da estante e esperou.

A pessoa que havia saído de lá aparentemente foi até o elevador e o acionou, deixando o recinto sozinho e silencioso mais uma vez. Devia ter sido Quorra que havia saído para verificar a segurança do perímetro ou algo assim.

Esperou por mais alguns minutos, antes de sair de seu esconderijo e caminhar apressadamente para a estante de livros. Foi retirando os livros com cuidado, folheando alguns antes de colocá-lo no lugar.

\- O que tanto procura que a faz folhear os livros dessa forma? – a voz grave de Kevin Flynn soou atrás da moça;

Eva se virou para observá-lo. Ele não parecia furioso, apenas se limitava a contemplá-la curioso. A jovem colocou o livro que tinha em mãos no lugar.

\- Porque não pergunta? O que está tão curiosa em saber? – ele insistiu.

\- É apenas... Apenas uma coisa que eu imaginei ter visto. Não é nada a se preocupar.

Ele riu, o que atraiu o olhar de dúvida da moça, que logo mudou para surpresa.

\- Vem de você. – a moça disse, fazendo o outro parar de rir.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Não adianta negar. Eu sei que é você. – e ela mostrou a palma da mão esquerda, onde as marcas cintilavam levemente na penumbra. – Você tem um dos cristais. É o protetor de um deles, não é?

O outro não respondeu. Seu rosto ficou mais sério e ele apontou para o sofá, para que a moça se sentasse. Ela obedeceu, e viu o outro se sentar na cadeira à sua frente. Ele olhou para os lados, antes de seu olhar encontrar a moça, que aguardava o que ele tinha para falar.

\- Não esperava que alguém fosse perceber. – Kevin começou.

\- Foi por causa disso que você parou de lutar contra CLU, não foi? – Eva perguntou. – Ele não apenas quer uma passagem para fora, mas também...

\- O conhecimento para que possa moldar os nossos mundos à sua própria maneira a fim de atingir a perfeição.

\- Então você tem o cristal de Byakko... – ela afirmou. – Como?

Flynn se acomodou mais, enquanto fitava pensativo o rosto da jovem, que esperava o que ele tinha a dizer. Respirou fundo, antes que pudesse começar a falar.

\- Foi há muito tempo. Ela apenas apareceu para mim. – ele explicou. – Não passava de uma pedra, que desapareceu tão rápida quanto apareceu. Na época, eu não dei importância. Afinal, eu estava ocupado com projeto da Grade junto com Alan.

"Alan percebeu logo que havia algo de errado comigo. Ele havia sido o único que conseguiu compreender esse cristal. Nós a exploramos o máximo que conseguimos. Porém, após a revolta de CLU, eu usei todo o conhecimento que tinha para tentar detê-lo. Mas ele se aliou a outra coisa, mais forte do que ele, e que sabia bem sobre o cristal. Precisei me retirar, pois não posso deixar que alguém tenha domínio dessa força."

Eva fechou os olhos após a história que Kevin lhe contara. Não queria acreditar em tudo aquilo, mas parece que finalmente estava acontecendo. Precisava tirá-lo daquele lugar de alguma forma antes que fosse tarde.

Lembrou-se do chamado que Sora fora atender. Também tinha relação com aquilo. E era só uma questão de tempo para que realmente houvesse um ataque massivo. Mas nada era pior do que sua situação. Afinal, seu tempo estava acabando. Olhou de relance para seus dedos da mão esquerda.

\- Aonde você vai? – Flynn perguntou ao ver a moça se levantar.

\- Nós temos que sair daqui. – Eva falou. – Eles virão atrás de você mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sabem que não tem muito tempo para esperá-lo e precisam agir logo se quiserem uma maneira de sair daqui.

\- CLU nunca viria até aqui...

\- Porque não? O jogo não está acabado. Depende apenas de como vai jogar de agora em diante.

O outro ficou calado. Ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Trazer Sam para dentro da Grade havia feito tudo mudar. Aquele era o jogo de CLU, e agora era vez de Kevin jogar.

Ele se levantou e encarou Eva, antes de começar a andar em direção ao quarto de onde o filho estaria dormindo. A moça apenas o seguiu. Acordaria Riku e achariam um jeito de escapar dali.

Porém, para seu espanto, apenas o rapaz de cabelos prateados descansava no quarto. Não havia nenhum sinal de Sam. A moça correu para o jovem e o sacudiu para que acordasse. Riku se limitou a resmungar antes de abrir os olhos.

\- Onde está Sam? – a garota perguntou, antes que o outro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

A frase pareceu confusa no primeiro momento, mas ele se deu conta do que a outra quis dizer quando olhou em volta e viu que a outra cama estava vazia. Ele se levantou num salto e olhou para Kevin, que esperava uma resposta dele.

\- Ele estava aqui quando adormeci. – o rapaz conseguiu responder.

\- Quorra... – Eva falou, como se aquilo tivesse lhe despertado uma ideia. – Eu acho que ouvi Quorra usar o elevador para sair daqui. Fazer ronda ou algo do tipo.

\- Quorra não faz varredura da área. Este lado é perigoso demais para um programa sozinho. – Flynn explicou.

\- Se não foi ela quem saiu, então... – Riku começou, sendo interrompido pela sua parceira.

\- Ele foi para a Grade. Está tentando voltar.

O rapaz se levantou, enquanto Kevin deixou o quarto à procura de sua aprendiza.

\- Nós temos que ir atrás dele.

\- Eu sei. Mas tem que ser rápido. Precisamos voltar. Nosso tempo está acabando.

\- Eva... – e ele se calou, ao ver o olhar que a outra lhe lançava. – Tem algo mais que queira contar?

Ela não respondeu. Sabia que não responderia, contudo, ele precisava continuar tentando. A garota apenas desviou o olhar dele e se virou para a porta, deixando o recinto.

No salão, Kevin estava na varanda, olhando a Grade em sua extensão. Quorra havia aparecido e caminhava para a varanda, se juntando ao seu mestre. Eva olhou de relance para eles. Riku se postou ao seu lado logo em seguida. Sabia que eles também agiriam. Com a repentina fuga de Sam, todo o jogo havia mudado.

\- Vamos atrás do meu filho antes que CLU o pegue.


	8. Byakko

**Capítulo 8 – Byakko**

Quorra correu para o elevador, enquanto Flynn olhava para a dupla vinda de Radiant Garden, acenando para que eles o seguissem. A ISO alcançou o veículo que usara anteriormente para resgatar Sam e esperou que Kevin entrasse. Antes de prosseguir, ele se virou para Eva e entregou um bastão.

\- Esta moto andará melhor nesse terreno.

Ela apenas assentiu e observou o outro se juntar a Quorra. O carro deu partida e seguiu pela estrada em que haviam vindo. A moça de cabelos róseos ativou o bastão e a moto se materializou. Acenou para Riku e ele se acomodou na garupa, segurando firme em sua cintura para que não caísse.

A viagem até a Grade parecia mais longa do que os visitantes de Radiant Garden pensaram. Não havia o que ser discutido entre eles, visto que a moça se preocupava em seguir o veículo de Quorra mais adiante.

Nos limites da cidade, a ISO desacelerou o carro, parando-o. O rapaz de cabelos prateados observou seus dois guias seguirem a pé. Eva percebeu a tática deles e desacelerou a moto, mandando o seu parceiro descer. A moto tornou-se um bastão, e a jovem conseguiu fazê-lo sumir, tal como fazia com seu báculo e sua gunblade.

\- Seria melhor não chamarmos atenção. Vamos nos separar. Há guardas em todos os lugares, e não podemos arriscar sermos identificados. – Quorra comentou aos sussurros. – Devemos nos encontrar naquele prédio, - e apontou para o prédio mais alto. – Misturem-se e esperem por nós. Não deixem que Sam faça alguma besteira.

Eles assentiram e viram Kevin e sua aprendiza sumirem por uma rua à esquerda. Riku olhou para a moça ao seu lado, e virou seu olhar para onde ela encarava. O prédio era bem iluminado, e em seu topo parecia acontecer algo bastante agitado.

\- Vamos andando. Ficar parados aqui pode parecer suspeito.

\- Espere. Aquele prédio parece estar muito à direita, não é? – Eva questionou, e o rapaz estranhou a pergunta.

\- Acho que sim, por quê? – ele comentou após uma rápida análise.

\- Então temos que seguir em frente. – a moça contou, e seguiu para a rua à frente da entrada da cidade.

O rapaz não teve tempo para questionar qualquer coisa, já que sua parceira começou a caminhar pela direção que havia apontada. Ocasionalmente ela olhava para os lados, em busca de guardas, mas não havia nenhum naquela rua, e também para cima, sem nunca perder o seu destino de vista.

Riku não entendia a lógica de Eva. Sempre que havia um caminho que parecia dar mais perto do prédio, ela escolhia outro. Às vezes o lado oposto. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. De repente a moça parou e olhou adiante. Quando parou ao seu lado, ele estava pronto para questionar o que ela vinha fazendo. Porém, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ela apontou para frente.

Seus olhos seguiram a direção em que ela apontava. O prédio para onde Quorra disse que Sam estava ficava há alguns quarteirões bem à frente. O rapaz não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa, nem o sorriso que se esboçou em seus lábios.

Sem perder tempo, o casal seguiu adiante e chamou o elevador que os levaria para o topo. Quando finalmente entraram, Eva se permitiu relaxar um pouco.

\- Algum problema? – Riku não pôde evitar perguntar.

\- Não. Está tudo bem. – ela respondeu sem dizer mais do que isso.

\- Porque simplesmente não fala? Eu não sou burro, Eva. Você não colabora!

\- E porque você simplesmente não entende que não é da sua conta?

\- Claro que é da minha conta! – ele esbravejou indignado. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas tem uma possível guerra querendo estourar à nossa porta! É bem fácil dizer tudo o que sabe. Poderá nos ajudar bastante.

\- Não é assim tão fácil. Você não me conhece, não sabe com o que está lidando e pela última vez, antes que eu simplesmente estoure os seus miolos: não é da sua conta.

Antes que o rapaz de cabelos prateados pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta do elevador se abriu.

\- Aja normalmente. – murmurou, deixando-a sozinha.

A moça o seguiu e tomou um caminho diferente. Não queria ter que encará-lo. Eles simplesmente não precisavam chamar atenção, ou encontrar Sam e fugir dali não seria mais possível. Mas quando eles voltassem, ela se certificaria de se livrar dele.

Porém, sua ideia de evitar o parceiro evaporou quando encontrou Flynn. Ele estava acompanhado por duas pessoas. Uma delas, a mulher, parecia bastante com as mulheres de branco que lhe vestiram com aquelas roupas antes de entrarem na arena. O outro, igualmente vestido de branco, parecia lhe dizer algo animadamente.

Castor era como ele se anunciara segundos depois. Ela continuou a observá-los, até perceber que eles se dirigiam por degraus para uma câmara no nível superior. Não precisaria ir lá, por enquanto, contudo, Riku precisava saber disso, ao menos.

Quando encontrou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, ele estava sentado no balcão, ignorando o que uma garota qualquer dizia, enquanto olhava a bebida que estava em uma de suas mãos.

\- Cai fora. – a moça de cabelos róseos ordenou para a outra, que a olhou com desgosto e se afastou.

\- Ciúmes? – o outro perguntou com ironia.

\- Cale a sua maldita boca. – ela murmurou, olhando o lugar em volta, e, por fim, para o nível superior. – Sam está lá em cima.

\- Temos que esperar os outros. Não conseguiremos lidar com tanta gente se houver pânico. – ele respondeu de volta, ainda concentrado na bebida.

Ela assentiu, acomodando-se na cadeira ao lado dele. O homem do bar lhe trouxe um copo e preencheu com um líquido azul. Apenas ficou olhando a bebida, sem saber o que era e já se recusando a beber.

Contudo, algo despertou a atenção do casal. A movimentação de uma hora para outra se tornou agitada e eles se viraram a tempo de ver programas aterrissando entre os convidados e desintegrando um deles. A gritaria e o pânico tomaram conta do estabelecimento.

O rapaz se levantou e sua keyblade surgiu em suas mãos, enquanto a gunblade de Eva apareceu para ela. Sam saltou do piso superior com o disco em mãos, enquanto outros programas partiam para cima dos programas que os atacavam. Eles destruíram alguns até chegar a Sam, porém, Quorra se colocou a frente dele, protegendo-o e atacando aqueles que estavam cercando-os.

Riku destruiu mais um, quando acenou para Eva se juntar aos outros, mas não houve tempo, pois mais inimigos os cercavam. Dessa vez, alguns não passavam de aberrações computadorizadas enormes se aproximando, com discos em mãos.

E foi por um triz que o jovem de cabelos prateados não fora atacado. O tal Castor começara a atirar para todos os lados, sem se preocupar em quem atingiria. O disparo fora rebatido pela gunblade da moça de cabelos róseos, que o olhou de relance e voltou para a luta, enquanto tentava se proteger dos projéteis de luz.

Contudo, um grito ecoou pelo salão, mesmo com o som alto que tocava ao fundo. Eva se virou e o espanto tomou conta de sua expressão. Quando Riku se virou para acompanhar o olhar da garota, ele viu Quorra deitada inerte, com os olhos abertos olhando para o vazio e com seu braço esquerdo faltando.

O som de repente parou. Toda a agitação havia cessado. O lugar ficou mais escuro. Todos os olhares caíram sobre a entrada da boate, onde Kevin Flynn estava parado. Os programas voltaram à batalha, desintegrando os invasores.

\- Vamos nos separar. – Kevin disse quando Riku e Eva se aproximaram dele.

Os outros assentiram. Sam pegou Quorra nos braços e correu para o elevador, com o resto do grupo em seu encalço. Porém, ao entrar no elevador, o Flynn mais velho se virou assustado apenas para ver o próprio disco ser capturado por um dos invasores antes de as portas se fecharem. E antes que alguém pudesse se manifestar, uma explosão foi ouvida do outro lado, e o elevador começou a descer rapidamente e sem controle.

Sam tentou pará-lo, mas foi inútil.

\- Alguma ajuda aqui? – ele gritou para os outros.

O pai acessou um painel e após alguns segundos, o elevador desacelerou até parar e abrir as portas para a rua.

\- Seu disco... – o rapaz conseguiu falar após tudo se acalmar. – Pai, ele sumiu.

\- Sim... – Kevin assentiu assustado.

\- Desculpe. – o outro começou. – Sei que estraguei tudo.

\- Parem. Não vai adiantar de nada. Nós temos que sair daqui. Temos que _voltar_! – Riku comentou.

\- Ficaremos juntos. – o outro disse, sem parecer prestar atenção no que tinha sido dito.

\- Pai, eu posso fazer isso. – Sam tentou falar, mas seu pai o cortou.

\- Já fez o bastante! – e todos se calaram, espantados pela reação dele. – Sam, você realmente... – ele continuou, mas se calou, olhando para Quorra de relance. – Está mexendo com o meu estado zen. – e se abaixou para ver como a morena estava. – Ela está estável.

\- E o que faremos agora? – Riku se atreveu a perguntar.

\- Não sei. Talvez nada. Não faremos nada. – o outro lhe respondeu. – Fiquem parados. – e seu olhar mudou de direção para os trilhos do trem que não estava tão distante. – Já pularam de um trem?

O filho o olhou com uma expressão de dúvida, e seu pai continuou.

\- Faremos do seu jeito. – ele completou. – Correremos até o portal. Se chegarmos antes de CLU, nós teremos uma chance.

Eles assentiram, e Sam pegou Quorra nos braços, enquanto Kevin os guiava pelas ruas em direção aos trilhos. Ao alcançarem a plataforma, um trem estava para sair, e precisaram se apressar para alcançá-lo antes que ficasse longe demais para pular até ele.

Na ponte sobre o vagão, Sam pousou a morena no chão, enquanto seu pai se abaixava e virava a outra para pegar seu disco. Riku e Eva ficaram de guarda, para que não fossem surpreendidos ali.

O disco de Quorra projetou um holograma, da qual Kevin tocava habilidosamente à procura de algo.

\- Ela vai sobreviver? – Sam perguntou preocupado.

\- Não sei. – o pai lhe respondeu. – Tenho que identificar o código danificado. O sequenciamento é muito complexo.

\- Mas não foi você que o escreveu?

\- Uma parte dele. O resto está simplesmente... – Kevin parou, parecendo achar o pedaço de código que queria. – além de mim. – completou.

\- Ela é uma ISO?! – Riku questionou ao ver o procedimento.

\- Sim, - o outro assentiu. – a última. Todo esse tempo, eu só estava protegendo-a. Ela é o milagre. Tudo pelo que sempre trabalhei. – ele comentou, olhando com ternura para a morena. – Uma fronteira digital para reformular a condição humana.

\- Sempre pensei que fosse um bordão. – o filho falou.

\- Em nosso mundo, ela pode mudar tudo. – Kevin explicou.

Alguns segundos depois, e ele tocou em uma parte do que ele chamava de código, removendo com cuidado uma parte alaranjada em meio à projeção azul que saía do disco. Em seguida, ele mostrou para o filho um pequeno fio laranja, enquanto sorria orgulhoso.

\- Olhe isso aqui. – ele chamou a atenção dos outros, e o soltou no ar, que desapareceu conforme o trem seguia viagem.

\- Ela se arriscou por mim. – Sam comentou. – Todos vocês. – e olhou para os visitantes de Radiant Garden.

\- Algumas coisas valem o risco. – seu pai disse

Pegou o disco das mãos do filho e devolveu para Quorra, ativando-o. O braço esquerdo dela voltou a crescer, enquanto os outros olhavam surpresos.

\- Isso é impressionante, se me permitem dizer. – Kevin comentou. – Venha, vai demorar um pouco para reiniciar o sistema. Enquanto vocês dois, bem, não precisam ficar de guarda. Não há muito que temer nessa região. Descansem.

Riku e Eva assentiram. O rapaz ainda continuou observando a programa que ainda permanecia inerte, enquanto a outra caminhava pela ponte, sentando-se em sua extensão e encarando toda a paisagem escura ao redor.

Alguns minutos depois, Sam se aproximou do jovem de cabelos prateados e disse que ela estava reiniciando. Quorra despertou desesperada buscando por ar, enquanto se sentava assustada, com Sam tentando acalmá-la.

\- Deixarei os dois a sós. – Riku falou, enquanto o rapaz mais velho assentia.

Ele caminhou até Eva e se sentou ao seu lado, seguindo o olhar para onde ela observava.

\- Alguma coisa de interessante? – ele questionou, procurando algo nas nuvens.

Eva não respondeu, apenas o olhou desconfiada, enquanto o rapaz ria e abanava as mãos em sinal de entrega.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou insistir em nada dessa vez. – comentou risonho.

Por algum tempo, o silêncio imperou, até que ele o quebrou, voltando-se para a moça ao seu lado.

\- Obrigado. – Riku falou, atraindo o olhar de surpresa e dúvida da outra. – Na boate. Eu iria levar um tiro. Mas você se pôs na frente e rebateu. Poderia ter deixado que me desintegrasse, porém, você não o fez.

\- Aquilo não foi nada. – Eva disse dano de ombros.

\- Por quê? – e quando viu o olhar dela, ele explicou. – Porque me salvar se você me queria morto?

\- Mesmo você sendo um idiota, - ela começou, e não deu atenção quando ele pretendia protestar. – você é meu parceiro aqui. E temos que nos manter vivo se quisermos sair deste lugar.

Mais uma vez o silêncio voltou a cair entre eles, e Riku percebeu que Eva tinha um olhar curioso para a paisagem à frente, tal como uma criança que vislumbrava algo pela primeira vez.

\- Como é lá? – ele perguntou curioso, e viu o olhar dela expressar dúvida mais uma vez. – No seu mundo.

Ela fez uma expressão surpresa, provavelmente pelo assunto repentino. Por um momento, o rapaz pensou que a moça não lhe responderia.

\- É um lugar bonito. – Eva começou parecendo um pouco pensativa. – Aos redores da cidade existem os Campos do Éden, onde há os templos de meditação e de estudo em magia. Durante as tardes dá para sentar no gramado, observar as árvores e sentir a brisa. – ela continuou, com o tom de voz esbanjando nostalgia.

\- Você sente falta de lá?

\- Um pouco.

\- Já saiu de seu mundo alguma vez antes?

Percebeu o semblante da moça de cabelos róseos ficar mais triste.

\- Não... – ela respondeu. – Mas sua vez agora. Como é seu mundo?

\- Ah, o meu mundo... – ele começou. – Ele não é tão grande, mas é lindo. São várias ilhas cercadas pelo mar. Sora, Kairi e eu ficávamos por horas na praia quando éramos mais jovens. Sentar na areia, olhar para as ondas... O pôr-do-sol era bem bonito. Mas eu costumava acordar muito cedo, com o céu ainda escuro e fugia para a praia. Ver o sol nascer e dar cor ao meu mundo é simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

\- Sente falta?

\- Sim. Não tem um momento em que eu não sinta. – ele disse olhando para ela.

O silêncio pairou mais uma vez sobre eles, onde um encarava o outro. Mas em nenhuma expressão havia hostilidade. Apenas compreensão pelo sentimento que cada um tinha despertado naquele momento.

Eva foi a primeira a desviar os olhos, e voltou a observar mais uma vez o horizonte escuro. O rapaz seguiu seu olhar, e olhou a luz do portal que ainda brilhava entre as nuvens.

\- Tão bonito. – a moça comentou. – É como o alvorecer.

\- É... – ele assentiu.

Riku olhou para ela por um momento e percebeu o quão ela era bonita. E a jovem se mostrou uma companhia bem agradável quando não está irritada ou carregada de ironia. Sabia que se dissesse isso ao Sora, ele daria um jeito de infernizar a sua vida.

Contudo, a voz de Kevin Flynn reverberou pelo corredor.

\- Para baixo! Rápido! – chamou, apontando para a escada. – Isso não devia estar aqui. – ele falou quando Riku e Sam passaram por ele.

O trem estava desacelerando, para o temor do grupo. Eles desceram a escadaria às pressas, enquanto Sam questionava o que acontecia, olhando para cima. O veículo mudava de curso. As luzes laterais se acenderam, mostrando centenas de criaturas, de aspectos robóticos, que se assemelhavam aos programas que viram na arena, em ambos os lados, todas adormecidas.

\- O que são essas coisas? - Eva questionou, tocando no vidro e os olhando horrorizada.

\- CLU não pode criar programas, muito menos essas criaturas. - Kevin começou a explicar. - Alguém os criou. CLU só pode apagá-las ou reprogramá-los.

\- Reprogramá-los para que? - Quorra perguntou, seu olhar se desviando dos programas para as pessoas ao redor, que olhavam alguma coisa por uma fresta.

Vários programas em forma de criaturas humanoides perambulavam pelo hangar. Todos pareciam manter a posição em alerta, como se esperassem algo. Ou alguém.

\- Ele está formando um exército! - Sam falou surpreso, ao perceber do que toda aquela movimentação se tratava.

Kevin se afastou e os outros o seguiram. Eles desceram a escadaria que os levava ao enorme saguão, antes que aqueles programas os achassem ali. Ao final da escadaria, todos se abaixaram, analisando o perímetro. Sobre o trem, um programa começava a vasculhar.

Quorra retirou o seu disco das costas e o entregou para Kevin. Despediu-se e correu em disparada, sem dar tempo que alguém pudesse segurá-la. O programa sobre o trem, da qual a dupla de Radiant Garden reconheceu como Rinzler, que duelou contra eles na Batalha de Luz, viu a ISO e a interceptou.

Um lampejo de reconhecimento assombrou o rosto de Kevin Flynn.

\- Tron?! - ele sussurrou, e todos o encararam. - Ele está vivo!

O grupo voltou a observar Quorra, que foi algemada e levada.

\- Nós temos que ajudá-la. - Sam disparou, tentando correr em sua direção

\- Não Sam. - seu pai o segurou. - Há outro jeito.

Kevin os segurou por mais algum tempo, até Quorra estar distante o suficiente, para correr até um corredor no hangar, que os levava a um canto mais isolado da plataforma.

Eles subiram por uma escada escondida em uma pilastra e seguiram por uma passarela oculta acima do lugar. Centenas de programas estavam organizados em filas. E mesmo assim, mais chegavam para se juntar a horda lá embaixo.

Ainda não se sabia o que CLU iria fazer com Quorra, mas com todas aquelas coisas lá, era possível que ele reprogramasse a ISO para fazê-la se juntar a todos ali e marcharem em direção ao portal, que a essa altura, já não estava tão distante.

Eles observavam uma plataforma se elevar, onde CLU se encontrava no centro. Ele saudava os programas abaixo, e todos pareciam venerá-lo. Seu discurso era sobre a perfeição do qual ele tornou a Grade. E sobre como ele transformaria o mundo dos usuários.

\- Ele... - Riku começou, como se um lampejo passasse pela sua cabeça. - Ele sabe como atravessar os portais. E levará todo mundo para...

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não terminou. Kevin não ficou lá para terminar de ouvir o plano de CLU. Ele continuou seguindo pela passarela, onde os outros três o seguiram.

\- Pai – Sam o chamou. - Precisamos recuperar o seu disco.

\- Não, vocês precisam chegar até o portal e fechá-los por fora.

\- Não pai! Você não iria durar muito. Quorra também não.

\- Parem! - Eva os interrompeu. - Discutir não vai salvar ninguém. Temos que recuperar o seu disco. – ela falou, olhando para Kevin. - Vamos dar um jeito de fazer isso.

\- Encontrem-me no deck em uns cinco minutos. - Sam interveio. - Arrumem um transporte para a nossa fuga.

\- O que vai fazer? - Kevin questionou preocupado.

\- Sou usuário. Vou dar um jeito.

Sam correu pelo resto da passarela, deixando os três para trás. Riku olhou para a sua parceira, que devolveu o olhar indicando que eles precisavam ser rápidos. Eles correram na direção oposta. O trio percorreu uma parte do caminho de volta, quando a moça de cabelos róseos o interrompeu, apontando para algo ao lado do exército de programas.

Uma nave estava pousada, com um programa fazendo a vigília do veículo. Kevin assentiu e os guiou até uma escadaria que os levava para aquela direção. Sorrateiramente, o homem se aproximou do veículo, reprogramando a sentinela através do disco de um deles. Após alguns segundos, ele liberou o veículo e permitiu que os três passassem sem problema algum.

Eles embarcaram na nave e aguardaram por algum sinal de Sam Flynn. O tempo de espera pareceu uma eternidade até que o mirante de uma torre explodiu, com alguém saltando na direção deles. Sam e Quorra rolaram pelo chão assim que caíram. Levantaram-se rapidamente após o chamado de Kevin para que se apressassem.

A dupla recém-chegada se acomodou no veículo, juntamente com Eva e Riku, enquanto Kevin se preparava para partir. Antes que pudessem sair da plataforma, Sam estendeu a mão, da qual segurava o disco, em direção ao pai.

\- Tente ficar com isso.

\- E tente não perdê-lo dessa vez. - o rapaz de cabelos prateados falou risonho, enquanto o outro assentia.

Quorra assumiu o controle da nave. Apesar de nervosa, ela parecia ansiosa por pilotá-la. Não tardou para que a ISO ganhasse velocidade em meio ao vazio daquela área da Grade.

\- Quorra – Kevin a chamou. - Vá em direção à luz. – ele se virou para o filho com uma expressão curiosa. – Onde aprendeu aquilo?

\- Torre da ENCOM. Duas noites atrás.

\- Não gosto de ser aquela que traz as más notícias, mas – Eva falou, chamando a atenção do grupo. – nós estamos sendo seguidos.

\- Caças de luz. - Quorra respondeu assim que os viu também.

\- Sam, Riku – Kevin chamou, virando-se para eles. – Assumam a cabine de tiros.

Eles assentiram e se posicionaram na parte de trás do veículo.

\- Já fez isso antes? – Sam questionou, assim que assumiu o canhão esquerdo.

\- Algumas vezes. – o rapaz respondeu, mirando e atirando num caça, que explodiu próximo aos outros. – Um já foi. Faltam cinco.

\- Vou adorar isso. – o outro respondeu risonho, abrindo fogo.

Os rapazes começaram a atirar, na tentativa de destrui-los, ou até mesmo retardá-los. Porém, mesmo com o feixe azulado da nave, eles não pareciam hesitar.

\- Nós temos que separá-los! - Sam gritou para o pai, esperando que ele soubesse o que fazer.

Os rapazes continuaram atirando, até que acertaram um próximo a superfície do que parecia ser uma extensão de água. Sam continuou gritando sugestões para Quorra, que acelerou a nave e subiu em direção ao céu escuro, por entre os obstáculos que eram escondidos pela névoa.

Quando alcançaram uma altura considerável, a nave começou a cair, para partir em perseguição de um caça, que tentava se afastar para atacá-los. Contudo, Sam o acertou, gritando em euforia pelo tiro, enquanto o via se desintegrar.

Outro caça surgiu, abrindo fogo contra eles. Diferente dos outros, seus tiros eram mais precisos e acabaram por acertar um dos canhões esquerdos. O tiro passou de raspão na cabine frontal. Sam tentou atirar, mas seu gatilho havia emperrado. Gritou para o pai o que havia acontecido, esperando que Quorra pudesse driblar o adversário que atirava com avidez.

O caça os sobrevoou por um momento, antes de continuar a perseguição. Entretanto, diferente de antes, ele não abriu fogo. O programa que controlava o caça parecia hesitar. Atrás dele, um caça maior apareceu, gritando ordens. Eles reconheceram a voz de CLU ecoando pelo vazio, ordenando que Rinzler atirasse. Rinzler deixou sua rota, permitindo que CLU os visse, abrindo fogo no segundo seguinte.

\- Gire! - Riku gritou, enquanto continuava a atirar.

Porém, durante a queda, o caça de Rinzler surgiu, interceptando seu líder, tirando-o de sua rota, dando a chance para que o caça dos usuários escapassem. O rapaz de cabelos prateados parou de atirar, observando atônito a explosão dos dois caças, que parecia mostrar que tanto CLU, quanto Rinzler, que parecia ter voltado a ser Tron e feito o último sacrifício para salvar os usuários, haviam sido desintegrados.

\- Acabou. - Sam falou, olhando para o rapaz ao lado, que assentiu.

Eva se virou para verificar se mais ninguém os seguia. Olhou para frente, onde o portal estava cada vez mais próximo. Contudo, seu olhar caiu sobre Kevin Flynn, que parecia pensativo. Ele observava o disco em mãos, antes de se virar para as duas moças que estavam ali.

\- Quorra, quero que faça uma coisa por mim. – ele falou, e a ISO a olhou confusa. – E Eva – continuou, dessa vez se virou e encontrou os olhos azuis da moça de cabelos róseos o encarando. – tem algo que preciso entregá-la.

Eva assentiu, sem falar nada.

Os rapazes relaxaram e voltaram para a cabine frontal. Sam sorriu e deu tapinhas no ombro do pai.

\- Vamos levá-lo para casa.

Kevin assentiu e apontou para a luz, que agora estava maior e mais intensa.

\- Ali está. Vai ter que aterrissar.

Quorra assentiu, guiando a nave para o portal. Assim que viu a pista de pouso, ela conduziu a aterrisagem até que o veículo parou totalmente. A cabine frontal se abriu e eles saltaram para fora, correndo em direção ao portal enquanto o tempo se esgotava. Antes de subirem os degraus, Kevin os parou.

\- Terão que ser rápidos. Iremos primeiro, e assim que atravessarmos, - Kevin instruiu primeiro para o filho e depois se virou para Riku e Eva. - vocês atravessam. Foquem em Radiant Garden e não terá erro. Diga a Cid que mandei lembranças.

Eles assentiram e todos subiram os degraus apressados, até chegarem a uma passarela no topo. No final, havia um feixe de luz, da qual os levaria para fora da Grade. Contudo, antes que pudessem seguir adiante, a imagem de CLU os aguardava no caminho para o portal. Kevin indicou para que não continuassem, enquanto ele olhava o programa.

\- Essa luta é minha.

Ele caminhou alguns passos, aproximando-se do outro, que apenas o observava.

\- Suspeitei que pudesse aparecer.

\- Os ciclos não foram muito gentis com você, hein?!

\- Você não está nada mal. – Kevin comentou risonho, enquanto continuava andando.

\- Eu fiz tudo o que me pediu! - CLU falou, sem se mexer, mesmo com aproximação de seu criador. - Tudo que me pediu.

\- Eu sei que fez.

\- Eu executei o plano!

\- Da maneira como _você_ imaginou. - Kevin disse com pesar.

\- Você prometeu – o programa começou, caminhando em direção ao usuário. – que iriamos mudar o mundo juntos. Você quebrou a sua promessa. - falou, em tom acusatório.

\- Eu sei e entendo isso agora.

\- Levei o sistema ao seu potencial máximo! Criei o sistema perfeito!

\- Não CLU. - ele interrompeu, parando de andar assim que o outro se postou a sua frente. - O problema com a perfeição é que ela é irreconhecível. Ela é impossível, mas ao mesmo tempo... está na nossa frente. O tempo todo. Não havia como você saber disso porque _eu_ não sabia quando o criei. Sinto muito. - e estendeu os braços para sua criação.

CLU se aproximou, com um meio sorriso no rosto, antes de chutar Kevin e se aproximar dos outros. Sam avançou para lutar contra o programa, mas ele apenas se desviou e o jogou para trás, para mais perto do portal.

\- Você está bem? - Riku questionou, ajoelhado ao lado do homem.

Ele apenas observou as duas moças com pesar.

\- Vão.

Elas assentiram. Os olhos esverdeados do rapaz caíram sobre Eva, que se levantou. Assim que ele se postou ao lado dela, ela pegou em sua mão e invocou a gunblade, atirando em direção a CLU, que desviava dos projéteis. Assim que cruzou com ele, atacou com a lâmina da arma, da qual o programa defendeu.

Antes que Riku pudesse ajudar a moça, Quorra apareceu a frente dela, bloqueando o caminho até os outros. A voz de Kevin ecoou pela passarela, chamando o outro, que parou e o observou sobre o ombro. CLU se virou e caminhou em direção ao usuário, enquanto a passarela se retraía, separando-o dos outros.

Quorra os empurrou para trás, temendo que pudessem cair no abismo, enquanto impedia que os outros pudessem correr em auxílio de Kevin. Sam chamava pelo pai, enquanto relutava em seguir para o portal. CLU cravou o disco que pegara no chão e correu na direção deles.

\- Se apressem! - Eva falou, empurrando Quorra e Sam para a passagem. - Não poderemos segurá-lo por muito mais tempo.

A moça de cabelos róseos, juntamente com Riku, da qual a sua keyblade surgiu em mãos, aguardou a chegada do outro. Um estrondo ecoou e a nave da qual estavam antes, carregando o exército de programas, se aproximava.

\- Vão logo! - Eva gritou sobre o ombro, com os olhos temerosos observando a iminente aproximação das criaturas que haviam visto.

\- Não vou abandoná-lo pai! - Sam gritou, relutando em ir.

\- Leve-a! - Kevin conseguiu gritar do outro lado.

Quorra pegou o disco que estava preso as suas costas e levou Sam para o portal, da qual sumiram. Eva abaixou a arma assim que percebeu a passagem livre. Pegou a mão de Riku novamente.

\- É a nossa vez. - ela falou.

\- Mas Kevin... E CLU...

\- Ele ficará bem. Vamos! - e a moça o guiou para o portal, apertando a mão dele, sinalizando a urgência.

Riku pegou o seu disco e, juntos, entraram no portal. Ele olhou para a sua parceira e ela assentiu confiante.

\- Pensar em Radiant Garden, sim? - ela disse.

\- Claro senhorita. - ele assentiu, abrindo um meio sorriso para ela. - Fique junto.

Ele levantou o disco, com o seu destino em mente. Contudo, antes que pudessem atravessar, viram CLU se aproximar deles. Eva sussurrou para que ele continuasse concentrado, enquanto o programa tentava alcançá-los. Contudo, ele se afastou, aproximando-se de Kevin, que o atraía para longe dos outros. Eva observou enquanto o criador da Grade se unia à criação, antes de um enorme clarão. E depois tudo se tornou escuro.

* * *

Riku não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Lembrou-se de estar concentrado em Radiant Garden. Do sussurro de Eva para que continuasse focando em seu destino. Seus sentidos estavam voltando, e pôde ouvir o som de alguém digitando apressadamente.

\- _Sistema monitoramento offline._ \- uma voz feminina e robótica soou. - _Sistema de defesa offline._

_Eva_!

Abriu os olhos exasperados ao se lembrar de sua parceira que havia o acompanhado. Percebeu algo se mexendo ao seu lado. Olhou para baixo e viu que estava caído no chão. Ao seu lado, abraçando-o de forma protetora, estava a moça de cabelos róseos. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, como se ela ainda não percebesse que estava de volta.

Seus dedos roçaram pelo seus braços, que correu até seu ombro, onde ele o apertou, na tentativa de acordá-la.

\- Eva. - o rapaz a chamou, num sussurro. - Voltamos.

Ele viu os olhos dela se abrirem devagar, como se hesitasse acordar e ainda se encontrar na Grade. Quando viu as paredes brancas, ela piscou, para ter certeza que, de fato, haviam voltado. Em seguida, ela se virou para a voz que a havia chamado e percebeu que Riku a olhava preocupado. A moça percebeu também que estava deitada no chão, abraçada a ele.

Quando viu o que estava fazendo, ela se afastou apressadamente dele, os olhos azuis assustados o olhando. Ele ficou surpreso por um momento, mas desviou o olhar logo em seguida e encontrou Cid.

O homem loiro estava à sua frente. Ele estava parado, de costas para ele, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, enquanto escutava o que a voz fria informando os sistemas que mantinham Radiant Garden fora do ar. Mesmo com o corpo levemente dolorido, ele se levantou e olhou os monitores desligados.

\- O que aconteceu? - o rapaz questionou.

\- Acho que eu deveria fazer essa pergunta. - o loiro respondeu, voltando a si. - O que diabos aconteceu lá?

Riku olhou para Eva, que se levantava, antes de voltar a encarar o mecânico.

\- Nós encontramos Kevin Flynn. E também seu filho, Sam, que abriu o portal no outro terminal. Muita coisa mudou Cid.

\- O que CLU fez desta vez? - ele questionou com pesar, como se suspeitasse o que o outro iria falar.

\- Ele... Espere... Você sabia.

\- Não exatamente de tudo. Kevin havia mandado mensagens informando que CLU havia enlouquecido. Que estava determinado a invadir nossos mundos.

\- Por isso que ele mandou que fechasse o portal.

O engenheiro assentiu.

\- Eu não avisei a ninguém porque abrir o portal significaria comprometer todo o sistema que toma conta de Radiant Garden. Comunicação, energia... Tudo.

\- Não temos como recuperar de volta?

\- Eu não sei. Devo ter backups, mas a Grade...

\- CLU não nos causará mais problemas. Kevin o destruiu. - Eva falou, chamando a atenção deles. - Tudo foi destruído. A Grade não passa de um vazio agora.

\- O que me permite recriar todo o ambiente a partir do zero. Utilizando o backup mais recente, posso trazer todos os sistemas de volta. Talvez um a um, e isso vai levar tempo. Mas é o que temos.

\- Precisa de algo? - Riku questionou.

\- Só me deixem trabalhar. Tenho que recuperar pelo menos o sistema de comunicação o mais rápido possível.

O rapaz assentiu, pronto para deixar o engenheiro trabalhando. Eva também deixou o recinto, e os dois tomaram o labirinto de corredores em silêncio até alcançar o pátio em frente ao castelo de Ansem. A noite seguia firme. Era provável que já fosse madrugada, devido ao tempo que passaram na Grade.

\- Eva?

A moça se virou para olhá-lo quando ele a chamou.

\- O que foi tudo aquilo? No portal. Porque Kevin ficou?

\- Ele abriu mão de voltar para salvar Quorra.

\- E porque não me contou?

\- Ele pediu que não comentássemos nada na frente de Sam. E foi tudo tão rápido depois... Eu apenas torci para que você não decidisse bancar o idiota.

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Nós quase morremos e você nem me agradece por tê-la trazido de volta?

\- Ora, não queira os créditos. Se eu não tivesse dito para continuar concentrado, era provável que você nem tenha trazido a gente. E teríamos explodido junto com a Grade.

\- Ah claro... E estar abraçado a mim faz parte de me manter concentrado? - ele questionou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto seu rosto corou. Agradeceu por ser noite e o sistema de energia elétrica ter sido derrubado, pois assim ele não a veria como ela ficou ruborizada.

\- Seu... Seu...

\- Sinto que você não quer se desgrudar de mim, sempre achando motivos para...

\- Argh! Você é impossível! - ela disparou, dando as costas para ele e caminhando com os passos pesados para longe dali.

Eva resmungava consigo sobre o quão Riku era um grande imbecil. Quando percebeu que ele não a seguiu, ela parou e olhou em volta. Estava novamente no pátio central. Olhou ao redor para se certificar que estava sozinha. A mão foi ao bolso direito e seus dedos tocaram numa superfície fria e lisa. Ela o segurou e o puxou.

Uma esfera de vidro cinza emitia um brilho prateado sob a luz do luar. O cristal de Byakko. Kevin havia retirado os dados de seu disco e dado a ela, antes de fazer a troca dos discos com Quorra. O único pedido que ele fez foi para que tomasse conta dele. Seus olhos azuis olharam para os dedos da mão esquerdas. As marcas que dois de seus dedos possuíam brilhavam na mesma intensidade que a esfera.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. Gostaria que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo daquela forma. Não estivesse acontecendo tão rápido. Aquela esfera não estaria segura naquele mundo. Aquele objeto era a confirmação de que, cedo ou tarde, teria que voltar. Só rezava para que tivesse mais tempo, antes de aceitar o que estaria por vir.

* * *

O céu tinha acabado de ficar claro quando Eva deixou sua cama improvisada na casa de Merlin. O velho mago estava ausente a algum tempo, trabalhando constantemente na reconstrução da cidade, raramente parando em sua casa para descansar. A moça percebeu também que Riku não havia voltado para descansar. Talvez estivesse com Cid, ajudando-o na tentativa de recuperar o sistema de Radiant Garden.

Fez seu caminho até o castelo de Ansem e através dos labirintos de corredores. Os olhos do engenheiro continuavam atentos às telas a sua frente. Olhou pelo resto do ambiente e viu Riku sentado sobre uma cadeira ao lado do loiro. Ele dormia serenamente. Praguejou a si mesma por se questionar se ele estaria acordado a noite toda. Não importava o que ele havia feito.

\- Conseguiu algo? - ela questionou, chamando a atenção do outro, que a observou de relance.

\- Quase. Estou terminando de configurar o sistema de comunicação. Precisamos recuperá-lo o mais rápido possível. Nunca se sabe quando um alerta vai chegar.

\- E ele? - apontou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados que dormia.

\- Finalmente ele conseguiu dormir. Com o colapso, muita coisa queimou e foi preciso trocar placas e cabos de conexão com a Grade. Riku precisou efetuar a maioria dessas trocas.

Ela assentiu, olhando-o novamente. Desviou o olhar quando ele resmungou algo, antes de voltar a dormir. Perguntou-se o que ele estava sonhando. Lembrou-se de quando observavam o portal no trem. A lembrança nostálgica do amanhecer que ele havia dado de seu mundo veio à sua mente. Talvez ele sonhasse com seu mundo nos tempos de paz.

\- _Sistema de comunicação online_. - a voz feminina, fria e robótica do computador soou.

\- Isso! - Cid exclamou, dando um murro no ar.

\- O que? - Riku resmungou sonolento e esfregando os olhos. - O que aconteceu?

\- Olá bela adormecida. - o engenheiro ironizou, olhando de relance para o outro. - Temos comunicação de novo!

Um sinal soou do painel, e todo o clima de vitória se dissipou.

\- Pelos deuses, vem de Traverse Town. - o loiro digitou algo mais no computador. - Cid de Radiant Garden, câmbio.

\- Cid… É a Ti… fa.

\- Que droga de interferência.

\- Cid… Esta… mos… Ata… - a voz da morena continuava soando do outro lado, apesar da enorme interferência.

\- Ajustou a frequência? - Riku questionou.

\- Claro que sim. É a frequência padrão que eu sempre utilizo para canais de… Ah não. - o loiro começou a digitar freneticamente. - É o canal de emergências. Traverse Town está sendo atacada. Tifa, você está ai? O que está acontecendo?

\- Cri… por… lado… - enquanto a voz falava cortada do outro lado, o loiro continuava a digitar. - Garota… Lilian… Pre… Reforços…

\- Lilian? - Cid questionou, virando-se para os outros dois. - Ela não está na casa de Aerith?

Riku e Eva trocaram um olhar preocupado.

\- A sósia de Lilian. - o rapaz falou, ainda sem desviar o olhar da moça de cabelos róseos. - A garota que provocou os ataques de Disney Town e de Radiant Garden.

\- Nós temos que ir para lá.

\- Droga! - Cid esbravejou, esmurrando o painel. - Acordem Leon e chamem Vaan. Vamos precisar enviar todos os reforços para Traverse Town.


	9. De volta a Nárnia

**Capítulo 9 – De volta a Nárnia**

\- Edmundo?! – Lilian disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e abaixando a keyblade.

\- Lil! – e o rapaz a abraçou com força. – É bom revê-la. – ele disse sorrindo, e se virou para o rapaz loiro atrás dela. – Olá Zack.

\- Quem está ai, Ed? – a voz, que o casal identificou sendo de Pedro, soou.

\- Temos outros visitantes. – o garoto disse se virando para os irmãos.

\- Lilian! Zack! – a voz animada de Lúcia veio de trás do moreno, assim, como a pequena figura da caçula, que correu para abraçá-los.

Os outros dois mais velhos se juntaram ao quarteto, e os cumprimentaram. Logo deixaram os arbustos e caminharam pelo meio dos escombros que se fundiam a grama.

\- Quem será que viveu aqui? – perguntou a irmã caçula olhando para a praia.

Susana, que caminhava perto dela, achara uma peça de ouro e a analisou.

\- Acho que fomos nós.

Os outros se aproximaram para ver do que falavam, e os olhares caíram sobre a peça de ouro que a garota segurava na mão.

\- Isso é meu. – Edmundo falou. – Do meu tabuleiro de xadrez.

\- Qual tabuleiro? – Pedro perguntou.

\- O que é xadrez? – Lilian perguntou num sussurro pra Zack, que apenas falou que explicaria depois.

\- Eu não tinha exatamente um com peças de ouro em Finchley, não é? – o garoto mais novo continuou falando.

Lúcia, entretanto, olhava para outro lugar, e soltou uma exclamação, que chamou a atenção dos irmãos, e correu para um altar que havia, com quatro tablados de pedra em cima.

\- Não estão vendo? – ela perguntou, e posicionou os irmãos cuidadosamente em frente ao tablado. – Imaginem as paredes, e as colunas ali – Lilian e Zack olharam para trás, tentando imaginar. – e o telhado fechado.

O casal deu um passo à frente e as keyblades surgiram em mãos. Imediatamente eles olharam para um ponto atrás dos irmãos e se deram conta de onde estavam.

\- Cair Paravel! – exclamou Pedro.

Lilian e Zack se ajoelharam, com as armas cravadas no chão.

\- Majestades... – pronunciaram, olhando para eles.

Eles se levantaram, e as keyblades sumiram. Os seis começaram a andar a procura de algum indício do que acontecera ali, mas nada parecia vir à mente.

Edmundo se ajoelhou ao lado de uma pedra e a analisou, olhando para o lado, em direção ao mar.

\- Catapultas. – ele dissera, atraindo um olhar questionador do mais velho. – Isto não aconteceu por acaso. Cair Paravel foi atacado.

Pedro então acabou puxando alguns galhos de uma parede que ainda se mantinha em pé. O outro irmão fora ajudá-lo, assim como Zack, a empurrar, e por detrás se revelara uma porta de madeira antiga, da qual parecia sobreviver com as ações do tempo.

Porém, estava trancada. O rapaz loiro se adiantou e invocou a keyblade, quebrando a madeira o suficiente para que pudesse fazer a porta ceder e deslizar, abrindo passagem para eles.

O irmão mais velho tirara um canivete do bolso da calça e rasgara a barra da camisa branca, enrolando num graveto, virando-se para Lilian.

\- Se você puder nos ajudar com o fogo, eu agradeceria. – ele dissera.

\- Pra que fogo se podemos usar isto. – Edmundo dissera, retirando uma lanterna da bolsa.

\- Podia ter falado um pouco antes. – Pedro repreendeu, mas sorrindo em seguida.

O garoto mais novo fora na frente, iluminando o caminho com o uso da lanterna, enquanto as três garotas seguiram atrás dele, e por último Zack e Pedro completavam a fila em que se seguia. Desceram algumas escadas, antes de pararem num salão redondo e amplo, com baús espalhados a frentes de estátuas.

\- Não acredito. – o mais velho dissera. – Ainda está tudo aqui.

Cada um dos irmãos se dirigira a um baú, e abriu-os, revelando utensílios diversos. Lúcia pegara um vestido e o analisara.

\- Eu era tão alta. – disse um pouco tristonha.

\- Bem, você era mais velha antes. – Susana comentou.

\- Velhos? O que aconteceu depois de partirmos? – Lilian perguntou.

\- Nós ainda vivemos alguns anos aqui. – Edmundo começara. – Crescemos e reinamos juntos. Mas num dia em que saímos para caçar o Veado Branco, que aparecera em Nárnia, e acabamos voltando para o nosso mundo, voltando a ter as idades de quando entramos aqui da primeira vez.

Pedro parecia um pouco alheio, olhando um escudo coberto de poeira. Olhou para frente e caminhou até o baú que ainda não havia sido aberto.

\- O que foi, Su? – Lúcia perguntou, vendo a irmã procurar por algo.

\- Minha trompa não está aqui. – a outra respondeu. – Devo ter deixado na cela do cavalo, no dia que voltamos.

\- Então não foram vocês. – a garota de cabelos castanhos cor de mel dissera pensativa, atraindo os olhares das irmãs. – Eu havia sonhado com Nárnia, e ouvi a trompa soar. Viemos para cá porque achei que estavam em perigo.

Pedro abriu o último baú, e mexeu em algumas coisas, tirando a espada que ganhara de lá, desembainhando-a e fitando sua lâmina.

\- _Quando Aslam mostrar os seus dentes, o inverno conhecerá a sua morte._ – ele recitara.

\- _Quando ele balançar sua juba, veremos a primavera._ – Lúcia completara em um tom triste. – Todos que conhecíamos... O Sr. Tumnus, os Castores... Todos se foram.

\- Acho que está na hora de descobrirmos o que aconteceu. – o mais velho dissera.

\- Mas não podemos sair por ai com nossas roupas molhadas e sujas de areia. – Susana disse.

\- Que isso não seja um problema. – Edmundo comentou. – Tem roupas aqui. Algumas grandes, é claro. Mas tem que ter algo aqui pra gente.

Eles assentiram, e cada um dos irmãos pegou uma muda de roupas. A caçula entregou para Lilian um vestido que dissera ser da irmã mais velha e que deveria caber nela, e deu para Zack uma muda para que ele se trocasse também.

Em minutos, todos estavam prontos. Contudo, a moça de cabelos castanhos olhou para a saia do vestido, que era longa. Aproximou-se de Pedro e pediu o canivete dele emprestado. Pedindo desculpa para Susana, a moça rasgou a barra do vestido até os joelhos.

\- Melhor para a mobilidade. – ela disse, entregando o canivete do mais velho. – Agora para onde vamos?

\- Não sei. – Pedro respondeu. – Mas o melhor jeito é andar pelos bosques e vermos o que achamos por ai. Talvez haja alguém que possa nos contar o que aconteceu.

Os outros assentiram e deixaram as ruínas de Cair Paravel, voltando a seguir pela praia até a foz de um rio (que os irmãos disseram pertencer ao Rio Beruna). Caminharam um pouco até avistarem um bote.

\- Quem serão eles? – Susana perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, mas aquele cara ali precisa de ajuda. – Edmundo disse, apontando para um anão amarrado que estava prestes a ser jogado no rio.

A moça mais velha retirou uma flecha da aljava e a armou no arco adiantando-se na frente, atirando logo em seguida, que atingiu a madeira do barco. Os outros a acompanharam, e os irmãos desembainharam a espada e se prepararam.

\- Soltem-no! – ela disse autoritariamente, já preparando outra flecha.

E assim eles fizeram, jogando o anão na água, fazendo os dois irmãos, acompanhados de Zack, correrem para resgatá-lo. Um deles pegara a besta e mirara para os garotos, mas Susana fora mais rápida, atirando outra flecha, que acertou no homem armado, fazendo-o cair do bote. O outro, por medo, também pulara.

Edmundo e Zack trouxera o bote para a margem, enquanto Pedro trazia o anão para junto da areia, enquanto as meninas se aproximavam deles. Lúcia pegou o seu punhal e soltara as cordas que o amarravam.

Depois que o anão tossiu a água pra fora e recuperou fôlego suficiente, ele olhou indignado para os irmãos.

\- Soltem-no?! – perguntou incrédulo fitando Susana. – É o melhor que conseguiu dizer?

\- Um simples obrigado seria o suficiente. – ela retrucou ofendida.

\- Eles estavam muito bem conseguindo me afogar sem a sua ajuda.

\- Talvez devêssemos ter deixado. – Pedro disse.

\- Porque estavam tentando te matar? – Lilian perguntara.

\- São telmarinos. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – É o que eles fazem.

\- Telmarinos? – Edmundo questionou olhando para o irmão. – Em Nárnia?

\- Onde vocês estavam nos últimos anos? – o anão perguntou.

\- É uma longa história. – Lúcia disse sem jeito.

Pedro olhara para a irmã mais velha, que lhe entregara a espada que ganhara, atraindo o olhar curioso da pequena criatura. Ele os olhou atentamente, como se não acreditassem no que via.

\- Vocês só podem estar brincando. – disse como se não quisesse acredita. – São vocês? Os antigos reis e rainhas?

\- Eu sou o Grande Rei Pedro, o Magnífico. – o mais velho se apresentara, estendendo a mão para o outro apertar.

\- Podia te deixado só a primeira parte. – Susana comentara, e os outros riram.

\- Provavelmente. – o anão respondera.

\- Poderia ficar surpreso. – e o rapaz desembainhou a espada, apontando para o pequeno.

\- Ah, você não quer fazer isso, garoto. – ele disse.

\- Eu não. Ele. – e apontou para Edmundo.

E entregou a espada para o anão, que hesitara no primeiro momento, mas logo a pegara e quase a deixara cair no chão por causa do peso. Contudo, aquilo fora um truque, e logo ele atacou com ferocidade o garoto mais novo, que desviava, até ser acertado no olho com areia. Porém, logo ele se recompusera e se afastou, ficando de guarda.

Agora o choque entre os metais já eram constantes, com um sempre desviando quando podia do ataque do outro, até que Edmundo o desarmara e apontara a ponta da espada para ele. O anão não reagira surpreso demais pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Talvez aquela trompa tenha funcionado, afinal. – ele exclamou, olhando para todos ali presente.

\- Qual trompa? – Susana questionou.

\- A que o telmarino trouxe com ele. Achei que foi tolice demais quando ele a soprou. – comentou.

\- Então foi isso. – Lilian comentou num sussurro. – Mas o que faremos então?

\- Ora, vamos usar o barco e remar rio acima. – Pedro disse, andando até o bote e indicando para que as meninas subissem.

Por último, o irmão empurrara o barco para a água de novo, e subiu. Assumiu o remo e conduziu o transporte pelas águas entre duas barreiras.

A viagem fora silenciosa nos primeiros minutos. Lúcia olhava para as altas árvores que bloqueavam a maior parte dos raios solares.

\- Como estão quietos. – disse para si, atraindo a atenção do anão.

\- São árvores. O que esperava?

\- Parecem cansadas. – ela disse.

\- Pouco depois de partirem, os telmarinos invadiram e nos atacaram. Os sobreviventes se esconderam no bosque e as árvores desapareceram em um sono profundo da qual não acordaram. – ele explicou, e olhando para as margens ocasionalmente.

\- Não entendo. – a caçula falou confusa. – Como Aslam permitiu que acontecesse?

\- Aslam? – o outro repetiu incrédulo. – Nos abandonou ao mesmo tempo em que vocês.

O silêncio predominou, e Pedro exibiu um semblante triste, para logo olhar de relance para o anão, que parecia evitar encará-los quando podia.

\- Não queríamos abandoná-los, sabe?

\- Mas isso não muda as coisas, mudam?

\- Leve-nos aos narnianos – o mais velho pediu. – e tudo mudará.

Ninguém falou nada em seguida. Apenas se limitavam a olharem uns para os outros ou para a floresta densa que os cercava.

\- Se queremos chegar aos narnianos, não podemos continuar subindo, ou iremos acabar parando em território telmarino. Vamos ter que caminhar. – o anão comentou. – Parem ali – e apontou para uma margem próxima. – e seguiremos a pé.

Pedro assentiu, e redirecionou o barco para a direção apontada. Quando se aproximaram da margem. O homenzinho pulou e fincou a pequena âncora entre as pedras, enquanto os irmãos, Lilian e Zack puxavam a corda e o levavam para mais longe da água.

Lúcia caminhou um pouco, observando tudo em volta, até encontrar um urso de pelagem escura que parecia procurar por alguma coisa.

\- Olá. – ela chamou, atraindo a atenção dos outros na margem. – Tudo bem, nós somos amigos. – continuou a dizer para o animal, que parecia se preparar para alguma coisa.

\- Não se mexa, majestade! – o anão disse fitando o urso.

A caçula se virou para encará-lo, enquanto o animal corria veloz em direção a ela, que ao perceber o que acontecia, começou a correr em direção aos outros. Susana colocou uma flecha no arco e mirou ao mesmo tempo em que Lúcia tropeçava.

Uma flecha acertara o peito do urso, mas não viera da irmã, e sim do arco que o anão portava. Ignorando os olhares dos irmãos, ele caminhou em direção à caçula.

\- Porque não parou? – a irmã mais velha perguntara.

\- Acho que estava com fome. – ele retrucou.

Pedro fora amparar a menor, enquanto Edmundo e Lilian mantinham as armas em mãos, esperando que o animal reagisse, caso não estivesse realmente morto.

\- Obrigada. – Lúcia dissera ainda nos braços do irmão.

\- Era selvagem. – Zack falou, aproximando-se um pouco do urso.

\- Acho que enlouqueceu. – Pedro sugeriu.

\- Quando te tratam como um animal, você acaba se tornando um. – o homem comentou. – Nárnia é um lugar muito mais selvagem do que se lembram.

Ele tirara uma faca do bolso, e cortou a garganta da criatura, enquanto a caçula chorava silenciosamente, virando-se para não ver a cena.

\- Vamos. – o anão disse, por fim. – Ainda temos muito que andar para chegarmos aos narnianos.

Continuaram pelo bosque por várias horas, com Pedro na liderança do grupo, com Zack logo atrás. Contudo, depois de algum tempo, Susana começou a ficar aborrecida e a resmungar.

\- Não me lembro desse caminho. – ela disse.

\- É o mal das mulheres, - o mais velho disse. – não mantêm mapas na cabeça.

\- Deve ser porque já temos coisas demais na cabeça. – Lúcia ironizou.

\- Eu mantenho tanta coisa assim? – Lilian perguntou baixinho.

Edmundo ouvira e sorriu levemente.

\- Não ligue para o que Pedro fala. Coisas de irmãos, sabe? – ele disse dando de ombros.

A moça apenas riu levemente.

\- Queria que escutasse seu "queridinho" de vez em quando. – Susana comentou com a caçula.

\- Queridinho? – o garoto mais novo perguntou.

\- Seu amiguinho. – a caçula respondeu risonha.

E continuaram na frente. O anão parou, atraindo o olhar de Edmundo e Lilian.

\- Isso não é muito gentil, é? – o homenzinho questionou.

Quando alcançaram Pedro, ele parecia tentar se decidir o que fazer e resmungar alguma coisa.

\- Admite cara. Estamos perdidos. – Zack comentou num sussurro para o mais velho.

\- Não nos perdemos. – o anão interveio. – Apenas estamos seguindo pelo caminho errado.

\- O caminho mais rápido é cruzando o rio. – o mais velho disse, fitando-o.

\- Mas se estiver enganado, não encontrará uma passagem nesses penhascos. – ele explicou, olhando ao redor.

\- Então isso explica. – Pedro disse seriamente. – Você está errado.

Continuaram andando por mais alguns metros, deixando mais a paisagem de pedras para trás e seguindo por entre as árvores, que pela luminosidade que deixava passar, já parecia ser de tarde.

Porém, mais à frente, o grupo acabou chegando à beirada de uma margem alta, onde o rio corria lá embaixo.

\- Viu? – Susana se virou para o irmão. – Com o tempo a erosão aumenta, e vai ficando mais profundo...

\- Ok, sem mais! – o mais velho a interrompera.

\- Tem como descer? – Zack perguntou para o anão.

\- Sim, caindo. – respondeu simplesmente.

\- Quando nos perdemos? – Pedro questionou.

\- Há uma cascata perto de Beruna. Se não se importam em nadar, podemos atravessar para o outro lado. – ele explicou.

\- Melhor que caminhar. – a irmã mais velha comentou, bufando.

Entretanto, Lúcia ficou parada, olhando o outro lado atentamente.

\- Aslam? – questionou para si, antes de parecer animada. – É Aslam! Bem ali! – apontou para um trecho no outro lado e se virou para os irmãos, que olharam para onde a pequena dizia. – Não vêem, bem... – e sua voz, assim como a animação, morreu.

\- Está vendo ele agora? – o anão perguntou cético.

\- Não estou louca! Ele estava ali e queria que o seguíssemos. – ela falou aborrecida.

\- Garanto que esse bosque está cheio de leões também. Você poderia ter se... – contudo, a caçula cortou o irmão mais velho.

\- Acho que sei reconhecer Aslam quando o vejo!

\- Olha, se quer saber, eu não vou saltar do precipício por alguém que não existe. – garantiu o homenzinho.

\- A última vez que eu não acredite na Lu, eu fiquei como um tonto. – Edmundo falou.

Pedro olhou para o outro lado, esperando ver o grande leão, e depois se virou para a irmã um pouco triste.

\- Então porque eu não o vi? – perguntou.

\- Talvez não estivesse olhando. – ela respondeu tristemente.

Pedindo perdão à irmã, o mais velho recomeçou a andar. Edmundo apenas a encarava, enquanto ela olhava mais um pouco, na esperança de ver Aslam novamente. Contudo, nada acontecera, então os dois foram se juntar ao grupo.

Quando se aproximavam do lugar indicado pelo anão (que Pedro acabara apelidando de NCA – Nosso Caro Amiguinho – enquanto ele resmungava pelo tempo que perderam), o grupo viu várias pessoas trabalhando em catapultas, cortando árvores e montando o que parecia ser uma ponte.

Observaram um pouco, antes de verem um cavalo se aproximar, e se abaixarem para não serem visíveis.

\- Uau! – Lilian conseguiu exclamar sobre o que acabara de ver.

\- Talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia vir por esse caminho. – Susana falou.

E ela olhou mais uma vez, antes de eles voltarem para dentro do bosque, até o local onde Lúcia alegara ter visto o grande leão.

\- Então onde você acha que viu Aslam, Lu? – Pedro perguntou para a mais nova, que olhava para o outro lado do rio.

\- Queria que parassem de agir como adultos. – ela retrucou chateada. – Eu tenho certeza que o vi. – andou até a beirada e focou o outro lado. – Foi exatamente por...

E sua voz morreu, dando lugar a um grito assustado, pois a terra cedera sob seus pés. Os irmãos correram até ela, e no lugar onde ela caíra dava para uma descida, um pouco íngreme, até o rio.

Aliviados, o grupo começou a descer, com a caçula guiando-os. Ao chegarem na parte mais baixa da margem, aproximaram-se da parte mais rasa da água, onde podiam se equilibrar em algumas pedras para não se molharem.

Lúcia foi à primeira, acompanhada de NCA, que a ajudava a atravessar. Susana foi em seguida. Lilian ia mais atrás, onde às vezes era amparada por Edmundo. Zack e Pedro completavam a fila que se seguia.

Não demorou para que anoitecesse e o grupo parasse para acampar. Os rapazes saíram para pegar alguns galhos secos, para a fogueira, enquanto as meninas buscavam algum suprimento para o jantar, mas nada além de poucas frutas. Os garotos ajeitaram os gravetos e Lilian ajudara na fogueira, produzindo o fogo.

O grupo conversou um pouco sobre como ia à vida em Londres, após voltarem para lá, e coisas aleatórias, antes que o sono começasse a atingir, aos poucos, cada um deles.

\- Ficarei de guarda essa noite, para o caso de algum daqueles tais telmarinos aparecerem. – Lilian falou, quando todos se acomodavam na grama.

Zack se levantou e se aproximou dela. Segurou-a pelos ombros e a levou para perto dos irmãos.

\- Eu vou primeiro. Estou sem sono mesmo. – o loiro falou. – Por favor, não insista. Eu fico com metade da noite e você com a outra, que tal?

\- Tem certeza? – a garota acabou bocejando levemente, o que atraiu um olhar vitorioso do outro. – Você tem razão. Vejo você daqui a pouco.

E por fim, o casal se beijou calorosamente, antes que a moça se deitasse e fechasse os olhos.

O rapaz se sentou de maneira que tivesse uma visão das pessoas ali. Algumas horas se passaram e tudo parecia calmo. Uma vez ele pôde ver que Lúcia e Susana conversavam aos sussurros, mas não as atrapalhou, apenas continuou observando.

Já devia ser tarde, e o sono já começara a cair sobre ele quando ouviu alguma coisa não muito longe. Certificou de que todos estavam já dormindo, e se levantou sorrateiramente, adentrando no bosque, empunhando a keyblade.

Um vulto numa clareira próxima lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-o ir até lá. Pensou que fosse um telmarino, mas a expressão distraída, a face clara e delicada, e os cabelos negros lhe caindo sobre o ombro o fez ver que nem ao menos era daquele mundo. Quando estudou a figura mais um pouco e percebeu que ela era terrivelmente familiar.

A garota pareceu sair de seu transe, e virou-se calmamente para encarar Zack com uma expressão surpresa, contudo, não pudera deixar de sorrir.

\- Lil...? – ele questionou, sua voz morrendo em seguida.

\- Engano bastante comum, sabe? – a morena dissera, dando de ombros. – Eu sou Lilith. E você deve ser Zack.

O rapaz continuou com a keyblade em mãos, preparando-se para algum eventual ataque vindo da outra.

\- Eu ouvi falar de você. – ele disse desconfiado. – Quebrou a keyblade da Lil e quase a matou! O que faz aqui?

\- Não vim para machucá-lo. – ela disse calmamente, e olhou para o céu. – Apenas vim apreciar a noite deste lugar. É bastante bonita.

E Zack seguiu o olhar dela. Sua keyblade sumiu, e ele ficou um pouco pensativo.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Lilith quebrou o silêncio alguns minutos depois, virando-se para encarar o loiro, que apenas assentira. – O que você sente pela Lilian? O que tanto vê nela? – perguntou tristemente.

\- Ora, ela é bonita, corajosa e gentil. – o rapaz respondera com um pequeno sorriso. – E eu a amo.

\- Mesmo que ela não te ame? – a moça questionou.

\- É claro que ela me ama. – Zack disse incrédulo com a pergunta que fizera. – O que a fez pensar algo do tipo?

\- Não vê como ela olha para Edmundo ou sorri para ele? Como ele se comporta na presença dela? Tudo isso desde a primeira vez que estiveram aqui. – a morena comentou, aproximando-se do loiro.

De fato, o rapaz sempre desconfiara de que o irmão mais novo tinha uma queda pela sua namorada, mas ela jamais o trairia. Trairia? Ele olhou para a garota de maneira desconfiada.

\- Isso é um truque, não é? – perguntou sem alterar a voz.

\- Interprete como quiser. – Lilith disse, dando de ombros. – Apenas veja e tire suas próprias conclusões.

A garota se aproximou do garoto. Sua mão roçou na dele, e deslizou delicadamente pelo seu braço, alcançando seu ombro e sentindo a textura de sua pele, até chegar aos fios loiros.

Zack instintivamente deu um passo para trás, ao perceber que a respiração da morena estava próxima. Ele a olhou incrédulo e sua keyblade apareceu mais uma vez.

\- Não se preocupe. – ela disse, dando as costas para ele e caminhando até o bosque. – Mas lembre-se do que lhe falei, e sempre que precisar, é só me chamar, que virei imediatamente.

E Lilith se afastou em direção aos arbustos, até sumir ao vento, deixando o loiro sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

Balançou a cabeça e decidiu voltar para onde todos dormiam, antes que alguém acordasse e desse por sua falta. Quando avistou Lilian, as palavras de sua réplica ecoaram em sua mente. Desviou o olhar e se sentou de costas para o grupo. Fitou o céu estrelado, tentando se acalmar.

\- Algum problema? – a voz da namorada soou atrás dele num sussurro.

\- Ah, oi Lil... – ele a cumprimentou, forçando um sorriso. – Não é nada, apenas...

\- O cansaço, eu sei. – ela disse compreensiva. – Vá dormir. É a minha vez de ficar de vigília.

O rapaz assentiu e a beijou carinhosamente, sendo retribuído da mesma forma. Não importava o que dissessem, ele a amava, e ela também.

Deitou-se onde a moça havia dormido antes e fechou os olhos, enquanto Lilian se encostava a uma árvore e fitava os irmãos serenamente.

Alguns minutos depois, percebeu uma movimentação na grama, e viu que Edmundo acordava assustado. Ele olhou para os lados como se certificasse de que era apenas um pesadelo. Logo após a confirmação, ele relaxou e viu alguém parado ao lado dele.

\- Você está bem? – o garoto viu Lilian ao seu lado e apenas se limitou a assentir. – Tem certeza mesmo? Não parece ter sonhado com algo bom. – ela comentou, sentando-se de frente para ele.

\- É que... – e ele suspirou, certificando-se de que os irmãos estavam realmente dormindo. – Ela continua me atormentando. Desde o período que eu reinei aqui. Quando voltei para a Inglaterra, eu achei que não teria mais que lidar com isso. Mas, mesmo lá, ela ainda me persegue.

\- A Feiticeira Branca?

Ele assentiu.

\- Nunca contei para os meus irmãos. Não queria preocupá-los. Muito menos a Lu. – o garoto disse pesaroso.

O silêncio pairou mais uma vez. Edmundo parecia refletir sobre alguma coisa, antes de se virar para encarar a garota à sua frente, que fitava o céu. Desviou o olhar, e observou as árvores distraidamente.

\- Desculpa. – ele falou, despertando Lilian de seu transe.

\- Pelo que? – ela perguntou.

\- Da primeira vez que estivemos aqui, eu fui bem chato. – o rapaz explicou, sorrindo tristemente. – E mesmo assim você se arriscou pra me salvar.

\- Ah, não foi nada. Nem precisa agradecer. Era o meu trabalho proteger vocês e eu quase falhei. Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpa. – a moça disse sorrindo. – Mas e então, como foi governar Nárnia após eu e Zack termos partido?

Edmundo começou a contar diversas histórias sobre Arquelândia e Calormânia, os países ao sul, e sobre as Ilhas que ficavam no mar oriental. Porém, em algum momento, o rapaz bocejou quando contavam sobre o dia em que eles voltaram.

\- Você tem que ir descansar. Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e teremos mais caminhada pela frente. – Lilian comentou.

\- Mas...

\- Sem "mas". – ela o cortou, e ele se deu por vencido, acomodando-se da melhor maneira que podia na grama.

As horas passaram, e o sol dava os primeiros sinais de vida, onde os raios invadiam cada fresta que encontrava entre as folhas.

Não muito longe, ela ouviu alguns galhos secos se quebrando. Olhou para os irmãos rapidamente, decidindo não acordá-los sem motivo. Ainda. Virou-se para uma trilha e andou o mais sorrateiramente que pôde.

Escondeu-se por trás de uma pedra grande e alta, espiando quem estava ali. Viu um minotauro de pelagem escura fazendo patrulha. Com certeza não tardaria para que encontrasse o acampamento, que não estava muito distante.

O mais sorrateiramente possível, Lilian voltou para os irmãos, ainda adormecidos, mas algo a fez gelar. Lúcia não estava ali.

Acordou o mais velho do grupo, alertando do ocorrido, e quando conseguiu se dar conta do que a moça dissera, ele se levantou. Pedro seguiu por alguns arbustos, enquanto Susana e Zack recolhiam os pertences do grupo.

\- O que faremos? – a mais velha perguntou, olhando para o casal.

\- Eu não sei. – a moça de cabelos castanhos conseguiu dizer. – Não sei onde estão, e pode haver muitos. Temos que nos apressar.

E foi nesse momento que um ressoar de espadas não muito longínquo se fez audível.

\- Aparentemente nos encontraram. – o anão informou.

O grupo correu para a direção do som, e ao se aproximarem, puderam vislumbrar o irmão mais velho contra outro rapaz, mais alto, com cabelos castanhos que lhe caíam até os ombros. Não foi o desconhecido que atraiu o olhar temeroso da jovem portadora, e sim o grupo que o cercava.

Lilian, assim como Zack, pegou seu pingente, que logo fez a keyblade materializar, e fez ambos correrem em direção a Lúcia, que apenas via o ocorrido. Susana chamara o irmão mais velho, atraindo o olhar de todos.

\- Grande Rei Pedro. – o rapaz desconhecido dissera, olhando da espada que tinha em mãos para o mais velho dos Pevensie.

\- Acho que nos chamou. – ele dissera.

\- Sim, mas... Achei que fosse mais velho.

\- Bem, se preferir, nós voltamos daqui a alguns anos...

\- Não! – o estranho o interrompera, lançando um rápido olhar aos outros. – Tudo bem. É que não é exatamente o que eu esperava.

\- Espere. – Lilian conseguiu falar, olhando para todos. – Então você é o tal cara do meu sonho que fez a trompa soar. O tal telmarino. Caspian, não é?

\- Você sonhou... – o rapaz começou, mas Zack o interrompera.

\- Longa história.

\- Esperávamos ansiosos pelo seu regresso. – um rato, pouco maior do que o normal, e que andava sobre as patas traseiras, falou, aproximando-se. – Nossos corações e almas estão ao seu serviço.

\- Devemos regressar. Batedores podem nos localizar aqui. – um centauro dissera, e todos assentiram.

O grupo caminhou pelo bosque até um campo aberto, onde mais adiante se encontrava uma construção de pedra meio escondida por arbustos e árvores, além das plantas que surgiam por entre as fendas nas pedras.

Ao se aproximarem da entrada, vários centauros saudaram os visitantes, com as espadas em punho, em respeito aos reis que regressavam. Os irmãos Pevensie foram à frente, seguidos não muito atrás por Lilian e Zack, ladeados por Caspian, e com o resto dos narnianos vindo mais atrás.

A construção, por dentro, se mostrara o abrigo de todas as criaturas que povoavam Nárnia séculos atrás. Eles forjavam armas, cozinhavam, entre outras tarefas para ajudá-los a manter o lugar a salvo.

\- Talvez não seja o que estavam acostumados, - Caspian disse. – mas é seguro.

\- Pedro, venha ver isso. – Susana o chamou, e seguindo por um corredor.

O grupo continuou a seguir por um corredor, cujas paredes continham pinturas, em sua maioria cenas do que haviam acontecido no passado.

\- Somos nós. – a mais velha disse para os irmãos.

\- Todos nós. – Lilian comentou, aproximando-se e tocando em um dos desenhos, onde um casal segurava duas armas semelhantes a uma chave.

\- O que é este lugar? – Lúcia perguntou.

\- Vocês não sabem?

E todos negaram.

Caspian pegou uma tocha, e continuou a caminhar, abrindo caminho entre a escuridão, sendo seguidos pelos outros. Quando pararam, o telmarino acendeu um braseiro, que tratou de fazer as chamas correrem para iluminar todo o lugar.

Ali haviam estátuas esculpidas na parede, e no lado oposto do salão, estava figura imponente de Aslam. No centro do lugar, encontrava-se uma mesa quadrada de pedra, quebrada, com inscrições em uma linguagem antiga na borda.

\- Devem saber o que fazem. – Lúcia disse, aproximando-se e tocando na estrutura, e depois virou seu olhar para ver a todos.

\- Acho que depende de nós. – Zack comentou. – Temos que muito a fazer.

Os outros assentiram.

Mais tarde, os seis visitantes foram chamados para jantar com Caspian e os outros narnianos. Descobriram que o rato que viram na floresta se chamava Ripchip, enquanto o anão que eles encontraram tinha o nome de Trumpkin.

\- Nosso Caro Amiguinho era um nome mais legal. – Edmundo comentou num sussurro com Lilian e Lúcia, que riram.

Em seguida, foram mostrados a eles os aposentos que ficariam. Era improvisado, mas bastava para uma noite de descanso após um dia turbulento.

Ninguém ficou acordado por muito tempo, caindo num sono quase que instantaneamente.

No dia seguinte, todos foram acordados cedo por um fauno que estava de sentinela. Dizia sobre ter visto um batedor telmarino. Com certeza não demorariam a atacar os narnianos.

\- Homens e máquinas de guerra estão a caminho. – Pedro disse, lembrando-se do que tinha visto na margem do rio. – Significa que esses mesmos homens não estão protegendo seu castelo.

\- O que propõe, Majestade? – Ripchip perguntou.

\- Devemos... – e foi interrompido, pois Caspian também havia falado na mesma hora, porém, ele ficou calado, fazendo com que o Pevensie mais velho continuasse. – Nossa única esperança é atacar antes que nos ataquem.

\- Loucura! Ninguém nunca tomou o castelo. – Caspian dissera.

\- Sempre há uma primeira vez. – o outro rebateu.

\- E temos um elemento surpresa. – Trumpkin falou, olhando para os seis visitantes.

\- Mas a vantagem está aqui.

\- Sob a terra, poderíamos detê-los. – Susana comentou, postando-se ao lado do telmarino.

\- Agradeço tudo o que fez. – Pedro começou. – Mas isso aqui é uma tumba, não uma fortaleza. Não vai aguentar para sempre.

\- Sim, e se montarem um cerco, irão nos matar de fome. – Zack disse.

\- É um plano arriscado. Para conseguirmos assaltar o castelo, teríamos que levar quase toda a força que temos aqui. Teríamos que ser os mais sorrateiros possíveis. – Lilian comentou. – Pense nas vidas que estaríamos perdendo. Já não somos muitos.

Pedro parou por um momento, refletindo o que fora dito. Era difícil, ele sabia, e Lilian tinha razão, mas não podiam ficar parados, ou morreriam de fome em breve, tal como Zack dissera.

Ele lançou um olhar a todos, até que caiu sobre um centauro.

\- Se chegar às tropas, se encarregaria dos guardas?

\- Ou morrerei tentando. – ele disse.

Lilian lançou um olhar de lamento para todos, mas fora Lúcia que tomou a palavra.

\- Esse é o problema. Só estão considerando duas opções: morrer aqui ou morrer lá.

\- Lu, parece que você não está escutando. – o rapaz disse a caçula, que o cortou.

\- Não, você é quem não está escutando. Parece que já se esqueceu de quem derrotou a Feiticeira Branca, Pedro.

\- Acho que já esperamos Aslam o suficiente. – e deu as costas para a irmã. – Partiremos ao anoitecer. Iremos atacar enquanto todos dormem.


	10. Telmar

**Capítulo 10 – Telmar**

Após a decisão de Pedro, todos se dispersaram em meio aos burburinhos. Restou apenas os quatro irmãos, Caspian e o casal de portadores.

\- Devo me reunir com todos que vão. Precisamos traçar um plano de ataque. - Pedro começou, olhando para o telmarino. - Você conhece os esquemas de guardas do castelo, não é?

\- Sim.

Todos deixaram a Mesa de Pedra em silêncio. O Pevensie mais velho pediu para Ripchip, que os esperava no corredor, que reunissem todos para traçar o plano de ataque ainda antes do anoitecer. Vários animais e criaturas ficaram atentos quando o telmarino contou como funcionava a guarda e sugeriu uma forma de atacar.

O plano teria duas etapas: infiltração e tomada. Haveriam três grupos inicialmente. Lilian e Edmundo iriam à frente, para se livrar dos guardas nas ameias, abrindo caminho para que Pedro e um grupo selecionados de soldados conseguissem se infiltrar e abrir os portões para o terceiro grupo invadir e tomar a fortaleza. Lúcia não iria fazer parte do grupo de ataque.

Os grupos partiriam ao pôr-do-sol e percorreriam as florestas em direção ao castelo. Eles atacariam quando todos estivessem dormindo, para que não houvesse inocentes envolvidos.

Quando avistaram a fortaleza, Lilian e Edmundo tomaram à frente, preparando-se para serem levados por dois grifos, que os levariam para as ameias. O Pevensie mais novo estava junto de seus irmãos, recebendo instruções e avisos finais. A garota estava com seu namorado, as mãos entrelaçadas, os olhares sobre o lugar da qual invadiriam.

\- Tenha cuidado, sim? - Zack falou, desviando o olhar para a moça.

\- Ora essa, eu sempre tive. - a garota falou com tom indignado, virando-se para ele. - Se cuide também. Nos vemos lá dentro?

\- Com certeza.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou da garota, beijando-a rapidamente. Lilian sorriu e revirou os olhos, dando as costas para ele e se juntando a Edmundo. A dupla se olhou e assentiram, deixando claro que já estavam prontos.

Os grifos vieram até eles, e os pegaram pelas patas, ganhando altura logo em seguida. Eles voaram pela noite até os muros que protegiam a fortaleza, em silêncio. Edmundo apontou para uma das torres, onde os grifos baixaram voo e deixaram suas caronas no telhado, escondendo-se junto a eles também de um soldado que fazia guarda alguns poucos metros abaixo.

O Pevensie mais novo apontou o guarda para Lilian.

\- _Durma_! - a garota falou, e o guarda cambaleou, antes de cair desacordado.

Eles instruíram para que os grifos permanecessem escondidos no telhado. Pularam do telhado para a ameia. Edmundo pegou sua lanterna e a acendeu diversas vezes, dando o sinal para que o segundo grupo pudesse avançar, transportados em grifos. Quando as criaturas se fizeram visíveis na noite, o rapaz direcionou o feixe de luz, instruindo o pouso nas ameias dos muros mais abaixo.

A garota olhava a chegada dos outros irmãos e de seu namorado, quando percebeu algo zunindo em sua direção. Ao se virar, ela só teve tempo de lançar uma magia de gelo. Viu uma flecha congelada cair no chão aos seus pés e procurou seu atacante. Viu um homem armado com uma besta metros abaixo cair e Zack acenar para ela com um sorriso, antes de sumir com os outros.

\- O que faremos agora? - a moça questionou.

\- Nós o esperamos. - Edmundo falou, dando de ombros. - E damos cobertura se eles precisarem

Ela assentiu, esperando que tudo acabasse logo.

Após alguns minutos, tudo estava quieto. Edmundo segurava sua lanterna, e ocasionalmente jogava sua lanterna para o alto, antes de pegá-la, até que se virou para sua parceira, que andava incansavelmente de um lado para o outro. Lilian tinha a mão ao peito, e parecia esfregar alguma coisa.

\- Você está bem? - o moreno questionou, chamando a atenção da outra.

A garota parou de andar e olhou para o rapaz.

\- Estou sim Ed. - ela falou, abrindo um sorriso. - Eu estava pensando sobre a outra vez que estive em Nárnia.

\- O que exatamente? - ele perguntou com certa desconfiança.

\- Não tem nada a ver com você, não se preocupe. - a moça se apressou em dizer ao ver a expressão do outro. - É sobre algo que eu ganhei.

\- Que você ganhou?

Contudo, antes que a garota pudesse responder, Edmundo deixou sua lanterna cair ao falhar em pegá-la. A dupla trocou olhares assustados e olharam para baixo. O baque do objeto com o chão reverberou.

\- Nós precisamos pegá-la antes que alguém apareça. - ele falou, enquanto ela assentia.

A dupla desceu as escadas da torre apressados, até que ouviram a porta abrir. Encostaram-se na parede e olharam pela janela. A porta da torre lá embaixo se abriu, e um guarda saiu para averiguar a possível origem do som. Quando o soldado encontrou a lanterna, ele a acendeu e estudou o objeto estranho em mãos.

Porém, um som de sino soou ao longe. Lilian trocou um olhar preocupado com Edmundo, e se questionou o que estava acontecendo. O moreno chamou sua atenção e começou a contar. Quando chegou ao três, ele pulou sobre o soldado, que caiu desacordado antes de ver quem o havia atacado.

O rapaz olhou para cima e mandou que a garota descesse as escadas e abrisse a porta da torre. Ela o obedeceu, e quando chegou até a porta, viu que Edmundo arrastava o corpo do soldado. A moça o ajudou e deixaram o homem desacordado encostado próximo à passagem.

Ao saírem da torre, encontraram outro soldado, que aparentemente havia escutado a lanterna cair. Ele puxou a espada e avançou, dando apenas tempo para o rapaz defender.

\- Chame as tropas agora!

A voz de Pedro Pevensie reverberou pelo pátio, chamando a atenção da dupla. Lilian pegou seu pingente em formato de lua e sua keyblade apareceu em mãos. Avançou contra o soldado, afastando-o do Pevensie mais novo.

\- Faça o que Pedro disse. - a garota ordenou.

O rapaz assentiu e pegou sua lanterna no chão. O soldado tentou avançar na direção do moreno, mas Lilian o impediu. Edmundo nocauteou o homem com a lanterna e a garota o agradeceu com um aceno. Ele correu para a beirada e ligou o objeto em mãos. Contudo, o feixe de luz não veio.

A garota pôde ver no pátio não apenas Pedro, como Susana e Zack correrem para a ponte levadiça, ajudando o mais velho a descê-la. Contudo, sua atenção voltou para o parceiro quando ele exclamou em vitória ao fazer a lanterna ligar novamente. Ele direcionou para o lado de fora do castelo, enviando o sinal que havia sido combinado entre ele e as tropas que aguardavam.

Foi questão de minutos até que o som de passos reverberaram pela noite. A dupla olhou as tropas chegarem, assim como viram o momento em que os irmãos de Edmundo, acompanhados por Zack e por Caspian, avançaram contra os soldados telmarinos. E em meio a multidão, olhando tudo ao seu redor com um fascínio infantil, estava a garota de cabelos escuros que a atormentava.

A cabeça de Lilian doeu, e não conseguiu conter o grito. Edmundo se virou para ampará-la, mesmo que não soubesse o que fazer naquele momento. A garota levou suas mãos à cabeça e sua visão ficou turva. Quando sua visão clareou, Edmundo não estava mais ao seu lado. Pedro e vários outros lutavam ao redor.

"_Veja como seus amigos estão fadados ao fracasso. Todos morrerão aqui, minha amada._"

\- Não! - a moça gritou, abrindo os olhos e vendo um Edmundo preocupado.

\- Lilian, você está bem?

Ela percebeu que estava deitada no chão frio. O som da batalha agora parecia distante. Levantou-se e cambaleou, sendo aparada pelo rapaz. Seus olhos verdes correram pelo local e caiu sobre o moreno.

\- Eu tenho que ir lá.

Ela se virou para a beirada, pronta para pular em direção ao pátio.

\- Não! - Edmundo falou exaltado, segurando seu braço e olhando para a queda. - Descer lá é loucura.

\- Eu preciso ir. - Lilian falou, com o tom de voz sério. - Fique aqui e dê cobertura para seus irmãos se for preciso.

Ele se limitou a assentir, enquanto a via correr e pular pela beirada, caindo no pátio graciosamente graças a magia que usara para amortecer sua queda.

Quando a moça se viu em meio ao caos, olhou ao redor e na entrada do castelo estava quem procurava. Ela puxou seu cordão do pescoço e a keyblade apareceu em seguida. E antes que a outra pudesse invocar a própria arma, Lilian atacou.

Lilith defendeu a primeira investida e contra-atacou em seguida, empurrando a outra para a multidão. Avançou na direção da outra, contudo, Lilian usou magia contra a morena antes que ela pudesse se aproximar. A garota de cabelos escuros voou e caiu no pátio. Quando se recuperou, olhou para a outra e sorriu.

Lilian seguiu o olhar da outra e viu os portões de fechando. Um minotauro correu para impedir que ele se fechasse e trancasse todos ali. Ouviu Pedro gritar para que todos batessem em retirada.

\- Não adianta minha querida. - a morena começou, levantando-se. - Você fracassou em salvar toda essa gente.

\- Lil! - a moça se virou e viu Zack parado, olhando para as duas que estavam no meio do pátio.

Ela correu em direção namorado, deixando sua sósia para trás, que ria sonoramente atrás dela.

\- Temos que ir!

\- Precisamos ajudar todos a escaparem.

Antes que o loiro pudesse retrucar, viu a garota correr para as criaturas, levantando-as e ajudando-as a correr em direção a saída. Ele viu que ela acenava para que o rapaz fizesse o mesmo e fugisse dali.

Quando a moça viu seu namorado correr em direção a saída, ela o acompanhou, contudo, viu o minotauro ser flechado uma última vez, antes de cair e os portões fecharem. Zack se virou e correu para a grade.

\- Lil!

\- Zack! - ela o chamou, e o desespero era nítido em seu olhar. - Vá!

\- Não Lil. Você vai morrer...

\- Eu não irei. Vamos arranjar um jeito. Agora vá.

\- Zack! A ponte! - Pedro o chamou e o casal viu a ponte subir.

\- Vá Zack. Proteja os irmãos.

Ele assentiu para ela e subiu na garupa atrás do Pevensie mais velho, que esporeou o cavalo para longe, pulando a ponte e sumindo de vista. Lilian engoliu em seco, enquanto via seu namorado sumir de vista. Pôde escutar os gritos dele do outro lado, antes que se virasse, bem a tempo de ver a primeira saraivada de flechas ser disparadas.

A moça conseguiu erguer uma barreira de proteção, impedindo que muitos fossem atingidos na primeira leva. Viu que Lilith estava sorrindo ao lado de um homem que parecia dar as ordens. Suspeitou que ele fosse Miraz, o tio de quem Caspian havia falado antes.

Com a keyblade em mãos, a garota desviou das flechas e correu em direção a morena. Pôde ouvir os lamentos de dor de seus companheiros, mas precisava parar a sua sósia, antes que algo pior acontecesse. Contudo, antes que pudesse usar magia para atingir a outra, ela sentiu uma ardência em seu braço esquerdo. Olho para cima e viu Lilith rindo com uma besta na mão.

A moça de cabelos castanhos olhou para seu braço e viu uma flecha cravada. O sangue começava a brotar, escorrendo pelos seus braços. Tocou a ponta da madeira e sentiu dor. Viu um vulto cortar o céu noturno. Sua keyblade sumiu e levantou seu braço bom. A morena apontou a besta mais uma vez para ela, contudo, sua animação deu lugar a frustração ao ver que algo havia levado a outra dali.

Edmundo estava montado num grifo e conseguiu salvar a jovem antes que fosse alvejada por uma flecha. Enquanto se distanciava, pôde ver as tropas dizimadas. O fato de Lilian estar viva poderia ser considerado um milagre. Mas seus choros de dor o fez lembrar da flecha cravada no braço dela.

\- Calma Lil. - ele falou, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse melhor no grifo. - Vamos chegar logo para dar um jeito nisso.

Voaram até o alvorecer, quando alcançaram Beruna. Edmundo guiou o animal para que ele pudesse aterrissar e pegou a garota, carregando-a em seus braços. Pôde escutar Pedro e Caspian discutindo, porém, antes que alguém pudesse desferir algum golpe com a espada, ele gritou.

Todos se viraram para o grupo que avançava. Haviam vários feridos. Lúcia correu até eles. Zack, ao ver quem o irmão Pevensie mais novo carregava, correu até ele, para amparar a namorada, que tinha a testa suada e ainda resmungava de dor em meio ao sono.

Após a irmã caçula dar uma gota de seu tônico para alguns dos feridos, que já pareciam mais recuperados, ela se aproximou da moça de cabelos castanhos. Depositou uma gota em sua boca entreaberta e aguardou um minuto, ate que Lilian abrisse os olhos assustados.

Zack soltou o ar que prendia aliviado. Ele pegou sua namorada nos braços e a carregou para dentro da tumba, onde iriam tirar a flecha e tratar do ferimento, mesmo que a garota já não estivesse mais correndo perigo.

* * *

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o massacre no castelo de Miraz. Caspian e Pedro ainda não estavam se falando, e parecia haver um receio entre o telmarino e os irmãos Pevensie. Os feridos da batalha já haviam se recuperado, inclusive Lilian, que apenas tinha o braço enfaixado para proteger a cicatriz que se formava onde a flecha havia se alojado.

Naquele dia mais cedo estavam reunidos no salão da mesa de pedra. Não havia consenso sobre qual estratégia tomar, agora que os telmarinos estavam avançando com força total para a guerra. A reunião foi terminada mais cedo para que todos pudessem jantar.

Todos tentavam conversar amenidades, para distrair um pouco a mente dos assuntos de guerra. Caspian não havia se juntado a eles, mas Pedro não pareceu se importar, enquanto Susana disse para deixá-lo em paz por enquanto. As mortes ainda eram sentidas por aqueles que estavam ali.

\- Estranho Caspian ainda não ter se juntado a nós. - Zack comentou pensativo com os irmãos.

\- Deixe ele. Pouco me importa.

\- Pedro! - Susana o repreendeu com o olhar. - Isso não é jeito de falar. Mas Zack, como está Lilian?

\- Está bem melhor. Graças a Lúcia. Ela deve estar descansando para a vigília noturna.

\- Ela não deveria se poupar?

\- Se você conseguir fazê-la desistir da ideia da vigília, me conte como conseguiu essa proeza. Já me faço essa pergunta a algum tempo.

Susana assentiu com uma risada discreta e todos voltaram a ficarm em silêncio até o término da refeição. Quando Zack se preparava para sair, ele pôde ver uma garota passar e acenar para ele antes de desaparecer em direção à mesa de pedra. Achou que fosse Lilian, mas ela não estava descansando? E os cabelos pareciam diferentes.

\- Pessoal. - ele chamou os irmãos. - Caspian está em perigo.

\- Como você sabe? - Edmundo perguntou, olhando para os outros.

\- Eu apenas sei. Precisamos nos apressar!

Pedro, Edmundo e o anão Trumpkin se apressaram, e os quatros correram para o salão da mesa de pedra. O mais velho gritou, o que chamou a atenção dos estranhos que estavam presentes. Eles reconheceram Nikabrik, um dos anões presentes no ataque ao castelo de Miraz.

Entretanto, Zack a viu em meio aos inimigos, avançando em sua direção. Puxou seu cordão em formato de sol e a keyblade surgiu, mas antes que pudesse se mover, alguém pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Ainda em choque, pôde ver os olhos verdes tão semelhantes ao de sua namorada encará-lo com uma risada infantil.

\- Zack! - Lilith falou animada. - Você veio até mim. Estava com saudades.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Ah, - ela se afastou o suficiente para olhar para as criaturas que lutavam contra os irmãos. - aqueles ali queriam libertar uma tal de Feiticeira Branca. Ao menos fiquei animada por saber que veria você novamente.

\- Saia daqui. - o rapaz falou num sussurro.

\- Você está chateado comigo? - a morena falou num tom choroso. - Eu não fiz nada. Eu não fico aprontando por ai como a Lilian fica.

O loiro a olhou com cautela.

\- Aprontando... O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Você ainda continua caindo nessa história de que ela te ama? - a garota revirou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. - Ai Zack, não sabia que você era tão burro assim.

\- Isso é um truque. Lilian me ama sim.

\- Ah claro. Claro que ela o ama. Mesmo depois de tê-la deixado para morrer? Até onde eu sei, não foi você quem a salvou.

Lilith olhou para Edmundo, que mantinha uma luta acirrada contra uma das bestas que estavam presentes. Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para o rapaz loiro à sua frente mais uma vez.

\- Zack. – a morena o chamou, aproximando-se mais dele, e o outro a olhou de volta. - A Lilian não precisa de você. Ela tem Edmundo para salvá-la. Quem é você comparado a um rei?

Zack não conseguia desviar dos olhos verdes que se aproximavam. Aquilo era um truque. Tinha que ser um truque! Mas não podia negar que havia falhado com sua namorada. Ele quase a perdeu inúmeras vezes e não fez nada para impedir que acontecesse em nenhuma vez.

Ainda havia o jovem Pevensie. Ele era um cara bacana, tinha que admitir. Principalmente depois de resgatá-lo das mãos da Feiticeira Branca. Depois que Lilian foi resgatá-lo, para ser um pouco mais específico. Aslam a havia mandado atrás dele. Mas ela poderia ter se recusado, talvez. Talvez não. Mas haveria interesse dela nele?

\- Eu não mentiria para você. Sabe disso. - Lilith falou num sussurro, enlaçando o pescoço dele e se aproximando.

Ele estava assustado demais com todas as possibilidades que rondavam a sua cabeça. A aproximação da morena não o ajudava a pensar melhor. Sentiu sua respiração perigosamente próxima. Os lábios rosados, semelhantes ao da garota que amava, roçaram com delicadeza nos seus. Porém, antes que tivesse tempo de fazer algo mais, ele sentiu que a garota não estava mais a sua frente. Ela havia sido jogada para trás.

Olhou para a direção oposta e viu Lilian com a mão estendida na direção de sua réplica. Puxou o cordão em formato de lua e sua keyblade surgiu em suas mãos. Ela não olhou para ele. Os olhos verdes estavam focados na outra, que ria enquanto se sentava.

Um estouro foi ouvido no centro do salão. Os olhares viram uma chuva de pedras de gelo cair em frente a Pedro. A risada de Lilith morreu e ela voltou a olhar para a garota de cabelos castanhos.

\- Que inúteis. - a morena falou em revolta. - Acho que nos vemos depois. Até mais Zack. Aguardarei ansiosamente pelo nosso próximo encontro.

E com um sorriso maroto, a garota de cabelos escuros sumiu por um portal que abriu abaixo de si. Tudo ficou quieto no minuto seguinte.

O rapaz loiro ficou estático com tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer, assim como os outros presentes. Balançou a cabeça e deu as costas para todos. Precisava de ar. Precisava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ouviu alguém chamá-lo, mas não se virou para ver quem era. Quando chegou no corredor, alguém tocou o seu braço para chamar a sua atenção.

\- Zack, eu estou te chamando! - os olhos verdes o encaravam.

À primeira vista, achou que se tratava de Lilith, que a morena não havia realmente ido embora. Ele piscou duas vezes para voltar a si e perceber que Lilian estava parada na sua frente. Não era preciso analisá-la com atenção para saber que ela estava furiosa.

\- Lil...

\- O que diabos aconteceu lá trás? - ela questionou, cortando-o antes que ele falasse algo mais.

Ele olhou pelo corredor do qual viera e lembrou-se da outra.

\- Zack! - a moça o chamou mais uma vez. - O que diabos você fazia com Lilith?

\- Lil... Não é o que parece. Eu juro! - o rapaz falou em tom pesaroso.

\- Não é o que parece... Claro. - ela falou com sarcasmo. - Você estava conversando com ela e ela o beijou. Claro que não é o que parece. Droga Zack! O que ela falou para você?

\- Nada.

\- Nada? Eu achei que não tínhamos segredos.

\- Aprendi com a mestra dos segredos. - ele falou com um sorriso em escárnio olhando para a namorada.

\- O que? Eu não escondo nada de você!

\- Não esconde? Certo Lilian. Não precisa ficar mais fingindo que realmente se importa comigo.

\- Fingir? Zack, eu me importo com _você_, porque eu te amo. - ela falou com convicção. - Seja lá o que Lilith falou, é tudo mentira. Ela está tentando enganar você.

\- Mesmo depois de ter abandonado você? - ele questionou, sem dar atenção ao que ela havia dito. - Abandonei você para morrer várias vezes. Não precisa fingir que me ama quando sabemos que não é a mim quem você realmente deseja.

\- Do que você está falando? - a moça questionou com cautela.

\- Eu vejo os olhares dele, e sei que você deve gostar. Edmundo sente algo por você. Não seria de admirar se você sentisse o mesmo.

\- Não Zack. - Lilian o interrompeu. - Tudo isso é loucura. Eu gosto dele sim, mas como um amigo. Ele é _nosso_ amigo! Nosso dever é protegê-lo, como Aslam pediu.

\- Pare Lilian! - o loiro gritou, calando a outra, que o olhava assustada. - Consigo até entender se você acabasse escolhendo ele. O que eu tenho para competir com um rei?

\- Pare! - ela gritou, chamando a atenção dele.

\- Li...

\- Não! Chega. - ela gritou e deixou os ombros caírem. - Acabou. Eu não acredito que você caiu na conversa daquela vadia, seja lá o que ela te disse. Achei que confiávamos um no outro.

\- Você nunca confiou em mim. - ele falou num sussurro.

\- Nem você. - a garota retrucou, também com a voz baixa. - Eu não posso continuar com isso se você não consegue mais confiar em mim. Se você prefere ficar escutando ela a mim. Já não existe mais _nós_. Está tudo acabado.

Ela riu com amargura, e olhou para as pedras do corredor, antes de se virar e deixar o loiro sozinho ali. Ele não correu atrás dela. Lilith tinha razão, não tinha? Se Lilian realmente o amasse, ela teria entendido o lado dele, não teria? Balançou a cabeça e deixou o corredor rumo aos seus aposentos temporários.

* * *

Edmundo não conseguia dormir. Os acontecimentos de poucas horas atrás não o deixavam descansar. Não depois da tentativa de trazê-la de volta. Nenhum de seus irmãos estava nos aposentos temporários que haviam sido dados no dia em que chegaram.

Subiu alguns degraus de pedra para as ameias inferiores, onde deveria ter alguém para fazer vigília naquela noite. Talvez fizesse parte da ronda noturna, o que poderia ajudá-lo a botar um pouco dos pensamentos em ordem.

Havia apenas uma pessoa nas ameias. Ela estava sentada de costas, e parecia não ter notado a sua chegada. Quando a luz do luar a banhou, ele reconheceu os cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Aproximou-se um pouco mais.

\- Vá embora Zack! - a garota falou, com o tom de voz furioso, além de parecer camuflar o tom choroso.

O rapaz recuou um passo e pigarreou. A moça se virou assustada para olhar quem estava ali. Quando viu quem era, ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu e se virou para frente, respirando fundo.

\- Oh... Olá Ed. - ela falou, um pouco sem jeito, o rosto ficando vermelho pela forma como se dirigiu a ele. - Não deveria estar descansando?

\- Deveria. Mas não consigo. Sem sono.

A moça assentiu em entendimento e acenou o lugar ao lado dela para que o rapaz se sentasse. Ele andou até onde ela estava e se sentou, olhando para a planície banhada pela lua.

\- Seu braço está melhor?

\- Sim. - ela assentiu com uma risada, olhando para o braço enfaixado. - Já nem sinto mais dor. É uma pena que Lúcia não conseguiu se livrar da cicatriz.

Eles riram, antes de voltar o silêncio.

\- Você estava chorando? - o rapaz questionou após alguns minutos, ao olhar melhor para a garota, que tinha os olhos inchados.

Ela o olhou assustada e esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, na tentativa de disfarçar as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos.

\- Você está bem?

\- Ah, estou sim. - ela se apressou em responder. - Não é nada.

Lilian desviou o olhar e pousou a mão sobre os joelhos. Os olhos verdes encararam a planície que se estendia calma e vazia pela noite até o início das árvores que marcavam a entrada do bosque. Lembrou-se de Zack e da conversa que tiveram pouco tempo atrás. Sua respiração se tornou acelerada, e a primeira lágrima caiu antes que pudesse impedir.

Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro, apertando-o levemente em consolo. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, e as lágrimas continuaram a cair, sem que a garota pudesse ter chance de interrompê-las. Ele passou a mão por suas costas e a trouxe para junto de si num abraço.

Lilian se deixou envolver-se no gesto, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz, dessa vez chorando sem tentar impedir as lágrimas. Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas deixando que a outra pudesse botar para fora toda a tristeza que ela sentia. Após algum tempo, ela não chorava mais. A garota se afastou um pouco, limpando o rosto inchado pelo choro.

\- Me desculpe. - a moça disse, abrindo um meio sorriso. - Por ter sido rude agora a pouco, e por... Bem, você sabe, eu acho.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Só quero poder ajudar. - ele deu de ombros e sorriu timidamente para ela. - Porque você estava chorando?

\- Nada. - ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça um pouco sem jeito. - Não quero preocupá-lo com meus problemas.

\- Tem relação com Zack? - ele voltou a perguntar, porém com cautela.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dela. Os ombros caíram e seus olhos voltaram a encarar o joelho, onde havia pousado suas mãos novamente. Ela assentiu em resposta ao rapaz ao seu lado.

\- Nós acabamos. Tudo. - a garota comentou, num sussurro. - É difícil quando não confiam em você.

\- Sei bem disso.

Lilian olhou para Edmundo e ele lhe mostrou um sorriso triste.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Não sinta Lil. - o moreno falou. - A culpa é minha. Eu dei motivos para que desconfiassem de mim. Eu os traí, lembra?

A garota de cabelos castanhos não respondeu. Ela estava tão cansada por tudo o que acontecera poucas horas atrás. Olhou de relance para o rapaz, lembrando do motivo que levara a terminar tudo com Zack. Não havia motivos para desconfiança.

A moça voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele. Eles não falaram mais por alguns minutos. Ela soltou um suspiro.

\- Porque é tão difícil acreditar no que dizemos? - Lilian perguntou, sem conter o que tanto martelava em seus pensamentos

\- Eu não sei. O pior é quando as pessoas quase chegam a cometer o mesmo erro. - o moreno respondeu. - Às vezes gostaria apenas de bater em Pedro até não conseguir mais.

Eles riram.

\- O que ele fez para merecer essa fúria? - ela questionou, imaginando a cena.

\- Não posso acreditar que ele hesitou. - ele falou, em tom sério e pesaroso. - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ele hesitou em destruir a varinha da Feiticeira. É como se ele tivesse cogitado usar os poderes dela.

\- Ela não o deixou dormir, não foi?

Edmundo assentiu.

\- Às vezes eu queria saber até quando ela vai continuar me atormentando.

\- Não se preocupe Ed. - Lilian falou, sorrindo para o rapaz. - Ela não pode mais alcançar você aqui. Todos nós estaremos aqui para protegê-lo. Não falharei dessa vez.

Ele assentiu e olhou para ela, sorrindo em resposta ao que ela disse.

As mãos da garota voltaram para o peito, onde estava seu pingente em formato de lua. Esfregou-o levemente. O rapaz reparou na expressão pensativa e se lembrou do assalto ao castelo de Miraz.

\- Você está pensativa de novo. - ele comentou, chamando a atenção da outra.

\- O que? - a garota questionou, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

\- Lá no castelo de Miraz. Você esfregava seu cordão. E disse que pensava sobre a outra vez que esteve em Nárnia.

\- Ah, isso. - ela retirou o colar preso no pescoço e mostrou o pingente em sua mão. - Eu ganhei aqui. O Papai Noel me deu. Pergunto-me se ele sabia que isso se tornaria uma keyblade.

Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra entre si. Os primeiros raios da manhã foram surgindo, banhando toda a planície à sua frente. Foi apenas uma questão de minutos para perceber a agitação do bosque no outro lado.

Lilian se levantou primeiro e deu dois passos para a frente, na tentativa de identificar do que se tratava aquilo. Edmundo se postou ao lado dela e apontou para os estandartes que saiam do bosque.

\- Chame todos. - a garota instruiu e o rapaz assentiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Pouco tempo depois, Caspian apareceu e a moça apenas apontou para o outro lado. Criaturas de Nárnia deixavam a tumba para olhar o exército que saía do bosque, acompanhadas de catapultas. Edmundo voltou pouco tempo depois, com seus irmãos em seu encalço, assim como Zack.

Entre os soldados, a cavalaria surgiu, trazendo uma figura no centro. Eles não avançaram mais do que alguns metros pela planície. Alguns soldados do outro lado começaram a se mobilizar para levantar acampamento.

Pedro ordenou que todos se reunissem. Eles precisariam se preparar para a guerra que agora seria inevitável.

Todos discutiam e davam sugestões do que fazer. O Pevensie mais velho olhava para todos pensativo, até que os interrompeu. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para os irmãos antes de se dirigir a todos os presentes.

\- Tem um jeito de ganharmos essa guerra.

\- E qual seria? - Trumpkin questionou.

\- Aslam. - comentou e respirou fundo mais uma vez, como se fosse difícil o que estava para dizer. - Nós temos que encontrá-lo. Lúcia, eu confio em você. Sei que você irá conseguir encontrá-lo na floresta.

\- O que? - o anão estava estupefato. - Mandar uma menina para o lado escuro da floresta sozinha?

\- É a nossa única chance.

\- Ela não estará sozinha. - Susana os interrompeu, apertando o ombro da irmã caçula.

Trumpkin ainda continuava sem acreditar naquela insanidade. Andou até a Pevensie mais nova e olhou para ela com súplica.

\- Já não morreram muitos de nós?

\- Nikabrik era nosso amigo. - o texugo Caça-Trufas falou, chamando a atenção dos presentes. - Mas ele perdeu a esperança. A rainha Lúcia não. Muito menos eu. Por Aslam!

Todos começaram bradar e, sem mais discussões, Lúcia ficaria encarregada de ir para a floresta com Susana em busca do grande leão. Mas ainda havia a questão do tempo. Precisavam arranjar tempo para que as irmãs conseguissem encontrar Aslam.

\- Miraz – Caspian começou, chamando a atenção de todos. - pode ser um tirano assassino. Mas como rei? Está sujeito as tradições e expectativas do povo. Podemos usar isso para arranjar tempo.

\- E qual é a sua sugestão?

\- Desafie ele a um combate singular. Ele não poderá se recusar a isso em frente a seus generais. Poderia ser visto como um ato de fraqueza.

\- Então irei desafiá-lo. – o Pevensie mais velho falou em tom decidido.


	11. Suzaku

**Capítulo 11 – Suzaku**

Todos assentiram com a decisão de Pedro, mas Edmundo limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

\- Não assim Pedro. – o mais novo falou. - Ir lá assim... Você seria um alvo fácil. Precisa se preparar. Mandaremos um mensageiro, que irá levar o desafio em seu nome. Veremos como ele se comporta e nos preparamos.

O mais velho assentiu, concordando com a ideia e pediu algo para escrever. Aquela mensagem deveria ser escrita por ele, para mostrar que falava sério. Após várias tentativas, Pedro finalmente terminou de escrever a mensagem.

\- Precisamos que alguém leve isto. - ele falou, enrolando o pergaminho.

\- Eu irei. - o irmão mais novo interveio e o mais velho assentiu.

\- Leve soldados com você. Não podemos arriscar a sua segurança.

\- Lilian, – ele chamou e a garota o olhou, esperando. - você viria comigo?

Seu olhar correu a sala por um segundo. Viu Zack de cara fechada pela proposta, mas ele parecia ansiar pela resposta dela. Era quase como se a resposta dela pudesse provar alguma coisa. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve quando terminaram.

\- Sim, vossa majestade. - ela respondeu, assentindo em confirmação.

\- Ótimo. Leve mais alguém, por precaução.

Eles assentiram e todos se dispersaram, para correr com os preparativos. Susana e Lúcia iriam preparar os mantimentos para a viagem na floresta, enquanto Edmundo iria vestir sua armadura para partir, assim como todos os outros se preparariam para a guerra, caso esta fosse inevitável.

Lilian e um dos centauro do exército de narnianos acompanhou Edmundo através da planície, em direção ao exército do outro lado. Eles sabiam que, a essa altura, o inimigo já sabia de sua aproximação. Quando chegaram mais pertos, dois soldados os recepcionou. Um dos lordes conselheiros de Miraz se apresentou como Glozelle e os guiou para uma tenda maior, da qual pertencia ao conselho de guerra.

O centauro ficou do lado de fora da tenda, por ser grande demais para entrar com o jovem rei. Contudo, a pedido dele, foi permitido que Lilian o acompanhasse. Edmundo abriu o pergaminho e pigarreou, lendo-o em voz alta sob os olhares atentos dos homens a sua frente. Quando terminou, recolheu o pergaminho, enquanto Miraz se preparava para falar.

\- Diga-me príncipe Edmundo...

\- Rei... - o jovem falou, em uníssono com a moça que o escoltava.

Eles trocaram um olhar rápido e Lilian se calou, abaixando levemente a cabeça em reverência. O rapaz voltou para o homem e seus conselheiros, vendo a expressão de dúvida em seus rostos.

\- É Rei Edmundo, na verdade. Só rei. - ele explicou. - Pedro é o Grande Rei. É um pouco confuso, eu sei.

Miraz assentiu, antes de tomar a palavra.

\- Porque arriscar tal empreitada se nossos exércitos - e apontou para os soldados que trabalhavam no acampamento. - vão exterminar vocês até o cair da noite?

\- Você já não subestimou demais dos nossos números? - Edmundo perguntou, o tom de voz firme. - Uma semana atrás, os narnianos estavam extintos.

\- E vão voltar a estar extintos mais um vez.

\- Então deve ter pouco a temer.

Miraz riu.

\- Não é uma questão de bravura garoto.

\- E por bravura você se recusa a lutar com um espadachim que tem a metade da sua idade? - o rapaz voltou a questionar, arqueando a sobrancelha.

O sorriso de Miraz sumiu de seu rosto e ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, olhando fixamente para Edmundo.

\- Eu não disse que me recusava.

\- Vossa majestade, – um conselheiro o chamou. - o senhor terá nosso apoio, seja qual for a decisão.

\- Senhor, - outro conselheiro, desta vez o que estava ao lado do homem, tomou a palavra. - sozinha nossa vantagem militar já fornece a desculpa perfeita para evitar o...

\- Eu não vou evitar nada! - Miraz disse alarmado, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

\- Com todo respeito, majestade, - o conselheiro voltou a falar. - eu só quis assinalar que o senhor está no direito de recusar.

\- Sua majestade nunca se recusará. - Glozelle disse, chamando a atenção dos outros. - Ele aprecia a chance de mostrar aos seus soldados a coragem de seu rei.

\- Pois bem, _rei_ Edmundo. - Miraz voltou a falar, com a espada apontando para ele. - Aceito o desafio de seu irmão. E, se eu ganhar, além de sua rendição, – e ele apontou a arma para Lilian. - a garota deve ser entregue a mim.

Edmundo olhou para ele incrédulo. Virou-se para a moça que o escoltava, que estava espantada pelo pedido, e voltou a olhar para o homem que lhe apontava a espada.

\- Com todo respeito... - ele começou, antes de ser interrompido.

\- Aceitamos o seu termo. - a garota falou, com a expressão séria, olhando diretamente para Miraz.

\- Ótimo. - ele disse com seriedade, voltando sua atenção para o jovem rei. - Torça para que a espada de seu irmão seja mais afiada que a pena.

Após um breve aceno formal, eles se viraram para deixar a tenda. O centauro que os aguardava do lado de fora os seguiu e o trio caminhou toda a planicie mais uma vez rumo ao Monte Aslam.

\- Você não precisava ter aceitado o termo dele. - Edmundo falou, olhando para a garota ao lado.

\- Ele não iria aceitar duelar com Pedro se não fosse dessa forma. Precisamos arranjar tempo para as suas irmãs. Não se preocupe, – e ela o encarou, abrindo um sorriso. - eu confio em Pedro.

Edmundo assentiu e eles permaneceram em silêncio durante a caminhada.

Quando chegaram ao Monte Aslam, Trumpkin vigiava a entrada e havia informado que as irmãs haviam partido fazia pouco tempo. O rapaz informou o resultado da visita ao exército inimigo, omitindo o termo proposto por Miraz.

O duelo aconteceria dentro de poucas horas. Lilian guardava o quarto de Pedro, que se arrumava para a batalha, sendo amparado por seu irmão mais novo. Quando ele já se encontrava pronto, o mais velho colocou o elmo, levantando a viseira e pegando o escudo que o rapaz de cabelos escuros segurava.

Ainda em silêncio, os três caminharam para fora da tumba, onde o exército de narnianos recebeu seus reis com animação e gritos de apoio. A moça deixou os dois Pevensie seguirem adiante, para a arena do combate singular, e se juntou lado de Trumpkin e Zack, que nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de trocar algum olhar.

Quando Edmundo se afastou, deixando o campo, Pedro avançou contra Miraz, que defendeu com seu escudo e armou um contra-ataque. As lâminas ainda se cruzavam com intensidade, onde alguém desviava ou aparava com o golpe com o escudo, onde o som de metal chocando contra metal ressoava no ar da manhã.

A tensão aumentava a cada investida, e nenhum dos dois parecia dar brecha para um golpe possivelmente fatal. Porém, quando Pedro foi derrubado, Miraz não teve pena ao pisar com força no escudo, deslocando o braço do rapaz, que gritou em dor, antes de conseguir se levantar. Apesar disso, ele conseguiu desviar cada investida e derrubou o homem, fazendo um corte em sua perna antes de se levantar.

Eles se olharam por um momento, porém, o Pevensie mais velho desviou sua atenção e Lilian viu Caspian galopando em sua direção, com Susana atrás de si na cela. Pedro se afastou do campo, rumo aos irmãos e amigos, informando que havia pedido uma pausa de cinco minutos.

Quando ele se aproximou da irmã, ele perguntou pela caçula, alarmado por não vê-la ali. Lúcia havia continuado sua jornada pela floresta após serem atacadas. Pedro esboçou um agradecido ao telmarino e Lilian pediu para que ele se sentasse para dar um jeito em seu braço, antes de continuar a justa.

\- Fique de guarda. - ele instruiu. - Não acho que os telmarinos irão cumprir com a palavra.

Edmundo trocou um olhar apreensivo com a garota de cabelos castanhos, que engoliu em seco ao pensar no que aconteceria caso perdessem.

\- Vem comigo Zack? - Susana chamou e ele assentiu, antes de correrem para dentro da tumba para que pudessem ocupar as ameias superiores.

Antes de Pedro se sentar, ele acenou para os soldados, que o saudou com gritos de entusiasmo.

A jovem portadora se aproximou do grande rei, avaliando o seu braço. Ela acenou para Edmundo, que o colocou no lugar, enquanto as mãos dela pousaram no ponto deslocado. Pedro sentiu um leve conforto e olhou para a moça, acenando em agradecimento.

\- O que será que acontece em casa - o rapaz perguntou para o irmão mais novo. - se morrermos aqui? Você sempre esteve ao meu lado Ed. Eu nunca achei que...

-Deixe para depois. - o moreno falou, após bater no braço recém colocado no lugar, enquanto o outro grunhiu de dor.

Pedro se levantou e respirou fundo, pegando a espada e o escudo mais uma vez. Recusou o elmo e caminhou até o centro do campo de batalha. Viu que Miraz mancava, devido ao corte que fizera em sua coxa. Teria que tirar vantagem disso se quisesse terminar aquilo logo. A batalha começou intensa. O homem não abria brecha para um contra-ataque do rapaz.

Quando Pedro foi derrubado no chão, Lilian sentiu Edmundo ficar tenso ao seu lado, e ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. Ela indicou com o olhar para que ele ficasse calmo.

O grande rei conseguiu derrubar seu adversário e levantar, partindo para o ataque, que mais uma vez foi aparado pelo escudo negro. O rapaz foi empurrado contra o pilar da arena, enquanto Miraz tentou dar o golpe certeiro. Contudo, Pedro conseguiu desviar com agilidade, defendendo o próximo ataque e tendo brecha o suficiente para socar a perna enfaixada de seu adversário.

O homem caiu no chão, não se levantando. Antes que o Pevensie mais velho pudesse batê-lo, viu o outro pedir por uma pausa. Ele ficou parado, com o punho cerrado, aguardando o próximo movimento. Pôde escutar seu irmão mais novo o repreendendo, mas não se importou.

Pedro se virou para o seu exército, quando ouviu passos apressados atrás de si. Virou-se a tempo de desviar da lâmina que desceu em sua direção. Pegou-a com as mãos e, em um movimento rápido, desarmou Miraz e o estocou na lateral de seu abdômen, na junção entre as placas de peito.

O rapaz recolheu a espada e preparou para decapitá-lo. Mas não podia. Sua luta era pelos narnianos. E havia ganhado. Matá-lo só impediria outra pessoa de obter sua justiça.

\- Qual é o problema rapaz? - o homem ajoelhado perguntou, percebendo a hesitação do outro. - É covarde demais para tirar uma vida?

Ele abaixou a espada.

\- Não cabe a mim tirar. - respondeu com a fúria contida.

Virou-se para Caspian e apontou o cabo da arma para ele. Edmundo e Lilian olharam para o jovem telmarino, que ficou surpreso. Ele caminhou até o centro da arena, com o olhar determinado para o assassino de seu pai. Pegou a espada da mão de Pedro, que se afastou e foi até seus irmãos.

Caspian apontou a espada para o seu tio, pronto para matá-lo. Sua mão tremia, apesar das tentativas de mantê-la firme. Seu grito ecoou pela planície e a ponta da arma foi fincada no sulco entre os blocos de pedra no chão da arena. Olhou para os conselheiros de Miraz e o exército telmarino atrás dele e deu as costas para o homem, voltando para a companhia de Lilian e dos irmãos Pevensie, enquanto era ovacionado pelos narnianos.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos deu tapinhos no ombro de Caspian, que caminhava para dentro da tumba, seguido por Pedro e Edmundo. Porém, paralisou ao ouvir uma risada familiar. Virou-se no momento em que Miraz gritou de dor. Os rapazes ao seu lado também viraram a cabeça para ver o que tinha acontecido.

\- Eu sempre soube que Miraz era um inútil, - a voz familiar soou. - mas eu imaginava que vocês fossem um pouco melhor do que ele.

Lilith se aproximou do corpo que caía e retirou a flecha de Susana de seu corpo. O conselheiro do rei fez uma cara de surpresa e incredulidade.

\- Traição! - ele gritou, apontando para os narnianos nas ameias superiores. - Atiraram nele. Assassinaram o rei Miraz!

Pedro só conseguiu observar um dos conselheiros galopando para o exército telmarino em seus cavalos, enquanto o outro colocava o elmo e sacava a própria espada. Olhou de relance para Lilian ao ver a garota de cabelos escuros acenar em despedida e desaparecer nas sombras dos pilares. Voltou sua atenção para seu exército.

\- Preparem-se!

O exército sacou as próprias armas.

\- Pedro! - Caspian gritou, apontando para algo atrás dele.

O rapaz se virou a tempo de ver o outro conselheiro correr com a espada em mãos para acertá-lo. Ele pegou a própria arma e avançou num ataque que foi parado pela lâmina do outro, porém, antes que houvesse chance de contra-ataque, Pedro o derrubou e abriu um corte na jugular.

Ele se virou para Caspian, ordenando que ele se fosse. O telmarino montou em seu cavalo e aguardou em frente a tumba, olhando o exército de seu tio, agora falecido, avançarem por ordens de seus conselheiros. Pedro e Edmundo os observavam se aproximar, enquanto Lilian assumiu a dianteira, erguendo uma barreira protetora para protegê-los das balas das catapultas.

Foi questão de minutos para ouvirem um tremor, e a planície pelo qual o exército inimigo atravessava cedeu. Os cavalos caíram na armadilha que haviam preparado, enquanto outros paravam por ordens de seus cavaleiros. Mas quando o choque inicial passou e eles se levantaram para sair da vala, uma chuva de flechas com as pontas flamejantes cruzassem os céus em direção aos guerreiros que tentavam escapar da vala, ou até mesmo daqueles que começaram a contorná-lo.

Lilian desfez a barreira e puxou seu cordão. A keyblade surgiu em suas mãos no momento em que Pedro guiava todos os narnianos para o ataque. Muitos soldados da cavalaria não conseguiram se recuperar. Porém, a infantaria inimiga começava a avançar sob as ordens de Glozelle, que possuía um número superior aos narnianos e estavam visivelmente mais organizados. Só seria uma questão de tempo para serem cercados.

O grande rei percebeu que não haveria chances se eles permanecessem em campo aberto. Não sem a ajuda de Lúcia e Aslam. Ordenou que seus soldados batessem em retirada para a tumba. Contudo, viu o Monte Aslam ser atingido pelos projéteis da catapulta e a entrada foi selada pelas pedras que caíram após sucessivos bombardeios.

Susana, que estava nas ameias, mandou que todos tomarem cuidado, mas o lugar onde estava cedeu e Zack correu para ampará-la, segurando sua mão. Após o breve tremor da estrutura ser avariada, o loiro percebeu que não estava tão longe de uma plataforma. Indicou o lugar com a cabeça e após a moça espiar a altura, ela assentiu.

Assim que ela estava segura, ele pulou, juntando-se às tropas ao lado dela. Puxou a corrente do sol e a keyblade surgiu em suas mãos. Eles se juntaram os irmãos Pevensie, Caspian e Lilian, que olhavam suas chances de vitória se reduzirem drasticamente.

\- Estão comigo? - Pedro perguntou, apertando o cabo da espada.

\- Até o fim. - a jovem de cabelos castanhos falou, olhando para os irmãos, até que seu olhar caiu em Zack.

Ele também a encarava. Havia ressentimento no olhar de cada um, mas eles sabiam que com a possibilidade de uma morte iminente. Assentiram um para o outro, informando que teriam apoio. Eles eram mais fortes juntos e isso não podiam negar.

Pedro gritou e todos avançaram para o ataque.

Lilian correu e sua keyblade se chocou com a espada de um soldado. Ela o empurrou e contra-atacou, derrubando-o e seguiu para o próximo. Pelo canto do olho, podia ver Zack fazendo o mesmo, e abrindo caminho por entre os homens, avançando nas investidas.

A garota, na tentativa de afastar um grupo maior que se aproximava para cercá-los, congelou o terreno ao seu redor, prendendo uma parte dos soldados. Viu o rapaz loiro nocauteá-los, enquanto seguia em frente. Porém, foi com desgosto que viu a infantaria. Eles estavam prontos para encurralá-los de volta ao Monte Aslam, onde não haveria escapatória.

Viu um centauro e alguns faunos avançando em direção à parede de escudos, na tentativa de desorganizar aqueles homens. A garota apontou a mão para eles e lançou uma chuva de raios, destroçando a madeira escura de alguns escudos e abrindo brecha para que os narnianos pudessem passar.

Porém, os dois lados pararam de se movimentar. Um breve tremor foi sentido e raízes brotaram do gramado ao longo da planície, prendendo soldados e desmantelando toda a formação da infantaria. Soldados do exército telmarino fugiam, enquanto as criaturas de Nárnia olhavam ao redor para entender o que acontecia. Árvores de vários tamanhos infiltravam suas raízes no gramado para perseguir o inimigo, prendendo-os e bagunçando as formações.

\- Lúcia. - Pedro falou, quando Caspian, os portadores e seus irmãos se juntaram e ele. - Ela conseguiu!

Eles olharam para o grande rei e assentiram sorrindo com a possibilidade da vitória. O rapaz gritou e todo o exército bradou em euforia, correndo em direção ao exército, que fugia para dentro do bosque. Pela direção que tomavam, iriam para o rio, provavelmente atravessar a ponte e correr para a fortaleza de Miraz, onde poderiam se reorganizar.

Quando alcançaram o rio, os soldados estavam parados à margem, com receio de atravessar a ponte. Lúcia estava do outro lado, sozinha, sorrindo para todos aqueles homens. Aslam apareceu ao seu lado, com o pelo dourado reluzindo a luz do sol. Mesmo com a caçula dos Pevensie e o grande leão, ao grito de um dos líderes do exército, os soldados avançaram pela ponte, outros pelo rio em direção a outra margem.

Aslam rugiu alto, assustando os soldados telmarinos e os fazendo parar. Eles trocaram olhares apreensivos, enquanto observavam o rio recuar. Um estrondo foi ouvido e uma enorme onda surgiu na curva do rio. Os homens tentaram voltar para a margem, enquanto a entidade do rio pegou a ponte, destruindo-a por completo.

Quando ele desapareceu e o rio voltou a correr normalmente, levando pedaços de madeira embora através da correnteza, o que havia restado do exército de Miraz jogou as armas, anunciando a rendição. Os narnianos organizavam para que tudo fosse recolhido e ninguém mais fosse ferido.

Os Pevensie, acompanhados por Lilian, Zack e Caspian, atravessaram o rio em direção a Lucia e Aslam, que os aguardavam. Em sinal de respeito, eles se ajoelharam em reverência para o grande leão.

\- Levantem-se reis e rainhas de Nárnia. - ele anunciou, e, quando viu que Caspian não havia se colocado de pé junto com os irmãos, complementou. - Todos!

O jovem telmarino levantou a cabeça para olhar o leão.

\- Acho que não estou pronto.

\- E é por essa razão que eu sei que está. - o leão falou.

Caspian se levantou.

\- Levantem-se, jovens portadores. - e Lilian e Zack se colocaram de pé.

Passos foram ouvidos e eles viraram para encontrar ratos carregando Ripchip em uma maca improvisada. Eles o colocaram no chão com delicadeza e Lúcia correu para socorrê-lo, deixando uma gota de seu tônico cair na boca do amigo. Em questão de segundos, sua respiração se tornou regular e ele acordou.

\- Obrigado majestade. - agradeceu, e ao se levantar, viu o leão o olhando. - Ah... Salve Aslam! Eu tenho uma grande honra de... - e ele caiu.

Quando Ripchip tentou se levantar, percebeu que não tinha mais a sua cauda. Ele ficou de frente para o grande animal, um pouco envergonhado.

\- Estou absolutamente perplexo e peço seu perdão por me apresentar de maneira tão imprópria. - ele se virou para Lúcia, apontando para o tônico. - Será que mais uma gotinha resolve?

\- Acho que ele não serve para isso. - a jovem rainha falou com pesar.

\- Poderia ao menos tentar.

Aslam riu, chamando a atenção do menor.

\- Até que fica muito bem pequenino.

\- Mesmo assim senhor, - ele falou, puxando a espada e entregando para o leão. - eu lamento por ter que me retirar, pois a cauda sempre foi a honra e a glória de um rato.

\- Parece que você se preocupa demais com sua honra, meu amigo.

\- Bom, não é só a honra. - Rpichip explicou. - Também ajuda a manter muito no equilíbrio. E a escalar. E pegar coisas!

\- Com todo o respeito, senhor. - um dos ratos que havia carregado a maca se manifestou, tirando a espada da bainha. - Não queremos ostentar uma honra que é negada ao grande rato. - e assim como os outros que puxaram a espada, ele apontou para o rabo, pronto para cortá-lo fora.

\- Não pela sua dignidade, – o leão começou a falar. - mas pelo amor de seu povo...

O rabo de Ripchip cresceu e o rato ficou surpreso, mostrando sua cauda para os amigos. Ele agradeceu a Aslam com euforia.

\- Lúcia - ele a chamou. - onde está esse caro amiguinho de quem me falou tanto?

Ela sorriu e olhou para a margem do rio, onde Trumpkin indicava o lugar para deixar as armas para os soldados que ainda saíam da água. O anão olhava de relance para o grupo e deixou a margem em direção a eles quando Aslam lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor. Ao se aproximar, ele se ajoelhou e o leão rugiu.

\- Está vendo agora? - Lúcia questionou, com tom de voz triunfante.

Ele assentiu e todos riram, antes de voltarem suas atenções para os soldados, guiando-os para fora do rio e recolhendo todas as armas.

* * *

Após o longo dia, os narnianos marcharam até a fortaleza de Miraz, onde Caspian convocou todos os cidadãos e contou do resultado da guerra, e que, por direito, ele ascenderia ao trono. Os telmarinos aplaudiram e ficou decidido que no dia seguinte haveria um desfile em comemoração a coroação do jovem, seguido de um grande banquete no castelo onde todos estavam convidados.

Nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte, o castelo estava movimentado. Criados corriam de um lado para o outro, terminando de preparar a decoração e ajustando detalhes do banquete.

Um quarto foi dado para Lilian e ele era tão amplo quanto o quarto que possuía em Disney Castle. Uma criada apareceu tímida, informando que iria ajudá-la a se preparar. A moça apenas assentiu e tomou um banho demorado e quando se aproximou da cama, viu que um vestido azul, escuro como o céu de uma noite estrelada, sem mangas e que ia até o joelho. Quando o vestiu, viu que a manga se apoiava em seu ombro e o decote em v era discreto. Em seguida, a criada escovou os cabelos castanhos para trás e fez uma única trança.

Após a aprovação da moça, ela se retirou, deixando-a a sós por um momento, antes de deixar o quarto para ir ao pátio, onde se juntaria aos irmãos Pevensie e Zack, que, apesar de tudo, ainda evitava falar com ela. Por mais que ainda estivesse magoada com ele, eles precisariam conversar cedo ou tarde para, ao menos, buscar uma solução para aquele desentendimento.

A coroação de Caspian se deu no salão do trono, com a presença de Aslam, que, após os juramentos, Pedro pegou a coroa que pertencera aos reis telmarinos e colocou na cabeça do rapaz, que se levantou e acenou para as pessoas presentes no recinto. Todos gritavam em euforia, desejando felicitações ao novo rei de Nárnia.

No desfile, crianças iam à frente, jogando e distribuindo flores pela passagem e por aqueles que acompanhavam nas calçadas e nas janelas de sua casa. Caspian, recém-coroado, vinha logo atrás, montado em seu cavalo e ladeado por Aslam. Atrás deles vinham os irmãos Pevensie, que sorriam para todos os presentes com entusiasmo. Lilian e Zack estavam acompanhados de Trumpking e de Doutor Cornelius, tutor e amigo do jovem rei telmarino. Logo atrás vinha os centauros e faunos, que acenavam entusiasmados para todo mundo.

Após percorrerem as ruas, eles voltaram para os castelos. Com fogos enfeitando os céus, o banquete se deu início com muita música e pessoas animadas conversando e dançando.

Caspian dançou com as moças presentes, inclusive Lúcia, Susana e Lilian, que mesmo tímida, aceitou o convite. Pedro e Edmundo conversavam com Cornelius sobre histórias do passado, enquanto Zack tentava se divertir com Trumpkin e Ripchip, contendo o impulso de chamar sua ex-namorada para dançar.

Após algum tempo, Lilian sorriu para todos os presentes e percebeu que Zack se aproximava junto com Aslam. A pedido do leão, eles o seguiram em silêncio até o pátio do castelo.

\- Sinto muito tirarem vocês de sua diversão, - ele começou. - mas temo que não tenhamos tanto tempo.

\- Está na hora de voltar, não é? - Lilian questionou com um sorriso triste.

\- Sim. Mas não se preocupem. Terão esta noite para descansarem, antes de voltar para seu mundo. Entretanto, eu receio ter uma notícia triste para vocês.

A dupla ficou em silêncio, esperando que o grande leão continuasse.

\- Tudo tem o seu tempo. E o de vocês está chegando ao fim.

\- O que quer dizer? - Zack perguntou, olhando para o animal.

\- Vocês aprenderam o que podiam com este mundo. Está na hora de seguir em frente. Precisarão viver por conta própria e resolverem seus próprios problemas.

Lilian e Zack trocaram um olhar rápido.

\- Mas tenho algo a entregar para vocês, como um último presente deste mundo.

Aslam acenou as mãos da moça com a cabeça, que as estendeu para ele. O leão assoprou sobre as palmas das mãos e o bafo quente foi se solidificando em um formato esférico. Ao final, uma esfera vermelha brilhante e polida estava em suas mãos. Ela o olhou com curiosidade, antes de desviar o olhar para o animal.

\- Estre é o cristal de Suzaku. - Aslam informou. - Em breve, ele lhe será útil. Guarde-o bem, meus jovens.

Eles assentiram, mesmo sem entender o significado daquelas palavras.

\- Agora vão. Divirtam-se e aproveitem esta noite. Nos veremos amanhã.

Aslam acenou com a enorme cabeça e se virou, caminhando para longe e deixando a dupla a sós. Eles voltaram para o salão em silêncio, ainda pensativos com as últimas palavras dita pelo grande leão.

* * *

Lilian acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. O sol havia nascido a pouco tempo. Espreguiçou-se ainda na cama e se virou para a mesa de cabeceira. A esfera lisa ainda estava lá, o vermelho reluzindo como chamas à luz da manhã.

A criada que a atendera ontem havia entrado pouco depois de seu despertar. Ela pediu para que seu café da manhã fosse servido no quarto. A outra assentiu, deixando mais um vestido aos pés da cama.

A moça se levantou e tomou banho, colocando a roupa que haviam lhe designado. O vestido era de um cinza claro, e assim como o da noite anterior, não possuía mangas e ia até o joelho. Ela sorriu ao pensar que alguém já sabia que não gostava tanto de vestidos longos.

Seu café da manhã foi trazido minutos depois pela criada, que a deixou a sós com sua refeição. Quando finalmente terminou, limpou as mãos em suas vestes e pegou a esfera, sentindo sua textura lisa mais uma vez antes de guardá-la. Deixou o quarto e percorreu os corredores distraidamente até achar uma sacada vazia, que tinha visão para o bosque e os montes que rodeavam o castelo e a cidade.

Alguém a chamou e ela se virou para ver Edmundo, parado sozinho à porta, olhando para a moça. Lilian sorriu e acenou para que se juntasse a ela.

\- Não a vi no café.

\- Ah, pedi para ter minha refeição no quarto. Espero não ter preocupado ninguém.

Ele deu de ombros, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

\- Eu vou sentir falta daqui. - a garota soltou num suspiro.

\- Como assim? Você já vai?

Ela assentiu com tristeza.

\- Aslam nos disse que é nossa hora de partir.

\- Não se preocupe. - o rapaz falou. - Vocês são bem-vindos para nos visitar sempre que quiserem. Considere o convite.

A moça sorriu, ainda mantendo o semblante triste. Respirou fundo e se virou para olhá-lo. Os olhos escuros dele a encararam de volta.

\- Aslam disse que não poderemos voltar. - ela confessou.

\- O que? - ele ficou assustado, ao perceber o significado daquelas palavras. - Vocês não podem ir para sempre. Você não pode Lil. Eu... Eu irei falar com Aslam. Ele pode mudar isso, não pode? Você pode ficar...

\- Ed! - a garota o interrompeu, e abriu um sorriso, acenando negativamente. - Eu sentirei a sua falta. Falta de todos vocês.

Edmundo continuou olhando para ela, em silêncio. Ela iria embora afinal. Num impulso, ele se aproximou, segurando os ombros dela, e a beijou. Havia carinho e o sentimento de companheirismo que havia desenvolvido pela garota desde que a conhecera. O rapaz se afastou, ainda segurando seus ombros, mas com os olhos fechados, por medo de não encontrá-la caso os abrisse.

\- Lil...

\- Eu sinto muito Ed. - ela falou, com a voz triste. - Mas meu lugar não é aqui. Outros precisam da minha ajuda e não posso virar as costas para eles.

Ele sorriu e abriu os olhos. Soltou os ombros dela, assentindo em entendimento sobre o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

\- Seria egoísmo da minha parte, né? - o rapaz falou sem graça. - Já que é assim, eu espero que fique bem Lil. - e a tomou num abraço. - Vou sentir sua falta.

\- Eu também.

Eles ficaram ali abraçados por mais algum tempo, antes de se separarem e decidirem ir até a praça da cidade, onde Aslam, na noite anterior, havia dito que os esperaria ao meio dia. Todos os telmarinos estavam presentes, enquanto o leão, assim como Caspian e os Pevensie. Além deles, Lilian e Zack estavam presentes, junto com Trumpkin, Ripchip, Cornelius e Caça-Trufas.

\- Antes de mais nada, – o leão disse. - gostaria de agradecer a vocês, Zack e Lilian, por terem vindo em auxílio deste mundo mais uma vez. Gostaria de desejá-los uma boa viagem de volta para casa.

\- Eles já vão? - Lúcia questionou para o grande animal, que assentiu para ela.

A menina correu até eles e abraçou o rapaz loiro, que a apertou em seus braços, antes de soltá-la e apertar as mãos de Pedro e Edmundo, que o agradeceram mais uma vez por tê-los ajudado. Lilian, que tinha Lúcia em seu abraço, agradeceu pela hospitalidade e desejou felicitações aos Pevensie e a Caspain. Acenaram para os narnianos que estavam aos seus lados e fizeram uma breve reverência.

Ao final da despedida, eles acenaram e Aslam abriu uma passagem entre o tronco da única árvore que havia naquela praça. A dupla respirou fundo e atravessaram a passagem.

Quando se deram conta de onde estavam, viram as paredes brancas de Disney Castle. Suas roupas voltaram ao que eram antes. Aquele corredor era o mesmo onde estiveram, antes de irem para Nárnia. Porém, ele não estava destruído como antes. No lado de fora, as primeiras luzes da manhã atravessavam as janelas e iluminavam os corredores.

\- Tão rápido quanto da outra vez. - Zack comentou.

Ela assentiu e eles começaram a caminhar, fazendo o caminho de volta.

\- Lil? - o rapaz chamou, tentando quebrar um pouco do gelo que havia se instalado entre eles desde o término. - Sobre o que Aslam disse... O que você acha?

Lilian remexeu os bolsos e retirou de lá a esfera vermelha que o grande leão havia lhe entregado antes.

\- Acho que isso aqui tem algo a ver com tudo o que está acontecendo.

\- Nós devíamos ir até o rei. Talvez ele possa explicar algo sobre isso.

Ela olhou para ele e assentiu.

Quando se aproximavam do escritório do rei, a dupla ouviu passos e se virou a tempo de ver Vaan correr. Seu semblante era preocupado e sentiu um alívio momentâneo ao encontrá-los.

-Finalmente... Precisamos falar com o rei Mickey!

Ele voltou a correr, seguido por Lilian e Zack. O jovem piloto bateu na porta dupla branca do escritório do rei. Mas não esperou por resposta. Estava preocupado demais para meras formalidades. A sala estava vazia.

\- Eles devem estar tomando café. - Zack falou.

Vaan assentiu, como se o que o outro tivesse dito fizesse sentido. Voltou a correr em disparada por alguns corredores em direção ao salão de refeições. Não teve batidas na porta, tampouco tempo para que pudesse anunciá-lo para o rei.

Mickey estava sentado na ponta da mesa, tendo sua refeição em silêncio, junto com Minnie e Daisy, sentadas ao lado do rei. Quando as portas se abriram, eles levantaram a cabeça para ver quem havia entrado. O camundongo se levantou alarmado ao perceber a expressão preocupada de Vaan.

\- O que fazem aqui, meus jovens?

\- Peço perdão majestade, é uma longa história. – ele começou. - Mas eu recebi uma mensagem de Cid.

\- E o que diz nela?

\- Traverse Town está sendo atacada por aquelas coisas.

O rei olhou para a sua esposa, que assentiu ao entender a gravidade da situação.

\- Prepare o curso da nave para Traverse Town!

O grupo assentiu e eles, acompanhados por Mickey, correram até o hangar, onde a Triplet os aguardava. Ao subir na nave, Vaan digitou freneticamente no comando de bordo e a nave decolou. Ele dispensou o uso do piloto automático e assumiu os controles, voando a toda velocidade pelo céu escuro do universo.


	12. Soryu

**Capítulo 12 – Soryu**

Sora sentia o seu corpo completamente dolorido. Diversos sons distantes se faziam audíveis, como o bater dos tambores e uma canção que ele não conseguia entender a letra.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que, não muito longe, uma fogueira parecia crepitar, com as labaredas já alcançando uma grande altura, devido a constante alimentação da madeira. Olhou em volta e percebeu que Goofy, Donald e seus sobrinhos estavam amarrados, assim como ele.

Então a memória do que acontecera viera aos poucos em sua mente. Lembrara que fora capturado por nativos daquela ilha, e depois perdeu os sentidos. Não sabia onde estava, e o pior era o fato de não saber o que iria acontecer a ele e seus amigos.

\- Ei, Donald! – o rapaz chamou o mago real num sussurro, tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros. – Acorda.

\- Hum... – o pato resmungou, enquanto abria os olhos vagarosamente. – O que?! Onde estamos? – ele perguntou se sobressaltando.

\- Fica quieto, ou vai chamar a atenção deles. – repreendeu o outro, apontando com a cabeça para os dois patos que estavam de sentinela.

\- O que acham que vão fazer com a gente? – Donald perguntou temeroso.

\- Eu não sei, mas temos que acordar os outros e achar um jeito de cair fora daqui.

\- Sabia que vir para cá era uma péssima ideia.

Contudo, já não tinha mais tempo para armar nada, pois os dois sentinelas abriram espaço para outro pato, maior e mais forte, que iria levar os prisioneiros. Sora sentiu seu corpo gelar, já que não saberia o que aconteceria ali.

O nativo pegou as cordas que amarravam os prisioneiros e os arrastaram para fora, jogando-os com força no chão em frente à fogueira. O rapaz olhou em volta e percebeu que todos os outros patos estavam reunidos, como num ritual, onde bradavam constantemente por alguma coisa. Ainda percorrendo o lugar com o olhar, ele viu um bloco em formato de trapézio, com uma escada levando ao topo, e lá estava uma enorme estátua enorme e cinzenta, que lembrava a um pato, com enfeites em ouro e safira, entre outras pedras menores.

Porém, o que mais chamara a atenção foi o fato de haver um pato com um olhar superior e sério direcionado a eles. E Sora conhecia aquele olhar. Donald já o mostrara diversas vezes antes. Para o moreno era assustador a semelhança entre os dois.

\- Oh amigos, estamos aqui reunidos – ele começou a falar com autoridade, justamente como o mago real costumava falar. – para punir estes estranhos que ousam ameaçar ao nosso grande espírito guardião – e apontou para a estátua atrás de si. – Shabuhm Shabuhm!

Os nativos bradaram e um deles se aproximou com uma tocha na mão, fazendo com que os prisioneiros tentassem se afastar, cercando-os contra a enorme fogueira.

\- Pela ousadia, a sentença é a morte!

\- Ei, espere... – Sora tentou se fazer audível, mas o olhar do outro não mudou.

\- Maui! – Donald o chamou. – O que diabos você pensa que vai fazer?

Então todos os patos presentes fizeram silêncio. Eles olhavam do mago real para o líder deles, que olhou cuidadosamente para o outro que o chamara. Desceu as escadas e aproximou-se dos prisioneiros. Afastou o pato com a tocha, e continuou os encarando.

\- Achei que nunca o veria novamente, meu irmão. – ele disse, já perdendo a pose séria, e desamarrando a corda que os prendia. – Há quanto tempo, hein?!

E Donald apenas respondeu com um soco que dera em Maui. Este o olhou perplexo, e partiu pra cima do mago.

\- Você enlouqueceu?

\- Eu é que pergunto seu idiota. Vai embora assim do nada e depois quer nos mandar para a morte. – o ex-prisioneiro argumentou mal-humorado.

\- Esperem ai! – Sora falou chamando a atenção de todos. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois patos idênticos olharam para o rapaz, parando a briga que estavam travando. Perceberam que os nativos também olhavam com interesse para a confusão que se desenrolava ali.

\- Sora, Goofy, meninos... – Donald se pronunciou primeiro. – Este aqui é um dos meus irmãos gêmeos mais novos, Maui Duck.

\- Mallard! – Maui o cortou. – Agora é Mallard. Deixei esse sobrenome para trás quando deixei a Academia de Cavaleiros de Disney Castle.

\- Espere! – Louie falou, chamando a atenção dos demais. – Você então é o famoso de tio Maui de quem a mamãe costumava falar?

\- Sim, mas... – porém, ele pareceu entender alguma coisa. – Vocês são os trigêmeos da Della Thelma?

\- Claro! Eu sou Huey, - falou o irmão de vermelho animado. – e esses são Dewey e Louie.

\- E Maui, o termo seria "fugiu" e não "deixou" a Academia. – o mago real comentou, ignorando um pouco aquele momento familiar.

\- Ok, ok. Eu sei que adoramos a família reunida, - Sora interrompeu o que qualquer um dos patos ali pudesse dizer, olhando os gêmeos, como se ainda tentasse entender algo ali. – mas nós temos que perguntar sobre um pedido de ajuda que chegou a Radiant Garden vindo desse lugar.

\- Pedido de ajuda? – questionou Maui ao arquear as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim. E falava sobro algo a ver com proteger o cristal de Soryu, mesmo que a gente não saiba o que signifique. – Goofy comentou pesaroso.

O silêncio predominou nos minutos seguintes, quando o gêmeo mais novo pareceu pensativo. Abriu as bocas diversas vezes, mas nada dizia, pois voltava a pensar novamente.

Por fim, o pato acabou suspirando pesadamente, enquanto fitava o irmão e os sobrinhos.

\- Com certeza eu não mandei essa mensagem, e creio que ninguém aqui o fez. – ele concluiu. – Porém, quem tiver feito isso queria muito atrair vocês até aqui e usá-los para capturar um dos cristais.

\- Cristais? – Sora perguntou. – Mas o que diabos é isso? Primeiro a tal Eva, agora você – disse apontando para Maui. – e eu ainda continuo sem saber o que é isso!

\- Eu explicarei tudo o que sei, mas não aqui. Venham.

O grupo caminhou por entre uma aldeia, antes de adentrarem numa tenda maior, e de cores exóticas. Dois nativos faziam a guarda do lugar, que Maui logo os mandou se retirarem para que ficasse de vigília no lado de fora.

O silêncio ainda predominou por mais alguns minutos, antes que o mago real pigarreasse, sinalizando para que o gêmeo começasse a falar. O outro suspirou pesadamente, como se pensasse no que iria dizer.

\- Bem, irmão, acho que você deve estar se perguntando como eu vim parar aqui, certo?

\- Se você não se importar de me contar como deixou a todos nós em Disney Castle, sim. – Donald assentiu, gesticulando para que ele começasse logo a falar.

\- Após eu ter pegado uma nave emprestada do... – Maui começou a dizer, antes de ser interrompido.

\- Roubada seria uma definição melhor.

\- Você podia ter omitido essa parte, sabia? – disse o gêmeo a contragosto. Suspirou pensativo mais uma vez e voltou a falar. – Após ter deixado Disney Castle, eu vaguei pelo universo, em busca do que eu queria. Acabei parando aqui, e, sabe, não é ruim. Remoto e poucas chances de me encontrarem.

"Assumi aqui a profissão de detetive e mudei meu sobrenome para Mallard. Na época, eu soube que a estátua protetora dos muddrakes, que vocês viram há pouco, havia sido roubada. Nesse tempo, eu ganhei habilidades que nunca pensei que poderia ter. Quando recuperei a estátua de Shabum Shabum, esse mundo mudou de nome, e _ela_ me concedeu as estrelas."

\- Quem é _ela_? – Sora questionou curioso.

\- O nome dela é Stella. – Maui respondeu com um olhar perdido. – Há poucos dias, ela deixou o domínio dos céus para atender aos chamados daqueles que precisavam. Entretanto, ela não voltou. Emboscada por quem quer que seja. Então deixei as estrelas para procurá-la, mas nem sinal dela. Me juntei aos muddrakes para partir em sua busca, porém, sem progresso.

O silêncio predominou por alguns minutos. A tensão podia ser sufocante, mas ninguém presente tinha a intenção de fazer qualquer coisa, por temer que aquilo pudesse piorar de alguma forma.

Contudo, Sora ainda tinha uma dúvida: se Maui não havia mandado o chamado para Radiant Garden... Quem havia sido? Nada em sua mente parecera achar a resposta para aquela pergunta.

\- E esse tal cristal... O que é? – o moreno se atreveu a perguntar, sem encarar ninguém em específico.

\- Os cristais simplesmente são algo que nos compõe. Não sei explicar ao certo, mas deve haver várias coisas que faz de nós o que somos. Um deles é o cristal de Soryu. E é este o cristal que Stella possui.

\- Acha que foi por isso que a pegaram? – Goofy perguntou.

\- Talvez... Mas não vejo quem possa querer isso. – Maui disse com uma careta, como se aquela possibilidade não havia lhe passado antes. – Suspeitam de alguém?

\- É um caso um pouco mais complicado. O rei Mickey e os outros estão investigando isso a fundo. – Donald comentou.

O outro apenas assentiu calado.

Ninguém mais falou nada, pois uma figura apressada adentrara no recinto. Um pato, com roupas de estilo tribal, iguais aos que os outros usavam na quase morte dos visitantes, olhou para o grupo, até localizar, com o olhar, o líder. Respirou fundo, antes de tomar a palavra.

\- Nossas sentinelas próximas ao vulcão desapareceram.

\- Algum sinal de onde eles foram parar ou do que aconteceu? – o gêmeo mais novo perguntou alarmado.

\- Não, senhor. Devo mandar um grupo para averiguar?

\- Não. Eu irei pessoalmente, mas coloquem todos em estado de alerta. Ainda é desconhecido com o que nós estamos lidando.

O subordinado assentiu, e se retirou às pressas.

Maui fechou os olhos, e levou uma de suas mãos às têmporas, massageando-as. Virou-se para o pato mais velho, com um olhar preocupado.

\- Eu não enviei o pedido de ajuda, - ele começou. – mas eu peço agora por ajuda, Donald.

O mago o encarou, de maneira incerta. Por fim suspirou e olhou para os outros. Sora tomou a frente e pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Maui, e abriu um sorriso solidário para ele.

\- Nós vamos achar a Stella, e vocês poderão voltar para as estrelas em paz.

\- Então o que iremos fazer? – Dewey perguntou, olhando para todos no recinto.

\- Iremos ao vulcão. Se as sentinelas que mandei para vigiar aquela área sumiram, então deve ter alguém lá no topo. – disse o mais novo. – Mas eu gostaria de me preparar antes de ir. Se me derem licença, por favor.

O grupo deixou a tenda, esperando do lado de fora.

Ninguém falou nada, apesar da leve tensão e do ar pensativo de Donald. Não precisaram esperar muito por Maui, que vestia roupas diferentes de antes. Usava uma camisa vermelha, com flores estampadas, e um boné azul. Olhou para o grupo e acenou para que o seguissem.

\- Porque está usando essas roupas?! – o mago questionou ao gêmeo mais novo.

\- Ora, eu as usava antes. Fora que é muito brega sair por ai com aquelas penas e saiote.

Não tardaram a alcançar uma trilha na floresta que rodeava o vilarejo dos muddrakes. O caminho começava a ficar mais íngreme e quente. Em alguns lugares adiante, colunas de fumaças ganhavam o céu escuro.

Porém, os primeiros sinais de que havia algo errado surgiram próximo ao topo. Além do fato de tudo ficar mais quente, assim como a neblina que parecia aumentar a temperatura, eles ouviram ruídos estranhos.

O grupo se aproximou um pouco mais sorrateiro dessa vez, mesmo que o local não fosse a favor deles, visto que não havia locais para se esconderem e observarem. E mesmo se tivesse, a névoa quente não ajudaria em nada na visão.

\- O que faremos? – Sora perguntou para Maui, que apenas tentava enxergar mais atentamente.

Um minuto de silêncio, antes que o gêmeo mais novo pudesse responder.

\- Definitivamente há alguém aqui, e está fazendo algo em torno do vulcão. – ele comentou com um suspiro preocupado.

Ao terem uma melhor visão do topo, eles se deitaram sobre a areia arroxeada e observaram.

Uma figura se distinguia, segurando um cetro e recitando alguma coisa. Seu olhar parecia estar focado para os céus, enquanto a lava no vulcão parecia se agitar. Não tardou para que outros dois vultos aparecessem, e o grupo pôde ver dois patos, com roupas nativas dos muddrakes.

\- Devem ser as duas sentinelas que desapareceram. – Maui ponderou, tentando olhar mais atentamente. – Mas não dá para ouvir o que está sendo recitado.

Então se atreveram a chegar mais próximos, mesmo que fosse arriscado. Protegeram um pouco a boca e o nariz, por causa da fumaça sulfúrica que provinha do magma. E assim eles tiveram uma visão melhor de quem estava ali.

Uma pata de cabelos e vestes negras segurava um báculo, apontando para cima, enquanto falava algo que eles ainda não conseguiam ouvir.

\- Eu acho que a conheço de algum lugar. – Dewey falou, tentando olhar mais atentamente, assim como seus tios e irmãos.

\- Vocês sabem quem é? – Sora perguntou num sussurro.

\- Eu infelizmente sei. – Donald comentou, engolindo em seco, e olhou para o irmão, que assentiu como se confirmasse o que ele pensava.

\- E eu também sei quem vocês são. – uma voz feminina, que entoava de maneira fria, disse atrás deles. – _Stop_!

E eles não tiveram tempo para se virarem. Ficaram imóveis, ainda encarando o cenário adiante. A figura andou até ficar de frente para eles, olhando-os com um ar superior. Ao ver os irmãos gêmeos, ela sorriu enviesada.

\- Vocês de novo. – ela comentou desgostosa. – Mas não se preocupem. Logo, logo eu me livrarei de vocês. Até lá... _Sleep_!

E em segundos, tudo escureceu para Sora e os outros.

* * *

As sensações foram voltando aos poucos. E o que Sora observou era que estava extremamente desconfortável. Alguém se remexia em algum lugar muito próximo. Abriu seus olhos e piscou algumas vezes até sua visão entrar em foco. Estava deitado sobre um terreno vulcânico. O calor era quase insuportável.

Tentou se mexer, mas era impossível. Suas mãos estavam amarradas nas costas, juntamente com as mãos de mais alguém. Tentou virar a cabeça e viu Donald desacordado, juntamente com Maui. Os sobrinhos do mago estavam amarrados juntos. Suspeitou que quem estava preso junto a ele era Goofy. Dewey, o irmão de azul, trocou um olhar de alerta para o moreno e sinalizou ficasse em silêncio.

Sora apenas assentiu, enquanto observava o outro se remexer. Seus irmãos pareciam sonolentos, mas estavam acordados. Contudo, o grito assustado de Donald reverberou e Dewey parou o que fazia, ficando imóvel. O pato se mexeu, chamando pelo irmão.

Porém, o som de passos fez que o mago se calasse. A pata de cabelos negros surgiu e olhou com desgosto para os seus prisioneiros.

\- Você sempre foi tão barulhento Donald.

\- Eu achei que nunca mais veria você de novo... - Maui resmunga, antes de sentir uma dormência em sua cabeça.

A mulher bateu com seu bastão na cabeça do gêmeo, que gemeu de dor e a balançou por alguns instantes, antes do seu olhar cair de novo sobre ela. Ela se virou para todos os seus visitantes e sorriu com malícia.

\- Sempre inconveniente Maui. - falou, com o tom de desgosto. - Queria ver toda essa insolência quando eu destruir sua querida estrela.

\- Stella?

\- Ah, mas não se preocupe. Ela está bem. Talvez não por muito tempo. Espero que não leve isso para o lado pessoal. Depois que usar o portador da keyblade, virei para matá-los.

Um tremor foi sentido e um rugido parecia vir do vulcão atrás da morena. Ela revirou os olhos e deu as costas para seus prisioneiros, deixando-os sozinho, sem dar mais explicações. Maui gritou em desespero, na tentativa de chamar a atenção dela, mas não houve resposta.

O pato se remexeu, tentando se livrar das amarras, mas foi em vão. Dewey chamou a atenção dele e pediu para que ele parasse. O irmão de azul voltou a se remexer logo em seguida.

\- Quem é ela? - Sora questionou.

\- Ela é Magica de Spell. - Donald falou. - Eu e ela estudávamos juntos na Escola Real de Magia de Disney Castle.

\- Vocês eram rivais. - Maui comentou.

\- Ela tentava ganhar de mim em tudo. - o mago continuou. - Parecia uma competição amigável. Até ela começar a usar magia negra para alcançar a glória. Em um duelo, ela quase matou nossos colegas de turma. Merlin ficou furioso e ela foi expulsa da Escola.

\- Nunca mais teve notícias dela?

\- Não. Ela sumiu sem deixar qualquer rastro.

\- E o que diabos ela quer aqui? - Goofy perguntou.

\- Foi por isso que vocês vieram até aqui. - Maui falou, como se fosse óbvio. - Ela chamou vocês até aqui. Queria que algum portador da keyblade viesse. Magica atraiu Stella pelo cristal.

\- E o que ela quer fazer com o cristal? - Donald questionou.

\- Isso não dá pra saber. Mas nós precisamos sair daqui!

\- Que bom que vocês falaram isso. - Dewey comentou, chamando a atenção de todos.

O grupo olhou para o pato de azul, que se remexeu mais uma vez e libertou suas mãos. Seus irmãos exclamaram em vitória. Ele se virou para desfazer as amarras que prendiam seus pés antes de seguir para os outros irmãos. Ao soltá-los, Louie foi amparar seus tios, enquanto os outros foram amparar Sora e Goofy.

Minutos depois, todos estavam soltos. Dewey mostrou um canivete de cabo branco. Ele disse que havia ganhado na escola de pilotagem e guardava consigo no bolso interno da calça, e foi possível alcança-lo e cortar as cordas.

\- Nós precisamos salvar a Stella! - Maui disse, deixando os outros para trás e tomando a direção que Magica havia tomado quando os deixou.

\- O que?! Não mesmo. Nós precisamos ter um plano.

\- Ah Donald, me poupe dos seus planos.

\- Não me venha com essa Maui. - Donald retrucou. - Nós vamos ajudá-lo, mas acalme-se!

\- Parem vocês dois. - Sora os interrompeu, ficando entre os irmãos. - Aquela mulher disse que precisava de mim. Para que exatamente ela precisa da keyblade?

Maui não falou. Era possível ver que estava apreensivo sobre o que deveria falar para eles. Com certeza havia mais do que ele tinha contado. Mas o moreno sabia que não adiantaria pressioná-lo, ou ele fugiria para fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Goofy se aproximou do gêmeo de Donald e pôs uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro.

\- Você precisa nos dizer o que sabe. E prometo que ajudaremos a salvar sua Stella.

Ele assentiu, deixando os ombros caírem e soltando um suspiro cansado.

\- Há duas maneiras de fazer Stella entregar o cristal. - ele começou, olhando para Sora, que ouvia atentamente. - Uma é por livre e espontânea vontade. Ela nunca faria isso.

\- E a outra? - o moreno perguntou, com medo do que iria ouvir.

\- Ela precisa se sentir ameaçada. Stella iria liberar o poder do cristal. E assim que fizesse isso, estaria vulnerável e pode ser morta. Sua morte a libertaria como protetora do cristal, e ele ficaria a mercê de qualquer um, sem tempo para achar um novo protetor. Magica quer usá-lo para fazê-la usar todo o poder dela.

\- Eu nunca faria isso Maui. Vamos salvá-la. Não a deixaremos na mão

\- Pessoal, - Huey chamou, espiando alguma coisa. - sei que a conversa deve estar sendo bem legal. Mas se eu fosse vocês, eu viria ver isso aqui.

Eles trocaram olhares apreensivos e se apressaram para onde estava os irmãos.

Os trigêmeos tinham conseguido uma boa visão do que Magica de Spell fazia. Ela parecia olhar um livro, enquanto desenhava um círculo branco na terra vulcânica. Ao centro, uma pata jazia desacordada. Maui disse que aquela era Stella e se virou para o irmão e perguntar o que diabos era aquilo.

\- Eu já vi aquilo. - Dewey falou, chamando a atenção de todos. - Está em um dos livros do tio Donald. Ele serve como prisão enquanto a marca continuar intacta. É bem difícil de desenhar, e mais difícil ainda de conjurar o poder necessário para ativá-lo.

\- É magia proibida. - Donald disse. - Mas ela nunca se importou com isso. Deve ter aprimorado suas técnicas depois de sua expulsão.

Contudo, o som de um corvo soou no alto. Todos olharam para cima e o corvo voou em direção a Magica. A pata de cabelos escuros se virou na direção deles, interrompendo seu desenho. Sua expressão ficou furiosa ao ver seus prisioneiros soltos. Sora gritou, ordenando que todos corressem no momento em que ela lançou uma bola de fogo contra eles.

Donald se virou e lançou uma chuva de trovões na direção dela, que levantou uma barreira, protegendo-a. O mago real foi o único quem havia decidido encará-la de frente, com a expressão furiosa, enquanto ela sorria confiante. A pata ergueu parte da terra e lançou contra o seu adversário, que pulou ao ver espinhos serem formados.

\- Nós temos que ajudar o tio Donald! - Louie falou, preparando-se para correr em direção ao tio com seus irmãos.

\- Não! - Maui falou, impedindo-os. - Essa luta é deles. Vamos aproveitar a distração e tirar Stella daqui.

Sora e Goofy assentiram e eles correram em direção círculo, contornando a área do duelo. O portador pôde ver, pelo canto dos olhos, o seu amigo sendo atacado incansavelmente. Ele desviava e defendia, contra-atacava quando tinha a chance, mas era óbvio que a mulher estava tirando vantagem.

Maui alcançou Stella primeiro e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, pegando-as nos braços. Os cabelos longos e castanhos claros estavam bagunçados e cobriam parte do rosto, que estava com alguns arranhões. Ele sabia que ela havia tentado brigar. Stella nunca se renderia sem uma boa luta.

Pegou a pata adormecida em seu colo e apontou o local para onde estavam escondidos anteriormente. O bater de asas de corvo soou e Goofy se virou a tempo com seu escudo para arremessar contra a ave.

Antes que pudessem correr, uma barreira de gelo surgiu no meio do caminho. Magica havia se virado para impedi-los, antes de voltar sua atenção para Donald e atingi-lo com uma chuva de raios. Antes que Maui tivesse tempo de reagir, Dewey conjurou uma corrente de ar, que derrubou a maga.

\- Maui? - uma voz feminina o chamou.

O pato olhou para seus braços e viu Stella despertando. Ela parecia fraca. Precisava ser tirada dali antes que alguém pudesse ameaçá-la.

\- Eu estou aqui Stella. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, antes de voltar a fechar os olhos.

\- Vocês são tão inconvenientes. - Magica anunciou, se levantando e limpando as próprias roupas. - Mas eu não preciso de vocês, sabiam disso?

A mulher olhou para Sora e começou a recitar palavras em um idioma desconhecido para todos eles. Donald, que estava caído, tentou se levantar para impedir a pata. Dewey parecia saber o que ela falava e se virou para Sora. Contudo, antes que pudesse reagir, o moreno gritou.

O portador da keyblade caiu de joelhos, colocando as mãos na cabeça. Uma dor enorme invadiu seu corpo. Ele sentia como se várias agulhas o estivessem perfurando. Sentia como se sua mente estivesse sendo invadida. Mas tão rápido quanto veio, a dor sumiu e o corpo caiu na terra batida.

\- Sora? - Goofy o chamou, aproximando-se do amigo.

\- Sai. - Sora falou em resmungo. - Saiam daqui... Argh!

\- Não se preocupe querido. - Magica falou. - Não tente lutar, ou tudo isso pode ser uma experiência bem dolorosa.

O moreno se levantou com dificuldade. Era quase como se ele não quisesse estar de pé. Atingiu Goofy, que estava mais próximo, e o chefe da guarda real caiu desacordado pelo impacto. Em seguida, estendeu seu braço e a keyblade apareceu em suas mãos. Ele apontou a arma para Maui, que tinha Stella semiconsciente em seus braços.

\- _Wind_! - ele disse.

Antes que a rajada de vento pudesse atingi-los, uma barreira surgiu, fazendo as correntes serem dispersadas para outras direções. Dewey, o autor da barreira, disse para Maui correr, enquanto seus irmãos avançaram contra o portador.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou o pato mais velho, assustado.

\- O encanto de Magica. - o irmão de azul respondeu. - Controla o alvo para fazer suas vontades. É considerado magia proibida.

\- E tem como reverter isso?

\- Nós temos que detê-la antes que seja tarde.

Sora aparou os ataques de Huey e Louie e os repeliu, ignorando-os e andando em direção ao terceiro irmão, que conjurou uma chuva de trovões. Ele desviou e atacou Dewey, que conseguiu bloquear com seu cajado, antes de revidar, lançando o rapaz para o alto. A rajada de vento foi conjurada mais uma vez, mas desta vez pelo portador, que jogou o jovem pato para longe.

Quando Sora voltou ao chão, ele avançou contra Maui. O gêmeo mais novo pousou Stella com delicadeza. Uma arma apareceu em sua mão e ele atirou contra o portador, que defendeu todos os projéteis. O pato correu contra o outro, atirando mais uma vez, porém, quando já estava próximo, um bastão apareceu em suas mãos e suas roupas mudaram.

No lugar da camisa florida surgiu um quimono preto. A faixa em sua cintura era tão escura quanto a noite, assim como a venda em seus olhos. Maui pulou sobre o portador e atacou com o bastão, que foi aparado prontamente pelo outro.

\- Sora, pare com isso!

\- Eu... - o outro falou, em meio a uma investida. - Não consigo. Vocês precisam ir embora.

O pato entendeu e desviou de um ataque da keyblade. Ele deu as costas para o maior e correu em direção a Magica, que apenas sorriu com malícia.

\- Não perca tempo com ele, portador. - ela falou casualmente. - Lembre-se de quem é o alvo.

O rapaz suspirou pesadamente e se virou, mesmo contra a vontade, para Stella, que parecia estar acordando. Maui gritou para ela fugir, e ela olhou ao redor, sem entender o que acontecia direito. A keyblade apontou para ela, que antes de ter tempo para esboçar qualquer reação, foi amparada por Donald, que ofegava, com seu cajado em mãos.

A luta de Sora dessa vez se deu não com apenas Maui, investindo com seus bastão, mas também com a magia de Donald, onde seu corpo sempre desviava. Tentar parar tudo aquilo era muito doloroso para o moreno, que mesmo assim, tentava conquistar o controle do seu corpo mais uma vez.

Os sobrinhos do mago real alcançaram seu tio, que ordenou proteger Stella. Huey e Louie concordara, enquanto Dewey ficou com mais velho, para ajudá-lo, com seu cajado em mãos.

\- Quem são vocês? - Stella questionou, com a voz fraca. - E o que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Não se preocupe, ok? - Huey adiantou, ajudando-a a se levantar. - Nossos tios vão resolver isso.

\- Maui... - e ela olhou para o pato de quimono, que tinha a atenção de Sora. - E aquela ali... – apontou para Magica. - Eu me lembro dela. Ela me atraiu até aqui.

\- Sim. Nós precisamos ir embora.

Porém, antes que pudesse se mover, seus pés congelaram. Huey e Louie também estavam presos ao gelo junto com a pata. Eles olharam Magica de Spell se aproximando.

\- Vocês dois são tão inconvenientes quanto seu tio. - ela falou, com desgosto, ao olhar para os jovens patos presos. - Acho que já posso me livrar de vocês, antes que me causem mais problemas.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse lançar um feitiço contra eles, sentiu seu corpo ser jogado. Dewey deixou a companhia de seus tios para ajudar os irmãos. Criou um círculo de fogo em volta da maga, para que ela não pudesse sair dali.

\- Não mexa com meus irmãos!

Magica revirou os olhos e, com o próprio cajado, fez com que o fogo se dissipasse, pondo-se de pé e andando com calma até o irmão de azul.

\- Vai ter que fazer muito melhor do que isso.

E com uma rajada de vento lançado por ela, Dewey foi jogado contra um conjunto de pedras. O impacto fez com que ele desmaiasse e caísse desacordado, enquanto seus irmãos gritavam por ele.

\- Já chega vocês dois também! - e com um estalos de dedos, Donald e Maui foram paralisados, com o gelo prendendo seus pés. - Foi divertido enquanto durou, mas preciso terminar logo isso aqui. Se você não se importa, portador, por favor.

Sora andou, a passos lentos e pesados, sinal de sua resistência, em direção a Stella, que o olhava no momento em que ele apontava a keyblade mais uma vez para ela. Não havia mais ninguém para impedir. Tentou, com todas as suas forças, abaixar a arma em mãos. Mas a dor do esforço era quase insuportável.

E uma chuva de meteoros incandescentes surgiram da ponta da arma em direção a Stella. Porém, uma barreira protegeu a jovem pata. Ela olhava para cada meteoro que se desfazia em sua barreira. Ela piscou e sua pupila e íris sumiram, dando lugar ao brilho branco de seus olhos.

O gelo que prendia os seus pés derreteu em um segundo, e ela se levantou, com raios saindo de seus dedos em direção ao portador. Sora só conseguiu desviar, enquanto sentia toda a aura que Stella emanava.

\- O cristal de Soryu! - Magica exclamou, encantada com o poder que a aura da jovem pata emanava. - Mate-a portador.

Mesmo contra a vontade, Sora voltou a avançar, com a keyblade em mãos, e atacou a outra. Porém, ela desviou com facilidade e lançou uma outra chuva de raios, que foi absorvido pela arma do rapaz. Mas antes que ele pudesse reagir, Stella avançou sobre ele, derrubando-o e prendendo-o à terra batida.

O rapaz não se mexeu de início, ficou espantado pela velocidade dela e pela força que ela tinha. Antes que pudesse se libertar, ela atacou Magica de Spell, que não conseguiu desviar da terra tremendo aos seus pés, nem mesmo teve tempo para libertar Sora de sua prisão temporária. A pata de cabelos escuros caiu no chão e viu a outra andar em sua direção.

\- Deixe a minha ilha bruxa. - a jovem falou, com a voz autoritária e firme.

\- Gostaria, protetora de Soryu. - Magica falou, com obediência. - Mas não sairei daqui sem esse cristal!

E com um movimento rápido, o local onde Sora estava preso explodiu e o portador da keyblade se levantou. Com um comando da maga de preto mandou que o rapaz destruísse a outra, que se virou a tempo de defender o golpe de Sora com um escudo invisível.

Ela contra-atacou e o rapaz foi derrubado mais uma vez, porém, Stella não o prendeu. Ela estendeu o braço e ele pôde ver vinhas surgirem, rodeando-o, para, em seguida, avançando rapidamente contra ele, pronto para estocá-lo.

\- Stella! - o grito de Maui reverberou pelo terreno.

Ela parou ao ouvir o seu nome. Sua cabeça virou em direção ao chamado. Maui ainda continuava preso, e olhava para a outra. Deixou o portador da keyblade e correu em amparo do outro.

Magica aproveitou que ela havia se distraído e levantou a terra batida, lançando toda a poeira que se transformou em espinhos em direção a outra. Maui olhou impotente o ataque que a bruxa lançou, mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele viu um outro pato recebendo todos os projéteis de areia marrom.

\- Donald! - o gêmeo mais novo gritou.

O bastão sumiu e o quimono deu lugar à camisa florida e o boné azul. A arma surgiu em suas mãos. Ele atirou no gelo que o prendia até ver seus pés livres e correu para até seu irmão.

\- Inconveniente até o fim. - Magica disse, sem parecer surpresa. - Ao menos essa será a última vez. Quer se juntar a ele Maui? Eu aposto que você será uma ótima companhia.

O mago real estava vivo, porém, seriamente machucado e inconsciente. Precisava detê-la. Só assim poderiam libertar Sora e acabar logo com aquilo. Seu bastão apareceu mais uma vez no lugar da arma, e seu quimono voltou, assim como a venda em seus olhos.

\- Essa foi a última vez que você mexe com os Duck, de Spell. - ele falou e avançou.

Ela usou seu cajado para se proteger do primeiro ataque com o bastão.

Porém, antes que alguém pudesse dar o próximo golpe, o chão tremeu. Magica caiu mais uma vez após perder o equilíbrio. A terra rachou. Ele procurou a origem daquilo e viu Stella ajoelhada, com as mãos sobre a superfície vulcânica. A lava no vulcão remexia e aumentava os tremores.

Sora, que ia em direção à jovem pata para atacá-la, conseguiu parar, após várias tentativas dolorosas de tomar o controle de seu corpo. Com o terremoto, Magica de Spell perdeu a concentração no feitiço que controlava o portador, que agora estava livre para ajudar seus amigos.

As rachaduras na terra batida, junto com o movimento da lava, deixavam o terreno instável. Todos precisariam sair dali antes que tudo afundasse em meio ao magma mais abaixo. Apontou a keyblade para Huey e Louie quando o tremor cessou momentaneamente.

\- _Fire_! - e bolas de fogo voaram até os irmãos.

O gelo que os prendia derreteu e eles se levantaram um pouco cambaleantes. O tremor voltou e a dupla caiu. Porém, tentaram se arrastar até onde Dewey jazia desacordado.

\- Stella, pare! - Maui gritou e o tremor parou mais uma vez.

Os olhos da jovem pata encontraram o rosto vendado do pato que a chamava. Os olhos dela piscaram e voltaram ao normal. O bastão dele sumiu, e suas roupas mudaram para a camisa florida e o boné. Ele correu até ela, amparando-a em seu abraço. O tremor voltou.

\- O vulcão... - ela começou. - Está entrando em colapso. Precisamos sair daqui.

Ele assentiu e gritou para os outros correrem.

Sora correu até Goofy e o chamou, até que ele acordou assustado. Eles se levantaram e foram até Donald, que ainda jazia inconsciente e ferido. O portador da keyblade pegou o mago real nos braços e correu monte acima para fugirem do terreno do vulcão, já que parte do terreno afundava em meio a lava.

Contudo, todos pararam ao ouvir um grito. Quando Magica de Spell havia se levantado para correr, o terreno sob seus pés se desprendeu. Ao pular para a terra firme, ela se agarrou na beirada, mas não tinha forças para subir.

Maui se virou e correu até a beirada e se abaixou, estendendo a mão.

\- Pegue a minha mão para eu puxá-la.

\- Eu não consigo!

\- Solte seu cajado. Você vai conseguir.

Magica de Spell olhou para a mão que não usava para se agarrar. Ela olhou para cima por um instante. A mão de Maui estava estendida em sua direção. Stella estava ao seu lado. A maga ergueu o cajado e lançou um raio em direção a jovem pata. Antes que ela pudesse desviar, o pato ao seu lado se pôs na sua frente e o raio o atingiu em seu rosto.

O chão tremeu mais uma vez e a terra na beirada cedeu. O grito de Magica foi ouvido, até sumir em meio ao magma mais abaixo. Com Maui quase inconsciente, ele teria caído, mas Stella conseguiu segurá-lo. Antes que ela pudesse também ter caído, sentiu sua mão ser pega por outra pessoa. Olhou para cima e viu Sora, que junto com Goofy e os sobrinhos de Donald, puxaram os dois para cima.

O grupo correu para longe do vulcão, enquanto a terra escura era consumida pela lava. Quando alcançaram uma área segura, eles pararam e muitos se sentaram, enquanto os gêmeos Duck eram amparados por seus amigos.

* * *

Quando as primeiras luzes da manhã banharam a ilha, Sora andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Goofy estava sentado, pensativo, e Louie e Huey cochilavam lado a lado. Depois de descerem o vulcão, os muddrakes ampararam os estrangeiros, assim como suas representações divinas. Agora o grupo esperava por notícias de seus amigos.

\- Acalme-se Sora. - o chefe da guarda real falou.

\- Como você aguenta? - ele questionou. - Donald pode estar morrendo.

\- Gwarsh! Os muddrakes disseram que ele vai sobreviver. Vamos poder vê-lo assim que terminarem os curativos. Agora descanse.

O moreno assentiu e antes que pudesse se sentar para tentar cochilar, viu um muddrake mais velho, que havia se identificado como o curandeiro dos nativos. Huey e Louie acordaram, mesmo sonolentos, olhavam com expectativa para ele, assim como os outros dois, que estavam próximo do velho.

\- Seus amigos vão ficar bem. - ele falou, já prevendo a pergunta. - Podem entrar, mas vão com calma.

Eles assentiram e os sobrinhos de Donald foram os primeiros a entrar na tenda, seguido por Goofy e Sora. O mago real estava deitado e tinha o ombro e um dos braços enfaixados, enquanto Dewey se sentava com dificuldade. Stella parecia muito bem e estava sentada ao lado de Maui, que também parecia bem melhor, exceto por uma cicatriz que agora marcava seu rosto, fruto do raio de Magica de Spell.

\- Dewey! - os irmãos correram até o jovem pato e o abraçaram, que retribuiu o gesto, apesar de gemer de dor.

\- Meninos, tenham cuidado com o irmão de vocês. - Donald os repreendeu, antes de sua atenção se voltar para Goofy e Sora.

\- Você está bem? - o moreno perguntou sorrindo, sentando-se na beirada da cama em que o mago estava.

\- Dolorido. - ele respondeu, com uma careta de dor. - Mas bem. O que aconteceu com Magica de Spell?

O portador da keyblade trocou um olhar apreensivo com o chefe da guarda real, antes de voltarem os olhos para Donald. Ele pareceu entender, e sinalizou de que não precisava de uma resposta para aquilo.

\- Acho que conseguimos. - Sora falou com certa animação, chamando a atenção de todos. - Encontramos Stella, detemos uma bruxa louca e o tal cristal está a salvo. Mas eu ainda não consegui entender uma coisa.

Todos olharam para ele, ainda permanecendo em silêncio e aguardando a pergunta.

\- O que essa Magica de Spell queria com o cristal? A mensagem que recebemos pedia por ajuda para protegê-lo. Eva ficou alarmada quando ele foi mencionado.

Os olhares dos presentes correram para Stella, que trocou um olhar com Maui. Eles pareciam ter uma conversa silenciosa. Ao final, ele apenas assentiu e ela soltou um suspiro, virando-se para encará-los novamente.

\- O cristal a qual ela se referia era o cristal de Soryu. - a jovem começou. - Cada alma é composta por quatro pilares. Soryu compreende o pilar que nos liga a natureza em seus primórdios e desperta nossos instintos mais primitivos e naturais. Byakko se relaciona a nossa capacidade intelectual. Suzaku está ligado ao sobrenatural e nosso contato com a magia. Por fim, Genbu é o pilar da nossa força e nossa bravura, o escudo para proteção. A união desses quatro cristais é a chave para os portões de Etro.

\- Portões de Etro?

\- São os portões que dão acesso ao Val-halla, a terra para onde vai todas as almas dignas após a morte. Aqueles que se destacam entre os dignos ainda podem ganhar novas chances e voltar para o mundo mortal sob a graça de Etro.

\- Será que isso pode estar ligado aos _anima_? - Goofy perguntou.

\- _Anima_ significa alma em um idioma antigo. É a representação da forma de vida mais primitiva. Esse nome remete à _Primus Anima_, a primeira alma que recebeu a benção de Etro.

\- E como conseguiu o cristal de Soryu? - Sora voltou a questionar.

\- De tempos em tempos, Etro escolhe novos protetores para os cristais. Eu fui incumbida de proteger Soryu há muito tempo. Outros foram escolhidos para proteger Byakko, Suzaku e Genbu.

O silêncio caiu sobre o grupo.

O portador da keyblade ficou imerso em seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se de tudo o que havia descoberto desde a chegada de Eva. As criaturas cujo o nome remetia a palavra alma. E agora cristais. Será que a tal Lilith estava atrás deles também? Não dava para saber, mas podia apostar suas fichas que sim.

Contudo, ele tinha certeza de que Eva já deveria saber de tudo aquilo. Porque a mulher de cabelos róseos não havia dito qualquer palavra sobre isso antes? Será que ela pensava que os cristais de Etro não tinham ligação com tudo o que estava acontecendo? Ou a moça achava que não haveria razão para alarmar sobre isso sem terem conhecimento do que todos os ataques se tratavam?

Eles precisavam voltar para Radiant Garden. Eva, gostando ou não, precisaria ser interrogada.

\- Vou deixar vocês descansarem por enquanto. - Sora falou seriamente. - Se recuperem logo, nós precisamos reportar isso ao rei.

Eles assentiram, antes dos visitantes deixarem a tenda e ocuparem outra para que pudessem descansar antes da longa viagem de volta para casa.

* * *

O dia escureceu devagar.

Donald já estava melhor, graças aos remédios dos muddrakes. Dewey ainda sentia dor, já que a pancada que recebera foi mais forte que a de seu tio. Mas eles podiam andar, porém, sem esforços bruscos, tampouco entrar em batalhas.

Louie passou o dia na High Wing, preparando a nave para a longa viagem que teriam até Radiant Garden. Com todos os motores ligados e prontos para agir, o jovem de verde deixou a cabine para juntar aos outros, que se despediam dos habitantes daquela ilha.

Goofy apertava a mão de Stella, enquanto Donald falava com seu gêmeo.

\- Tem certeza que você não quer vir? - o mais velho perguntou.

\- Não, não. - o outro balançou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça. - Meu lugar é entre as estrelas. - e olhou de relance para a pata ao seu lado. - Além disso, acho que já não me encaixaria em Disney Castle depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Minha partida foi o melhor para todo mundo.

\- Talvez o pai e a mãe ainda estejam chateados porque você fugiu. Mas Della Thelma ficaria feliz em vê-lo.

\- Mande lembranças para ela. E para os pais também. Eu estou bem aqui. Finalmente encontrei um lugar onde eu pertenço.

Eles se abraçaram, antes de se separarem com um aceno de cabeça. Donald se afastou para dar espaço aos sobrinhos, para que eles pudessem se despedir dele. Sora apertou a mão do gêmeo mais novo.

Após as despedidas, todos se viraram para embarcar na High Wing. Porém, antes que a rampa pudesse subir, Stella chamou o portador da keyblade. Todos pararam e se viraram para olhá-la. Ela trocou um olhar com Maui, que assentiu e acenou para que ela continuasse em frente.

\- Portador. - a jovem falou. - Acho que tenho algo que posso ajudá-lo.

O rapaz olhou com um ar de dúvida. Stella piscou os olhos e ao abri-los, a pupila e a íris sumiram, dando lugar ao branco brilhoso, igual como aconteceu antes no vulcão. Uma corrente de ar passou por eles em direção às mãos da pata. Uma forma esférica foi se formando, até o ar tomar uma forma sólida azulada e polida.

Os olhos dela voltaram ao normal e ela estendeu o objeto para ele.

\- O cristal de Soryu. - explicou.

\- O que? - ele ficou surpreso. - Mas ele é seu. Você é a protetora.

\- Eu sei de meu dever. Mas esse trabalho me ensina que a vontade de Etro deve ser ouvida e respeitada. E ela sabe que você irá precisar do cristal em breve portador.

Ele pegou o cristal nas mãos dela e o olhou, girando-o enquanto percebia o efeito da luz sobre a superfície lisa.

\- Irei protegê-lo com todas as minhas forças. Prometo não falhar.

\- Eu sei que não vai, portador da keyblade.

Ela sorriu e se afastou dele, ficando ao lado de Maui. Eles se deram as mãos e olharam um para o outro, antes de seus corpos brilhares em duas esferas luminosas subirem aos céus para ocupar seu lugar entre as estrelas. O rapaz deu as costas mais uma vez para aquele mundo e entrou na High Wing, que fechou a rampa de embarque e levantou voo.

Louie permaneceu sozinho na cabine, enquanto seu tio e Dewey estavam no andar de cima, descansando e recuperando as energias que eles saberiam ser necessários para estar preparados para o próximo ataque. Sora ficou sentado no sofá, olhando para a esfera polida em suas mãos.

Cristal de Soryu.

Eram muitos termos para assimilar. Será que haveria como toda essa explicação facilitar a busca deles? Esperava profundamente que sim. Depois de tudo o que havia passado, ele só esperava ter descanso.

Algumas horas depois do início da viagem, o rapaz já havia caído no sono quando o alarme da nave soou alto. Ele se levantou num pulo, esfregando os olhos. Tinha o cristal sobre seu peito. Provavelmente havia adormecido com ele em mãos. Guardou-o no bolso e desceu pelo elevador, junto com Goofy e Huey, para a cabine.

O irmão de verde havia deixado o controle da nave no piloto automático com rota traçada para Radiant Garden, enquanto ele estava sobre o painel de comunicação. Quando o trio apareceu, ele havia pedido para que repetisse a informação, enquanto ajustava a frequência para melhorar a qualidade da transmissão.

\- Cid? - ele repetiu. - Cid, na escuta?

\- Louie! Finalmente alguém atendeu aos chamados. - o mecânico falou do outro lado.

O jovem pediu para que o trio permanecesse em silêncio e a voz de Cid foi ampliada nos caixas de som pela nave.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Traverse Town está em perigo. - ele falou. - Esses _anima_ estão atacando de novo. Precisamos de todos os esforços para lá!

Ainda com o fone preso à orelha, o pato de verde foi até a cadeira do piloto, onde se sentou e dirigiu a sua atenção para o painel de controle da nave, digitando alguns comandos. O mapa que era exibido em uma tela tinha um tracejado em vermelho, que mudou após Louie terminar de digitar. A voz robótica do computador informou que o novo destino havia sido traçado.

\- Gwarsh! Precisamos nos apressar.

\- Eu sei, eu sei!

Louie tirou a nave do piloto automático, assumindo os controles e direcionando a energia de parte da nave para os motores, aumentando a potência e voando a toda velocidade pelo universo rumo a Traverse Town antes que pudesse ser tarde demais.


	13. Fim da noite

**Capítulo 13 – Fim da noite**

A Triplet voou rápido após sua decolagem. A nave voava na velocidade um pouco além do limite, e alertas sobre isso disparavam no painel de controle constantemente.

\- Lilian, Zack, - Mickey os chamou. - vocês não deveriam estar em Radiant Garden? O que faziam em Disney Castle?

A dupla se olhou e a garota limpou a garganta, olhando para o rei.

\- Fomos chamados até Nárnia novamente, senhor.

\- Nárnia? Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, vossa majestade! - a garota se apressou. - Mas Aslam nos informou que não poderíamos mais voltar. Aprendemos tudo o que devia.

\- E ele disse algo mais. - o rapaz complementou.

\- Algo mais?

Mas antes que pudessem responder ao camundongo, Vaan soltou um xingamento e digitou rapidamente no painel. Virou-se para a tripulação que estava atrás dele.

\- Entrando na órbita de Traverse Town!

O grupo olhou para além da cabine e viram as casas do primeiro distrito se tornando visíveis. O piloto colocou o fone ao perceber estáticas vindo do painel de comunicação. Algo piscou no radar, que o loiro podia suspeitar de quem se tratava.

\- _Vaan_? - a voz conhecida de Squall soou pelo alto falante da nave.

\- Leon! - ele falou, feliz por ter conseguido contatar alguém. - Rei Mickey, Lilian e Zack estão a bordos comigo.

\- _Ótimo_. - o outro falou. - _Sora está a caminho. Riku e Eva estão comigo. Vamos pousar e dar suporte a Tifa_.

Vaan confirmou e a comunicação morreu. O rapaz desacelerou a nave e abaixou os trens de pouso. Após diminuir a potência e puxar o manche para frear a Triplet, a nave parou na entrada do primeiro distrito. Tifa apareceu, derrubando dois _anima_, antes de se juntar ao grupo.

O trio de portadores saíram da nave com as keyblades em mãos. Olharam para o céu ao som ensurdecedor de outra nave se aproximando e pousando. A Ragnarok parou e Riku saiu. Quando ele avistou os outros, soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Onde diabos vocês estavam?! - o rapaz de cabelos prateados perguntou preocupados ao olhar a dupla.

\- É uma longa história para contar. Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? - Zack falou, virando-se para Tifa.

\- Eles estão vindo do segundo distrito. - a morena falou, recuperando um pouco do fôlego. - Alguém está ordenando que eles ataquem. - e ela olhou para Lilian.

\- Alguém sabe onde está o Sora? - Riku questionou.

Todos negaram com a cabeça. Após entrarem em contato com a High Wing, não haviam tido mais notícias. Sabiam que eles haviam ido para longe, mas esperava que ele aparecesse para ajudá-los em números se quisessem superar os _anima_ que tomavam conta daquele mundo.

\- Vamos nos separar. - Mickey falou. - Tomem cuidado.

Todos assentiram e se dispersaram individualmente. Lilian suspeitava que Lilith, se de fato ela estivesse por trás de tudo isso, estaria na torre do relógio, no segundo distrito. Riku e Eva iriam para o terceiro distrito juntos. Lá eles tentariam acessar o quarto distrito e dar cobertura para quem o rei Mickey, que iria para o quinto.

Squall e Tifa, junto com Aerith, abririam caminho pelo beco do primeiro distrito que iria levá-los até o segundo. Zack e Lilian iriam direto para o segundo. Segundo a jovem de cabelos castanhos, se sua réplica estivesse por trás disso, eles poderiam distrai-la. Talvez desse jeito, os outros conseguissem conter o avanço do inimigo.

A dupla correu para o segundo distrito, dizimando uma parte das criaturas que bloqueavam a passagem. Quando alcançaram, olharam assustados para o pátio. Havia diversas delas, e pior do que isso: havia uma enorme criatura, que demoliu parte da torre do relógio. As keyblades surgiram em suas mãos e eles avançaram.

Lilian, assim que desceu para o pátio, lançou raios sobre os _anima_ menores. Porém, para o horror da jovem, várias outras surgiram no lugar. Como diabos iriam alcançar o outro lado? Atacou com a keyblade em mãos e queimou outros que os impediam de seguir em frente.

Zack vinha logo atrás, dizimando as criaturas. Mesmo que outras surgissem para substituir cada uma caída, ele precisava ao menos destruir o enorme _anima_ para que tivessem vantagem. Seria o primeiro passo para encontrar de onde vinha aquelas coisas. Se elas reapareciam ali, era provável que algo semelhante acontecia nos outros distritos.

Mesmo com dificuldade, eles conseguiam abrir caminho. Porém, a criatura grande deixou de dar atenção para os prédios em torno da torre do relógio quando ele se virou para olhá-los. Aparentemente, ele os julgou mais interessantes, pois ele andou, mesmo devagar, e tentou atingir a jovem de cabelos castanhos. Ela saltou e acertou sua mão com a keyblade. Ele urrou de dor e estapeou a garota com as costas da mão. Lilian foi arremessa até o hotel do segundo distrito, destruindo as paredes e sumindo entre os destroços.

\- Lil! - Zack gritou por ela, mas não correu.

Não havia como correr em auxílio dela. Ele foi cercado pelas criaturas menores. Virou-se para encará-las. Mas haviam muitas. Começou a atacá-las, até que percebeu uma movimentação às suas costas. Virou-se a tempo de ver o enorme _anima_ pronto para esmagá-lo com as mãos fechadas em punho.

Um tiro de canhão foi ouvido e a criatura cambaleou. Zack olhou para o céu escuro e viu a enorme High Wing, vermelha e brilhante, atirando com seus canhões em direção ao pátio. Mais projéteis foram disparados pelos canhões, atingindo os monstros ao redor do loiro.

Mas o poder de fogo da High Wing não era o suficiente. O enorme ser rugiu em direção a nave e levantou as mãos, na tentativa de pegá-la. A nave recuou e fazendo uma manobra de trezentos e sessenta graus, ela conseguiu escapar das mãos do inimigo. Frustrado, ele urrou, só que muito mais alto. Zack tampou os ouvidos e pôde escutar a nave se distanciando.

O rapaz pensou no que havia acontecido com quem estava a bordo. Esperava que Sora e os outros estivessem bem. Agora ele estava ali sozinho mais uma vez. Voltou a atacar, mas as criaturas surgiam muito mais rapidamente, o que estava tornando impossível a tarefa de detê-los.

Porém, o loiro não desistiria. Teria que achar um jeito de fazê-los parar de serem repostos após destrui-los. Como faria isso? E quando pensava numa solução, sentiu algo prender o seu pé, que o fez tropeçar. Sentiu a keyblade fugir de suas mãos, caindo entre os _anima_ que o cercava.

Ele tentou se arrastar, mas se sentia pesado. Aquelas coisas se amontoavam sobre ele, prendendo-o ali. Tentou se mexer mais um pouco para tentar se livrar deles, mas seus esforços eram em vão. O loiro não tinha o domínio da magia como Lilian, e fazer magia sem a keyblade naquelas circunstâncias seria uma tarefa quase impossível.

Ouviu passos se aproximando. Levantou o rosto e viu Lilian de pé, olhando-o com desdém.

Não!

Aquela não era Lilian. Apesar do sorriso divertido em seu rosto e dos olhos verdes o olhando com expectativa, os cabelos escuros não o deixavam confundir. A cor dos cabelos era o que as diferenciavam num primeiro momento.

Lembrou-se de seu último encontro com a moça.

\- E parece que nos encontramos mais uma vez Zack. - ela falou, abaixando-se para olhá-lo melhor. - Acho que isso pode querer dizer alguma coisa.

\- O que você quer? - ele perguntou, cansado. - Não cansou de arruinar a minha vida?

\- Não arruinaria a sua vida. Jamais faria isso com você. - a garota falou, como se lamentasse alguma coisa. - Eu quero arruinar Lilian. Ela sim merece.

\- O que?

\- E para isso, – a morena disse, interrompendo o outro. - você irá me ajudar.

Antes que Zack pudesse questionar do que ela estava falando, tudo escureceu.

* * *

Riku e Eva, acompanhados do rei Mickey, haviam ido para o terceiro distrito. A garota de cabelos róseos tinha sua gunblade em punho, assim como o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha a Way to the Dawn em mãos, e partiu para o ataque com a parceira para destruir os _anima_ que cercava a entrada para o quarto distrito.

A moça de cabelos róseos atirou nas criaturas mais próximas, que explodiram com o impacto das balas.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? - a garota questionou horrorizada ao ver outros seres cinzentos surgirem no lugar daqueles que haviam sido dizimados.

Riku acenou em negação. Não sabia o que acontecia. Porém, viu o rei Mickey tentar abrir caminho, separando-os por um momento. Ele apontou na direção do camundongo, indicando que deveriam alcançá-lo e seguir para o próximo distrito. Mas foi com desgosto que eles começavam a se ver cercado em meio ao terceiro distrito, sem ver meios de avançar, já que outros surgiam quando eles eram destruídos.

Eva deixou sua gunblade sumir para dar lugar ao báculo. Ela instruiu seu parceiro a não se afastar, enquanto girava o objeto em mãos, tocando o chão, fazendo surgir uma linha branca. Bateu-o no chão.

\- _Fire_! - ela gritou e uma parede de fogo os cercou.

O fogo atingiu os _anima_ como uma onda, limpando a área ao redor deles, mantendo os outros afastados por um momento. Riku deu um passo a frente e viu a área limpa. Porém, massas cinzas surgiram no chão.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu com desgosto que não havia como derrotá-los. Não se a causa de tudo isso não fosse destruída. Seria uma questão de tempo até aquele mundo ver seu fim. Era como se revivesse o que aconteceu com Radiant Garden da última vez, quando as trevas o consumiram.

\- Nós temos que sair daqui. - ele murmurou, enquanto observava, com espanto, as criaturas surgirem aos poucos.

\- O que?

\- Temos que sair daqui. Precisamos encontrar o rei e sair daqui. Evacuar todo mundo enquanto ainda temos a chance.

\- Não podemos deixar as coisas assim.

\- Eva, – ele a chamou, olhando-a nos olhos e a segurando pelos ombros após sua keyblade sumir. - não temos como derrotar essas coisas. Se não acharmos a origem de tudo isso, não podemos fazer nada!

Ela sentiu o peso das palavras dele, e por pior que pudesse ser, elas eram verdadeiras. Fechou os olhos por um momento e assentiu, não conseguindo encontrar palavras para discordar do que havia acabado de ouvir.

\- Temos que encontrar o rei. - a moça falou, mesmo relutante.

Ele assentiu. A Way to the Dawn apareceu mais uma vez. O báculo sumiu das mãos dela, dando lugar a gunblade mais uma vez.

Mesmo com mais criaturas surgindo e se aproximando para cercá-los. Avançaram poucos metros, antes daquelas coisas atrapalharem seu caminho para o próximo distrito.

Uma chuva de raios surgiu à frente deles, limpando a área. Eles pararam e olharam pata trás, bem a tempo de ver a rampa de desembarque da High Wing aberta, onde Sora, Goofy e Donald acenaram antes de pular para o pátio do terceiro distrito.

O mago real congelou os _anima_ em sua volta e o chefe da guarda real lançou seu escudo, que espatifou as criaturas, dando uma chance para que eles avançassem em direção aos amigos. Donald ficou espantado ao ver surgirem mais no lugar daquelas que foram destruídas pouco tempo atrás.

\- O que está acontecendo? Onde estão os outros? - Sora perguntou, quando alcançou o amigo.

\- Nos dividimos para tentar limpar o distrito. - Riku falou. - Mas como vocês viram, não temos como destruir essas coisas de forma definitiva.

\- Temos que alcançar o rei Mickey no próximo distrito. - Eva o interrompeu. - Precisamos sair daqui.

\- Gwarsh! Não sabemos onde é a origem dessas coisas? - Goofy questionou.

\- Provavelmente do segundo distrito. Lilian e Zack estão lá.

\- Nós iremos atrás do rei. - o moreno falou. - Vão atrás deles. Não deve estar sendo fácil dar conta de todas essas coisas.

Eles assentiram e deixaram o trio para trás, enquanto tentavam abrir caminho para o segundo distrito.

* * *

Assim que sua consciência voltou, Lilian sentiu seu corpo dolorido. Abriu os olhos e pôs a mão na cabeça, que latejava de maneira incômoda. Viu o céu escuro e o silêncio imperava. Se as lembranças do ataque a Traverse Town não tivessem voltado, ela poderia jurar que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem.

A garota tentou se levantar. Cambaleou por um momento quando se colocou de pé. Olhou ao redor e viu que estava num beco estreito. Com certeza estava no beco atrás das casas e estabelecimentos do segundo distrito. Parte das paredes das construções haviam tombado devido ao impacto da jovem lançada algum tempo atrás. Aquela região estava livre das criaturas, e isso foi quase um alívio.

Porém, lembrou-se de Zack. Ele estava sozinho enfrentando aquela coisa grande. Isso somado ao fato de que os _anima_ menores surgiam para substituir aqueles que haviam perecido.

Olhou a extensão do beco e percebeu que poderia alcançar a torre do relógio pelos fundos do prédio. Bastava seguir em frente. Aperto o pingente em formato de lua que estava em suas mãos e andou por entre os escombros em direção ao prédio no final daquele beco.

Lilian, ao alcançar a construção ainda intacta nos fundos, subiu os degraus com pressa, apoiando-se na parede. Quando alcançou o topo da torre, viu o pátio do segundo distrito. As criaturas se espalhavam aos montes e iam em direção aos distritos vizinhos. Não havia sinal de Zack. Aquilo a deixou alarmada

Sua frustração aumentou e gritou para libertar aquele sentimento preso em sua garganta. O que diabos a sua sósia estava fazendo? Que tipo de jogo era aquele? Pra que tudo aquilo? As perguntas eram muitas e não havia respostas, o que deixava tudo ainda pior para a moça.

\- Fico tão feliz quando você vem até mim. - a voz infantil e familiar soou atrás da moça de cabelos castanhos.

Lilian não se virou para encarar Lilith. Queria apenas fechar os olhos e acordar longe daquele mundo, em Radiant Garden ou até mesmo tomando seu café da manhã em Disney Castle após voltar de Nárnia. Mas aquilo seria impossível.

\- O que você quer? - ela perguntou com tom mais frio, ainda sem se virar para olhá-la.

\- Eu acho que já disse antes, minha amada. - a morena voltou a falar, saltando alegremente. - Eu quero só você. Quero que a gente possa brincar juntas sem todos aqueles outros nos importunando.

Lilith enlaçou a cintura da garota de cabelos castanhos. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela. Mesmo que ela não tenha se virado, não importava. Estar ali já era o suficiente.

\- Você tirou o Zack de mim... Já não é o bastante? - Lilian questionou, com a voz falha.

\- Ora minha querida Lil – a outra disse com tom de escárnio. - vamos se sinceras umas com as outras, que tal? Você nunca o amou.

\- O que? - a moça questionou, afastando-se dos braços da outra e dando passos para longe da morena. - Eu o amo. Sempre amei. Não sei o que você disse para ele em Nárnia, mas é tudo mentira.

\- Ah, minha doce Lil. Acho que vou ter que repetir que eu sou _você_. Sei tudo o que se passa na sua cabeça. Lembra de Riku? Sei que você cogitou a proposta de Edmundo por um momento.

\- Não! Pare. - e o pingente em suas mãos se transformou na keyblade, apontando para a outra.

\- Acho que nós duas sabemos que você não pode me derrotar.

\- _Fi_...

Antes que pudesse lançar a magia de fogo contra sua réplica, Lilian foi jogada para longe por uma corrente de ar. Gemeu de dor após cair com um baque surdo. Quando sua cabeça parou de girar, ela se levantou um pouco cambaleante. Os olhos verdes correram pelo terraço da torre e viu Zack parado a alguns metros.

Aproximou-se dele com certa pressa. Juntos, ela esperava que pudessem dar conta de Lilith. Porém, quando estava a poucos passos de distância de seu ex-namorado, a garota viu que algo estava errado. Era como se ele não a visse ali.

\- Zack? - ela chamou, dando um passo hesitante na direção do loiro.

\- Ele não vai te responder. - a morena disse melodiosamente.

A moça de cabelos castanhos olhou para o rapaz, que parecia apático. Os olhos estavam opacos. Ele parecia não a reconhecer. E foi com espanto quando viu sua keyblade apontada para si. Sua reação foi de levantar uma barreira ao ver as chamas saírem da ponta da arma do garoto.

Lilith saltou em alegria até Zack, que abaixou a arma quando ela se aproximou. Levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, e os seus olhos passaram a fitar os verdes da garota. Ela sorriu, como se estivesse feliz por alguma coisa que havia feito.

\- Ele não a reconhece, minha amada. - a moça falou casualmente, ainda olhando para o garoto a sua frente. - Ele acha que _você_ é Lilith.

\- Lil... - ele chamou, com a voz baixa.

\- Ela quer nos destruir Zack. - a garota de cabelos escuros disse para o rapaz. - Nós temos que destrui-la.

\- Não! - Lilian gritou em desespero. - Zack, acorde!

\- Vamos destrui-la. Nós dois. - a morena continuou, ignorando os gritos da outra. - Porque juntos, nós somos invencíveis.

O loiro avançou para atacar. Lilian teve apenas tempo de se defender, aparando o golpe da keyblade que o outro havia desferido.

A moça não podia atacá-lo. Jamais machucaria o garoto que tanto amava. Só restava a opção de defender, porque não sabia como fazer o outro acordar. Ela o chamava, implorava para que ele parasse e dizia que não era Lilith. Mas ele não escutava. Não sabia que tipo de magia o fazia ficar sob domínio de sua réplica, mas precisava reverter aquilo antes que fosse tarde.

\- Espero que ele a deixe entretido. Tenho mais umas coisas para fazer. - a réplica disse, acenando em despedida. - Nos veremos em breve, minha amada.

Antes que Lilian pudesse correr até a morena, Zack a atacou de novo, impedindo-a de avançar. Defender começava a ficar difícil, a medida que ele não abria qualquer brecha para um possível contra-ataque. Porém, contra-ataque estava fora de cogitação. Ela não podia machucá-lo.

Teria que atrai-lo para junto dos outros. O jeito mais fácil seria prendê-lo e pensar em como fariam para o loiro voltar ao normal, antes que alguém pudesse se machucar.

Após mais uma investida com a keyblade, Zack conjurou uma corrente de ar, jogando a moça para além do terraço da torre do relógio. Antes que pudesse conjurar algo que amortecesse sua queda, ela sentiu seu corpo desacelerar, e o impacto contra o chão frio foi menor.

A moça se levantou e balançou a cabeça, virando-se para ver quem havia a salvado. Entre magia e golpes rápidos e precisos, Riku abria caminho para Eva, que parecia ter estado concentrada segundos atrás. A gunblade dela surgiu no lugar do báculo que estava em mãos e chegou em auxílio do rapaz de cabelos prateados Riku abrir caminho.

\- Lil! - ele a chamou, segurando-a pelos ombros. - Você está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça em um aceno negativo, as lágrimas caindo. Olhou para cima e os outros dois seguiram seu olhar. Zack estava parado na beirada, olhando o trio reunido metros abaixo. Deu mais um passo e, conjurando correntes de ar, pousou no chão de concreto frio.

\- Zack...

\- Corram. - Lilian informou, colocando-se na frente de Riku e aparando sua investida.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou surpreso ao ver o outro atacar a garota. Com certeza algo estava errado e aquele era o sinal mais alarmante de todos.

A moça mais jovem repeliu o ex-namorado e se virou para a dupla perplexa.

\- O que estão esperando? Vão embora!

\- Não Lil! - Riku desviou o olhar de Zack para a garota a sua frente. - Nós temos que ir. _Agora_.

\- Mas...

Antes que pudessem discutir, Eva os empurrou. A gunblade deu lugar ao báculo, que tocou o chão, levantando uma barreira de proteção. A explosão veio em seguida. A fumaça os rodeou, bloqueando a visão para o que havia em volta.

A mão esquerda de Eva tremia. O báculo sumiu e ela juntou as mãos. Mesmo tremendo, olhou para os dedos. Eles pareciam estar queimando, principalmente quando uma marca vermelha, quase como carne viva, estava gravada. Era a penúltima. Tinha aparecido, afinal.

\- Bravo! - a voz de Lilith soou pelo pátio, batendo palmas alegremente. - Mas não lembro de ter chamado vocês. E você - apontou para Eva. - definitivamente eu não a conheço.

A morena se aproximou da moça de cabelos róseos, que a olhou com desconfiança, recuando um passo. A jovem sorriu, como se houvesse tido o entendimento de alguma coisa.

\- Espere um pouco... Etro... - ela falou, num tom de voz baixo, quase como um sussurro. - É você, não é?

Antes que pudesse fazer mais perguntas, a gunblade voltou a aparecer nas mãos dela e atirou na garota de cabelos escuros. Zack repeliu todas as balas, e parou um pouco a frente de Lilith, pronto para defendê-la se fosse preciso.

\- Zack, não se preocupe com eles. Tenho algo que pode nos ajudar a derrotá-los.

A morena estendeu a mão fechada, abrindo-a em seguida. Uma esfera brilhante surgiu na palma de sua mão. Parecia uma pedra, brilhava em tons de azul escuro, tal como a noite eterna de Traverse Town.

Riku olhou para aquela esfera e seus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

\- É o coração de Traverse Town. - ele disse, com o pavor na voz.

\- Na verdade, é a essência. - Lilith explicou, sem fazer caso. - Ele faz Traverse Town ser como é. Só seria uma pena – e ela fechou a mão mais uma vez, porém com força, como se quisesse esmagar a esfera. - se este mundo sumisse. Como se nunca tivesse existido.

Quando a morena voltou a abrir a mão, cinzas se fez visíveis, antes de espalhá-las pelo pátio ao redor. Os _anima_ em volta, que estavam mais afastados, como se estivessem sendo repelidos por algum tipo de barreira, tremeram e gritos roucos, que remetiam ao desespero, foram ouvidos.

O chão sob os pés do trio tremeu. Riku se virou para as garotas e ordenou que todas corressem. Lilian olhou para Zack, que permanecia imóvel. Viu Lilith se aproximar dele e sussurrar uma coisa, antes de rir. A moça de cabelos escuros olhou para a outra e riu. Com um aceno, um portal foi aberto, engolindo-a, juntamente com o rapaz loiro.

\- Lil! - Riku a chamou, pegando em sua mão e a puxando para longe. - Temos que sair daqui.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo?

Ele não a respondeu. Fendas se abriam no chão, e parte do chão era engolido a medida que os tremores pioravam. Eles pulavam sobre as aberturas no concreto, na tentativa de alcançar a entrada para o primeiro distrito.

Entretanto, o rapaz parou de correr ao ouvir um grito desesperado. Ele se virou e não encontrou Eva. O desespero, por um momento, tomou conta, até ouvir a voz dela mais uma vez. Lilian se adiantou, recuando um pouco e se jogando no chão. Riku fez o mesmo e os dois portadores estenderam a mão para a maga. Com esforço, eles a puxaram. O rapaz de cabelos prateados se levantou apressado e voltou a correr, com as garotas em seu encalço.

No primeiro distrito, o caos reinava. As pessoas gritavam e corriam. Os tremores começavam a ficar mais fortes, o que não facilitava a correria das pessoas. Muitos estavam caídas, chorando em pânico. Lilian correu para um grupo que estava perto. As duas mulheres se abraçavam em consolo, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Nós precisamos sair daqui. - ela falou, com o máximo de calma que conseguia. - Temos que correr para a nave. Vamos!

Elas assentiram e se levantaram. A moça guiou as mulheres até a High Wing, onde os motores estavam ligados e a rampa de embarque aberta, onde os sobrinhos de Donald estavam, amparando as pessoas para entrarem na nave vermelha.

Virou para os lados e viu Sora surgir do terceiro distrito, acompanhados por Donald, Goofy e o rei Mickey. Eles ajudavam algumas pessoas e davam instruções de irem para a nave pousada a alguns metros, na entrada do primeiro distrito.

Contudo, fendas se abriam no chão do primeiro distrito, dificultando o avanço dos habitantes daquele mundo. Partes do chão afundavam, e foi questão de segundos para o portão que dava para o segundo distrito afundar por inteiro, sumindo para as profundezas de Traverse Town.

Quando Lilian se reuniu na rampa de embarque com Sora e Riku, eles olharam em volta, onde pessoas ainda subiam na High Wing. Sora instruiu Louie a embarcar na Triplet, já que Vaan estava no comando da nave maior. O irmão de verde assentiu e, junto com seus irmãos, voltou para seu veículo, que levantou voo, já que não havia como muitas pessoas embarcarem nela.

\- Vão! - o rapaz de cabelos prateados gritou, acenando para que os amigos entrassem.

Lilian assentiu e subiu, junto com Eva. Sora olhou para o amigo e ainda permaneceu ao seu lado, ajudando as últimas pessoas a entrarem. Porém, do beco do primeiro distrito, eles viram Aerith correndo, sendo seguida de perto por Tifa e Leon. Eles acenaram para o trio, e gritavam para que eles se apresassem.

Leon corria com todas as forças que ainda restava. Ele podia escutar as construções daquele distrito cederem e serem engolidos pelo mundo que se deteriorava mais a cada segundo que passava. Viu fendas surgirem sob seus pés. Tifa e Aerith pularam, e estavam quase alcançando a High Wing.

\- Vamos! - Sora acenou e viu Squall ficando para trás.

As meninas pararam e se viraram para ver o que os rapazes olhavam tão assustados. Não havia escapatória para o homem de cabelos castanhos. O chão cedia. Não havia como pular. Estava distante demais.

\- Leon, venha! - Aerith gritou, estendendo a mão para ele. - Pule!

\- Não dá. - ele falou com amargura, vendo seu destino inevitável.

\- Venha! Nós vamos pegá-lo!

Sora e Riku se colocaram ao lado da garota e gritou para que ele pulasse. Ele acenou em negação com a cabeça.

\- Tirem-nas daqui. - Leon gritou. - Rápido!

Riku abaixou a mão. Ele estava fazendo uma escolha. Ficaria para trás. Não arriscaria que suas amigas fossem engolidas por Traverse Town numa tentativa tola de salvá-lo. Ele acenou para o amigo e pôs as mãos no ombro de Aerith, que gritava em desespero para o outro.

Aerith se debateu quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados a puxou para longe. Tentou se desvencilhar e voltar para salvar seu amigo. Não queria acreditar que ele estava aceitando a morte.

\- Vaan! - Riku gritou assim que subiu a rampa de embarque. - Levante voo desta maldita nave!

A High Wing levantou voo, e o último vislumbre que Riku teve antes da rampa se fechar foi de ver o que faltava de Traverse Town afundar para o núcleo. Porém, minutos depois, ele pôde ouvir um estrondo do lado de fora, como uma explosão. Seu impacto atingiu a nave vermelha, que tremeu violentamente.

Quando a High Wing se estabilizou, o rapaz de cabelos prateados foi para a cabine, onde Sora e Mickey estava. Eles olhavam atônitos para o vazio. Meteoritos se espalhavam pelo espaço e Vaan tentava, manualmente, desviar dos projéteis da melhor forma possível.

\- Para onde vamos? - ele perguntou, olhando para seus amigos.

\- Curso traçado para Disney Castle. - o piloto loiro falou.

Ele assentiu e se sentou próximo a cadeira do piloto. Um mundo havia sido destruído. Zack havia sumido com Lilith após atacar Lilian. Squall havia desaparecido junto com a noite eterna de Traverse Town.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

* * *

Dois dias havia se passado em Disney Castle. Muitos dos habitantes de Traverse Town ainda estavam na enfermaria. Clarabela corria de um lado para o outro, fazendo o possível para atender a todos da melhor maneira. Aerith estava com ela. Desde sua chegada, a moça não havia saído de lá. Ocupar sua mente com o trabalho anestesiava a dor da perda pelo seu amigo.

Lilian não era vista nos corredores. Havia se trancado em seu quarto, e não saía nem para suas refeições, que eram levadas até ela. Ignorava qualquer pessoa que batesse à porta, e quando Riku, o único que se atreveu a abrir a porta, entrava para perguntar se estava tudo bem, a moça não se dava ao trabalho de responder.

Riku havia desistido de tentar falar com a amiga. Sora já não insistia para que ele fosse falar com a moça. A ausência de Zack era uma das coisas que mais o intrigava. Porém, explicações precisavam ser dadas e teriam que discutir a toda a situação. O rei Mickey, naquele jantar, informou que queria todos os presentes na biblioteca.

Para a surpresa do rapaz, Lilian apareceu. A moça de cabelos castanhos parecia abatida. Os olhos estavam inchados, como se estivesse chorando. Provavelmente mal havia dormido nesses dois dias.

O rapaz se encostou numa estante de livros próxima a mesa onde Mickey estava sentado. Sora se sentou próximo a mesa, juntamente com Lilian, enquanto Eva permanecia quieta sobre os degraus da escadaria usada para alcançar os livros nas estantes mais altas. Goofy e Donald ficaram próximos a entrada, em posição de sentinela, para o caso de algo acontecer, apesar da probabilidade de um ataque ali, por ora, ser mínimo.

\- Não sei o que falar nesse momento. - o rei começou. - Nada do que for dito poderá trazer Traverse Town de volta. Mas precisamos deter o que quer que esteja acontecendo.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Sora questionou. - Mundos haviam sucumbido a trevas antes, mas nunca haviam sido _dizimados_. Nós temos algum registro?

\- Apenas consumidos pela escuridão. Nunca destruídos. - Riku falou pensativo, o tom de voz baixo, mas nada que pudesse ajudá-lo a resolver esse mistério lhe veio a mente.

\- Com tanta coisa, vocês não puderam reportar sobre suas viagens. Lilian esteve em Nárnia, estou certo? - o camundongo perguntou e a garota assentiu. - E Ilha Maui? O que descobriram?

\- Nós encontramos Maui Duck, vossa majestade. - Donald falou, e o rei ficou surpreso. - Tudo foi um truque de Magica de Spell para nos atrair até lá.

\- Ela está viva? - Mickey questionou.

\- Não. Ela... - Sora começou, mas parou, deixando claro o destino da pata de cabelos escuros. - Ela nos atraiu para que eu pegasse uma coisa. Magica de Spell queria isso.

O rapaz remexeu os bolsos e colocou uma esfera polida de um azul pálido. Lilian olhou surpresa para o que estava sobre a mesa. Eva, que parecia distante até o momento, se levantou dos degraus onde estava sentada, próximo a estante onde Riku estava encostado, e se aproximou da mesa.

A moça de cabelos castanhos se apressou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos também. Mostrou esfera vermelha em tom pálido e polida e a colocou sobre a mesa, ao lado da esfera azul.

\- Os cristais de Soryu e Suzaku. - a moça de cabelos róseos falou. - Vocês os encontraram.

\- Você sabe sobre isso, não é? - Sora questionou, com seriedade. - Quando recebemos o chamado, você disse que não poderíamos perdê-lo. Stella nos explicou isso aqui é um pilar da alma. Além desses, ainda há outros dois.

Eva respirou fundo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Retirou uma esfera semelhante a que Sora havia colocado sobre a mesa. Esta era de um cinza claro, quase branco. Botou junto com os cristais de Soryu e Suzaku.

\- O cristal de Byakko. - ela falou.

\- Onde você pegou isso? - Riku questionou.

\- Kevin Flynn me deu, antes de voltarmos da Grade. - a moça explicou.

\- E quando iria contar isso?

\- Eu não sei. Talvez nunca contasse isso. - ela disse, deixando os ombros caírem ao se virar para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. - Não teria importância se nenhum dos outros aparecessem.

\- Stella nos falou que os cristais são as chaves para abrir os portões de Etro.

\- Portões de Etro? - Lilian perguntou, genuinamente espantada.

\- Sim. - Eva falou. - Dá acesso ao Val-halla, onde as almas vão. Ter acesso aos portões poderia ser catastrófico. Almas poderiam nunca alcançar o Val-halla. Ou elas simplesmente poderiam fugir. Ou, o que é a pior hipótese, destruir Etro e tomar seu lugar, moldando a essência de todos ao seu bel prazer.

A moça de cabelos castanhos olhou para todos os presentes, antes dos olhos verdes caírem sobre as três esferas reunidas. Lembrou-se de seus sonhos, ainda em Twilight Town. Lilith era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Ainda havia a mulher que a atormentava.

\- Tudo isso não é nada. - Lilian falou, num sussurro, chamando a atenção de todos. - Eu não quis dizer nada para não os preocupar... mas não dá para ignorar.

Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, organizando as informações.

\- Há algum tempo, eu tenho tido sonhos. - começou, sem olhar para ninguém específico. - Neles eu via uma mulher que falava que os Portões de Etro estavam abertos. E ela queria conquistá-lo, junto com o Kingdom Hearts.

\- É impossível. Não sem os quatro cristais. Apenas se... – Eva falou com seriedade. – Tudo isso foi para que recuperássemos de seus protetores. Se todos estivessem juntos, seria muito mais fácil pegá-los.

\- Mas minha querida Lilian, isso é algo grave. Há quanto tempo tem tido esses sonhos? - o rei Mickey questionou.

\- Não sei. Já faz algumas semanas, eu acho.

\- E porque não nos contou Lil? - Riku perguntou.

Ela não respondeu. Não tinha o que responder. Achava que aqueles sonhos eram apenas pesadelos ocasionados por sua ansiedade, e talvez o fato de se manter sempre alerta com um possível ataque a fazia ter esses tipos de visões.

\- Tem alguém que pode nos ajudar. - Eva falou, com o tom de voz pesaroso.

\- Quem? - Sora questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha. - Não encontramos ninguém que saiba sobre tudo isso até agora.

\- Mas há alguém. Precisamos ir para Caem, o mundo de onde eu vim.

\- Se podemos encontrar as respostas lá, nós iremos. - Mickey disse em tom decidido. - Vão descansar por enquanto. Partiremos ao amanhecer.

* * *

Aos primeiros raios do dia, Lilian já estava no hangar de naves de Disney Castle. Ela estava observando a High Wing, já de motores ligados e com algumas pessoas amontoadas ao redor da rampa de embarque.

\- Está com medo Lil?

A garota se virou para a origem da voz e viu Riku sorrindo amigavelmente para ela.

\- Claro que não. - ela falou com um tom debochado, antes do semblante triste dominar o seu rosto. - Acho que nunca estive tão aterrorizada.

\- Mais do que antes?

\- Tudo isso faz parecer que Xehanort foi bem fácil.

Eles riram.

\- O que aconteceu Lil? Entre você e Zack. Ainda não consigo entender o que aconteceu em Traverse Town. E o que diabos faziam em Nárnia?

\- É uma longa história. - a garota falou com uma risada amarga. - Mas eu e o Zack... Nós terminamos. Acabou tudo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateado trouxe a garota para junto de si e a envolveu num abraço. Ela não chorou, pois talvez não houvesse mais lágrimas depois de alguns dias. Sentiu-se agradecida por saber que ainda tinha seu velho amigo para ampará-la quando precisasse.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e se afastou, sorrindo. Percebeu que as pessoas começavam a entrar nave. Apontou a comitiva que iria para Caem e Riku assentiu, andando ao lado dela em direção a nave.

\- Ah, antes que eu esqueça - Lilian falou, virando-se para ele. - fale com a Eva, sim? Ela parece ser uma pessoa legal. Você merece isso.

O rapaz parou e olhou para ela assustado e surpreso. Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não sabia exatamente o que falar. Apontou o dedo para ela ameaçadoramente, estreitando os olhos esverdeados.

\- Eu vou matar você e o Sora, sabia? - ele disse, andando em direção a High Wing.

Lilian apenas riu, acompanhado o rapaz e subindo a rampa de embarque.

Além dos dois portadores, Mickey, Donald e Goofy iriam, juntamente com Sora e os sobrinhos trigêmeos do mago real. Eles estavam no salão, no andar de cima, enquanto descansavam.

A moça de cabelos castanhos decidiu dormir um pouco, para repor suas energias, já que não havia descansado direito nos últimos dias. Riku foi para a cabine e faria companhia a Vaan. Ele viu que Eva se encontrava lá, informando ao piloto qual rota tomar para seu mundo natal.

Desde o dia anterior, o rapaz havia notado que ela parecia um pouco distante. A pedido do rei, ela havia ficado encarregada de guardar os cristais encontrados. Após instruir o loiro sobre a rota o qual deveria tomar, Vaan digitou algo no computador e ele informou que a nave agora operava no piloto automático até o destino.

Eva assentiu e se sentou na cadeira de copiloto, os olhos azuis perdidos na visão do espaço que tinha da cabine.

\- Está tudo bem? - o rapaz perguntou, e se apressou em acrescentar. - Não vim brigar, apenas... Você parece um pouco distante.

\- Não preciso de sua preocupação. - ela falou, sem olhá-lo.

\- Eu sei que você não queria voltar. Deu pra ver isso ontem.

A moça de cabelos róseos não falou.

\- Sinto muito. - voltou a falar, pondo a mão sobre o ombro dela.

Quando percebeu que ela o encarava, ele abaixou a cabeça, recolhendo a mão. Não falou mais nada, ele apenas se sentou numa cadeira próxima ao painel de comunicação e ficou observando o céu escuro fora da nave.

Horas haviam se passado e o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinham cochilado sobre a cadeira. Um bipe do painel de comunicação o trouxe de volta. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para a tela. Viu Vaan digitar algo em seu computador de bordo e saiu de sua cadeira de piloto em direção ao painel.

\- O que está acontecendo? - questionou um pouco sonolento.

O loiro não respondeu. Quando alcançou o painel de comunicação, colocou o fone e apertou dois botões.

\- Jaguar-RHS-Doze-Quinze-Quatro, codinome High Wing, de Radiant Garden, pedindo permissão para pousar!

Vaan aguardou alguns segundos e só ouviu estática como resposta. Fechou a saída do microfone e pegou o comunicador do bolso.

\- Eva, desça até aqui. Nós temos problemas.

Riku se levantou e, após esfregar os olhos e se sentir mais despertos, ele viu o que tanto preocupava o jovem piloto. Um mundo desconhecido se encontrava a frente, na sua órbita, haviam naves distribuídas, provavelmente faziam a segurança dele para o caso de possíveis ataques vindos do espaço. E, nesse momento, toda a frota apontava para a nave vermelha desconhecida.

Seu olhar se desviou ao ouvir passos apressados vindos do elevador. Eva estava acompanhado do rei Mickey e Sora, que perguntavam o que acontecia. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e espetados ficou espantado ao ver a frota.

\- Jaguar-RHS-Doze-Quinze-Quatro, codinome High Wing, de Radiant Garden, pedindo permissão para pousar. - o piloto falou mais uma vez, tentando conter o pânico. - Majestade, assuma os controles manuais e prepare-se para virar a estibordo caso tenhamos que recuar. Riku, Sora, assumam os canhões.

\- Canhões? Está querendo atacar? - Eva perguntou espantada, os olhos azuis seguindo o piloto, que estava exasperado. - Você enlouqueceu?

\- Enlouquecer? Eu não sei se você percebeu, – Vaan começou, com sarcasmo na voz. - Mas algumas delas estão se aproximando. E sabe o que eu vejo? Canhões a postos pronto para nos explodir!

\- Um ataque poderá ser interpretado como um ato de guerra.

\- Ah, senhorita não-podemos-atacar, então me diga o que fazer. Eles não respondem o pedido de pouso. E aquelas naves se virando para nós significa ataque iminente.

Eva pegou o fone e abriu o canal de voz. Respirou fundo por um momento, antes de começar a falar.

\- Jaguar-RHS-Doze-Quinze-Quatro, codinome High Wing, de Radiant Garde, pedindo permissão para pousar. - ela falou.

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta do outro lado. Olhou para o lado de fora da nave. A frota parecia se aproximar mais ainda. Viu o piloto loiro correr para os controles manuais da nave.

\- Majestade...

\- Não! - a moça gritou para o outro e voltou sua atenção para o rádio. - Jaguar-RHS-Doze-Quinze-Quatro, codinome High Wing, de Radiant Garden, pedindo permissão para pousar. Droga, respondam! Eu sei que vocês estão me ouvindo!

O silêncio caiu na cabine. Eva se virou para as pessoas que estavam lá, antes de olhar para as naves, que não pareciam recuar. Vaan se aproximou e sinalizou para o rei Mickey. O camundongo já se preparava para virar a nave, quando uma voz soou pelo alto-falante do rádio.

\- Jaguar-RHS-Doze-Quinze-Quatro, permissão para pousar concedida. - a voz feminina falou.

Eva deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. Olhou para o piloto loiro e ele assentiu para ela, gesticulando para o rei que tudo estava bem. Viu as naves que iam à vanguarda da frota virarem, como se abrissem caminho para a High Wing.

E mais uma vez, a voz de pronunciou.

\- Eva? É você mes...

O silêncio caiu na cabine mais uma vez quando a moça de cabelos róseos fechou a saída de áudio do painel de comunicação. Virou-se para o grupo, ignorando os olhares de dúvida de Riku e Sora, e deu instruções a Vaan, que havia assumido os controles manuais, para qual hangar se dirigir durante o pouso naquele mundo.

A jovem tocou os dedos da mão esquerda, enquanto via Caem se aproximar. Por um momento fechou os olhos. Com pesar, ela sabia que estava voltando para casa. Não faltaria muito para seu fim, afinal. Agora só restava aceitar o seu destino.


	14. Caem

**Capítulo 14 – Caem**

A High Wing pousou em um canto mais afastado de um enorme galpão, onde também estava pousada várias outras naves de porte mediano, e outras menores, com um aspecto mais militar. Vaan abriu a rampa de embarque, informando que estaria na nave.

Quando Riku voltou para a cabine de comando, viu que Eva continuava a olhar o lado de fora. Aproximou-se dela e a chamou, que se virou para olhá-lo. Não parecia distante dessa vez. Ela voltou a assumir a postura superior que exibira no dia em que se conheceram. Sem trocar uma palavra, virou-se e desceu a rampa de embarque.

Lilian havia surgido no elevador em seguida e se aproximou do rapaz de cabelos prateados.

\- Algum problema? - ela questionou.

\- Sim.

\- Eva?

\- Esse talvez seja o principal, mas não o único. - ele falou e se virou para olhá-la nos olhos. - O que você espera encontrar aqui?

Os olhos verdes da moça observaram a movimentação que se iniciava na entrada do galpão das naves. Lilian soltou um suspiro cansado, como se pensasse em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

\- Respostas, talvez? - a garota disse. - Um jeito de derrotar Lilith. De saber o que diabos está realmente acontecendo. Um jeito de – e sua voz abaixou para o volume de um sussurro. - salvar Zack.

Riku trouxe a jovem para junto de si e a envolveu num abraço. Depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e sorriu para ela.

\- Vai dar tudo certo Lil. Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta.

Ela assentiu, mostrando um sorriso fraco.

O rapaz então se afastou e acenou para que eles deixassem a High Wing. A comitiva que havia vindo de Disney Castle aguardava ao final da rampa de embarque. Eva estava a frente deles e olhava para a entrada do hangar.

Um grupo de quatro mulheres apareceu e uma delas sorriu em escárnio ao olhar a moça de cabelos róseos. Ela levantou a mão para que as outras a parassem. Seguiu adiante e parou a poucos metros de Eva, que ainda não havia esboçado nenhuma reação.

\- Eva Al-Rashia. - a estranha falou. - Achei que não a veria mais. Já estava sentindo saudades.

\- Emina... - a outra falou, e respirou fundo. - Não tenho tempo para você agora.

\- Ah claro. - ela deu de ombros. - Veio ver sua mãe? Ela está furiosa.

\- Ao menos a sua inconveniência não mudou nem um pouco.

\- Vim para buscá-los. A presença de todos vocês estão sendo requisitados pela senhora Aerecia.

Eva assentiu e acenou para que a comitiva a seguisse.

O dia ensolarado daquele mundo os recebeu assim que o grupo saiu do hangar. Lilian protegeu a visão com a mão, até que estivesse acostumada com a claridade repentina. Quando os olhos verdes finalmente se adaptaram à luz, ela pôde ver uma rua movimentada. Muitas mulheres que andavam de um lado para o outro paravam para olhá-los.

Riku estranhou ao vê-las todas olhando para eles. Percebeu que não havia homens em meio aquele grupo. Aquilo, por alguma razão, o fez se sentir mal. Eva não havia dito nada sobre aquele detalhe. Na verdade, ela não havia dito muito sobre seu mundo de origem. Lembrou-se de seu tempo com ela na Grade. Ela falou de um lugar. E era só isso o que sabia.

Os olhos esverdeados do rapaz caíram sobre Eva, que seguia à frente. Apesar de todos os olhares tortos para ela, a moça se manteve séria. Nada daquilo parecia desviar sua atenção. Ou talvez não.

\- Eva?!

Em meio as pessoas que paravam para olhá-los passar, uma figura apressada tentava abrir caminho. Quando a dona do chamado surgiu em frente a comitiva, ela estava ofegante. Os cabelos eram róseos, porém mais claros, quase como um loiro, que reluziam ao sol, enquanto seus olhos azuis encaravam a moça de cabelos róseos.

Eva parou e o grupo atrás dela também. A mulher chamada Emina parou e se virou com um olhar de desgosto, revirando os olhos. Mas as duas pareciam ignorá-la totalmente.

\- Eva... - a outra repetiu o nome mais uma vez, como se não acreditasse no que via. - Você está bem... Você voltou!

A recém-chegada se apressou para cair nos braços da mulher que chamava seu nome. Elas se abraçaram e ficaram assim por alguns segundos, antes de se separarem e se olharem.

\- Luna! - Eva conseguiu falar. - Você está bem, não é?

\- Sim, sim, mas...

\- Eu preciso falar com ela. - ela disse, em tom de voz pesaroso.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A moça de cabelos róseos olhou sobre o ombro, onde o grupo de Disney Castle a olhava.

\- É uma história um pouco longa. Prometo que vou contar tudo em breve...

\- Já teve seu tempo Luna. - Emina falou. - Não quer deixar senhora Aerecia furiosa, não é? Seria horrível vê-la descontar sua fúria sobre você, não é mesmo?

\- Ah Emina...

\- Deixe para lá Luna. - Eva interveio. - Nos vemos depois.

Luna assentiu e, mesmo contra a vontade, se afastou. Juntou-se ao aglomerado de pessoas que observava a comitiva, que agora voltou a andar pelas ruas.

Alguns metros depois, uma enorme construção branca, que refletia a luz da manhã, se tornou visível. A construção não era tão grande quanto Disney Castle, mas era igualmente imponente. Um grupo de mulheres os aguardava na entrada da construção.

Todas faziam guarda para a figura central, que olhava o grupo se aproximar de forma séria. Os olhos azuis eram frios. Os cabelos amarrados em um coque alto eram róseos, porém, eram mais brancos, denunciando a idade pouco avançada. Mas mesmo assim, Riku pôde constar uma semelhança com Eva.

\- Obrigada Emina. - a mulher mais velha se pronunciou, e a outra se afastou após uma reverência. - Gostaria de dar a todos boas vindas. Aerecia Al-Rashia, líder das gladiadoras e do conselho de Caem.

\- O prazer é nosso por abrir as portas de seu mundo para nós, senhora Al-Rashia. - o rei Mickey falou, dando um passo a frente. - Rei Mickey, de Disney Town. É uma pena que nossa visita seja por motivos urgentes.

\- Minha filha Eva, – ela falou, o olhar se desviando do camundongo para a moça de cabelos róseos. - é uma alegria vê-la mais uma vez, após a sua... Viagem.

\- Mamãe. - Eva se curvou em uma reverência. - Espero que ajude meus amigos. Alguém está atrás dos portões de Etro.

\- Os portões de Etro?

\- Temo que tenhamos muito para contar. - o rei interveio.

\- Mas é claro. Acompanhem-me.

A mulher acenou para que fosse seguida. Os corredores eram claros. As enormes janelas deixavam a luz da manhã invadir o lugar. Várias esculturas enfeitavam o ambiente. Lilian percebeu que todas retratavam figuras femininas, as armas em punho. Algumas tinha lanças, outras pareciam conjurar magia.

Pelas janelas era possível ver os jardins externos, por onde mulheres corriam e pareciam duelar entre si. A curiosidade se sobrepôs a preocupação com o que vinha acontecendo. A moça de cabelos castanhos estava intrigada sobre que tipo de mundo seria aquele.

Os pensamentos de Lilian morreram quando grupo parou de andar. Viu que a mulher que os guiava, Aerecia, abriu um conjunto de portas duplas e acenou para que todos entrassem.

\- Pelo horário, é conveniente que tenhamos nossa refeição primeiro. Espero que não se importem de se juntarem a mim no almoço.

\- A honra é nossa. - Mickey falou.

O salão tinha as mesmas paredes brancas dos corredores, e o piso refletia a luz do sol que entrava pela enorme janela que havia em uma das paredes. Aerecia tomou seu lugar na ponta, de costas para a janela. Eva sentou na cadeira à esquerda. Todos ocuparam lugares próximos, exceto pela cadeira à direita de Aerecia, que ficou vazia no primeiro momento.

Minutos depois, criadas entraram com bandejas e as depositaram ao longo da mesa. Assim que elas se retiraram, os visitantes se serviram. Após algum tempo em silêncio e desfrutando da refeição, Eva largou os talheres sobre a mesa.

\- Mamãe. - ela chamou, de cabeça baixa e sem ousar olhar para a mulher mais velha ao seu lado. - Não podemos mais adiar a nossa conversa. Infelizmente, a situação é grave.

\- Temo não poder ajudá-los com isso...

\- Mas...

\- Não lembro de ter dito que iria ajudá-los. Entretanto, estou disposta a ouvi-los. - e acenou para o rei Mickey.

\- Não queremos incomodá-la, senhora Aerecia. - Sora interveio, pousando os talheres sobre a mesa. - Já tentamos de tudo e ainda permanecemos no escuro. Eva disse que poderíamos encontrar ajuda aqui.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa. Aerecia respirou fundo e soltou os talheres. Limpo os cantos da boca com um pano. Estalou os dedos e as criadas vieram às pressas para retirar seu prato de refeição. Pousou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olhou para os visitantes.

\- Então me contem o que está acontecendo.

\- Tudo começou com o ataque ao meu mundo, Disney Town. - rei Mickey começou. - Já havíamos enfrentados heartless e nobodies antes. Já lutamos contra as ameaças que rodeavam o Kingdom Hearts. Mas nada nos preparou para o que vimos.

\- Criaturas que não tinham essência. - Eva continuou.

\- Keyblades sendo destruídas. - Lilian completou, o olhar fixo no prato e a voz baixa, mas o suficiente para ser ouvida.

\- Keyblades?

\- Senhora Aerecia, nós somos os últimos portadores. – Mickey interveio. - Conheci mestres, já li vários livros antigos e não há nenhum registro sobre essas criaturas, que Eva chamou de _anima_. Eu vi mundos sucumbindo às trevas antes, mas pela primeira vez, eu soube que seria possível dizimar um mundo.

\- Eu tive sonhos. - Lilian falou, dessa vez mais alto, chamando atenção. - As ameaças que me foram prometidas em meus sonhos se tornaram reais.

Aerecia não falou. Ela ponderou as palavras que ouviu.

\- Mãe, Caem será o próximo se não fizermos nada. Seja lá quem esteja por trás de tudo isso, ele sabe. Estão atrás dos c...

\- Temo não poder fazer nada. Mas espero que você, rei Mickey, e seus amigos aceitem ser meus hóspedes. Caem é um mundo distante, e imagino que a viagem foi longa. Cada um de vocês será levado aos quartos para descanso.

O grupo de visitantes assentiu e se levantaram, deixando a mesa e seguindo um grupo de mulheres, com armas guardadas em bainhas ou presas às costas, que fariam a escolta.

\- Eva. - a mulher chamou e a garota de cabelos róseos se virou. - Fique.

A moça assentiu, e deixou que o grupo seguisse para fora. A última visão de Riku foi um vislumbre da outra se virando para encarar a sua mãe.

O grupo percorreu mais alguns corredores brancos e enormes escadarias para os andares superiores. Quando alcançaram um corredor sem fim, a escolta parou e uma criada, um pouco mais velha do que as outras mulheres que já haviam visto anteriormente, os saudou com uma reverência.

\- Convidados da senhora Aerecia. - ela falou. - Seus quartos. Espero que se sintam confortáveis.

\- Nós agradecemos a hospitalidade. - Sora falou, acenando com a cabeça como forma de agradecimento.

A criada se afastou, deixando o grupo a sós. Cada um foi até uma porta e adentrou em seus quartos.

O cômodo era grande. Lilian notou que não era tão grande quanto seu quarto em Disney Castle, mas era aconchegante. Havia uma cama grande ao centro, que parecia confortável. Uma penteadeira ficava de frente para sua cama, e tinha uma banqueta estofada em um tom claro de rosa, que combinava com os detalhes daquele lugar.

Sentou-se na banqueta e olhou para a enorme janela, que dava para uma sacada com vista para campos de treinamento, onde mulheres ainda duelavam. Se passasse um pouco mais de tempo naquele mundo, talvez se juntasse à elas. Talvez precisasse de um preparo melhor para enfrentar Lilith.

O som de batidas na porta se fez audível. A jovem espiou sobre o ombro e ordenou que entrasse. Riku botou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e a garota acenou. Ele caminhou pelo quarto e olhou com atenção, como se guardasse os detalhes em sua cabeça. Por fim, se sentou na beirada da cama.

\- Conheço essa expressão. - a garota falou, risonha.

\- Expressão?

\- Frustração. Você costuma fechar um pouco a cara, e fica muito mais calado e pensativo do que de costume.

\- Eu não... - e ele parou, soltando o ar exasperado. - Lil, onde diabos você quer chegar?

Ela deu de ombros. Eles riram.

\- Mais uma viagem que não nos levou a lugar algum. - a moça falou, quando a risada morreu.

\- Talvez. - Riku disse, atraindo a atenção da outra. - Aerecia não contou tudo o que sabe.

\- Mas ela não pareceu nem um pouco disposta a ajudar.

\- Sim. E não sei se posso culpá-la. Ela é quem manda neste lugar. A proteção das pessoas desse mundo vem em primeiro lugar para ela.

\- Eva não pareceu nem um pouco contente por voltar.

\- Eu percebi.

\- Conversou com ela?

\- O que você acha?

\- Aposto que sim. Mas ela te ignorou. - a garota completou.

Ele concordou.

\- Ela não me falou muito desse mundo. A única vez em que eu consegui fazer com que ela dissesse algo, não foi muito revelador.

Lilian o olhou surpresa.

\- O que foi?

\- Espere... Vocês dois tiveram uma conversa onde ela não te deu um gelo? Por céus Riku! Quando isso aconteceu?

\- Mas... - o rapaz tentou falar, mas não conseguia. - Você me deve explicações sobre Nárnia.

\- Bem... É justo. - ela disse, dando de ombros.

Lilian respirou fundo. E contou tudo o que aconteceu. Desde o sonho que tivera ainda em Radiant Garden, quanto a viagem para Disney Castle e a busca pela passagem de Nárnia. Falou dos narnianos exilados e dos telmarinos, assim como de Caspian e dos irmãos Pevensie. Falou da aparição de Lilith e como aquilo ocasionou o término de seu namoro. Por fim, falou de Aslam, do cristal de Suzaku que havia ganho e das palavras que anunciavam que eles não poderiam mais voltar.

Ao término do relato da moça, Riku falou dos problemas que teve com o sistema que tomava conta de Radiant Garden e a ida à Grade. Falou de Kevin Flynn e explicou que ele e Cid haviam trabalhado juntos anos atrás. Falou da dominação de CLU e a fuga até o portal que os levaria para casa.

\- E foi na Grade? - a moça questionou, completando a pergunta em seguida. - Eva.

\- Sim. - ele respondeu. - Deixamos todo nosso estranhamento de lado por um momento. E ela me falou desse lugar. É realmente bonito, como ela havia dito. Mas não me falou da mãe, nem de nada mais.

\- O que acha que o rei fará?

\- É provável que ele tente abordar Aerecia mais uma vez. A sós, eu acho.

Ela assentiu.

\- Vai tentar falar com Eva de novo?

\- Se eu quiser tomar um tiro, talvez... Acho que, por enquanto, resta esperar. Agora descanse. Você não tem estado bem nos últimos dias. Precisará de suas energias.

\- Mas...

\- Sem "mas" Lil. Descanse, sim?

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância e o rapaz se levantou, deixando-a a sós em seu quarto.

A moça ainda ficou sentada na banqueta por um tempo. O dia começou a escurecer, e ela pôde ver todo aquele mundo diminuindo seu ritmo. Os sons das lutas cessaram, assim como a movimentação de pessoas pelos jardins aos arredores dos campos de treinamento.

Após tomar um banho e trocar as roupas por uma roupa mais leve para dormir. Soltou os cabelos longos e se deitou na cama, com seus pensamentos correndo para Zack. Tocou o pingente em formato de lua e perguntou se ele estaria bem.

Ainda segurando o objeto em mãos, a moça adormeceu.

* * *

\- Velha, você é uma pessoa inacreditável. - Eva comentou com deboche ao se sentar no lugar onde havia ocupado antes.

O grupo de Radiant Garden havia deixado o salão há pouco tempo. Aerecia estava de pé e olhava para as terras do próprio mundo pelas janelas. Quando sua filha falou, ela se virou, com a expressão séria.

\- Achei que já havia lhe ensinado boas maneiras.

\- Ora _mamãe_, estamos a sós. Não precisamos fingir. Todo mundo aqui sabe o quão podre você é.

\- Eva...

\- E ainda os esnobou! Você sabe ser prestativa ou faz questão de sempre ser a bruxa velha e má? Sabe que, cedo ou tarde, vão vir até nós... Não sabe?

\- Já chega! - a mulher falou, levantando a voz e fazendo a outra se calar.

Aerecia respirou fundo, como se contivesse a fúria que aquele atrevimento estava lhe causando. Uniu as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos. Começou a andar de um lado a outro, voltando a olhar a tarde que seguia a forte por aquela região de Caem.

\- Quem quer que esteja por trás disso – Eva falou, com o tom de voz mais contido desta vez. - sabe dos Portões de Etro. Cedo ou tarde, eles virão até nós. E você será culpada por negligência.

\- Não. - e ela olhou para a menor por sobre o ombro. - Mas você seria acusada de traição.

A expressão no rosto da moça de cabelos róseos se fechou.

\- Não se atreva velha. - Eva disse, em tom ameaçador. - Gostando ou não, eu sou...

\- Você ainda não ascendeu! - a mais velha a cortou.

A mais nova não falou. Desviou o olhar e soltou um suspiro exasperado.

\- Eva – Aerecia a chamou após alguns minutos, aproximando-se de onde a jovem estava sentada – mostre-me sua mão.

A moça gelou por dentro. A mão esquerda se fechou, como se aquilo pudesse esconder as marcas gravadas que estavam ali. Mas não havia escapatória. Cedo ou tarde, ela saberia. Sua mãe sempre sabia.

Respirou fundo. Sem olhar para os olhos azuis frios e inquisidores de Aerecia, que estava ao seu lado, Eva estendeu sua mão esquerda para ela. A mais velha pegou-a e tocou em cada uma das marcas levemente.

\- A terceira marca já apareceu. Não falta muito, pelo visto.

\- Ao menos – Eva começou, ainda sem olhar para a mãe. - deixe-os ter acesso as escrituras. Aos livros antigos.

Aerecia soltou a mão da filha e a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Já que você não quer ajudar, ao menos deixe-os acessarem a biblioteca. Prometo que não... Não farei nada para contrariá-la novamente.

A mulher continuou olhando para a outra, ainda a estudando. Porém, o olhar correu para as janelas mais uma vez, dando as costas para Eva.

\- Posso permitir este acesso. E espero não ter notícias de suas tentativas de fuga. Agora saia e me deixe sozinha.

Eva assentiu e se levantou, contornando a mesa e se dirigindo para a saída.

\- Keyblade war... - Aerecia falou, chamando a atenção da outra. - Um entre vários eventos que ameaçou jogar os mundos na escuridão. Sabe porque Caem nunca foi ameaçada?

A moça de cabelos róseos não respondeu. Os olhos azuis observavam sua mãe, que devolveu o olhar ao espiar sobre o ombro.

\- Nossos ancestrais garantiram nosso isolamento total. Lembre-se, minha filha, que _você _causou o rompimento do isolamento ao se meter onde não devia.

Eva deixou o salão. Não deu atenção à guarda montada ao lado do conjunto de portas duplas de madeira. O caminho que havia tomado era diferente da comitiva de Radiant Garden, que estava hospedada na ala de hóspedes.

Após alguns corredores, a moça parou e espiou sobre o ombro por uma porta da qual havia acabado de passar. Voltou alguns passos e tentou abri-la. Estava trancada. Provável que ainda não havia ninguém. Ela soltou um suspiro pesaroso e continuou pelo corredor, até parar em frente à porta no final.

Abriu a porta e quando entrou, viu alguém sentado sobre sua cama. A pessoa estava de costas para ela, olhando a visão dos Campos que haviam adiante. Porém, os cabelos róseos quase loiros que caíam em uma trança única pelas suas costas eram inconfundíveis.

\- Então era por isso que não havia ninguém no seu quarto. - a moça falou, fazendo a outra se virar para olhá-la.

\- Achei que a nossa mãe não te dispensaria nunca.

\- Como sabe que estava com ela?

\- Soube que os outros foram levados para os quartos de hóspedes. Vim para cá e não havia ninguém.

Eva se sentou na cama, ao lado de sua irmã, Luna.

\- O que ela te fez?

\- A velha fez o que sabe fazer de melhor: tornar a minha vida miserável.

Luna riu, antes de pegar a mão da irmã mais velha.

\- Como foi? - ela questionou, com uma curiosidade quase infantil.

A outra apertou a mão da menor e sorriu, como se lembrasse de tudo o que havia acontecido. Certamente havia acontecido vários infortúnios. Mas isso não diminuía as coisas que viu e as pessoas que conheceu.

\- É tudo tão incrível Luna! Tem um mundo assustador e ele é controlado por um cara que sempre tem planos para halloween. E eu entrei em um computador, por céus! Existia um mundo inteiro dentro dele.

\- Deve ser tudo tão bonito. - a menor falou, com um semblante quase triste.

\- Queria que você tivesse visto. Isolamento idiota...

\- Nossos ancestrais pensarem em nossa segurança.

\- Mas a que preço Luna? Ficar preso nesta droga de lugar. Estar sujeito a uma bruxa velha que faz apenas o que lhe convém?

Luna não respondeu. Apenas voltou a olhar com o semblante triste para a irmã mais velha. Os ombros de Eva caíram, que não falou nada por um momento.

\- E o que aconteceu depois que eu fui embora? - ela questionou após algum tempo.

\- Ah... Mamãe ficou furiosa pelo rompimento. Mas não havia naves o suficiente, nem pessoas dispostas a ir além da órbita para encontrá-la. Além disso, são muitos mundos. Você poderia ter ido para qualquer um. Porém, ela saberia que você voltaria cedo ou tarde, e mandou naves ficarem de guarda na órbita.

\- Por isso que tivemos uma recepção quase acalorada.

Luna assentiu.

\- Mas a velha não fez nada contra você, não é?

A moça não respondeu. Ela desviou do olhar inquisidor da irmã mais velha e seus olhos encontraram a sacada do quarto, onde os Campos se estendiam adiante.

\- Luna – Eva a chamou e a outra se virou para olhá-la. - o que ela fez com você?

\- Nada...

\- Nós duas conhecemos a velha. - ela cortou. - O que ela te fez?

A outra abaixou a cabeça. Eva pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela e sentiu um tremor correr pelo corpo de sua irmã. Os dedos afastaram um pouco do tecido que cobria as costas da garota e ela pôde ver as cicatrizes de relance.

Luna fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ao abri-los, viu que a mais velha tinha uma expressão diferente de antes. Seu olhar tinha uma indignação que parecia se estender para todos os traços do seu rosto.

\- Eu vou matar aquela velha.

\- Não Eva!

\- Ela... Ela te bateu porque... Foi _minha_ culpa.

\- Não foi. Eva, por favor, não fique brava por isso. Não foi sua culpa.

A mais velha não respondeu. Luna pegou as mãos da irmã e as segurou, apertando-as levemente para indicar que tudo estava bem, mesmo que não estivesse. Permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

\- Mas conte mais. - a mais nova falou, olhando para a irmã e apertando sua mão, tentando mudar de assunto. - Quem são aqueles que vieram com você?

Eva riu.

\- Eu os conheci em Disney Town, quando foi atacada. São pessoas legais, apesar de tudo. Eles possuem keyblades! Como as pessoas que lemos nos livros antigos. O rei Mickey é tudo o que a velha deveria ser: bondoso e compreensível. Sempre disposto a ajudar. E todos o tratam como um amigo. Ele não faz a mínima questão de que seja tratado como um superior.

A moça de cabelos róseos continuou a falar das pessoas que haviam vindo com ela. Falou de Donald e seus sobrinhos, e como os patos mais novos encaravam tudo como uma grande aventura, apesar da gravidade. Falou de Goofy, assim como falou de Sora e Kairi, que havia decidido ficar em Disney Castle em caso de ataques. Falou de Lilian, e o quanto ela parecia mais triste desde que seu namorado desapareceu.

\- Mas você definitivamente não foi ameaçada por um maníaco por naves.

\- Maníaco por... Naves? - Luna questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Vaan, o piloto da nave que nos trouxe até aqui. - a outra explicou. - Não arranje confusão dentro da nave. Ele consegue ser muito ameaçador.

\- E como você, oh grande Eva, fez com que ele te ameaçasse?

\- Uma briga. - ela falou, como se lembrasse da primeira viagem que havia feito após a chegada em Disney Castle. - Acho que você viu o Riku... O cara de cabelos prateados. Ele é um idiota na maior parte do tempo. E a gente acabou brigando.

\- Não estou surpresa. Porque Izana não é o suficiente.

As duas irmãs riram.

\- Claro, mesmo sendo um idiota, o Riku não é tão detestável assim. Precisava ter visto a dupla que formamos.

\- Conte mais sobre essa dupla formidável.

\- O que você está insinuando? - a moça arqueou a sobrancelha para a caçula.

\- Vejo dois olhinhos azuis brilhando.

\- Luna, não se atreva.

\- Por céus Eva, você está mesmo amando?

A mais velha revirou os olhos.

\- Isso está fora de cogitação. Apesar de ele lutar bem, ele ainda continua sendo um detestável, idiota e prepotente!

\- E a parte de ele não ser tão detestável assim?

\- Luna, não... Eu acho que já está na hora de você ir.

Eva se levantou da cama e abriu as portas, indicando a saída para a irmã caçula. Luna olhava da irmã para a porta. E ela riu. A mais velha bufou exasperada, enquanto a outra nem ao menos saiu do lugar, ainda rindo.

\- Eu ainda posso atirar em você, sabia?

A menor revirou os olhos ao conseguir conter a risada. Levantou-se e andou até a porta. Antes de atravessar a passagem, ela parou ao lado da outra, que batia o pé para tentar apressá-la.

\- Você devia falar com ele, sabia?

\- Durma bem Luna!

Eva fechou a porta assim que a caçula passou. Respirou fundo e se virou para olhar o quarto. Exceto pela bagunça na cama, estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado quando partiu daquele lugar.

Foi ao banheiro com roupas leves em mãos e tomou um banho demorado. Quando saiu e se arrumou, voltou para a cama e deitou. Esperava não estar naquele quarto tão cedo. E isso a frustrou. Ao menos, todo seu esforço tinha compensado. Um único momento de liberdade longe daquele mundo que mais parecia uma prisão para si.

* * *

O lugar estava escuro. Ela podia não saber onde ficava, mas já havia visto tempos atrás, em seus sonhos. Já havia estado ali antes. Olhou para o próprio corpo e ela não era uma criança desta vez. Sem hesitar, ela andou a passos apressados pela passarela.

\- Lilith! - ela conseguiu falar em voz alta. - Eu sei que está ai.

Os passos apressados acabaram se tornando uma corrida em busca de sua réplica. Mas tudo continuava escuro, e nenhum sinal dela.

\- Parece que finalmente você decidiu me procurar. - uma voz falou atrás dela.

Lilian se virou e viu a morena parada alguns metros atrás, onde ela havia passado há pouco. Lilith estava em pé, com as mãos unidas nas costas, sorrindo de forma inocente para a outra.

A moça de cabelos castanhos apontou a mão aberta para a recém-chegada. Contudo, o sorriso não morreu em seu rosto. Antes que lançasse algum feitiço, outra imagem apareceu entre as duas. Ela fechou sua mão e deu um passo hesitante, enquanto sua boca começava a ficar seca.

\- Zack... - a voz saiu quase num sussurro ao fazer o chamado.

\- Você sabe que ele não pode ouvi-la.

\- Lil? - o rapaz a chamou.

A garota deu um passo a frente, mas Lilith se adiantou, enlaçando seu braço. Levou a mão ao rosto dele, fazendo os olhos castanhos deles visualizarem os verdes dela.

\- Estou aqui. Está tudo bem. - ela falou com o tom de voz manso, sem nenhum traço da infantilidade ou sarcasmo que usava.

Zack pegou a mão em seu rosto e depositou um beijo em seus dedos. Trouxe a morena para junto de si, como ele costumava fazer, e sorriu para ela.

\- Você me ama Zack? - questionou, seu rosto se aproximando dele.

Lilian sentiu uma rachadura abrir dentro de si.

\- Sempre amei Lil.

\- Não! - a moça de cabelos castanhos gritou, caindo sobre os joelhos. - Ela é Lilith. Você precisa ver isto!

As lágrimas brotaram, enquanto eles se beijavam. Queria acordar daquele pesadelo. Porém, o casal à frente sumiu e tudo voltou a ficar escuro. Lilian voltou a ficar em estado de alerta. Para onde sua réplica havia ido? E onde estaria Zack?

Ela se levantou, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e olhou em volta. Uma brisa gelada e familiar passou por ela, arrepiando os pelos da nuca. O medo tomou conta ao perceber que não conseguia se mover. Virou-se para espiar sobre o ombro e uma nevasca a atingiu. Ela se encolheu, tentando se proteger do frio.

\- Não pode se esconder de mim criança - a voz gélida e familiar soou em meio a escuridão.

E em meio ao frio, a garota perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Lilian abriu os olhos em desespero. Sua respiração estava acelerada, assim como as batidas do coração, enquanto os cabelos soltos estavam grudados ao rosto devido ao suor que escorria pelo rosto. Ela olhou ao redor e viu o quarto claro banhado pelas primeiras luzes da manhã, o que entrava em contraste com a escuridão fria em que estivera antes, nos seus sonhos.

Era apenas um sonho. Real demais para o seu gosto. Real a ponto de não conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, misturando-se ao suor.

Precisava encontrar o rei Mickey. Havia ignorado os avisos de seus sonhos uma vez e isso custou sua keyblade. Eles precisavam se preparar. Principalmente porque agora a mulher desconhecida, assim como Lilith, sabia onde ela estava. E viriam atrás dela novamente.

Mesmo com as pernas trêmulas, ela se pôs de pé e cambaleou até a saída. Andou até a porta a frente do seu e a bateu com pressa. Um resmungo surgiu do outro lado, antes de um Riku sonolento abrir a porta. Porém, todo o sono que tinha foi embora ao ver a garota abalada.

\- O que houve Lil?

\- Elas estão vindo Riku! Estão vindo por minha causa! - ela falou em meio as lágrimas, que ainda insistiam em cair.

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha, e olhou pelo corredor. Passou por ela e parou na soleira da porta do quarto da moça. Não havia ninguém ali. Apenas a cama bagunçada denunciava a presença de alguém pouco tempo atrás.

\- O q...

\- Mais uma vez elas apareceram nos sonhos.

\- Se acalme Lil. - ele falou, respirando fundo e tentando fazer a garota conter o pânico. - Tome um banho. Arrume-se. Isso deve ser dito a Aerecia. Ela não poderá negligenciar um aviso como esse. Eu vou avisar a Sora e aos outros.

Ela assentiu, voltando para o quarto e seguindo o conselho do amigo. Porém, o banho não a deixou mais calma. Apressou-se em colocar suas roupas e foi para o corredor, onde os sobrinhos de Donald estavam ainda sonolentos. Quando Donald e Goofy a viram, foram até ela.

\- Você está bem? - o mago questionou.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que fizeram os dois trocarem olhares preocupados. Viraram-se para quarto do rei no momento em que ouviram sua porta abrir. Ele estava com Sora e Riku em seu encalço. Aproximou-se da garota, que ajoelhou para que ele pudesse olhá-la melhor.

\- O que aconteceu minha jovem?

\- Majestade – ela falou. - Mais um sonho. E dessa vez um alerta.

Ele assentiu e ordenou que os sobrinhos de Donald saíssem em busca de alguém que pudesse levá-los para Aerecia. Eles assentiram e deixaram os corredores às pressas. Minutos depois, os trigêmeos voltaram acompanhados de uma jovem moça com os cabelos róseos quase loiros.

\- O que aconteceu? - ela questionou preocupada.

\- Precisamos falar com a Senhora Aerecia. - Mickey falou. - É urgente.

A moça olhou para todos e viu Lilian ajoelhada em frente ao rei. Perguntou se a jovem precisava de ajuda, mas quando a garota de cabelos castanhos recusou, ao se colocar de pé, ela pediu para que a acompanhassem.

\- Eu lembro de você. Eva a chamou de Luna, não foi? - Sora perguntou, parecendo pensativo.

\- Oh, perdoem-me a falta de educação. - ela se apressou em dizer. - Sinto muito por não ter me apresentado. Sou Luna Al-Rashia.

Riku ficou surpreso. O que mais Eva não havia lhe contado?

Após alguns corredores, ela parou em frente a uma porta branca e bateu, esperando algum tempo. Quando ouviu a voz familiar de Aerecia, ela pediu que eles aguardassem para que ela pudesse anunciá-los.

O tempo de espera acabou por ser muito pouco, pois Luna abriu a porta mais uma vez, indicando para que todos entrassem. Eles estavam em um escritório amplo e bem iluminado pelos raios de sol que atravessavam a pequena cúpula no teto. Aerecia estava sentada em sua mesa, feita de madeira, em frente a uma estante com alguns livros e artefatos que pareciam mágicos. Quando ela os viu, pediu para que se acomodassem.

\- O que os trazem a minha sala tão cedo? Ainda mais sob tanto alarde.

\- Sinto muito por incomodá-la tão cedo, mas não teríamos tanta pressa se não fosse grave. - o rei falou.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Um sonho. - Lilian interveio. - Um alerta. Elas sabem que estou aqui.

\- Quem sabe que você está aqui?

\- Lilith e...

Em algum lugar não muito distante, o som de uma explosão ressoou.


	15. Prima

**Capítulo 15 – Prima**

O momento que se seguiu após a explosão ao longe foi de silêncio. Porém, ao primeiro sinal de fumaça negra pela janela, os sons de Caem pareceram voltar com passos apressados do lado de fora da sala. A agitação podia ser vista no pátio externo. Gritos abafados foram escutados, instruções sendo lançadas às pressas.

Aerecia se levantou. Contudo, diferente da calma que sempre costumava aparentar, era possível ver que o pânico começava a tomar conta dos traços frios de seu rosto. Seu mundo estava sendo atacado. A porta foi aberta com força. Eva entrou, ladeado de sua irmã.

\- Ataque no centro. - ela conseguiu falar em meio a respiração acelerada, como se houvesse corrido até lá. - Emina mandou mensagens e...

Lilian gritou, chamando a atenção de todos.

A moça sentiu os joelhos tocarem o chão. A cabeça latejava, e a dor quase a deixava cega. Riku, Sora e os outros haviam sumido de sua visão. O centro de Caem estava um caos. Focos de incêndio começavam a surgir na medida que criaturas entravam em combustão.

"_Boom!_" uma voz infantil gritava alegre em sua mente quando um dos _anima_ se explodiu. "_Olhe todos esses fogos. Venha! Vamos brincar juntas enquanto assistimos todo mundo queimar._"

A dor sumiu tão rápido quanto veio mais uma vez. Ela se encontrava deitada no chão. Olhou para cima e viu as expressões preocupadas no rosto de cada pessoa que estava ali. Com a ajuda de Huey Duck, Lilian se sentou.

\- Minha jovem – Aerecia chamou sua atenção. - o que aconteceu?

\- Lilith. Ela está aqui. Eu a vi no centro. Explodindo tudo.

Sora e Riku se levantaram. Trocaram olhares e assentiram.

\- Nós iremos ao centro. Vamos conter aquelas coisas antes que destruam esse lugar.

Aerecia ainda observava Lilian de longe e seu olhar correu para a fumaça negra que tomava conta do centro.

\- Eva – ela chamou a filha, com o tom sério, que se virou para olhá-la. - Leve seus _amigos_. Contenham esta ameaça antes que seja tarde demais.

Eva engoliu em seco, mas assentiu.

\- Eu também irei. - a moça de cabelos castanho falou, cambaleando ao se levantar.

\- Você não está nada bem Lil. - Riku disse, porém a outra o cortou.

\- Lilith está esperando por _mim_. Esse é um problema que eu tenho que resolver. - a garota rebateu. - Além do mais, eu quero Zack de volta!

O rapaz de cabelos prateados soltou um suspiro pesado e buscou apoio em Sora, e até mesmo no rei Mickey. Mas sabia também que eles não poderiam contê-la a partir do momento em que botou na cabeça que iria junto.

Eva passou por eles apressada e acenou para que a seguissem. O grupo correu pelos corredores até alcançar o lado de fora da enorme residência das Al-Rashia. Muitas mulheres que faziam a vigília no lugar começavam a correr apressadas rumo ao centro. A moça de cabelos róseos gritou para alguns delas seguirem, enquanto outras deveriam priorizar a proteção de sua mãe.

O centro estava um caos. Várias mulheres conjuravam cajados para conter o fogo que se espalhava pela cidade. Donald e Dewey se juntaram a elas. Outras tinham armas em mãos, desde adagas a lanças longas e tentavam conter o avanço das criaturas, principalmente antes que elas explodissem.

As keyblades dos portadores aparecerem em suas mãos e eles se dividiram para dar suporte aos vários grupos que estavam ali. Riku avançou contra um grupo de criaturas, juntando-se a mulher que ele reconheceu por ser Emina, que as recebera no dia da chegada do grupo de Radiant Garden. Ela possuía uma lança longa, e dilacerava sem pestanejar os anima que cruzavam seu caminho.

Porém, mesmo com a agilidade e a habilidade dos dois, outros surgiam em quantidade maior e pareciam não temer os ataques. Tiros foram ouvidos, atingindo uma a uma rapidamente. Ele se virou e viu Eva com a gunblade em mãos. Ao se aproximar do rapaz, a gunblade deu lugar ao báculo, que ela prontamente usou para lançar uma chuva de trovões, que dizimou os anima mais próximos.

\- Precisamos descobrir de onde eles estão surgindo! - Eva falou, ao se reunir com ele.

\- E por onde diabos começar? - Emina questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Lilian. Ela está atrás da outra. Se conseguirmos deter Lilith, essas coisas irão embora.

A moça de cabelos róseos assentiu. Porém, por onde começariam a busca? Não viram para que direção a outra foi, e em meio ao caos, a tarefa não seria fácil.

\- Você vem comigo Eva? - Riku chamou, e a moça de cabelos róseos assentiu.

\- E para onde eu vou? - Emina perguntou, os olhos indo de um para o outro.

\- Dê suporte as outras. - a outra respondeu, virando-se para seguir o rapaz.

A mulher bufou exasperada e seguiu para o outro lado, onde estavam suas companheiras, que tentavam apagar o fogo e conter as criaturas.

A alguns metros dali, Lilian andava às pressas pelas ruas incendiadas. Estranhamente, quase não havia ninguém daquele lado da cidade. Pôde ver algumas mulheres tentando conter o fogo logo quando se separou do grupo de Radiant Garden, mas foram sumindo até que não restasse ninguém.

Ela se virou e começou a notar que aquele lugar parecia diferente. Lilith estava perto. Podia não a ver, mas algo a deixava com certeza daquilo. Após algum tempo de caminhada, a moça parou e olhou em volta. A sua sósia estava ali, mas onde exatamente? Em algum ponto atrás dela, a garota ouviu passos.

Olhou sobre o ombro e ficou surpresa pela visão que teve. Esperava ver o rosto idêntico ao seu, com cabelos escuros e o habitual sorriso infantil. Mas nada a preparou para ver os olhos castanhos e furiosos e a expressão séria em seu rosto. Zack levou a mão ao cordão preso ao pescoço.

\- Zack... - a garota o chamou, mas a keyblade surgiu em suas mãos. - Sou eu... Lilian. Você tem que me reconhecer.

Mas nenhuma de suas palavras surtiu efeito.

O movimento seguinte foi rápido, e a jovem só teve tempo para analisar ao ver a keyblade vermelha e amarela sendo aparada pela lâmina prata e azul da sua arma. Lilian tentava segurar seu ataque, mas o garoto a pressionava, o que a deixava sem brecha para qualquer tentativa ofensiva.

\- Achei que já tinha dito que ele não pode ouvi-la. - Lilith falou, apenas para que Lilian ouvisse.

A moça de cabelos castanhos sentiu os braços da morena enlaçar sua cintura, enquanto encaixava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

\- É tão bom saber que você veio. - a réplica disse com a alegria infantil, abraçando-a ainda mais.

Zack se afastou, desistindo da ofensiva e ficou parado, sem olhar exatamente para as garotas idênticas à frente. Lilith girou, sem soltá-la de seu abraço, e ficou de frente para a garota de cabelos castanhos.

\- É tão bom quando ninguém vem para nos atrapalhar. Poderíamos ficar aqui juntas para sempre!

\- O que você quer de mim?

\- Eu só quero você Lilian. Não posso tê-la enquanto houver outros. Por isso preciso destrui-los. Você entende, não é?

\- Porque eu?

\- Porque eu a amo! - a morena falou. - Porque eu quero brincar com você... _Destruir_ você.

Lilian se desvencilhou dos braços da outra. Os olhos verdes encaravam o outro par igual aos seu com pavor. A primeira lágrima caiu, antes que a garota pudesse se dar conta.

\- O que eu te fiz?

\- Você realmente não se lembra, não é? - Lilith questionou, com o semblante genuinamente triste. - Você me abandonou. Eu fiquei... - e as lágrimas surgiram. - Tão... Sozinha... Até que a mãe apareceu.

Lilian estranhou. Mãe?

Apesar da estranheza do nome, sentia que ela falava de alguém familiar. Uma brisa passou e a garota sentiu frio. Um frio perigoso. Familiar. Olhou em volta e viu a neve começar a cair, pintando a paisagem de branco aos poucos.

\- Você deixou minha filha sozinha e desamparada. - a voz familiar de seus sonhos falou.

Lillian olhou ao redor e não encontrou a dona da voz. Porém, antes que pudesse questionar quem era aquela entidade, escutou tiros vindo de algum lugar distante, antes de serem cravadas em meio a uma parede de gelo.

Quando a parede de gelo quebrou, a primeira figura que apareceu foi Huey Duck, com a espada em mãos, pronto para avançar contra Lilith. Mas a morena não se abalou. Antes que o irmão pato conseguisse atingi-la, outra parede de gelo surgiu, repelindo-o para longe, fazendo-o bater com força no chão, e sua consciência oscilou, esforçando-se para não desmaiar.

A neve se intensificou e os flocos se reuniram para formar uma figura humanoide. O corpo de uma mulher se solidificou e ela pareceu se alongar rapidamente, como se não estivesse naquela forma há algum tempo. A pele era clara, quase branca como a neve que caía, os cabelos longos, jogados sobre os ombros num loiro claríssimo. Os olhos se abriram e olharam as pessoas ao redor. Lilian os reconheceu deu seus sonhos. Os olhos azuis capazes de congelar vulcões.

\- Mãe! - Lilith exclamou com excitação, voltando a sua habitual alegria infantil, e correu em direção a mulher, abraçando-a. - Você veio!

A mulher abraçou a morena com carinho e proteção, como uma mãe de fato.

\- Algum problema minha filha?

\- Mamãe, - a menor a chamou de novo, com cara emburrada, e apontando para Riku e os recém-chegados. - eles não me deixam brincar com Lilian.

Ela mudou o olhar da filha para o rapaz de cabelos prateados, com o rosto sério.

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Vá brincar. Eu vou conversar com eles.

Lilith abriu um sorriso e assentiu alegremente, afastando-se da mulher e virando-se para Lilian.

A mulher se virou para o grupo a frente, que ainda olhavam atônitos para ela. Caminhou em direção a eles. Uma barreira de gelo surgiu do chão, separando-os da moça de cabelos castanhos e sua réplica.

\- Lil! - Riku gritou, tentando alcançá-la, mas o gelo o impediu.

\- Deixem que minha filha brinque um pouco. Enquanto isso, creio que devemos conversar um pouco.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados avançou com a Way to the Dawn em mãos contra a estranha. Ela não pareceu se abalar. Antes que ele a atacasse com a keyblade, a mulher loira fez um pequeno aceno com as mãos, que o repeliu para longe. A primeira saraivada de balas veio em seguida, mas todas eram aparadas antes mesmo de estarem próximos à pele branca como a neve.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente, guardiã. - ela falou, ao ver a moça de cabelos róseos com a arma em mãos, apontando para ela. – Minha filha contou do encontro com você na cidade da noite eterna.

A jovem ficou tensa. A mão esquerda fechou em punho.

\- Quem diabos é você? - Eva perguntou assustada, abaixando a arma.

\- Oh, sinto muito pela falta de educação. Já tive muitos nomes antes, mas no fim, todos possuíam o mesmo significado. Prima, ao seu dispor.

Eva ficou olhando para a outra, incrédula.

\- Eva?

A garota percebeu que Riku a chamou. Ele olhava de uma para a outra, sem entender o que acontecia.

\- Você a conhece?

\- Conhecer-me? Oh não, eu receio nunca ter visto a guardiã antes... Ao menos não esta. Minha filha falou muito de você, portador da keyblade. Muito interessante, por sinal. Mesmo sem a influência da outra entidade, ainda posso sentir a escuridão, tão forte quanto antes.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados levantou num salto e avançou mais uma vez, para sua investida ser aparado por uma coluna de gelo. Prima ainda mantinha a expressão calma, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto o observava tentar avançar sua barreira.

A mulher acenou com a mão mais uma vez e ele foi repelido novamente. Eva correu até ele, e impediu que o rapaz tentasse avançar mais uma vez. A moça de cabelos róseos olhou para ela, cada vez mais assustada, porém, com a gunblade em punho, pronta para atirar mais uma vez.

\- O que você quer? - ela perguntou.

\- Apenas quero os cristais. Mas receio que você já sabia disso, guardiã.

\- Eva – Riku a chamou, a voz baixa para que apenas a garota a sua frente ouvisse. - Quem diabos é essa mulher?

\- Uma lenda. Eu sempre achei que fosse apenas uma história.

Ele ainda continuou sem entender, mas não insistiu.

\- Não quero destruir esse mundo. Apenas me entregue os cristais. - a mulher disse com calma, como se fosse algo simples. - É tudo o que peço.

\- Receio que não posso resolver esse problema. - a jovem falou, com a arma pronta para atacar mais uma vez.

\- É uma pena, minha querida guardiã.

Colunas de gelo brotaram mais uma vez do chão coberto de neve. Elas se quebraram, transformando-se em várias agulhas, que agora miravam a dupla. Porém, antes que Prima pudesse lançá-las, elas mudaram de direção, atingido a figura que tentou atacar a mulher pelo flanco.

\- Não! - Riku gritou, ao ver Huey Duck ser perfurado pelo gelo.

Contudo, antes que pudesse correr para amparar o jovem pato, o gelo mirou nele mais uma vez e avançou. Viu as agulhas derreterem em meio a uma parede de fogo. Olhou para trás e viu que a gunblade de Eva tinha sumido de suas mãos para dar lugar ao báculo.

Quando as chamas sumiram, Prima os olhava com certo tédio. Desviou o olhar para Huey Duck, que estava caído. Riku correu até ele ao ver a poça de sangue surgir aos poucos onde ele tava caído.

\- Gostaria que soubesse, minha jovem guardiã, que eu irei obter os cristais. E avançarei pelos Portões. Darei fim a própria Etro.

Eva lançou uma rajada de fogo com o báculo, que foi evaporado há poucos metros da mulher de cabelos loiros.

\- Não pode me derrotar. Você sabe disso. - ela sorriu. - Vejo você em breve, minha querida.

Antes que a moça de cabelos róseos pudesse reagir, o corpo de Prima se desfez em meio a neve, deixando-se levar pela brisa gelada que corria pela região.

Ela se virou para Riku, que estava ajoelhado sobre Huey. As mãos dele tremiam, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Os olhos esverdeados correram em busca dos olhos azuis da outra, que ainda tentava entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Quando olhou para o jovem pato, viu que ele sangrava devido a uma perfuração de uma das agulhas de gelo.

\- Huey... - o rapaz de cabelos prateados o chamava. - Huey, fique acordado, sim?

A respiração do outro estava acelerada. Ele tentou falar, mas o mais velho não deixou. Olhou para Eva em desespero. A moça se ajoelhou ao lado dele, tentando analisar a gravidade do problema em meio ao desespero.

\- Ele precisa de ajuda... Eva...

\- Eu... - ela passou os dedos pela agulha de gelo, e o outro gemeu em dor. - Feitiços de cura não vão ajudar. Precisamos levá-lo de volta.

\- Mas... Lil... Nós não podemos...

\- Riku! - a garota chamou a atenção do outro. - Nós não podemos deixá-lo aqui.

O rapaz assentiu, ainda trêmulo.

Ele se levantou, com Huey em seus braços, que ainda resmungava de dor, enquanto o sangue insistia em não coagular. Eva conjurou a gunblade mais uma vez e ia à frente para garantir de que não seriam atacados pelas criaturas.

As chamas consumiam uma parte da cidade. Também era possível ver fumaça escura subindo e escurecendo o dia em Caem. Apesar do som das batalhas e explosões, quase ninguém estava a vista no caminho para o castelo branco, residência das Al-Rashia.

\- Riku! - uma voz o chamou.

Ele se virou a tempo de ver Louie Duck correndo em sua direção. Porém, ao ver o irmão nos braços do portador da keyblade, ele parou. O rapaz desviou o olhar dele para o outro em seus braços.

\- Dewey! - o irmão de verde gritou, olhando para trás. - Temos que achar o tio Donald. Ele... Ele pode nos ajudar. Ele vai...

Dewey, o irmão de azul, que tinha um corte acima da sobrancelha e com seu casaco azul escuro em farrapos sobre a camisa regata, apareceu duas esquinas depois e se apressou para ver o motivo pelo qual o outro pato havia chamado. Quando viu a figura de vermelho fraco nos braços de Riku, ainda perdendo sangue, ele ficou em choque. Aproximou-se dele e tocou a agulha de gelo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados se ajoelhou e colocou o irmão de vermelho no chão, apoiando a sua cabeça sobre seu colo.

\- Diga que pode curá-lo. Diga que pode Dewey! - Louie falou, com o desespero tomando conta de sua voz.

\- Eu... Eu não sei... Eu...

\- Droga Dewey, você pode sim! Ele é o nosso irmão.

\- Vocês... - a voz sussurrada de Huey soou, enquanto ele mexia a cabeça. - discutem... por besteiras... sabiam?

\- Não, não. Não fale, ok? - o irmão de azul disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele. - Nós vamos ajudá-lo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

O irmão de vermelho soltou uma risada fraca.

\- Que... diferença faz? - ele continuou a falar, ignorando os irmãos. - Não seria ... mais um fardo... não é?

\- Cala essa boca. Ouviu o que você estava dizendo? - Louie rebateu, pegando na mão do irmão.

\- Não sou... um bom piloto... muito menos... um mago. - o outro disse com dificuldade, ignorando o pato de verde. - Nem... consegui salvá-la...

\- Não Huey, não nos deixe. Fique acordado! - Dewey o interrompeu, as lágrimas caindo ao perceber a sonolência do outro.

\- Tanto sono... vou só... dormir...

\- Não, não durma! Não...

Porém, as palavras do irmão de azul já não eram mais ouvidas por Huey. Seu peito subiu e desceu para não se mexer mais. A mão que segurava o pato de verde ficou frouxa, sendo mantida levantada apenas pelo outro, que não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Um dos trigêmeos Duck havia partiduo. Huey Duck estava morto.

Louie se debruçou sobre o irmão, as lágrimas caindo livremente, como se aquilo fosse trazê-lo de volta. Dewey gritou em fúria, o cajado aparecendo em suas mãos, Os olhos faiscavam.

\- Onde está? Onde está a pessoa que matou o nosso irmão?

\- Dewey...

\- Não comece Riku. Onde está?!

\- Chega! - Eva os calou. - A mulher que matou o seu irmão não está mais aqui. Ela se foi.

A expressão furiosa do irmão de azul se abrandou e ele olhou ao redor. O som de explosão ainda podia ser ouvido ao longe, assim como os sons das batalhas sendo travadas.

\- Se ela não está mais aqui... Porque eles não se foram?

\- Precisamos encontrar Lilian. Ela está em perigo.

Porém, antes que Eva pudesse dar mais informações, outras figuras apareceram na esquina atrás deles. Sora apontava a keyblade para eles. Porém, ao ver o grupo reunido, ele abaixou a arma, assim como Donald e Goofy relaxaram ao seu lado. Os sobrinhos do mago olharam para o pato mais velho, desconsolados.

Donald, por um momento, não entendeu o que estava acontecendo ao certo. Quando se aproximou, viu o sobrinho de vermelho caído e imóvel. Seu olhar se dirigiu aos outros dois sobrinhos, que estavam abalados pela perda. Aproximou-se do corpo e se ajoelhou, sem querer acreditar que um de seus sobrinhos havia morrido.

\- Onde está Lil? - Sora questionou para o amigo de cabelos prateados.

\- Ela está com Lilith. Precisamos voltar e ajudá-la. Mas Huey...

\- Vão. - Donald falou, sem olhar para o portador. - Vão atrás dela. Acabem logo com essas coisas.

Riku engoliu em seco e assentiu. Levantou um pouco a cabeça de Huey, que foi segurada pelo irmão de verde e se pôs de pé. Olhou para Sora, que acenou com confiança para que eles fossem atrás da amiga. Os olhos esverdeados correram em busca dos olhos azuis de Eva.

\- Você vem? - ele perguntou.

A moça de cabelos róseos assentiu e o seguiu pelo caminho de volta, até a parede de gelo que os havia separado de Lilian, durante o encontro com Prima.

A parede de gelo ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mesmo que a mulher de cabelos claros talvez não estivesse mais em Caem. Porém, Lilith ainda estava e Lilian estava com problemas. A Way to the Dawn surgiu nas mãos de Riku e ele golpeou a parede uma, duas, três vezes. Não havia tido o menor efeito.

\- Droga, como vamos passar? - ele questionou, olhando a parede intacta.

Sora lançou uma bola de fogo, mas ele havia se evaporado assim que tocou a superfície gelada.

\- Pelo visto – o moreno começou. - Lilian estará sozinha. Só podemos torcer pelo melhor.

\- E se preparar para o pior. - Eva falou, ainda olhando a parede de gelo intacta.

* * *

A única coisa que restava a fazer era olhar uma parede de gelo se levantar, separando Lilian de seus amigos. Após o isolamento, veio o silêncio. Não conseguia ouvir Riku, nem nada do outro lado. A brisa fria arrepiou os pelos da nuca, trazendo-a de volta e lembrando-a onde estava. Com quem estava.

Os olhos verdes correram pelo lugar até encontrar Lilith, que ainda mantinha a alegria infantil.

\- Que bom que você conheceu a mãe! - ela falou radiante, batendo palmas e dando pulinhos.

\- Quem é ela?

\- Graças a ela - a morena continuou ignorando a pergunta. - pude finalmente encontrar você.

\- Quem é ela? - a outra voltou a perguntar, mais alto e o tom firme. - Porque ela quer tanto alcançar os Portões de Etro?

A garota de cabelos escuros olhou para a moça.

\- Para que outros não fiquem sozinhos, como eu fiquei. - ela falou, com o tom sério dessa vez. - Vingaremos aqueles que foram abandonados. E é por isso que destruirei você.

\- Então porque você não apenas me mata? Aqui e agora. E deixa todo mundo em paz. Deixe o Zack em paz.

\- Ah, mas não pode. – Lilith disse se aquilo fosse um absurdo. - Matar você seria muito fácil. Eu vou matar cada pessoa que é importante para você. E quando você não tiver mais ninguém, nós finalmente poderemos ficar juntas. E só ai, você poderá morrer, minha amada Lilian.

Porém, quando a morena olhou para a outra, ela só teve como sentir a dor lancinante em seu obro direito, antes de ser lançada para trás. Os olhos verdes assustados viram sangue se espalhar pelo seu braço. Ela gritou em pânico. Olhou para a garota de cabelos castanhos, que tinha o olhar feroz e a keyblade em mãos, pronta para avançar mais uma vez.

\- Lil... - a voz de Zack chamou, indiferente ao que acontecia entre as duas.

\- Zack! - Lilian o chamou, aproximando-se dele.

\- Zack, ela quer me matar. - Lilith interveio, levantando-se e correndo para o rapaz, que a tomou nos braços. - Você não deixaria que ela me matasse, não é?

\- Nunca Lil...

\- Então mate-a.

Lilian não percebeu quando a primeira lágrima caiu, sorrateira. Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar de sua réplica, que ainda estava nos braços do rapaz loiro. Viu a outra se afastar dele, abrindo passagem para o confronto.

\- Vejo você em breve, minha amada Lilian. - a morena disse, com um sorriso divertido. - Isso é, se você sobreviver ao seu namorado.

E ela sumiu, deixando Lilian sozinha, ainda espantada, para trás.

Contudo, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a moça percebeu a aproximação de Zack. A jovem aparou o ataque e se afastou, antes de ele se recuperar e avançar mais uma vez.

\- Zack – ela chamou, com súplica. - você precisa acordar... Precisa ver que eu não sou ela.

Se ele ouviu, o rapaz loiro apenas a ignorou. A garota somente defendia e desviava. Não podia atacá-lo. Mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido em Nárnia, ela ainda o amava. Não seria Lilith ou qualquer outro a lhe mostrar o contrário.

Sua réplica queria que ela duelasse com ele. A garota de cabelos escuros estava forçando a moça para atacar o rapaz. Lilian sabia disso. Ela abaixou a keyblade, que sumiu, dando lugar ao pingente em formato de lua minguante em suas mãos. Se a outra queria sua morte, então ela faria isso. Ao menos para proteger aquele quem tanto amava.

Zack parou. A moça viu a confusão tomar conta de seu rosto.

\- Você não me ouve... - ela sussurrou, os olhos verdes olhando para o chão. - E não posso pará-lo... Não sem precisar ferir você Zack. Apenas... Acabe com isso.

Ele continuou olhando para ela de maneira assustada. Um lampejo de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos castanhos.

\- Lil...?

Dessa vez foi Lilian quem se assustou ao ouvir o chamado. A keyblade dele sumiu e ele deu um passo até ela. A garota se aproximou e balançou a cabeça em confirmação ao nome que ele havia pronunciado.

\- Lil... É mesmo...

Antes que Zack pudesse completar a frase, ele sentiu sua cabeça doer. Achou que iria explodir. Seus joelhos tocaram o chão e seu grito ecoou pelo lugar. Suas mãos foram à cabeça, na tentativa de fazer com que a dor parasse.

Os gritos fizeram com que Lilian despertasse do transe. Ela correu até ele, tentando ampará-lo, mas não sabia a causa do problema, tampouco como poderia resolvê-lo.

\- Lil... Vá embora! - ele conseguiu dizer ao vê-la se aproximar.

\- Não. - a moça disse, levando suas mãos às dele, fazendo-o olhar para ela. - Eu vou tirar você daqui. Vai ficar tudo bem!

O rapaz parou de gritar, como se a dor houvesse ido embora. Antes que a garota pudesse perguntar como ele se sentia, o loiro a pegou pelo pescoço, fechando a mão para sufocá-la.

A moça viu que os olhos castanhos do rapaz ardiam em fúria, como se o rapaz que a havia chamado agora a pouco já não estivesse mais ali. Suas mãos seguraram as delas, na tentativa de afrouxar o aperto. A voz saía estrangulada e mal conseguia ser ouvida.

Pontos pretos iam surgindo em sua visão. O ar começava a lhe faltar. Lutar apenas fazia com que gastasse a energia que se esvaía rapidamente a cada segundo. As mãos pararam de tentar se soltar. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto para o rapaz loiro. A mensagem saiu em um sussurro rouco.

Zack hesitou. A fúria em seu olhar sumiu e sua força pareceu se esvair. Ele olhou para a garota com dúvida. E houve o reconhecimento. Lilian tossiu, enquanto tentava recuperar o ar, assim que o rapaz a soltou.

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça mais uma vez, enquanto a dor voltava ainda mais forte que antes. Seu corpo parecia queimar por dentro. Já não conseguia mais gritar. Aquilo era insuportável. E sem que o rapaz percebesse, tudo apagou e ele caiu desacordado próximo a Lilian.

A moça de cabelos castanhos rastejou até ele. Precisava encontrar ajuda. Precisava ter forças para tirá-los daqui. Mas o cansaço a abateu. Segurou a mão dele, beijando seus dedos. Apenas torcia para que ele ficasse bem. E tudo escureceu.

* * *

\- Droga! - Riku exclamou em raiva, batendo na parede de gelo com a keyblade mais uma vez.

\- Magia não derrete essa barreira e as keyblades são inúteis. - Eva comentou com pesar.

\- Não. Tem que haver um jeito de derrubar essa coisa.

\- Se tivesse, nós já teríamos feito isso, não acha?

\- Ora, senhorita gênio - o rapaz falou, apontando da moça de cabelos róseos para o muro de gelo. - porque você também não tenta?

\- Por favor Riku, eu sei quando algo não vale a tentativa.

\- Não fale da Lilian como se ela fosse nada.

\- Eu não disse isso! - ela falou exasperada. - Mas não podemos ajudá-la enquanto houver _essa_ parede de gelo nos atrapalhando. Nossa magia e as suas keyblades não se mostraram nem um pouco eficientes.

\- Parem vocês dois! - Sora falou, tentando conter a crescente onda de raiva. - Brigar não vai adiantar de nada.

Riku olhou para o amigo como se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa. O rapaz de cabelos prateados abriu a boca para falar, mas Eva o interrompeu. Antes que pudesse fazer algum comentário, ela sinalizou para que ficasse em silêncio.

Os olhos azuis da garota correram pelas ruas vazias daquela região. Ela deu alguns passos, antes de se virar para os rapazes, que tinham um olhar interrogador sobre ela.

\- Vocês não estão ouvindo?

Eles balançaram a cabeça em negação. Porém, com o passar dos minutos, eles perceberam o que ela escutava. Ou melhor. O que ela _não_ escutava.

\- Não tem mais explosões? - o rapaz de cabelos escuros e espetados questionou.

\- Pelo visto sim. - a moça respondeu. - Ou seja...

A parede de gelo atrás deles começou a derreter rapidamente. O trio correu até o buraco que havia sido aberto em meio ao gelo que se esvaía.

A primeira visão que eles tiveram foi de Lilian e Zack caídos juntos um do outro. Riku se abaixou para sentir suas pulsações. Ao menos estavam vivos. Porém, os corpos estavam quentes ao toque.

\- Eles estão ardendo em febre. - ele informou. - Precisamos ajudá-los.

\- Vamos levá-los de volta para a residência. - Eva falou.

Eles apenas assentiram, correndo apressados para longe dali.


	16. Arena

**Capítulo 16 – Arena**

Riku pegou Lilian e Sora ficou encarregado de Zack. Com a moça de cabelos róseos os guiando, eles seguiram de volta pelas ruas desertas e destruídas. Gritos e ordens podiam ser ouvidos a distância, provavelmente instruções para resgates de pessoas feridas.

Quando se aproximaram da residência branca de Eva, eles viram algumas pessoas sendo levadas pelas mulheres com armas ainda em mão, no estado de alerta. Várias delas tinham cortes em diversas regiões, mas elas não ligavam, já que o foco estava em ajudar as outras em estado mais grave.

Eles deram à volta pela residência e seguiram para um prédio menor, também branco, onde várias pessoas entravam e saíam às pressas. A ala de enfermaria estava movimentada, com mulheres de roupas claras, usando aventais e luvas se reversando entre as pacientes que estavam sendo depositadas ali.

Quando as enfermeiras viram Eva e quem ela havia trazido, eles apontaram para camas ao fundo, próximos à janela, que tinha visão para o jardim e uma parte da casa das Al-Rashia. Riku deitou a moça desacordada em seus braços numa cama, enquanto Sora depositou o rapaz loiro ao lado. A jovem de cabelos róseos se afastou e pegou algumas coisas no armário, vindo com pressa de volta para eles.

Ela depositou o que havia pego na mesinha entre as duas camas. Pegou a garrafa com líquido de cor esverdeada que havia trazido e usou-a para umedecer dois pedaços de pano. Entregou um deles a Sora e mandou que passasse pelo corpo de Lilian, enquanto ela se virou para tratar de Zack.

Minutos depois, uma moça de cabelos escuros se aproximou deles e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Eva contou o que sabia e ela passou a mão pela testa dos dois pacientes desacordados.

\- Eles vão ficar bem. – ela informou. – Só precisamos ficar de olho na febre e aplicar o extrato de Funguar mais uma vez caso a temperatura volte a aumentar.

Os rapazes assentiram.

\- Acho que é só. – a moça de cabelos róseos disse. – Preciso ajudar as outras no resgate.

\- Vou procurar por Donald, Goofy e o rei. Eles devem precisar de ajuda. – Sora falou e se virou para o amigo. – Você vem?

Apesar da vontade de fazer companhia a Lilian e Zack, Riku sabia que não podia. Seria inútil ficar ali. Apenas atrapalharia os outros. Ele assentiu para o outro e o seguiu.

Ao voltarem para o centro, eles encontraram os amigos de Disney Castle. Mickey e Goofy moviam os destroços para auxiliar no resgate das pessoas daquele mundo. Donald havia acompanhado Dewey e Louie, que carregavam o corpo falecido de Huey para um lugar que as mulheres haviam mencionado como o santuário dos Campos.

Algumas horas haviam se passado até que já não houvesse mais a necessidade de resgates, já que as pessoas que precisavam de cuidados estavam na enfermaria. Riku se despediu dos amigos, informando que voltaria para ver como Lilian e Zack estavam.

O lugar ainda estava um caos. Várias mulheres corriam de um lado para o outro. As pessoas com ferimentos mais graves já haviam sido tratadas. Agora era uma questão de ajudar aquelas que não haviam se machucado muito com seus arranhões e cortes. A dupla dormia em camas afastadas, alheios àquela agitação.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados pôde ver o trabalho diminuindo e as enfermeiras começando a se afastar para o descanso. Duas delas ficaram e passaram pelos pacientes para ver se alguém precisaria de algo. Os dois portadores adormecidos estavam com a febre sob controle, para a alegria de Riku.

Ele havia se sentado num banco que encontrara ali perto. Olhava para eles e se perguntou o que diabos havia acontecido. Já não era a primeira vez que Lilian enfrentava a tal Lilith e saía inconsciente. Zack também era um mistério. Havia sido levado pela garota de cabelos escuros e agora estava ali. Mas sabia que aquelas perguntas só seriam respondidas quando acordassem. _Quando_ eles acordariam? Entretanto, um nome, de repente, tomou conta de seus pensamentos.

Prima.

Quem diabos era aquela mulher? Lembrava-se dos cabelos loiro claríssimo, a pele branca como a neve, os olhos azuis frios, capazes de perfurar a mais dura das rochas. E ela tinha conhecimento de seu passado. Além disso, ela havia se referido a Eva como guardiã o tempo todo. O que diabos aquilo significava?

O rei gostando ou não, ele interrogaria Aerecia. A mulher sabia do que todas essas coisas se tratavam. Mas ela parecia ser tão detestável quanto a primogênita quando se tratava de contar as coisas. Eles precisavam de respostas antes que fosse tarde.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir passos. Os olhos esverdeados correram pela enfermaria e viu as luzes iluminar os cabelos róseos quase loiros, pele clara e olhos azuis que se dirigiam para ele, enquanto o cumprimentava com um aceno.

\- Você deve ser o Riku. – ela disse e ele assentiu, apesar de não ter sido uma pergunta. – Minha irmã falou sobre você.

\- Luna. – o rapaz disse em voz alta, arqueando a sobrancelha, e foi a vez da outra balançar a cabeça numa confirmação. – O que diabos sua irmã falaria sobre mim?

\- Posso garantir que não há com o que se preocupar. Como estão seus amigos? – e apontou para a dupla desacordada.

\- Sem febre, pelo menos. Torcendo para que acordem logo.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles.

\- Você não veio apenas para perguntar como eles estão, não é?

Luna balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes de falar.

\- Sua presença está sendo requisitada pela minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe?

\- Seus amigos o aguardam.

Riku assentiu e olhou para Lilian e Zack mais uma vez. Passou a mão pela testa dos dois e não estavam ardendo em febre. Por mais que quisesse aguardar o despertar deles, ele não poderia ignorar um encontro com a mulher que liderava as pessoas naquele lugar. Afastou-se das camas e seguiu Luna para a residência.

Antes de ser levado para a sala de Aerecia, a moça o guiou de volta para o seu quarto. A sobrancelha dele se arqueou em dúvida.

\- Você deve tomar um banho primeiro. Parece cansado e faminto. Em seu quarto há uma muda de roupas limpas e comida. Eu irei aguardá-lo aqui fora.

\- Mas e os outros?

\- Eles podem esperar por mais alguns minutos até que você se recomponha.

Ele iria protestar. Mas olhou para as roupas e os braços. Não notou que possuía arranhões. E havia manchas vermelhas. O sangue de Huey estava seco em suas vestes, e sua mente logo voltou para o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Engoliu em seco e acenou um agradecimento para a garota que havia o guiado até ali.

Riku entrou no seu quarto e viu a bandeja com seu jantar sobre a cama ao lado da pilha de roupas. Olhou o céu pela janela. Não havia notado que já havia escurecido. Balançou a cabeça e pegou suas coisas para tomar banho.

Sabia que seus amigos o esperavam e ele precisava ser rápido, porém, a água morna do banho o relaxou e o rapaz decidiu por passar mais alguns minutos ali. Todas as dores da batalha vinham de uma só vez. Suas feridas não curadas ardiam sob a água. Quando foi que negligenciara os cuidados com sua saúde? Ainda mais quando outro ataque poderia acontecer em breve.

Após alguns minutos, ele saiu parcialmente vestido e andou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado da bandeja. Até aquele momento, não havia reparado também que estava faminto. Naquela altura, era bem provável que seus amigos já haviam se limpado e tenham tido a refeição juntos.

Quando terminou, levantou-se e deixou seus aposentos temporários. Luna estava ao final do corredor, como uma sentinela. Quando os olhos azuis o encontraram, ela saiu de sua posição e se aproximou dele, voltando a guiá-lo pelos mesmos corredores daquela manhã, em direção ao escritório de sua mãe.

\- Eva. – ele disse, enquanto caminhava, chamando a atenção da outra. – Você a viu hoje? Depois do ataque, é claro.

\- Ela está bem, caso queira saber. – ela respondeu, contendo o riso.

\- O que foi? – o rapaz questionou ao vê-la achando graça de algo.

\- Não é nada. Creio que seja aqui que nos separamos.

Os olhos esverdeados viram a porta dupla fechada. Riku agradeceu pelas roupas e a comida, antes de bater na porta. Viu Eva na entrada quando a passagem foi aberta. Ela trocou um olhar rápido com a irmã, antes de abrir caminho para que ele entrasse.

Todos os seus amigos olharam para ele por um momento, como se esperassem algo. O rapaz informou que Lilian e Zack ainda estavam dormindo, mas estavam estáveis. Encostou-se na parede próximo à porta, olhando para Aerecia, que parecia pensativa enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

\- Meu mundo foi atacado. – a mulher perguntou, abrindo os olhos e observando cada um dos presentes. – Minhas gladiadoras foram feridas. Houve baixas.

\- Acho que está na hora de termos aquela conversa, _mamãe_. – Eva disse em escárnio para a outra, que a olhou com incredulidade.

\- Eva...

\- Dê ouvidos a eles. Você pode ajudá-los e nós sabemos disso.

A mais velha soltou um suspiro exasperado. Virou-se para os visitantes.

\- Conte-nos tudo. Desde o início.

O rei Mickey assentiu e começou. Contou a história do ataque a Disney Town mais uma vez. Falou de Lilian e Zack com as keyblades destruídas e como isso os havia afetado. Contou das pesquisas feitas em sua biblioteca, mas sem sucesso e do ataque a Radiant Garden.

\- E nós recebemos uma mensagem. – Sora contou. – Um lugar chamado Ilha Maui pediu por ajuda para proteger o cristal de Soryu.

Aerecia pareceu surpresa à menção do cristal. A máscara calma que vestia fraquejou, mostrando a preocupação beirando ao medo que estava relacionada àquele termo.

\- Nós fomos até lá. – o moreno continuou, reparando na reação da outra. – Uma mulher queria me usar para obtê-lo. Tivemos êxito em protegê-lo.

\- Mas isso foi dado a eles. – Eva tomou a palavra, retirando de uma caixa esquecida à mesa a esfera azul polida. – E não foram só eles. Recebi o cristal de Byakko, assim como Lilian e Zack obtiveram o cristal de Suzaku.

\- Mas isso não é motivo para tanto alarde, é? – Sora voltou a perguntar, chamando a atenção de todos mais uma vez. – Stella nos disse que eram preciso quatro cristais para abrir os Portões de Etro.

Aerecia não falou. A mulher se levantou da cadeira e os outros a seguiram com o olhar. Os dedos dela correram pela estante que havia atrás de onde estivera sentada. Uma caixa repousava solitária em meio a um conjunto de livros numa estante mais alta. Ela se esticou e a pegou, trazendo para a mesa. Abriu o artefato e retirou uma esfera polida, de cor escura e a uniu aos outros três.

\- O cristal de Genbu. – ela informou.

\- Então isso explica porque aquela mulher pediu pelos cristais. – Riku comentou.

\- Que mulher? – a mais velha questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Ela se chamava Prima. – Eva interveio.

\- Você mencionou lá algo sobre ser uma história. Que história?

Aerecia pigarreou enquanto se sentava. Olhou para os quatro cristais reunidos, antes de desviar para seus visitantes, que aguardavam em silêncio o que ela tinha a dizer.

\- Antes de existir a guerra contra a escuridão, antes de keyblades, não havia nada. Apenas Etro. – a mulher explicou. – Porém, a solidão a fez criar o universo. As estrelas e os mundos. Para proteger sua criação, ela deu origem a quatro seres. O pássaro Suzaku, o tigre Byakko, o dragão Soryu e a tartaruga Genbu. Mas ela ainda se sentia solitária. Não havia ninguém em meio a sua criação que pudesse entendê-la em sua grandiosidade. Então seus guardiões se uniram e geraram o primeiro _anima_. _Primus Anima_ recebeu a benção de Etro e se tornou tudo aquilo que a deusa esperava. E ela não quis parar por ai. Assim, os humanos foram criados, cada um com a benção de possuir uma alma.

\- Mas houve inveja. – Eva tomou a palavra. – _Primus Anima_ ficou com ciúmes da criação de Etro. Ela queria ser a única a ter o amor e a atenção dela. E sua alma se corrompeu. Deu-se início às trevas.

\- E como a derrotaram? – Sora perguntou, como se procurasse a resolução da história.

\- _Primus Anima_, em sua inveja, já não queria mais a atenção de Etro. – Aerecia continuou. – Ela queria tomar o lugar da própria Etro. Seus protetores lutaram contra ela, mas não havia como ganhar. Até que uma pessoa se voluntariou para a deusa. Apenas queria ajudá-la a pôr um fim naquilo e salvar seus entes queridos. Seus protetores ouviram seu desejo e a abençoou com os poderes dos quatro. Ao final da batalha, _Primus Anima_ havia sido banida para o vazio e a pessoa se tornou guardião dos Portões de Etro. Seu dever era prezar pela deusa e garantir que nada interferisse no ciclo da vida. Ao final do ciclo, aqueles que são dignos atravessam os portões para o Val-halla, onde Etro vive.

\- De tempos em tempos, o ciclo do guardião chega ao fim e outro é escolhido para tomar o seu lugar como protetor de Etro. – Eva disse.

\- E onde essa tal Prima entra? – o moreno questionou mais uma vez.

\- Prima – Riku falou, olhando para a moça de cabelos róseos. – é o _Primus Anima_. Por isso que ela quer tanto os cristais. Ela voltou para tentar tomar o lugar de Etro. Moldar a essência humana ao seu bel prazer. Estou certo?

Eva assentiu, com pesar.

\- Mas algo que fica sem explicação – Dewey falou. – quem é a tal Lilith? Lilian não faz ideia de quem ela seja. Quando a levamos para Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid parecia não ter uma resposta.

\- Conte-me sobre a garota. - Aerecia pediu, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira e pousando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

Riku respirou fundo e começou. Contou sobre a guerra contra as trevas e a reunião das sete princesas no Awakening, que resultou na criação da moça. Também falou de seu sacrifício para trazê-las de volta e do amor de Zack, que deu poder às sete para lhe dar um coração próprio.

A mulher não falou nada ao final da história. Parecia ponderar as palavras que o rapaz de cabelos prateados havia dito. Um ponto em específico havia atraído seu interesse.

\- Ela perdeu o coração. - ela falou, ponderando as palavras que iria dizer. - A garota _morreu_, antes que pudesse reviver com um coração próprio. - Riku confirmou com um aceno, tentando ver onde ela queria chegar. - Então ela estava para seguir o ciclo, antes de reviver. É provável que a interrupção tenha causado a fragmentação de sua alma. Uma parte retornou, mas a outra ficou vagando pelo vazio, sem alcançar sua dona ou os Portões de Etro.

A comitiva de Disney Castle ficou surpresa. Lilith realmente era Lilian. Ou melhor, uma parte dela. Riku se perguntou se a moça de cabelos castanhos que adormecia na enfermaria suspeitava de algo. Será que ela havia percebido algo diferente quando havia voltado, lá no Awakening? De tantas possibilidades de quem podia ser Lilith, aquela havia sido a mais simples.

\- E como podemos detê-la? – Louie perguntou, após trocar um olhar preocupado com o irmão de azul e seu tio.

\- Apenas a garota pode detê-la. Ela precisa aceitar todos os _eus_ que possui, inclusive a outra.

Riku achou tudo aquilo estranho. Sempre viu a jovem tão forte e determinada. Nunca passou pela própria cabeça que poderia haver algo errado. Algo que ela não conseguisse resolver, já que em suas cartas, tudo parecia bem. Recriminou-se por ser um amigo horrível e não ter feito visitas constantes a Twilight Town.

\- O que faremos? Além de Lilith, temos Prima. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados falou. – Suas gladiadoras sofreram, mesmo estando em território conhecido. Nós não somos numerosos. Tivemos uma baixa, dois dos nossos estão na enfermaria e não sabemos quando irão acordar.

\- Não se preocupe. – Aerecia falou, dando um sorriso mínimo, como se já previsse aquela pergunta. – Luna enviou uma mensagem para os guerreiros.

\- O que?! – Eva perguntou incrédula para a mãe.

\- Não sei se estaremos recuperadas para o próximo ataque. Pedi que Caius enviasse seus homens para nos dar suporte. – a mulher falou, e sorriu cordialmente para seus visitantes. – Sempre em ocasião da visita dos guerreiros, nós promovemos a Arena, onde ocorre demonstração de nossas habilidades. Espero que aceitem ser meus convidados para o festejo.

\- É uma honra, senhora Aerecia. – o rei Mickey falou, num aceno de reverência.

\- Acho que agora vocês devem descansar. O dia foi longo e precisaremos de toda energia possível para lidar com futuros ataques.

Eles assentiram e começaram a se levantar, dirigindo-se a saída. Eva se levantou, passando à frente do grupo para guiá-los de volta para o quarto. Riku percebeu que ela não estava nem um pouco contente. E sabia que não poderia nem ao menos tentar algum diálogo sem que isso terminasse em briga. Respirou fundo.

Seus pensamentos acabaram por voltar para Lilian, quando já estava próximo de seu quarto. Gostaria que ela acordasse logo. No dia seguinte iria visitá-la. Ao menos torcia para que seu quadro fosse estável.

Quando finalmente chegou em seu quarto, ele se deitou em sua cama. Não demorou muito para que pudesse se render ao sono, devido ao cansaço que todo o estresse da batalha havia lhe causado.

* * *

Eva andava apressada pelos corredores, após deixar o grupo de Disney Castle em seus quartos. Assim que alcançou o seu quarto, ela se dirigiu para à porta branca que ficava um pouco antes da passagem que levava para seus aposentos. Abriu a porta sem ao menos bater. Um par de olhos azuis a encarava, assustados pela entrada repentina.

\- Quando você me contaria que eles viriam? - a moça questionou para a irmã, que ainda permanecia imóvel em sua cama.

\- Ah, isso. - a menor falou, como se entendesse algo. - Parece que a nossa mãe contou de nossos visitantes. Vejo que alguém está bem animada para ver Izana.

\- _Ora Eva, armas como bestas e arco são melhores que gunblade._ \- a mais velha falou, imitando uma voz mais grossa, que arrancou uma risada da outra. – Como se ele pudesse lutar usando uma gunblade... ridículo.

\- Você deveria desafiá-lo na Arena, sabia?

\- Melhor não. Eu poderia matá-lo e nossa mamãe surtaria se seu noivo fosse morto. – Eva disse, dando de ombros e sentando-se na cama, de frente para a irmã.

O silêncio caiu entre elas e Luna percebeu que a diversão em seus traços ocasionados pela menção do rapaz havia sumido. A menor colocou o livro que havia deixado na cama sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se aproximou da mais velha.

\- Sei que a vinda de Izana não te deixou assim. O que foi?

Eva olhou para a caçula com pesar. Seus olhos azuis desviaram para as marcas nos dedos da mão esquerda e a outra entendeu.

\- Não importa quem esteja por trás de tudo isso. - a mais velha falou. - Sabem sobre mim. E os sinais... estão mais fortes. Já não falta tanto tempo.

\- Não pense nisso agora. - a outra falou, abraçando a irmã.

Elas ficaram abraçadas por um tempo. Luna acariciava os cabelos de Eva, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no ombro da caçula. Esperava conseguir gravar aquele momento, já que não saberia quando iria acontecer.

\- Você devia dormir. - a garota de cabelos quase loiro falou.

\- Não queria. - a mais velha falou quase emburrada, meio sonolenta. - Podíamos parar o tempo e ficar aqui. Nada aconteceria. Tudo ficaria bem.

Após mais algum tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a brisa que entrava pela janela do quarto de Luna, Eva se levantou. Soltou um bocejo e beijou o topo da cabeça de sua irmã, antes de caminhar para a saída, em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

Os dias se passaram arrastados. Durante o dia, era comum ver as mulheres recolhendo escombros e reconstruindo o que havia sido destruído no ataque. Porém, houve uma pausa no dia seguinte a batalha para velório e enterro dos mortos. Luna havia tomado a frente da cerimônia, com um tridente em mãos, a magia para sepultar saindo de suas pontas afiadas no topo, funcionando como báculo cerimonial, totalmente diferente do que Eva usava. Ao final, os corpos foram cremados. Donald estava arrasado, enquanto Dewey e Louie tentavam parecer fortes.

Após a cerimônia, o grupo de Disney Town havia se recolhido na biblioteca da residência de Aerecia Al-Rashia, na tentativa de buscar mais sobre Prima e formas de derrotá-la. Contudo, os livros cada vez se tornavam ineficientes, com pouco a ser dito sobre o que o primeiro guardião havia feito.

Riku não costumava ler junto com os amigos. Normalmente pegava algum livro e se dirigia para a enfermaria, onde Lilian e Zack ainda descansavam. Já faziam alguns dias em que eles não demonstravam o menor sinal de consciência. Às vezes pegava-se olhando para eles durante a leitura.

Porém, os olhos esverdeados se demoraram um pouco mais ao perceber que Zack começava a se mexer, mesmo que minimamente. Fechou o livro e observou o rapaz loiro finalmente despertar de seu sono.

Os olhos castanhos e assustados percorriam pelo lugar. Viu que Riku o observava, em silêncio. Porém, a figura adormecida ao seu lado chamou mais atenção. A respiração de Lilian estava regular. Apesar dos arranhões visíveis e curativos, com os cabelos castanhos soltos, espalhados pelo travesseiro, e uma roupa leve, que havia sido colocada depois de seu estado de saúde ficou estável, ela poderia ser uma princesa, ele observou, enquanto sorria minimamente para a garota.

\- Parece que finalmente acordou. – a voz do rapaz de cabelos prateados lhe chamou a atenção.

Riku repousou o livro na mesa de cabeceira e os olhos esverdeados observaram os castanhos que o seguia.

\- Aqui não é Radiant Garden. Nem Disney Castle. – o loiro comentou.

\- Não, não é. – o outro respondeu, mesmo sabendo não se tratar de uma pergunta. – Estamos num mundo distante chamado Caem.

\- Como vim parar aqui? O que diabos aconteceu?

\- Essa é uma pergunta interessante. – Riku falou, achando graça. – Mas acho que _eu_ deveria perguntar o que aconteceu.

\- Como assim?

\- Do que se lembra antes de acordar?

Zack abriu a boca, mas não falou nada, fechando-a em seguida. Franziu o cenho e olhou a enfermaria mais uma vez, antes dos olhos castanhos pousarem na moça adormecida na cama ao lado.

\- Eu estava em Traverse Town. Com a Lil. – ele falou, um pouco hesitante, como se tentasse se lembrar do ocorrido. – Ela foi atacada. Depois disso, tudo é muito nebuloso.

\- Você se lembra de ter estado com Lilith?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela pergunta.

\- Eu? Estar... com ela?

\- Sim. Depois de Nárnia, é claro.

\- Nárnia? O que...

\- Não fuja da pergunta.

\- Não. – ele respondeu, relutante. – Eu estava com ela?

Riku apenas assentiu e Zack enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

\- Você nos atacou em Traverse Town. – o mais velho falou. – Foi uma distração para que Lilith pudesse destruir o mundo. Agora Traverse Town não passa de uma lembrança

\- Espere... Traverse Town _destruída_? Isso é possível?

\- Achávamos que não era. Pelo visto, estávamos enganados. – o outro deu de ombros, antes de continuar. – Eva disse que aqui poderíamos achar respostas em seu mundo natal, Caem. Não demorou muito para Lilith nos encontrar e nos atacar aqui. Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu. Quando tudo acabou, encontramos você e Lilian desacordados.

\- Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

\- Uns dois dias, eu acho. Lilian ainda não deu o menor sinal.

Zack ficou em silêncio, refletindo as palavras do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Percebeu que ele pegou seu livro de volta e o abriu, voltando sua atenção para a leitura.

\- Acho que tudo isso é culpa minha. – o mais novo disse, num sussurro.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. Eu o vejo como uma vítima da situação.

\- Você falou de Nárnia, não foi? Lil te contou?

\- Sim. Contou tudo. Inclusive que vocês não são mais namorados.

\- Contou?

Riku assentiu, voltando os olhos para a leitura. Zack acomodou-se na cama, ainda sem voltar a deitar. Seu olhar correu para Lilian e as palavras que havia dito em Nárnia voltou como um soco. Soltou um suspiro. O outro ainda estava entretido com sua leitura, sem lhe dar a menor atenção. O quanto ele havia sabido do ocorrido que resultara no término de seu namoro?

\- Pelo visto, você ainda me odeia, não é? - o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou, com os olhos ainda focados no livro.

\- O que?

\- Sejamos sinceros, sim? - ele disse, os olhos deixando a leitura mais uma vez.

\- Eu não...

\- Por favor Zack. Você pode conseguir mentir bem para Lil, mas não para mim. Eu quase a roubei de você. Eu quase a deixei _morrer_. Ainda posso sentir aquele soco... foi um bom soco, aliás.

O loiro desviou o olhar para esconder o rubor que subiu pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu a amei sim, e mesmo depois de tudo, ela me perdoou. - ele contou, como se lembrasse de algo bom, enquanto olhava a moça desacordada. - E viramos bons amigos. Ela sempre me mandava mensagens sobre as coisas em Twlight Town. Falava sobre seu trabalho na recepção das novas pessoas, sobre o sua ajuda na reconstrução do centro e como faltava pouco para acabar.

\- Ela te disse tudo isso?

\- Sim. Eu podia sentir nas palavras toda a excitação e alegria com qual ela encarava a nova vida. Mas não podia prever que poderia haver tristeza dentro dela. Algo que ela não contou a ninguém.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Acho que só ela pode dizer isso. Quando acordar é claro. - e ele se levantou, mas antes de partir, olhou para o loiro. - Lilian te ama. Mesmo depois do término e de tudo o que Lilith te fez fazer, ela ainda te ama muito. Não duvide disso Zack. Não deixe que o ciúme cegue você. Eu, Edmundo ou seja lá quem for, nós não somos seus rivais. Lembre-se disso.

Riku acenou em despedida e caminhou para fora da enfermaria.

\- Para onde vai?

\- Avisar os outros que você acordou. Vai ser ótimo se tiver alta. Temos um bocado de livros para ler.

Zack sorriu minimamente e acenou, voltando a se deitar. Virou-se para a namorada e ficou observando a garota que tanto amava, e quase a havia perdido mais uma vez.

* * *

A comitiva de Disney Town ficou aliviada quando soube que Zack finalmente havia acordado. Em uma visita à enfermaria, no dia após o loiro ter despertado, Mickey contou o que havia acontecido e explicou brevemente sobre a conversa que teve com Aerecia. O rapaz recebeu alta em seguida.

Ele foi levado para seus aposentos, no mesmo corredor em que os visitantes estavam, num quarto próximo ao de Lilian. Assim que tomou banho e trocou as roupas da enfermaria pelas vestes que haviam deixado sobre a sua cama, ele teve sua primeira refeição em dias, pelo que se lembrava. Em seguida, deixou o quarto e seguiu para a biblioteca, acompanhado dos sobrinhos de Donald, do qual agora só haviam dois.

Todos estavam na biblioteca. Pilhas de livros estavam acumulados pelas mesas ocupadas por Mickey e os outros. O rei levantou os olhos para ver seus visitantes e sorriu, acenando para que se juntassem a eles.

\- O quanto descobrimos? - o loiro perguntou.

\- De verdade? - Sora questionou, olhando para o outro enquanto passava algumas páginas. - Nenhuma. Sempre falam do que aconteceu, mas nunca _como_ aconteceu. Se escreverem minhas histórias num livro, descreva como eu fiz cada coisa, sim?

\- Isso inclui em como você falha miseravelmente ao usar qualquer aparato tecnológico? - Goofy rebateu.

\- E isso inclui em como sempre perder para o seu melhor amigo mais bonito? - Riku comentou risonho, aproveitando a brecha deixada pelo cavaleiro real.

\- Ok, ok, chega. - o moreno os cortou, enquanto eles continham o riso.

Porém, antes que o rapaz de olhos esverdeados pudesse falar, o grupo ouviu sons de estouros ao longe. Todos trocaram olhares apreensivos. Louie e Dewey foram até a janela para ver o que acontecia.

\- Parece que estão soltando fogos. - o irmão de azul comentou.

\- Fogos? - Donald questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

As portas da biblioteca se abriram, e Eva entrou. O rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou espantado. Já não a via direito desde a conversa com Aerecia. E ele havia passado tanto tempo na enfermaria, na esperança de Lilian e Zack acordarem, que mal andava pela residência.

A moça de cabelos róseos olhou para o grupo, e ele percebeu que ela parecia apreensiva. Mas pelo que, ele não conseguia imaginar.

\- Sinto em interromper a pesquisa de vocês, - ela começou, e olhou para todos rapidamente. – mas minha mãe requer a presença de vocês. Nossos visitantes acabam de chegar e todos precisam estar presentes.

\- É claro que iremos. – o rei Mickey disse, assentindo com a cabeça.

O grupo deixou os livros empilhados, informando que arrumariam tudo depois e seguiram-na pelos corredores brancos.

O lado externo estava agitado. Mulheres corriam para as ruas, e se aglomeravam entre os prédios em torno da rua principal, por onde a comitiva de Disney Castle havia percorrido dias atrás, para ver um aglomerado se aproximando ao longe. Sons de instrumentos foram ouvidos, juntamente com os fogos.

Uma comitiva formada unicamente por homens, em sua maioria jovens, talvez um pouco mais velho que Riku, de portes atléticos e vigorosos. Alguns mais velhos seguiam à frente. O homem que encabeçava a comitiva acenou para algumas pessoas, até que o olhar encontrou Aerecia, que os observava com um sorriso contido.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados notou que ele possuía uma semelhança muito maior com Luna. Ele possuía cabelos brancos, com alguns fios acinzentados que reluziam ao sol da manhã. Diferente da indiferença e frieza que se notava nos olhos azuis de Aerecia, os olhos azuis dele transpareciam calma, sua postura inspirava certa admiração.

\- Quem são eles? - Riku questionou para Eva aos sussurros, que estava a sua frente, junto com a mãe e a irmã.

\- Nossos reforços.

Ele assentiu em entendimento, mesmo que ela não tenha visto.

\- Não a vejo faz alguns dias. - ele disse, ainda mantendo a voz baixa. - Está tudo bem?

Ela o olhou de soslaio sobre o ombro.

\- É claro que está tudo bem. - Eva respondeu em voz baixa, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir, ainda tentando manter o sorriso contido que exibia para os novos visitantes. - Agora não me faça atirar em você aqui.

Riku não perguntou mais nada. Viu que Luna sussurrou alguma coisa para a irmã. Mas não se intrometeu. Principalmente porque a comitiva parou de andar, e o homem mais velho, acompanhado de um rapaz que teria a idade do portador, com os cabelos brancos que reluziam à luz da manhã e olhos azuis que brilhavam em excitação, se aproximou. Curvou-se para Aerecia, pegando sua mão e beijando os nós dos dedos com delicadeza.

\- Há quanto tempo Aerecia. Gostaria de agradecer pela recepção.

\- Caius. - a mulher o cumprimentou com um aceno e um sorriso cordial. - Agradeço por atender ao meu pedido.

\- Não tem pelo que agradecer. Fiquei bastante curioso com seus visitantes.

\- Gostaria que conhecesse o rei Mickey, e seus amigos de Disney Castle. - ela falou, e o rei camundongo deu um passo a frente. - Este é Caius. Líder dos guerreiros e meu marido.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo. - Mickey falou, prestando uma breve reverência. - E agradeço por ter vindo em auxílio. Sua ajuda pode ser bastante necessária nesse tempo de crise.

\- Meu querido Izana. – Aerecia falou, virando-se para o rapaz que acompanha o homem, que se aproximou e tomou a mão da mulher.

\- Minha senhora. - ele falou, sorrindo cordialmente em reverência.

\- Juntem-se a nós para a refeição. À tarde, podemos dar início a Arena. Creio que um pouco de distração fará bem a todos.

Eva revirou os olhos e soltou um resmungo baixo ao ouvir o que a mãe falou.

Aerecia também convidou a comitiva de Disney Castle, para que pudessem explicar melhor o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias para os dois recém-chegados.

No salão de jantar, Aerecia ocupou seu lugar na cabeça da mesa. Caius havia sentado à sua direita, e o rei Mickey à sua esquerda. Izana sentou ao lado do homem, de frente para Eva, que estava entre o rei e sua irmã. Riku se sentara ao lado do rapaz de cabelos brancos, enquanto Sora se sentou ao lado do amigo. Zack se sentou com irmãos Dewey e Louie, e eles conversavam com Donald e Goofy, na outra ponta da mesa.

\- Então vocês não são mesmo de Caem. - Izana comentou com Riku.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados negou com um aceno.

\- Então onde vocês conheceram esse monstro? - ele perguntou dessa vez, risonho, apontando para Eva.

\- Não dê atenção a Izana. - a moça de cabelos róseos retrucou, servindo-se de seu almoço, sem prestar atenção neles.

\- Ah Evie, eu só estou sendo cordial com nossos visitantes.

\- Meu único consolo é saber que não precisarei casar com você.

Riku e Sora engasgaram, e trocaram um olhar surpreso, antes de se virar para a dupla que discutia.

\- Casar? - o moreno questionou.

\- Sim. - Izana disse, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Mas não com Evie. Quem iria querer casar com Evie?

\- Eu preferia morrer a ter que casar com você, _Izzy_. Mas sinto pena de Luna.

\- Como eu disse – o rapaz de cabelos brancos falou para Riku, apontando a moça. – um monstro sempre agradável. Ainda usa a gunblade?

\- Claro. Mais rápido e eficiente que seu precioso arco.

\- Não ofenda o meu arco. – Izana falou afetado, e virou-se para o rapaz ao lado. – E vocês? Quais são as suas armas?

Os portadores trocaram um olhar, como se ainda tentassem entender o que diabos estavam presenciando. Riku se virou para ele, limpando a garganta.

\- Nós usamos keyblades.

\- Keyblades? – o outro perguntou, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. – Do tipo... Aquelas da história sobre a grande Keyblade War?

\- Exatamente. – Sora respondeu.

\- Gostaria de ter uma.

\- Prefere keyblades a uma gunblade? Ta vendo? É por isso que ninguém deve levar Izana a sério. – Eva comentou, com desdém.

\- Calma... – Riku a interrompeu, mostrando indignação. – Você está mesmo dizendo que gunblades são melhores que keyblades?

\- Oh, se a carapuça serviu... Gunblades são versáteis. Ela me proporciona toda a mobilidade necessária para atacar de perto e de longe.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira. Se não fosse pela keyblade, você poderia ter sido morta... Várias vezes!

\- Claro, se não fosse por mim, tantas vezes, você poderia ter se tornado picadinho. E olha só, protegido por uma gunblade!

\- Vai querer mesmo mencionar a Grade? Preciso comentar sobre...

\- Um dia seu ego vai te matar.

Antes que Riku rebatesse, uma risada baixa foi ouvida, abafada em seguida pelo pequeno gole em sua taça. Luna, que estava ao lado de Eva, pousou sua taça sobre a mesa e olhou divertida para os convidados.

\- Vocês formam mesmo uma bela dupla. – ela comentou risonha.

Eva olhou para a irmã com os olhos arregalados, com a perplexidade estampada em cada traço do rosto. Riku franziu o cenho, enquanto procurava as palavras para rebater, mas nada veio.

Durante o resto da refeição, eles não falaram muito. Izana ouvia as histórias sobre as aventuras que os portadores viveram, os mundos que conheceram. Ao término, Aerecia chamou a atenção de todos e se pôs de pé, com seu habitual sorriso contido.

\- Espero que tenham apreciado bem a refeição. Mas em homenagem aos nossos convidados, a Arena foi aberta. Espero que o rei Mickey e seus amigos possam nos dar a honra de ser meus convidados.

\- Arena? – Sora perguntou, para o amigo ao lado, mas ele deu de ombros.

\- É onde as gladiadoras mostram todas as suas habilidades. Às vezes fazemos parte e simulamos confrontos. É um jogo de força, bem exibicionista, na minha opinião. – Izana explicou em voz baixa.

O rei Mickey aceitou o convite e deixou a sala acompanhada de Aerecia e Caius. Luna e Eva deixaram a mesa e pediram para que a comitiva os acompanhasse para o evento, que iria ocorrer além dos Campos do Éden. Izana prestou uma breve reverência em despedida, e disparou à frente.

Riku descobriu que o lugar que a moça de cabelos róseos havia falado se tratava de uma enorme planície, longe das ruas agitadas daquela região de Caem. Pequenos santuários se espalhavam, onde as gladiadoras tinham suas aulas de magia ou meditavam em meio ao ambiente calmo que a grama e as árvores distantes proporcionavam.

A Arena que a mulher havia mencionado ficava muito além dos Campos. Era uma estrutura antiga, feita em pedra. Lembrou-se de Olympus Coliseum e a arena onde seu amigo Hércules costumava treinar. Várias pessoas, entre homens e mulheres, andavam e conversavam animados em direção à Arena onde ocorreria as simulações de combate.

Aerecia levou seus convidados ao camarote mais alto, designado para ela e sua família. A mulher falou algumas palavras, desejando a todos boas-vindas. As gladiadoras que iriam lutar entraram, levantando o público que assistia.

A comitiva de Disney Castle ficou surpreso ao ver as gladiadoras em combate. No dia do ataque de Prima, com toda a confusão que deu, eles nem ao menos pararam para prestar atenção e vê-las no combate contra os _anima_. Mas ali, eles puderam ver seu potencial. Era um exército muito bem organizado, pronto para a batalha assim que se iniciasse, caso fosse preciso.

Porém, não só as gladiadoras eram incríveis. Os guerreiros de Caius não eram nada menos do que formidáveis em campo de batalha. Por mais habilidoso que Riku se achava, ele nunca chegaria aos pés de qualquer um deles. Izana estava entre eles, com a aljava presa às costas, o arco em mãos. Ele era veloz e sua pontaria seria letal, se tudo aquilo não fosse uma simulação.

As diferenças entre os dois grupos eram enormes, o rapaz de cabelos prateados notou, e tão complementares. Cada um deles possuíam armas diferentes, que se adaptavam às próprias características. Muitos utilizavam magia como um complemento de seus ataques, tal Eva costumava fazer.

Por fim, os combates solos se deram início. Riku se lembrou da moça que os escoltara no primeiro dia, e também no dia do ataque de Lilith. Emina, como ele pôde se lembrar. Ela usava a mesma lança de antes, e não dava trégua para os adversários, entre gladiadoras e guerreiros.

Sua vitória foi inevitável. As pessoas a aplaudiam, enquanto ela fazia uma mesura em agradecimento. Aerecia se levantou, e os gritos e aplausos foram morrendo aos poucos.

\- Gostaria de parabenizá-la, minha querida Emina. Se há algum desejo que eu possa conceder, por favor, diga-nos. – ela falou.

A jovem se apoiou em sua lança no centro da Arena, ajeitando os cabelos loiros claríssimos em seu rabo de cavalo. Ela fez uma careta pensativa por um momento, e um sorriso malicioso brotou de seus lábios, fazendo os olhos brilharem.

\- Eu agradeço, senhora Aerecia. – a moça de cabelos loiros falou, e apontou para Eva, sentada ao lado da mãe. – E como meu pedido, eu te desafio, Eva Al-Rashia. Aqui e agora, diante de todos.

Eva arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Os olhos azuis correram da mãe para o centro da Arena, ainda em choque.

\- Você não precisa aceitar Eva. – Luna sussurrou em preocupação para a irmã mais velha.

\- Vamos Eva! – Emina falou em bom tom para que todos ouvissem. – Não vai querer decepcionar a sua mãe, vai? Que tipo de guardiã seria você, se recuasse com medo?

\- Eva... – Luna a chamou, mas foi em vão.

A moça de cabelos róseos cerrou os punhos e se levantou, o olhar furioso pela afronta diante de todos os presentes.

\- Eu, Eva Al-Rashia, aceita o seu desafio, Emina Forturio.

O sorriso da loira abriu ainda mais ao ver a outra deixar o camarote num salto, invocando o próprio báculo para amortecer a queda. Ela pegou a lança, enquanto o báculo de Eva deu lugar a gunblade.

A moça de cabelos róseos sabia que sua adversária esperava que ela avançasse. Emina sempre havia sido muito boa no contra-ataque. Ela era paciente. Muito mais do que a jovem. Mas não haveria outro jeito de atacar se não fosse ofensiva. Respirou fundo e apertou o cabo de sua arma. Por fim, ela avançou contra a sua adversária, que aguardava pacientemente com um sorriso malicioso.

E assim como Eva previu, Emina defendeu com a lança o primeiro golpe, dando um impulso que empurrava a outra para trás. Porém, antes que a moça de cabelos róseos se recuperasse, a loira brandiu a lança num movimento vertical, decidida a feri-la de baixo para cima.

Contudo, a outra foi ágil, dando alguns passos para trás e desviou rapidamente, com a gunblade mudando de forma para mirar no flanco direito de sua adversária. O som dos tiros ressoou pela Arena. Com a ajuda da lança, a gladiadora loira levantou um escudo que a protegeu dos projéteis. Ela avançou mais uma vez contra a moça de cabelos róseos, porém, teve seu ataque amparado pela arma da outra, que mudou de forma mais uma vez.

Riku percebia que a dupla na Arena dançava. Porém, diferente de um desafio que deveria ser amistoso e exibicionista, aquela era uma dança fatal. Nenhuma delas parecia estar levando aquilo como uma mera demonstração. Enquanto Emina parecia brincar durante o momento, Eva era consumida pela raiva.

E era a raiva que fazia Eva apenas defender e recuar, para disparar um golpe que seria defendido em seguida. A moça de cabelos róseos se afastou depois de uma falha investida, um pouco antes da outra emendar um contra-ataque, enquanto a arma mudava de forma. Os disparos vieram em seguida, e sem que a loira pudesse desviar ou usar magia para se defender devido ao contra-ataque, uma das balas atingiu o seu ombro.

Emina caiu, e segurou o ombro, de onde brotava o sangue. Ela olhou para o ferimento e riu, antes de avançar contra a outra, ignorando a dor que se estendia pelo braço. Eva tentou defender, mas o impacto do golpe da lança havia sido o suficiente para lançá-la longe.

Antes que a moça se levantasse, viu a mulher loira avançar em sua direção num salto. A gunblade sumiu, dando lugar ao báculo e uma redoma em chamas surgiu, protegendo Eva. Emina pousou sob a redoma e pressionou com a ponta da lâmina, onde o gelo agora tentava perfurar a proteção da outra, o vapor formado subindo pela Arena.

Quando o vapor se dissipou, o fogo estava pagado e Eva desviava da ponta da lança, que se fincou no chão arenoso. O báculo em suas mãos foi consumido em chamas, separando-se em duas partes, como dois chicotes, emanando calor. Ela avançou contra a outra, mas a loira apenas desviou e conjurou estalagmites de gelo.

Eva saltou, desviando de cada formação, e brandindo os dois chicotes em mãos para destruí-los. Quando os olhos azuis encontraram Emina, usou os chicotes para tentar atingi-la, mas ambos foram aparados pela lança. A moça de cabelos róseos, ao pousar no chão, puxou a outra, que se desestabilizou e caiu, sendo arrastada até ela. Porém, antes que pudesse atacá-la, a outra a chutou no estômago, fazendo-a cair de joelhos.

Paredes de gelo cercaram a moça ajoelhada, que ainda tossia, tentando se recuperar. Viu as paredes se fechando ao redor, na tentativa de prensá-la e destruí-la ali dentro.

Riku assistia tudo de forma apreensiva. Eva era uma combatente incrível, mas Emina conseguia se aproveitar bem de todos os ataques que recebia. Porém, ao ver a jovem de cabelos róseos ser cercada pelo gelo, que poderia matá-la, ele cerrou os punhos e preparou para se levantar.

\- Não faça isso! – Luna disse, chamando a sua atenção.

Ela estava tensa, a expressão séria, diferente da cordialidade e simpatia que ela costumava mostrar antes.

\- O que? – ele questionou com o cenho franzido.

\- Seja lá o que esteja pensando, não faça.

\- Mas... ela é a sua irmã!

\- Eu sei. – a outra respondeu, virando-se para frente. – Mas ninguém deve interromper a luta, aconteça o que acontecer.

O som do gelo estourando chamou a atenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados para a Arena.

Eva havia explodido as paredes, levantando-se com dificuldade em seguida. Ela tocou no rosto, e sentiu um corte superficial sobre a sobrancelha. Não havia muito sangue, mas precisaria acabar com aquilo se não quisesse que piorasse. Além das dores no corpo e do corte, ela estava bem.

O sorriso malicioso de Emina sumiu de seu rosto quando viu a adversária avançar, os olhos azuis ardendo em fúria. A moça de cabelos róseos brandia o chicote em chamas contra a outra, que desviava, sem tentar qualquer contra-ataque devido ao calor que começava a incomodá-la.

Porém, um salto mal calculado resultou no desequilíbrio da loira. Eva aproveitou do descuido da outra e brandiu o chicote, que se enroscou no tornozelo dela. Com um movimento rápido, ela a puxou, fazendo-a cair e soltar a lança. Emina ainda tentou agarrar a própria arma, mas foi em vão, já que sua adversária a arrastava para mais perto de si.

Quando finalmente parou, a loira se virou para encarar sua adversária. Contudo, antes que pudesse encarar os olhos azuis, sentiu a dor em seu ombro cegá-la quando a bota de Eva pisou onde a bala a havia atingido. Os chicotes em chamas sumiram, dando lugar a gunblade, que foi apontada para ela, a lâmina brilhando à luz da tarde, pronta para perfurar sua garganta.

\- Já chega! – a voz de Aerecia ressoou pela Arena.

Mas Eva não se importou. Um grito que misturava ódio e raiva foi ouvido, enquanto ela levantava a própria arma, antes de descê-la. Emina ficou apenas observando, ainda assustada, quando a moça de cabelos róseos fincou a gunblade no chão de terra a centímetros de sua cabeça.

Ela se afastou dando alguns passos para trás, antes de se virar e olhar para a mãe.

\- Acabou. – a moça anunciou, sua voz alta o suficiente para que todos prestassem atenção nela. – Eu, Eva Al-Rashia, aceitei o desafio de Emina Forturio e venci. Ao menos reconheça minha vitória, _mamãe_.

Eva prestou uma reverência debochada para Aerecia, antes de deixar a Arena para trás.


	17. Despertar

**Capítulo 17 – Despertar**

\- Emina idiota! - Eva resmungava enraivecida enquanto apertava o corte sobre a sobrancelha, na tentativa de estancar o sangue que havia começado a brotar quando deixara a Arena. - Como ela se atreve...

E a moça de cabelos róseos continuou a caminhar pelo corredor deserto, praguejando sua mãe pela luta que a obrigou a participar. Desde o início, sabia que seria uma péssima ideia ir para aquele lugar. Contudo, depois do que acontecera a Traverse Town, ela não sabia o que fazer, tampouco a quem recorrer.

Porém, o seu tempo de ausência parecia ter apenas piorado a estreita relação que mantinha com a mãe. O pior de tudo, talvez, foi o fato de ter sido provocada àquilo. E poderia ter ignorado Aerecia na Arena. Poderia perfeitamente ter acabado com Emina ali mesmo, e talvez tivesse parte de seus problemas resolvidos.

Estava tão concentrada com seus pensamentos, além do fato de continuar a resmungar, que nem percebera quando alguém esbarrou nela.

\- Ah, eu sinto muit... - e parou de falar ao perceber quem era. - Você!

Os olhos azuis focaram os olhos esverdeados de Riku, que olhava para a moça de maneira alarmada.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, e olhou para o corredor, constatando que ainda estava vazio, exceto pela presença dos dois ali.

\- O que faz aqui? - ela perguntou asperamente.

\- Você está bem? - o rapaz questionou, genuinamente preocupado.

\- É claro que estou! - Eva respondeu com sarcasmo e um sorriso enviesado para ele. - Porque eu não estaria?

\- Bem... você saiu de lá visivelmente abalada, e...

\- Não foi nada! - a moça falou exasperada. - Agora saia da minha frente!

Ela teria continuado a andar, mas sentiu o seu pulso segurado. Virou-se com uma expressão incrédula para olhar o rapaz que a havia prendido.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Eva perguntou, com o olhar enfurecido, desvencilhando a mão que segurava o seu braço.

\- Qual é o seu problema?! - assim como a moça, o rapaz gritou, ignorando a pergunta que ela tinha feito.

E então ele vira o quão a jovem de cabelos róseos estava abalada. Ela tremia de raiva, e parecia que ia desabar a qualquer instante. Por um momento, um forte desejo de abraçá-la se apoderou dele. Queria envolvê-la em seus braços e dizer que tudo estava bem, protegê-la daquele mundo que ela tanto parecia odiar. Contudo, ele não o fez. Optou por deixar aquele impulso apenas para si, principalmente quando a moça respondera a sua pergunta.

\- O meu problema? Eu vou te dizer o meu problema: você, um idiota arrogante! - ela disse, ainda explodindo em fúria, cutucando-o com força, o dedo obstinado em bater no peito dele, a cada vez que falava. - Ah, se eu pudesse... se eu pudesse estraçalhar com você, eu com certeza o faria! Eu não suporto ter que olhar para você, ouvir a sua voz. Tudo isso me irrita! E o que você faz? Fica me perseguindo por aí, tentando se meter onde não é da sua conta! Como eu queria que você morresse, porque qualquer coisa é melhor – e com sua voz elevada e tudo já fugindo do controle, ela se preparava para empurrá-lo com força usando as duas mãos. - do que aguentar você!

E sua voz morreu.

Cinco segundos...

Cinco segundos foi o tempo que ela conseguiu contar para processar o que havia acontecido em seguida. Seus olhos arregalados, num misto de surpresa, fúria e confusão, constataram que o rosto dele estava muito próximo, com os lábios dele colados nos seus.

Riku havia segurado os pulsos dela antes que a moça conseguisse empurrá-lo. Num ato impensado, ele a trouxe para junto de si, beijando-a. Numa tentativa de não a assustar, o rapaz movimentou seus lábios de maneira suave, mesmo estando apressado, como se apreciasse o sabor que a boca dela possuía.

Quando se afastara, os olhos esverdeados encontraram os olhos azuis dela. Ela estava assustada, e parecia querer dizer algo, mas ainda parecia se recompor do que havia acabado de acontecer, já que havia sido pega de surpresa.

\- E então? - o rapaz voltou a falar. - Isso é melhor ou pior do que me aturar?

A resposta não viera como ele esperava. Quando percebeu, ele sentiu seu rosto arder. Seu olhar chocado encarou a moça de cabelos róseos, que parecia tremer de raiva e poderia matá-lo a qualquer momento ali.

\- Da próxima vez, - Eva disse, com olhos semicerrados e tom de voz perigosos. - não haverá seus amigos para me impedir de te matar.

E sem esperar uma resposta ou qualquer sinal de ação dele, a moça se virou e continuou caminhando pelo corredor, batendo o pé e praguejando, até sumir da vista do rapaz.

Riku levou os dedos à região onde ela lhe dera o tapa. Estava bastante quente, e ardia com intensidade. Sabia que ela era forte, mas não naquele ponto.

Parado ali, ele se encostou e bateu de leve a cabeça na parede, o que o fez soltar um xingamento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados e suspirou.

\- Você é um idiota, Riku! - exclamou consigo.

* * *

\- Espere, espere! Você disse que ele fez o que?! - Luna perguntava, enquanto tentava conter o riso da cara que a irmã mais velha fazia.

\- Não me venha com suas gracinhas... Ai, termine isso logo! – a outra falava exasperada, tentando disfarçar o rubor de seu rosto. – E você ouviu bem o que eu disse. Aquele filho da mãe me agarrou! Quanto atrevimento!

As irmãs estavam no quarto da caçula. Eva estava sentada no banco da penteadeira, enquanto Luna estava de pé, finalizando o curativo do corte provocado por Emina durante o confronto na Arena. Ao terminar, ela acenou para que a mais velha olhasse no espelho. A moça passou os dedos com delicadeza sobre a sobrancelha. Assentiu para a caçula, que voltou para a cama.

Luna se sentou, pegando o livro largado sobre a cama e colocando-o sobre a cabeceira. Voltou a atenção para a irmã, ainda contendo o riso pela situação descrita pela outra.

\- Mas o que você sentiu naquele momento? - a mais nova perguntou, o que arrancou um olhar furioso da outra.

\- Luna, eu preciso dizer que posso matá-la aqui e agora a qualquer momento?

\- Na verdade, não. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Responda a minha pergunta.

Eva permaneceu em silêncio, olhando a sacada do quarto. Quando acontecera, a moça sentiu raiva. Mas não dele, necessariamente, apesar de achá-lo detestável desde o dia em que se conheceram. Contudo, naquele momento em particular havia algo diferente nele. Por um pequeno instante, ela poderia dizer que ele realmente parecia preocupado.

Suspirou derrotada, e voltou a olhar para a caçula, em seu olhar expressando confusão.

\- Eu... não sei, ao certo. - falou por fim, num sussurro. - Mas que diferença faz? Ele me odeia, eu o odeio. Estamos quites.

Luna sorriu, enquanto seus olhos reviravam. Olhou para a mais velha, com uma expressão mais séria dessa vez.

\- Eva, você em algum momento já parou para perceber a maneira como ele te olha? - questionou.

\- Ora, de maneira exibida e superior. - a outra respondeu apressadamente. – _Você está mesmo dizendo que gunblades são melhores que keyblades?_ – falou com a voz grossa, numa tentativa de imitar o rapaz de cabelos prateados

A mais nova balançou a cabeça em negação, com a mão segurando a testa.

\- Parece que o seu orgulho tomou conta de vez durante seu período fora, hein?!

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Ah, vem cá. - Luna chamou a irmã para que ela se sentasse em sua cama.

E a mais velha fez sem protestar. Sentiu ser deitada na cama, e percebeu que sua cabeça estava acomodada no colo da caçula, que passava os dedos nos cabelos róseos distraidamente.

\- Agora eu vou te contar uma coisinha: - e a outra esperou ansiosamente o que ela diria. - eu vi como ele te olha. O sorriso levemente abobalhado, o brilho nos olhos... precisava vê-lo na Arena. Ele estava tão preocupado.

\- Ele estava?

\- Quase que ele se metia no confronto. Ele bem que poderia ter socado Emina, se pudesse. Vamos lá, ele não é assim tão arrogante como você diz, certo?

E Eva não respondeu. Ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, pensando em quando o encontrara. Ela o salvara, assim como aos outros que estavam com ele, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados também a salvara. Lembrou-se da visita a Halloween Town, a discussão que tiveram, o _anima_ enfrentado por eles, onde ele mais uma vez a impedira que morresse, além do fato de que ele não rira dela quando contou o seu medo.

Na Grade, a moça viu que ele era atencioso. Lembrou-se do tom nostálgico com que ele falava de seu mundo. Não o havia deixado morrer, mesmo com seu ódio por ele. E na volta para casa, quando CLU quase os alcançara. Seu instinto de proteção havia aflorado durante ambos os momentos. Por céus, ele não deveria ser tão bonito!

Levou seus dedos aos lábios. Ele a beijara de maneira tão suave. Não podia ser assim tão bom vindo dele, mas não podia negar que ela havia gostado. Sentiu um sorriso brotar sob os dedos, e olhou para Luna, que sorria meigamente para ela.

\- Eu conheço esse olhar. - a caçula comentou, brincando com algumas mechas em tons róseos do cabelo da irmã.

\- Mas e a nossa mãe? - Eva perguntou, com o tom de voz mais tenso, e se sentou para fitar a mais nova.

\- E desde quando você liga para o que a velha diz?

A mais velha sorriu.

\- Isso você aprendeu comigo. - a outra comentou, um pouco orgulhosa e com um sorriso irônico, antes de puxar Luna para abraçá-la, que retribuiu instantaneamente. - Obrigada.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Sabe que sempre estou aqui quando precisa.

\- É, eu sei. Agora eu preciso ir. Tenho que dar um jeito nesse corte. – Eva disse, passando os dedos sobre o ferimento na sobrancelha.

\- Certo. E Eva? - a mais nova chamou, e a outra se virou para olhá-la - Pretende falar com ele?

\- Talvez, mas...

\- Ele não sabe. - Luna falou por ela, que só fez confirmar com um aceno. - Vai ter que contar alguma hora. E faça isso logo, antes que se arrependa. Não sabemos quando a última marca irá aparecer.

Eva assentiu, com um semblante triste. Suspirou mais uma vez, e sorriu para a irmã. Caminhou até a saída e já estava para tocar na maçaneta, quando alguém bateu na porta. A moça se virou para irmã, um pouco assustada. A mais nova deu de ombros e engoliu em seco.

\- Quem é? - perguntou tentando soar natural.

\- Ah, olá Luna... - era Riku.

O sangue da mais velha gelou. Não sabia o que fazer, e não tinha coragem para encará-lo ainda. Virou-se para a caçula, que se levantou da cama e apontou para a sacada do quarto. Eva não protestou, porém, antes de sumir de vista, a mais nova apontou para os panos sujos utilizados na limpeza do corte. A mais velha assentiu em entendimento e pegou tudo e se retirou para a sacada. Quando Luna percebera que a sua irmã não estava visível, ela caminhou até a porta.

\- Oi Riku. - a mais nova cumprimentou da maneira mais natural que conseguia. – Como descobriu onde fica o meu quarto?

\- Ah, isso? Eu perguntei. Disse que você desejava me ver. Não foi difícil.

A garota riu, imaginando alguma criada dando instruções para ele, sem nem ao menos questioná-lo mais sobre suas intenções.

\- Bem... eu... se não for pedir muito, claro, gostaria de conversar. - ele disse dando de ombros. - Mas não me importarei se você não puder. Aposto que...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu estava apenas lendo. Entre, entre! - e deu passagem para que ele passasse, apontando o banco da penteadeira onde Eva estava sentada minutos atrás. - Sinto muito por não ter nada para oferecer.

\- Ah, não se incomode com isso.

Luna se sentou na beira da cama, olhando de relance para a sacada, antes de voltar sua atenção para o visitante.

\- Qual seria o motivo da visita? O que tanto quer conversar?

\- É sobre a Eva...

A caçula entendera, assentindo vagamente.

\- E o que tanto o senhor deseja saber assim da minha querida irmã? - ela questionou de maneira teatral, fazendo o outro rir.

A risada morreu e Riku suspirou com pesar. Os olhos esverdeados encontraram os azuis da outra, que aguardava com curiosidade o que ele tinha para dizer.

\- Como você consegue?

\- Consegue o que?

\- Eva. Como lidar com ela?

\- Admito que nem sempre é fácil. Mas quando temos apenas uma a outra, acabamos encontrando um jeito. - a menor disse, dando de ombros. - Mas o que ela fez?

O rubor subiu pelo rosto de Riku e ele desviou o olhar.

\- Eu... - o rapaz começou, mas dizer aquilo em voz alta era mais difícil do que havia imaginado. - Eu a encontrei nos corredores e... e tentei conversar, mas... Ela parecia tão abalada e...

\- E... - Luna o incentivou a continuar quando ele hesitou.

\- E eu a beijei...

O silêncio caiu entre eles. O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhou para a moça sentada em sua cama. Ela parecia tentar entender o que ele havia dito. Porém, a tensão se quebrou quando a garota riu. Riku enrubesceu ainda mais, e respirou fundo.

\- Sinto muito, mas precisava ter visto a sua cara. - a moça falou, recompondo-se e abrindo um sorriso para ele. - Mas o que tem de tão errado nisso?

\- Eu a beijei e ela me deu um tapa! – o outro respondeu exasperado, colocando-se de pé. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim para fazer aquilo, mas... ela não precisava ter me batido! Porque ela é tão impossível? Tão metida, sempre se achando superior com sua gunblade por ai, tão imprudente, tão mal agradecida, tão... tão...

Riku procurou pelas palavras, mas elas não vieram de imediato. Não acreditou no que veio a sua mente logo depois. Fechou os olhos, tentando não aceitar a verdade. Seus ombros caíram e ele voltou a se sentar. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e afundou o rosto na mão.

\- Tão fantástica. – ele disse, derrotado, ainda sem olhar para a outra.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça e os olhos esverdeados correram pelo quarto, antes de encontrar Luna, que permanecia em silêncio, atenta ao que ele dizia.

\- Apesar de tudo, não dá para negar – começou, dessa vez com o tom de voz mais brando. – que ela é incrível. Luta bem, é inteligente. Por céus, ela não deveria ser tão bonita, deveria?

A moça apenas sorriu e se sentou na ponta da cama. Curvou-se para frente e pôs a mão no joelho dele, atraindo a atenção do rapaz para ela.

\- Então vá até ela. Fale isso para ela.

\- Não sei se posso. Eva tentaria me matar antes que eu dissesse um oi.

Luna balançou a cabeça, ainda mantendo o sorriso, como se dissesse que aquilo tudo era uma grande besteira.

\- Tem sido difícil para a minha irmã. Tente ser compreensivo.

\- Se ela tivesse me dito, eu jamais teria deixado que a ideia de vir para Caem fosse sugerida, mesmo com a situação em que estamos.

O sorriso da moça diminuiu, e Riku percebeu o que havia dito. Ele segurou a mão dela, e a apertou levemente.

\- Gostaria que minha irmã estivesse feliz. Mesmo que isso signifique que ela esteja longe daqui. - Luna comentou, com uma risada amarga.

\- Tenho inveja de você.

\- Inveja de mim?

\- Eva te olha com tanto carinho e afeto. Ela realmente se importa com você. Gostaria que ela pudesse se abrir mais assim comigo.

Luna sorriu e dessa vez ela segurou a mão do rapaz e a apertou.

\- Ela costuma ir ao templo mais afastado dos Campos para pensar durante a tarde.

Riku olhou pela sacada. O céu começava a dar os primeiros sinais do crepúsculo. Os olhos esverdeados encontraram os azuis mais uma vez. Ele sorriu. O rapaz se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta, acompanhado pela moça.

\- Obrigado Luna. - ele disse, quando atravessou a soleira da porta.

\- Se precisar de alguém para conversar, já sabe onde fica o meu quarto.

Ele assentiu e acenou em despedida, sumindo pelo corredor.

A moça fechou a porta ao vê-lo sumir e respirou fundo, encostando-se na madeira. Olhou para a sacada e viu a irmã mais velha entrar no quarto a passos lentos e hesitantes. Eva estava de cabeça baixa, a mente mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos.

\- Você sabe o que tem que fazer. - a caçula falou.

\- Mas...

\- Ele vai entender Eva.

Eva assentiu e abraçou a irmã.

\- Obrigada Luna.

\- Estarei sempre aqui. - ela falou. - Agora vá descansar. Você precisa.

A mais velha concordou com um aceno e se despediu da mais nova, deixando-a sozinha em seus aposentos.

* * *

No primeiro momento, tudo estava escuro. Percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama confortável. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que estava em um ambiente ainda em meio a penumbra, onde a luz vinda dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã começava a invadir o lugar.

Ela mexeu os dedos um pouco, certificando-se de que conseguia se movimentar. Com esforço, tentou se sentar. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava sozinha ali, deitada na cama do que parecia ser uma enfermaria.

Os olhos verdes de Lilian observaram a manhã surgir pelas janelas. Ouviu passos se aproximarem e ela se virou para ver quem era. Riku parou de andar, enquanto a observava com atenção.

\- Lil - ele conseguiu dizer. - você acordou.

O rapaz se aproximou apressadamente da cama e abraçou a jovem, que sorriu, antes de soltar um gemido de dor. Ele se afastou e procurou um banco próximo, onde se sentou, deixando o livro que tinha em mãos na cabeceira ao lado da cama.

\- Não acredito que você acordou.

\- Acho que sim. - ela sorriu com a excitação do amigo. - Finalmente acordei de um sonho estranho... Vários outros como nós em uma cidade destruída...

\- Cidade destruída?

\- Não é nada. Mas por quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Não sei. Uma semana, eu acho.

A expressão calma e alegre da garota se transformou em tristeza. Trouxe os joelhos para junto de si, abraçando-os.

\- Mais uma vez... Inútil. Não consegui derrotar Lilith, e Zack...

\- Ah Lil – Riku chamou a atenção dela, e pegou sua mão, apertando-a. - Já disse que odeio quando você se põe pra baixo assim, não é?

\- Mas Zack...

\- Zack está bem. Não sei o que aconteceu dentro daquelas paredes de gelo, mas você o salvou. Você o trouxe de volta.

\- E onde ele está?

\- Ele acordou já faz um tempo e levou alta. Deve estar tomando café da manhã com os outros.

Ela assentiu e fez uma careta. Pousou a mão sobre a própria barriga e olhou para o amigo. Sorriu sem graça.

\- Estou faminta. Será que posso comer alguma coisa também?

Riku riu e acenou para que ela esperasse. Ele se levantou e saiu a passos apressados, como se buscasse por alguém, em uma sala menor adjacente próximo a entrada da enfermaria.

Minutos depois, uma enfermeira de cabelos escuros se aproximou e mediu sua temperatura, avaliou sua pulsação, verificou suas pupilas, antes de se afastar mais uma vez. Quando voltou, dessa vez com o rapaz de cabelos prateados ao seu lado. Ela tinha uma bandeja em suas mãos, enquanto ele tinha uma muda de roupas em suas mãos.

Lilian agradeceu pela bandeja quando recebeu e mal parou para ver o que tinha quando pegou um pão que havia e mordeu um pedaço. Riku voltou se sentar, mantendo a muda sobre seu colo.

\- Parece que faz anos que não tenho uma refeição.

\- Uma semana é bastante tempo. - ele riu, enquanto observava a amiga comer.

\- O que aconteceu? - a garota questionou, após uma mordida. - Enquanto eu dormia, claro.

O rapaz soltou uma risada amarga, antes da sua expressão se tornar séria.

\- Depois que aquele muro apareceu, nós lutamos contra aquela mulher. Seu nome é Prima. - ele começou. - Não conseguimos detê-la. Ela... ela matou Huey Duck. Pouco tempo depois, o gelo que nos separava se desfez e encontramos você e Zack desacordados.

\- Huey Duck está morto... - ela sussurrou, lembrando-se da alegria do irmão de vermelho. - Leon está morto... Quantas precisarão morrer por minha causa?

\- Lil, as mortes não foram culpa sua.

\- Não foram? Lilith não aparecia por minha causa então?

Riku respirou fundo, na tentativa de não se exaltar após a pergunta da outra.

\- Depois do ataque, Aerecia finalmente falou.

\- E o que ela disse? O que ela sabe?

Ele contou sobre Etro e a criação. Os guardiões nascidos a partir da deusa. Falou da criação do _Primus Anima_ e que se tratava de Prima. Sobre a inveja que se sucedeu a origem do que Etro havia criado. Por fim, contou sobre a pessoa voluntária para a luta contra Prima, abençoado pelos protetores de Etro e sua ascensão ao guardião dos Portões que levava ao Val-halla.

Riku esperou um pouco até a amiga assimilar toda a história que havia contado. Porém, antes que a garota de cabelos castanhos pudesse questionar, ele continuou. Falou que Aerecia havia perguntado sobre a moça e explicou como a origem de Lilith se dava ao fato de Lilian não ter seguido o ciclo da vida, e que isso gerou a fragmentação de sua alma.

\- Então Lilith... ela não mentia... - a moça falou, os olhos verdes em Riku. - Como vou derrotá-la?

\- Aerecia disse que só você pode detê-la.

\- Como?!

\- Lil, o que está acontecendo? O que você tem deixado de me contar? Eu sei que você se mostra alegre para que ninguém se preocupe com você, mas... Isso a está destruindo, não vê?

Lilian apenas o observou. Desviou o olhar para a luz da manhã que entrava pelas janelas. Depois de ter sua vida de volta ao normal, tudo estava bem. Ela voltou a olhá-lo, com pesar.

\- Quando eu e Zack voltamos para Twilight Town, nós estávamos tão empolgados. Iríamos ajudar na reconstrução de nosso mundo, receber novas pessoas. - a moça começou. - Mas aquilo não parecia ser o suficiente depois de um tempo. Eu queria algo mais.

\- E tentou falar com Zack?

\- Ele estava tão feliz com nossa nova vida. Não achei que seria certo mudar isso por causa de um sentimento besta. Então vieram os sonhos. Era algo esporádico. Até que a frequência passou a aumentar. Eu sabia que nenhum dos meus sonhos eram apenas sonhos. Sonhei com você antes de nos resgatar em Twilight Town. Sonhei com Cloud e Sora antes mesmo de conhecê-los. Seria uma questão de tempo até ser real. E isso me apavorava tanto. Claro que Zack percebeu que tinha algo errado, mas a gente tentava se dizer que era besteira, algo fruto de uma ansiedade desconhecida.

\- Porque não mandou uma carta para o rei? Porque não me contou isso?

\- Pensei nisso tantas vezes, mas eu não quis preocupá-los. Até que o rei nos chamou para Disney Town. E ela apareceu. Lilith já mostrou várias vezes o quão é forte. E o quanto está disposta a fazer o necessário para destruir todos nós.

Riku se levantou do banco onde estava para se sentar ao lado dela na cama. Passou a mão por seu ombro e a trouxe para junto de si em um abraço.

\- Lilith é uma parte de você. E não pode negar isso.

\- Eu não posso. Não consigo. Não há essa parte que deseja apenas a destruição de tudo.

O rapaz respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio por um momento, ponderando as palavras que iria usar.

\- Lil – ele a chamou, afastando-se um pouco dela para olhá-la. - todos nós temos trevas em nossos corações. São nossas escolhas que nos afastam ou nos aproximam dela.

\- Parece fácil da forma como você fala.

\- Não é nem um pouco. - o rapaz riu. - Mas foi apenas quando abracei a escuridão, quando eu a aceitei como uma amiga, é que eu pude ter controle sobre ela. O primeiro passo sempre é reconhecer que esse lado existe e que isso não nos define completamente.

Ela assentiu, apesar de várias perguntas ainda bombardearem os seus pensamentos. Riku balançou a cabeça e se afastou para se levantar. Depositou um beijo em sua testa e colocou a muda de roupas sobre o colo da jovem.

\- Termine de comer e se arrume. Alguém deve vir para te levar à biblioteca.

\- Biblioteca?

\- Procuramos nas histórias como o primeiro guardião derrotou Prima.

\- Algum progresso?

\- Tudo isso tem se mostrado bem inútil, na verdade. Louie e Dewey desistiram da pesquisa e estão treinando com os guerreiros. Sora às vezes consegue fugir com eles. Não está sendo nem um pouco fácil.

Lilian assentiu em entendimento. Até que se lembrou de algo. Ela olhou para Riku com um sorriso inocente, o que fez o outro arquear a sobrancelha.

\- E como vai Eva?

O rapaz de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos, enquanto o rubor subia pelo seu rosto. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas o que queria dizer não saiu. Estreitou os olhos e apontou o dedo para ela.

\- Arrume-se! - conseguiu dizer por fim. - Acha que escapou de toda a pesquisa entediante com Yen Sid ou em Disney Castle, mas não escapará aqui.

Ele se virou e deixou a enfermaria, enquanto resmungava alguma coisa.

A moça riu, achando graça do amigo. Voltou para a bandeja com sua refeição e comeu em silêncio. A enfermeira que a havia analisado quando acordou apareceu quando terminou seu café. Lilian tentou se levantar, com a ajuda da outra. Conseguiu se manter de pé e andou alguns passos sozinhas, antes de se apoiar na cama da frente por um momento.

A mulher informou que ela estava bem, apesar de seu andar pouco cambaleante devido ao tempo que havia dormido, mas isso logo passaria. Também falou que havia um banheiro em sua sala para poder fazer sua higiene e trocar de roupa, caso quisesse fazer isso antes de deixar a enfermaria. A garota agradeceu pelas informações e saiu para o banho.

Ao terminar de se limpar, ela se olhou no espelho por um momento. Os cabelos castanhos estavam desgrenhados. E grandes. Passou a mão pelos fios. Deixou o banheiro e encontrou a enfermeira de cabelos escuros olhando para alguns papéis em sua mesa. A jovem pigarreou, chamando a sua atenção.

\- Algum problema? Está se sentindo mal?

\- Não, não. - a garota se apressou em dizer. - É que... Gostaria de uma tesoura.

A mulher arqueou a sobrancelha, até perceber que a outra passava a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo que estava sobre o ombro. Ela sorriu e retirou a tesoura de uma gaveta.

\- Posso ajudá-la com isso, se desejar. - ela disse, indicando a cadeira em frente à mesa.

Lilian assentiu e se sentou. A enfermeira analisou o comprimento do cabelo castanho. Pegou uma mecha e a cortou. Fez isso calmamente, analisando como estava a cada mecha cortada. Após alguns minutos, pousou a tesoura sobre a mesa e penteou os cabelos. Separou duas mechas na frente, uma de cada lado, e as trançou, unindo-as na ponta e prendendo com uma liga que havia guardado em sua mesa.

\- Está pronta. Deixe-me pegar um espelho. – a morena falou, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Ela saiu em direção a um armário que havia em uma das paredes. Quando voltou, entregou o objeto para Lilian, que encarou seu reflexo mais uma vez. Virou a cabeça para os lados, na tentativa de observar melhor. A jovem sorriu ao passar a mão e ver o comprimento ir até na altura do ombro.

\- Eu agradeço...

\- Me chame de Ashara.

\- Já posso ir?

\- Acho melhor esperar. Seu amigo disse que alguém viria buscá-la. Além disso, você pode acabar se perdendo pelos corredores.

Antes que a jovem pudesse argumentar, ela ouviu alguém abrir as portas da enfermaria às pressas. Ashara informou para que a garota permanecesse onde estava, enquanto iria averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

Pouco tempo depois, a mulher de cabelos escuros voltou e sorriu para Lilian.

\- Acho que vieram buscá-la.

A moça assentiu e se levantou, ajeitando as roupas e passando as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos mais curtos.

\- Se estiver com algum problema, não hesite em vir.

\- Sim. E obrigada pelo corte.

Ashara sorriu mais uma vez e a dispensou com um aceno.

Quando Lilian deixou a sala da enfermeira, ela ficou surpresa. De todos quem ela gostaria de ver, não sabia ao certo se queria ter visto Zack primeiro.

Se o rapaz loiro iria dizer algo, ele desistiu. Ao ver a garota em pé, ele conteve o impulso de abraçá-la. Por mais que o desejo fosse grande, não sabia se podia. Era a primeira vez que se viam desde a última lembrança dele, ainda em Traverse Town.

\- Lil... - ele conseguiu dizer depois de limpar a garganta. - Você acordou.

\- Sim, finalmente. – ela falou e sorriu.

\- E cortou o cabelo...

A moça enrolou a ponta de uma mecha com o dedo, enquanto o rubor subia pelo rosto.

\- Ficou feio?

\- Não, não. - o rapaz se apressou em dizer. - Você está bonita assim.

Ela assentiu, desviando o olhar, com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

\- Riku pediu para te buscar. - ele falou, o sorriso também brotando dos lábios. - Falou algo sobre a biblioteca. Mas ele resmungava muito, então não tenho tanta certeza.

Eles riram. Lilian assentiu e a dupla deixou a enfermaria. O rapaz guiou a moça pelos terrenos da residência até alcançar a construção branca e caminhar por seu interior.

\- Tem feito muita pesquisa? - a moça perguntou, após alguns minutos em silêncio pelos corredores.

\- Tento... Mas Louie e Dewey quase sempre me sequestram para treinar com eles. Sora também foge conosco. Enquanto você dormia, recebemos a visita de um grupo de homens, eles são chamados de guerreiros, enquanto as mulheres são as gladiadoras, como Eva. Então teve a Arena, onde todos aqui mostraram suas habilidades.

\- Arena?

\- Sim. E eles são incríveis. Acabei por me juntar a eles nos treinos para... - a alegria com que Zack fazia o relato morreu.

O rapaz loiro parou de andar. Lilian também parou e observou o outro. Os olhos castanhos olhavam para o chão. Ele respirou fundo. Se esperasse mais, não iria ter coragem o suficiente.

\- Lil... eu sinto muito. Por... por tudo o que eu fiz.

\- Zack...

\- Não! Eu deixei que o ciúme e a raiva me cegassem... não pude perceber o que Lilith estava fazendo comigo. Conosco.

A garota não sabia o que falar. Abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas as palavras pareciam não vir. Os ombros caíram e ela não soube o que fazer. As mãos tremeram e ela entrelaçou os dedos. Sem conseguir conter, uma lágrima solitária escorreu.

\- Eu... - ela sussurrou. - não consigo.

Zack arqueou a sobrancelha. Era notável todo o pesar e tristeza que a moça sentia. E ficou surpreso quando Lilian o socou no peito, afastando-o quando ele tentou se aproximar. Ela repetiu o ataque mais algumas vezes, e o loiro não a impediu. Não tinha o direito de impedir.

A garota de cabelos castanhos já não se dava ao trabalho de impedir que as lágrimas de caíssem. Deixou que a frustração e a tristeza transbordassem. Precisava daquilo. Por mais que quisesse negar, ela tinha aqueles sentimentos ruins a rondando, apenas esperando serem usados. Naquele momento, ela só queria sua vida normal e pacata em Twilight Town. Poderia viver com aquilo se isso significasse que ninguém mais precisaria morrer por causa dela.

Lilian socou uma última vez o peito do rapaz, que ainda continuava imóvel. Os ombros caíram mais uma vez. Aproximou-se do loiro e afundou o rosto em seu peito, ainda sem impedir as lágrimas. Sentiu os braços do outro a rodeando num abraço.

\- Eu tentei tanto ficar com raiva. - ela falou, quando os soluços diminuíram. - Tentei tanto te odiar.

Zack apertou mais o abraço, acariciando os cabelos mais curtos da garota.

\- A culpa é toda minha. Eu deixei que Lilith fizesse tudo isso, e agora não sei como pará-la. - a moça disse e olhou para o rapaz. - Você não precisa se desculpar.

O loiro levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, acariciando-o, como se estivesse descobrindo aquelas feições mais uma vez. Devagar, ele se aproximou, sentindo a respiração da outra. Por um momento, ele hesitou, questionando-se se devia mesmo seguir adiante.

Contudo, para a sua surpresa, Lilian o trouxe para junto e o beijou como não fazia a muito tempo. Apesar da mistura de sentimentos que rondavam sua mente e seu coração após todo o conflito em Nárnia, a garota sentia falta do rapaz. Sentia falta de sua companhia, das conversas bobas sob o pôr do sol com gosto de Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Quando a moça se separou, o rubor coloriu um pouco o seu rosto e ela sorriu sem graça. Zack retribuiu com um sorriso que esbanjava ternura. Dessa vez mais calmo e confiante, ele se aproximou e a beijou mais uma vez, enlaçando sua cintura e a levantando. Não queria soltá-la. Temia que seu pesadelo voltasse caso fizesse isso.

\- Saiba que eu sempre vou te amar Lil. - ele falou quando a pousou no chão.

O semblante da moça se fechou e ela se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás.

\- Você disse isso para ela. - a garota disse, e o sonho que teve dias atrás voltou a mente, como se fosse gravada a ferro.

O rapaz assentiu em entendimento, apesar de não haver lembranças sobre o que ela havia dito. Respirou fundo, com pesar. Os dedos foram até o cordão preso ao pescoço, soltando o pingente em formato de sol. Aproximou-se da moça e levou a mão ao pingente da lua preso no pescoço da moça.

\- Mas você não é ela Lil. Ela não me faz forte como você faz. - ele comentou, encaixando o seu pingente ao da outra. - Uma vez, um velho sábio disse para lutarmos lado a lado, pois separados, não somos nada, mas juntos, nós somos invencíveis.

A moça assentiu, sorrindo com a lembrança das palavras. Segurou a mão dele e a apertou levemente. O loiro se aproximou mais e a beijou com ternura. Quando se separou, ele voltou a prender o cordão no pescoço.

\- Agora temos que ir à biblioteca. - ele disse, guiando a outra pelo corredor.

\- O que?!

\- Não pense que vai escapar das pesquisas.

\- Precisamos mesmo ir?

\- Vou tentar fugir com os irmãos para treinar. Se você tiver sorte...

Ela assentiu, divertindo-se com a ideia que o rapaz havia proposto, e o seguiu pelo corredor, por um momento esquecendo-se de Lilith e agradecendo pelo loiro finalmente estar são e salvo.


	18. Eva

**Capítulo 18 – Eva**

O burburinho preenchia a biblioteca naquela manhã. O despertar de Lilian havia causado um alvoroço sem tamanho entre os visitantes de Disney Castle. Apesar da constante hesitação em estar ali, a moça começava a responder as perguntas feitas pelo rei e os outros.

Riku manteve-se distante, sentado a uma mesa próximo a janela, tentando prestar atenção na leitura do livro em mãos. Mas a agitação impedia sua concentração, e constantemente ele se pegava olhando para os amigos, antes de desviar para a vista da janela da biblioteca. Os Campos se estendiam no horizonte, além da cidadela das gladiadoras.

As palavras de Luna ditas no dia anterior vieram a mente de novo. Cedo ou tarde teria que conversar com Eva, ela gostando ou não do que ele iria falar. Por um momento desejou que toda aquela situação fosse mais fácil. Mas isso seria pedir demais.

As horas se arrastaram. O almoço havia sido deixado em uma mesa separada para a refeição por uma das criadas de Aerecia. Todos se reuniram em silêncio para o pequeno banquete que havia sido ofertado a eles naquele dia. Quando terminou seu prato, o rapaz de cabelos prateados deixou os outros e voltou para a mesa distante onde estava lendo antes, mesmo que mal tivesse feito isso antes.

Enquanto tentava se concentrar, alguém pousou um livro ao seu lado, puxando uma cadeira para se acomodar. Olhou de soslaio e viu um Sora desinteressado ao seu lado. Percebeu que ele olhava o que o amigo lia com atenção.

\- O que você quer Sora? - o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou.

\- Estou apenas lendo.

\- Já não tem um em mãos?

O moreno empurrou o livro que havia colocado sobre a mesa.

\- Não mais. - ele respondeu, dando de ombros. - Você tem andado bastante pensativo. Será que é o que eu estou pensando?

\- Se eu disser que não me importo, você me deixa em paz?

\- Aposto que tem a ver com uma bruxa maldita de cabelos róseos... Acertei?

Riku respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Já bastava a conversa com Luna não sair da sua cabeça, o amigo não precisava martelar aquilo ainda mais. A última coisa que queria pensar era no fato de que teria que abordar Eva.

\- Não pense que eu não vi o que aconteceu na Arena. - o moreno comentou sem fazer caso. - E você desapareceu quando Eva se foi. Não quero insinuar nada, é claro. Você está vivo afinal.

\- Sora, você não está ajudando na pesquisa. - Riku falou, puxando o livro que o amigo havia afastado para entregá-lo de volta. - Agora me deixe em paz.

\- Você podia ser mais proativo, sabia?

\- E o que diabos você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu a agarrasse de novo por ai e... - e sua voz morreu ao perceber o que havia dito.

\- Espere... Agarrar de novo? E você ainda está vivo? Você está me devendo algumas explicações mocinho.

\- Pare com isso, droga! - o maior disse exasperado, batendo na mesa com força.

Todos na biblioteca pararam seus afazeres para olhar o que havia acontecido. Quando Riku sentiu todos os olhares sobre si, ele respirou fundo e fechou o livro que havia tentado ler até então. Levantou-se e informou a todos que iria andar para esticar as pernas.

Caminhou pelos corredores parcialmente vazios da residência até o lado de fora. A cidadela estava agitada. O rapaz havia passado tanto tempo na enfermaria que não sabia como estava a reconstrução do lugar depois do ataque de Lilith, algumas semanas antes.

Várias construções haviam sido reerguidas. Muitos dos homens ajudavam as mulheres, o que deixava o processo bem mais rápido. Riku precisou admitir que ficou surpreso com a colaboração entre eles, tão natural, em prol de um único objetivo. Lembrou-se de ver o mesmo quando reconstruíram Radiant Garden após a última ascensão das trevas.

Ele voltou a seguir pelas ruas, ignorando alguns olhares sorrateiros de algumas pessoas que paravam para ver o visitante de um mundo distante. E foi com alívio quando viu o número de pessoas diminuir a cada vez que se aproximava dos limites, dando lugar ao caminho que levaria para os Campos do Éden.

Haviam diversos estilos de santuários. Alguns de tamanho médio, a arquitetura imponente, que claramente comportava grupos pequenos de pessoas. Outros, de tamanho menor, se resumiam a lugares para meditação, onde era possível ver algumas gladiadoras ou guerreiros ocupando os espaços.

Luna havia dito que Eva costumava meditar no templo mais afastado. Mas havia uma quantidade considerável de templos. Encontrar a moça de cabelos róseos não seria um trabalho fácil.

Riku deixou escapar uma risada amarga. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Quem garantiria que Eva iria querer falar com ele? A lembrança do beijo veio à mente e conhecendo-a, era muito mais fácil que a moça o matasse antes que ele pudesse começar qualquer conversa.

\- Riku? - uma voz masculina o chamou.

O rapaz se virou e viu Izana acenando. Quando ele acenou de volta, o outro correu em sua direção, com os cabelos brancos brilhando à luz da tarde.

\- Olá Izana. Meditando?

\- Sim. - o rapaz de cabelos brancos respondeu, dando de ombros. - Um guerreiro não é feito apenas de força. É preciso ter a mente bem treinada. Veio meditar também?

O rubor subiu pelo rosto de Riku e ele desviou o olhar, apenas assentindo.

\- Vá ao leste. O templo mais distante. - o outro comentou. - Vai encontrá-la lá.

Os olhos esverdeados se arregalaram em surpresa. Como ele sabia? Será que Luna havia comentado alguma coisa? Antes que pudesse questionar, um sorriso divertido brotou dos lábios de Izana, antes de acenar em despedida, apressando-se para acompanhar um grupo de guerreiros que fazia o caminho de volta para a cidadela.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados voltou a caminhar na direção que o outro havia lhe dito. O templo realmente ficava afastado dos outros. Talvez ali fosse um local de uso exclusivo da família de Eva. Mesmo de longe, era possível ver a silhueta da moça de cabelos róseos. Ela estava de costas para ele, sentada, alheia ao que acontecia fora dali. Respirou fundo calmamente e andou até parar na soleira do templo.

\- Eva?

A moça ergueu um pouco a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro, antes de desviar e voltar para a posição de antes.

\- Este é um templo de meditação para uma pessoa. - ela respondeu, sem fazer caso. - Encontre outro lugar.

\- Acho que precisamos conversar. - o rapaz falou, ignorando a resposta dela.

\- Não precisamos não. Agora me deixe em paz Riku.

Ele não rebateu. Se fosse antes, era capaz daquilo ser o pivô de uma briga entre eles. Mas depois de vários dias ali e da conversa que teve com Luna, ele precisaria ir com calma. Teria que ser compreensivo, mesmo que não houvesse paciência para continuar lidando com isso.

\- Você não vai embora, não é? - ela questionou após algum tempo, sem se virar para olhá-lo.

\- Não. Posso continuar esperando aqui a tarde toda.

Riku percebeu que a moça se afastou um pouco para o lado e apontou com a cabeça para o lugar ao seu lado. O que ela queria que ele fizesse? Não fez nenhum comentário. Apenas se aproximou e se sentou da mesma forma que ela fazia.

\- Eva...

\- Shh... - ela o interrompeu. - Feche os olhos e respire fundo.

O rapaz obedeceu, ainda curioso com o que ela planejava fazer.

\- Respire fundo mais uma vez e sinta. Sinta o calor do sol da tarde sobre o templo, escute a grama dançando ao vento, o mesmo vento que nos refresca. Sinta a terra calma sob o templo, que se estende por toda Caem. Ouça o seu coração bater, a energia que flui do seu corpo.

Ele se limitou a seguir as instruções dela, e era como se visse Caem pela primeira vez. Não pelo ponto de vista dele, de quando ele havia pousado naquele lugar, mas sim pelo dela. O mundo que ela havia descrito com nostalgia na Grade.

\- E então... - ela falou após algum tempo, um pouco hesitante. - o que você tanto precisa conversar?

Riku abriu os olhos e olhou os Campos que se estendiam ao redor, ainda absorto pelas sensações que havia tido. Os olhos esverdeados caíram sobre a moça, que o encarava de volta.

\- Isso... - ele começou. - isso foi incrível Eva.

Ela sorriu minimamente.

\- Uma mente bem treinada pode fazer toda a diferença numa batalha. Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Ele assentiu em entendimento diante da informação. Respirou fundo, de forma a ganhar tempo para obter coragem.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Claro que sim. - a outra respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Porém, antes que Riku tentasse insistir, ele viu os ombros da moça caírem, como se uma barreira fosse derrubada. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e seus lábios tremeram por um momento, antes de falar.

\- Você odeia tanto assim estar aqui? - o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou, chamando a atenção dela.

\- Acho que já ficou óbvio, não? - Eva falou, sorrindo com tristeza.

\- Quer falar sobre isso?

A moça de cabelos róseos não respondeu.

\- Bem, já que você não quer, eu vou contar uma história. - o rapaz respirou fundo e pensou um pouco, antes de começar. - Muito tempo atrás tinha um menino, que morava numa ilha. O sonho desse menino era pode sair dessa ilha e conhecer todos os mundos que existiam. Mas o menino foi enganado, seduzido pela escuridão. E ele fez coisas ruins, algumas imperdoáveis até. Só que o menino tinha amigos. Amigos que fariam de tudo para ajudá-lo.

Eva não falou quando o Riku terminou. Ela ainda tentou se pronunciar, mas não conseguiu. Tocou no ombro do rapaz, apertando-a levemente. O outro se virou para ela, surpreso pelo toque.

\- Riku... Eu... eu sinto muito.

\- Não sinta. Eu já paguei o preço pelos meus erros e hoje faço de tudo para me redimir deles. - explicou, pegando a mão dela. - Mas a questão é que só estou aqui graças aos meus amigos. São nossos amigos que nos fazem mais fortes. Todos nós precisamos. Até mesmo a guardiã de Etro.

A moça arregalou os olhos. Não sabia dizer se estava surpresa ou espantada pelo que ele havia dito. Mas antes que pudesse identificá-los, o temor começou a dar lugar aos outros sentimentos. Fechou os olhos e desejou que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo.

\- Desde quando...

\- Eu sei? Ah, suspeitei que tinha algo quando Prima a chamou assim. Quando sua mãe contou a história dela, foi fácil deduzir.

\- Os outros sabem?

\- Não. Não cabe a mim dar essa informação a eles.

Ela assentiu em entendimento. Desviou o olhar e observou os Campos, em silêncio.

\- Lembra quando eu falei sobre minha fobia por aranhas e criaturas assustadoras? - Eva perguntou e Riku assentiu. - Quando eu fiquei trancada, estava tão assustada, que meu único pensamento era fugir dali. Sem controle sobre a magia ainda, eu acabei causando uma explosão. No fim, duas meninas morreram e a primeira marca estava gravada a ferro no meu dedo. A marca de Soryu. Foi um acidente! Mas alguns me veem como assassina, como aquela que não permitirá o alcance a Val-halla após a ascensão...

\- Eva!

A moça de cabelos róseos parou de falar e se virou para o rapaz que havia lhe chamado a atenção. Ele não esboçava nenhuma reação. Porém, ela ficou surpresa ao sentir o toque dele.

Riku acariciou o rosto da jovem e com o polegar, secou a lágrima que ela havia deixado cair, da qual não parecia ter notado. Os olhos esverdeados observaram cada detalhe do rosto da outra, como se estivesse o gravando em sua memória. Por fim, encontrou os olhos azuis, que ainda o encarava surpresos.

\- Você não é uma assassina. - ele disse. - Você é incrível! Não deixe que um acidente te defina para sempre.

Eva esboçou um sorriso.

\- Que diferença isso faz? – ela questionou, como se lembrasse de algo, e o fantasma do sorriso em seu rosto sumiu. – Estou com os dias contados mesmo.

O rapaz a viu desviar o olhar, deixando suas mãos tocarem o espaço vazio que se formou quando a moça se afastou um pouco.

\- O que quer dizer?

A jovem de cabelos róseos olhou para as mãos pousadas no colo. Riku pôde ver as marcas neles mais uma vez. Dessa vez, porém, havia mais uma marca além das outras duas que ela havia mostrado na Grade.

\- Falta apenas uma marca para a ascensão. A marca de Genbu. – ela começou. – Morrerei nesta dimensão para ascender como a guardiã de Etro.

\- Eva...

\- Não Riku. – a moça o cortou, ainda evitando os olhos esverdeados dele. – Não preciso da sua pena, nem de ninguém. Eu achei que podia mudar tudo quando consegui escapar, mas a verdade é que não importa o que eu faça, a bruxa velha estará lá.

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Riku olhou em volta, sentindo a brisa correr pelos Campos mais uma vez. O céu se preparava para o crepúsculo que antecederia o anoitecer.

\- Já que odeia tanto tudo isso, – o rapaz falou, chamando a atenção dela. – nós poderíamos fugir. Pegaríamos a High Wing e partiríamos para longe. Há tantos lugares que eu poderia te mostrar. Você iria adorá-los.

O esboço do sorriso no rosto de Eva voltou a aparecer, o que fez o pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios do rapaz. Ela olhou em volta dos Campos mais uma vez, como se pensasse na oferta, e soltou uma risada amarga.

\- Ideia tentadora. – a moça disse. – Mas você não vê? – e olhou ao redor, antes de encará-lo. – Eu não passo de um passarinho, presa em uma enorme gaiola de ouro. Achei que havia fugido dela quando sai daqui, mas a verdade é que nunca escapei. A liberdade foi apenas uma ilusão.

Eva desviou o olhar e nenhum dos dois falou alguma coisa. O rapaz de cabelos prateados não falou. Não sabia o que falar. Por um momento, queria que tudo fosse diferente. Desejou que nunca tivessem precisado ir até aquele lugar.

\- Mas não tem problema. – ela voltou a falar. – Vamos resolver esse pequeno impasse com Prima e... Aceitarei meu dever.

As mãos dele tomaram o rosto dela mais uma vez, e Riku vislumbrou as feições da moça mais uma vez.

Porém, os olhos esverdeados correram para os lábios dela e a lembrança do dia anterior veio à mente. Como queria beijá-la mais uma vez. E quase podia ver nos olhos azuis que ela lutava contra uma mistura de sentimentos dos quais não conseguia identificar.

Mesmo temeroso, ele se aproximou. Percebeu a respiração da outra acelerar, e o corpo dela retesou por um momento.

\- Achei... - ela falou num sussurro. - Achei que me odiasse.

O rapaz sorriu com o comentário dela.

\- Nunca te odiei. - ele conseguiu responder, com o tom de voz baixo.

Nenhum dos dois pronunciou qualquer coisa. Os lábios dele tocaram os delas com cuidado, como se temesse que ela o afastasse mais uma vez. Havia carinho da parte dele, compreensão. E também entendimento. Agora não havia mais o medo de dar nome aquele sentimento que martelava em sua cabeça a dias.

Pela primeira vez, Eva soube o que era se sentir amada. Não o amor fraterno de sua irmã, mas o amor do rapaz que tanto odiava, da qual acabou por criar algum grau de empatia. O sentimento de companheirismo e cumplicidade nas missões que ambos haviam desenvolvido, mesmo contra a vontade de cada um.

Porém, lembrou-se das marcas em seus dedos. Lembrou-se do destino inevitável que já estava tão próximo. E soube que aquele momento não deveria estar acontecendo. Não podia se deixar levar por aqueles sentimentos. Não podia machucá-lo daquela forma, dando a ilusão de algo que jamais aconteceria.

E foi com isso em mente, que ela se afastou. Viu os olhos esverdeados a questionarem.

\- Não podemos. Isso... – e ela se levantou num salto. – Eu... não dá, não dá!

E antes que Riku pudesse questionar, Eva se virou e deixou o templo com passos apressados, antes de começar a correr. Ele se levantou e deixou o lugar. Não podia deixá-la fugir. Não agora.

A moça de cabelos róseos tentava controlar a tonelada de coisas que passava por sua cabeça. Estava ficando difícil processar tudo aquilo. Por céus, ele não deveria ser tão compreensível! Seria tão mais fácil se não fosse.

Quando alcançou seus aposentos, ela passou pela porta e a fechou, encostando-se à madeira branca. Os olhos arderam e a jovem chorou. Olhou para as marcas nos dedos e sentiu uma fúria crescer em si. Será que os guardiões anteriores se sentiram assim? Será que eles, por um momento, queriam simplesmente abandonar aquele dever idiota e se darem ao luxo de viverem a vida sem restrições?

\- Eva!

A voz do rapaz de cabelos prateados a chamou do outro lado, enquanto ele batia na porta. Ela não respondeu.

\- Eva, eu sei que você está aí dentro. Por favor, abra a porta.

\- Vá embora Riku. – ela falou.

\- Sabe muito bem que posso ficar aqui o dia todo se for preciso.

A moça não falou nada. Deixou escapar um xingamento pela insistência irritante do rapaz que estava do outro lado.

\- Sabe, – ele começou, depois de um tempo. – acho que não fui mesmo feito para ser amado. Não como a Kairi ama o Sora ou Lilian ama o Zack. – e ela pôde ouvir a risada amarga do outro lado. – Deve fazer parte da minha punição...

E a porta abriu, para o espanto do rapaz.

\- Então porque continua atrás de mim?

\- Porque eu sou um idiota. Um idiota prepotente.

Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios dela.

Por um momento, não pensou em Etro, nem na tarefa de guardiã ou nos outros que vieram antes dela. Percebeu que queria se deixar levar por aquele sentimento ao menos ali. E ignorando qualquer lado racional de seu cérebro que dizia que aquilo deveria estar fora de cogitação, Eva avançou e beijou o rapaz.

Riku ficou surpreso pela atitude dela. Enlaçou a cintura da moça de cabelos róseos, aproximando seus corpos. Dessa vez havia pressa, e ele pôde ver o quanto a jovem desejava por aquele momento.

\- Riku...

\- Eu sei. – ele falou. – Eu sei que isso não devia estar acontecendo, mas...

\- Sabe que isso tudo é uma mentira, não é?

\- Sim, sim, mas... permita que a gente viva essa mentira. Ao menos desta vez.

Eva assentiu, voltando a beijá-lo mais uma vez. Porém, ela o guiou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta ao passarem. Riku a encostou na madeira, ainda sem separar dos lábios dela, abraçando-a ainda mais. Quando se separou dela, guiou os lábios para o pescoço, beijando-a ali. Ela suspirou, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos prateados.

Naquela noite, a moça não pensou na sua ascensão, que seria em breve. Tampouco em Etro ou na ameaça que rondava a deusa. Importou-se apenas com aquele rapaz tão irritante, cujo os cabelos haviam sido beijados pela lua. E por ora, apenas isso bastava.

* * *

Lilian tentou se mexer, mas sentiu um aperto leve prender seu corpo. Ela olhou para o lado e viu o rapaz de cabelos loiros ao seu lado, dormindo serenamente. Sorriu com a visão de seu namorado ao seu lado. Olhou pela janela e viu os primeiros resquícios da manhã surgirem no céu.

Aconchegou-se nos braços do namorado e observou a noite se esvair para dar lugar ao sol. Sentiu a respiração de Zack sobre a nuca, antes dos lábios dele tocarem a pele da bochecha. Ela sorriu e se virou para ele.

\- Espero não a ter acordado. – o rapaz disse. – Dormiu bem?

\- Ah não. – ela riu. – Eu já estava acordada a um tempo. E dormi como não fazia em semanas. Mas admito que estou um pouco faminta.

Ele assentiu e a soltou, sentando-se sobre a cama. Olhou para o quarto dela por um momento, antes de se colocar em pé e ir ao banheiro. A moça de cabelos castanhos se sentou em seguida e olhou em volta, pensando em tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior.

As buscas na biblioteca não haviam levado a lugar algum. E isso fez com que ela pudesse escapar com o namorado e os irmãos Duck para andar pela cidadela em Caem. Ela não havia visto aquele lugar além da batalha e do dia em que pousaram naquele mundo.

Viu as gladiadoras e os guerreiros treinando, e Zack tinha razão: eles eram incríveis. Criou uma nota mental para procurá-los depois e treinar mais. A moça queria estar pronta para o próximo ataque. Estaria mais forte para proteger a todos daquela vez.

No jantar, ela teve a oportunidade de conhecer mais Luna e Izana. Até aquele momento, todos evitavam fazer perguntas, apesar de Riku já tê-las feito mais cedo, quando acordara, e provável que já houvesse contado a todos antes de ela se juntar a eles na biblioteca. Ao final da refeição, ela caminhou um pouco com o namorado, sem trocar muitas palavras, antes de dormirem juntos.

\- Lil? – o loiro chamou a atenção da outra.

Ela abriu um sorriso e pegou suas coisas, para poder finalmente tomar seu banho e fazer sua higiene matinal, antes de se juntar aos outros para o café da manhã. Já havia voltado para o quarto vestida e enxugava os cabelos quando ouviu alguém bater à porta.

\- Você está esperando alguém? – o namorado questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Não.

Ela se aproximou da porta e abriu. Os olhos esverdeados a observavam de volta.

\- Oi Lil – Riku a cumprimentou sem graça e olhou para o quarto atrás dela. – Eu... atrapalho alguma coisa?

\- Ah – ela olhou sobre o ombro e viu Zack colocar a camisa, com o olhar cauteloso sobre a visita. – Não. Acabamos de acordar e... Iríamos nos juntar a vocês no café da manhã.

\- Certo... Volto mais tarde então...

\- Não! – Zack falou, o tom de voz pouco mais alto. – Eu já estou de saída. Vou ao meu quarto ainda e... Vou deixar vocês conversarem.

Riku assentiu sem graça e aguardou o rapaz sair. Porém, antes de deixá-los, ele beijou a moça e se despediu do rapaz de cabelos prateados, que acenou sem graça em despedida.

A moça se afastou da passagem e sinalizou para que o amigo entrasse. Ela fechou a porta assim que ele passou e os olhos esverdeados correram pelo quarto rapidamente, antes de se sentar sobre o assento da penteadeira.

\- Você e Zack...

\- Ah, isso. – ela sentiu o rosto corar. – Ontem... Bem, a gente se acertou. Um pouco rápido, talvez?

\- Não estou aqui para julgá-la.

Ela assentiu, deixando escapar uma risada.

Porém, alguém bateu na porta mais uma vez. Pensou que poderia ser o rapaz loiro, então se apressou até a porta. E ficou surpresa por encontrar um par de olhos azuis, que pareciam preocupados. Contudo, antes que Sora pudesse cumprimentá-la, ele viu além do ombro dela.

\- Lil... – ele começou. – Eu vim para perguntar se você viu meu amigo, mas acho que já o encontrei.

\- Entre. – ela sorriu para o moreno e se afastou da soleira para que ele entrasse.

Sora agradeceu com um aceno e ficou em pé, olhando para o amigo de cabelos prateados, enquanto o outro aguardava que a anfitriã se acomodasse na beirada da cama.

\- Eu bati na porta do seu quarto, mas ninguém respondeu. – Sora comentou. – Não o vemos desde ontem.

\- É verdade... Se me lembro bem, você não jantou conosco. – a moça comentou pensativa, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

Lilian olhou para o recém-chegado e como se tivessem a mesma ideia, um sorriso brincalhão brotou nos lábios de ambos e os olhares voltaram para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

\- Eva também não esteve presente no jantar. – Lilian falou casualmente.

\- O que vocês estão insinuando? – ele questionou, engolindo em seco.

\- Ah nada. Só estamos pensando na grande coincidência que nos deparamos. – o moreno falou, dando de ombros. – Ainda mais depois de você ter me dito que a agarrou ontem...

\- Ele fez o que?! – a moça de cabelos castanhos questionou em choque e se virou para encarar o par de olhos esverdeados. – Quando isso aconteceu?

\- Depois da Arena... – Sora respondeu.

\- E você não me contou quando foi na enfermaria? – ela perguntou. – Por céus Riku! Quando ia contar isso?

\- Vocês dois querem calar a boca? – Riku os interrompeu, o rosto ficando vermelho, enquanto não olhava para nenhum dos amigos.

O rapaz respirou fundo. Os ombros caíram e subiu o rosto para observar os amigos curiosos.

\- E sim Lil, eu... – começou. – Eu encontrei Eva após a Arena e a beijei... Ela me deu um tapa e... E foi isso. Ontem, depois que deixei vocês, eu a encontrei e nós conversamos.

\- E...?

\- E o que queriam? Que nós ficássemos juntos e vivêssemos felizes após todo esse problema com Prima acabar? Sim, eu a _amo_, mas acho que não mereço nada disso...

Riku apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Ele pensou mais uma vez em tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Nas coisas que haviam dito, nas coisas que haviam _feito_. E também pensou nas coisas que nunca poderiam ter, não importasse o resultado daquela guerra.

\- Riku, – Lilian o chamou, sentando-se no chão à sua frente, segurando uma das mãos dele. – porque você está relutando tanto? É claro que você merece. Você tem a chance de ser feliz com alguém.

\- Não é assim tão fácil quanto parece. É complicado.

\- Lá vai você se culpando de novo. – Sora falou, os olhos revirando. – Isso já é passado. Todos nós o perdoamos.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados soltou uma risada amarga, olhando para os semblantes preocupados dos amigos.

\- Mas o destino sempre está lá para me lembrar do que fiz. E de como pagarei por isso para sempre.

Ele não podia dizer a eles o motivo real. Não era dever dele contar aquilo. Eva faria isso quando e se estivesse pronta para dar essa informação a eles. E o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era respeitar a decisão dela.

Já fazia tanto tempo, de fato. Mas o perdão de si próprio jamais viera. As coisas que haviam feito não eram tão pequenas para serem esquecidas. E o destino rindo de sua cara estaria lá para não o fazer esquecer jamais. Para trazer as imagens que tanto odiava em seus sonhos ou em seus devaneios, quando estava sozinho.

O rapaz acabou sorrindo para os amigos, agradecendo silenciosamente por tê-los ali.

\- Agora acho que devemos sair para o café, que tal? – Lilian comentou ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do amigo. – Estou faminta.

\- Claro, você e Zack devem ter se divertido muito ontem.

Os rapazes riram e ela corou, enquanto se levantou e andou apressada até a porta. Eles também se colocaram de pé e a acompanharam para o corredor e eles seguiram pela residência das Al-Rashia rumo ao salão de refeições.

Porém, Lilian parou de andar. Tudo ao redor ficou escuro. Naquele momento, percebeu que não se encontrava no corredor de paredes brancas onde estava um minuto antes. Riku e Sora também não estavam mais com ela. Sentiu uma brisa fria passar e se virou para ver se mais alguém estava ali.

\- Você de novo. - a moça falou em tom cansado.

\- Você me reconheceu! - a morena surgiu bem em frente à garota de cabelos castanhos com um sorriso alegre e a abraçou. - Eu estava me sentindo sozinha. Quer brincar? Que tal desmembrar seus amigos Riku e Sora? O grito deles vai ser tão revigorante!

\- Chega Lilith. - Lilian a cortou, sem reagir ao abraço. - Venha me enfrentar. Deixe todos de fora disso.

\- Não se preocupe minha querida, você terá a sua vez. - a morena deu um sorriso maroto e levou os lábios ao ouvido da outra. - E prometo que vamos nos divertir muito, antes de eu destruir você.

Lilith soltou uma risada divertida, e se afastou, desaparecendo na escuridão que as cercava.

Contudo, Lilian ainda estava lá. O frio, seguido da nevasca forte, a atingiu e ela soube de onde vinha.

\- Nos veremos em breve portadora. - a voz dos seus sonhos, da mulher que se chamava Prima, soou. - Avise à guardiã que ela nada poderá fazer por Etro, e que o fracasso será inevitável, e suas almas serão minhas.

O escuro foi tomado pelo branco da neve, com a voz reverberando em sua cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos para protegê-lo do frio que a consumia até os ossos.

Quando voltou a abri-los, estava no chão, deitada e suada. Os olhos verdes correram pelo lugar onde estava e viu corredores brancos. Dois pares de olhos a observavam preocupados.

\- Lil, você está bem? - a voz de Riku soou e ela se virou para vê-lo.

A moça se apressou em sentar e abraçou os dois repentinamente, enquanto eles ficavam surpresos, sem saber ao certo como reagir.

\- O que você viu? - o rapaz de cabelos prateados perguntou mais uma vez.

Ela os soltou e os observou por um momento.

\- Lilith. E Prima. Dessa vez ela mandou uma mensagem. Para a guardiã. E ela vai atacar...

Riku ficou apreensivo. Ele engoliu em seco ao pensar em Eva.

\- E quando ela vai atacar?

Lilian não respondeu. Não haviam dito quando isso aconteceria. Mas ela sentia. Sentia sua réplica por perto. Ela estava em Caem mais uma vez. Então soube.

\- Lilith está aqui. - ela disse, se levantando.

Sora e Riku trocaram um olhar preocupado.

\- Lil, quando será o ataque? - o moreno insistiu temeroso.

\- Mande todos estarem preparados...

E gritos distantes foram escutados, seguido de um estrondo que fez o corredor tremer. Eles se olharam preocupados. Sem falar nada, o trio saiu pelos corredores em disparada.


	19. Guardiã

**Capítulo 19 – Guardiã**

Não demorou muito para que o caos se desse início. As gladiadoras passaram correndo pelos corredores, algumas gritando ordens para que se dirigissem à cidadela. E no meio da turba de mulheres, o trio a viu.

\- Eva! – Riku a chamou.

A moça de cabelos róseos se virou para o chamado e parou, separando-se do grupo para se unir ao trio que se aproximava.

\- Ela está atacando de novo. – ela falou, enquanto observava os três parados.

Porém, o alarme nas expressões dele informava que eles sabiam disso.

\- Eva. Ela mandou uma mensagem. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados informou.

\- Lil!

O quarteto se virou e viu Zack correndo em sua direção, acompanhados da comitiva de Disney Castle. O loiro se adiantou e abraçou a namorada, antes de soltá-la e olhar para o resto do grupo de forma alarmada.

\- Ela está aqui. Lilith está aqui...

\- Lil...

\- Não Zack! – Lilian o cortou. – Ela é um problema que _eu_ preciso resolver.

\- Mas onde ela está? – Sora perguntou.

\- Ela está com Prima. E ela está naquela direção. – e apontou, com os outros seguindo os olhares para o destino.

Eva soltou um xingamento ao ver a direção.

\- Éden.

A moça de cabelos róseos saiu em disparada. Não esperou que os outros a seguissem. Assim como Lilith era um problema de Lilian, Prima era um problema que ela precisava resolver o quanto antes.

Ao sair da residência, viu vários grupos de gladiadoras e guerreiros se espalhando pela cidadela para conter os anima que começavam a se espalhar pelas ruas. Esperava que o suporte deles fosse o suficiente para lidar com todas as criaturas ali, enquanto ela se concentraria na mulher gélida que estava lhe aguardando.

Ouviu gritos atrás de si e viu o grupo de antes, que haviam seguido atrás dela.

\- Não vamos deixar você ir sozinha. - o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou e a cortou quando a outra abriu a boca. - E isso não é negociável.

\- Mas... E os outros? Eles precisarão de suporte.

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida. - o rei falou. - Eu ficarei para ajudar, e espero que outros fiquem. Mas não vá à luta sozinha. Lembre-se que estamos aqui também para ajudá-la com essa crise.

Eva assentiu e agradeceu.

Rei Mickey se virou para Goofy, Donald e seus sobrinhos, ordenando-os que ajudasse a conter o avanço dos anima pela cidade. Se eles conseguissem alcançar as barricadas levantadas para contê-los ao redor da cidade, seria impossível lidar com tantos. Não demorou muito para que o grupo sumisse por entre as ruas.

Quando a moça de cabelos róseos viu o rei e parte do grupo sumirem, ela deu instruções da direção que deveriam. Os outros assentiram, sem questionar, e começaram a correr. Antes que ela os seguisse, alguém a segurou.

\- Eva...

\- Riku... - ela falou. - Pare.

\- Isso vai destruir você.

\- Eu sei – e um sorriso triste brotou de seus lábios. - Mas aconteceria cedo ou tarde, lembra? Mas tudo bem. Agora vamos.

Porém, ele não a deixou partir. Não queria. Lembrou-se do dia anterior. Eles haviam tido essa conversa. E mesmo assim, isso não tornava nada fácil. O rapaz despertou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu o toque da mão dela em seu rosto. E antes que pudesse reagir, ela o beijou. Havia sido rápido, mas o suficiente para que a mensagem fosse passada. Ela não esqueceria o que tiveram juntos.

Ele assentiu, por fim, e saiu em disparada pelas ruas da cidade atrás dela. No caminho para os Campos do Éden, eles puderam alcançar os amigos, que haviam parado para abrir caminho entre os anima, que tomavam aquela região da cidade. A dupla se uniu a eles e em poucos minutos, eles estavam correndo mais uma vez, com a moça de cabelos róseos à frente do grupo.

Os Campos estavam vazios. Não havia ninguém. Nem anima, tampouco algum guerreiro ou gladiadora. Nem mesmo sinal de grupos para isolamento daquela região. Será que o solo sagrado daquela região a protegia? Manteria longe todos aqueles que lhe quisessem o mal? Não fazia sentido, já que Lilian haviam sentido a presença de Lilith vindo de algum lugar por ali.

\- Onde elas estão? - Sora questionou.

Lilian deu um passo à frente e olhou ao redor entre templos de meditação e o verde do gramado. Mas como se escutasse um chamado, sua cabeça virou para o norte e sem dar explicações, ela saiu correndo. Zack tentou chamá-la, mas em vão, antes de sair em disparada atrás da garota.

\- Lil!

Lilian parou de correr e se virou, vendo Zack se aproximar, enquanto uma parede de gelo surgia, separando-os dos outros. O rapaz loiro se virou e foi até a parede. Com a keyblade em mãos, tentou destrui-la, mas parecia em vão, já que nenhuma ranhura havia sido feita no gelo.

\- Acho que Lilith quer apenas a gente. - a garota comentou, aproximando-se do namorado, que desistia de atacar a parede.

\- É o que me preocupa. - ele disse, olhando para a garota e depois seguiu o olhar para ver onde estava. - Esse caminho nos levará para a Arena.

\- Arena?

\- Sim. Onde teve a demonstração de força entre as gladiadoras e os guerreiros. Lembro de ter passado por aqui com os sobrinhos de Donald.

Ela assentiu e deixou que o loiro os guiasse até a Arena.

A estrutura enorme apareceu após alguns metros. Apesar das circunstâncias, Lilian conseguiu ficar impressionada com o tamanho da estrutura. Ela continuou a seguir o rapaz por entre os corredores que guiavam ao camarote da família Al-Rashia e seus convidados, onde eles ficaram durante o evento.

E no centro da Arena, onde Eva e Emina haviam lutado dias atrás, estava a jovem de cabelos escuros. Lilith abriu um sorriso alegre ao vê-los e acenou para eles, que trocaram olhares desconfiados entre si antes de observar a morena.

\- Vocês vieram!

Eles não se mexeram. Lilian levou a mão ao pingente de lua em seu cordão preso ao pescoço.

\- Não vão descer até aqui? Quero brincar.

Zack levou a mão ao pingente em formato de sol, puxando-o. a keyblade surgiu em suas mãos e ele deixou a namorada para trás no camarote. Quando caiu no chão arenoso, ele apontou a arma para a morena, que sorriu ao vê-lo.

\- Estava com saudades Zack. Faz tempo que não nos divertimos.

\- Não vou cair na sua conversa de novo.

Sem esperar uma resposta dela, o rapaz avançou e teve seu golpe aparado pela keyblade da morena. Lilith deu um passo para trás, antes de avançar com a intenção de atingir o loiro. Ele se defendeu, mas não estava preparado para o impacto, que o lançou para trás.

Lilian havia seguido o namorado momentos depois de ele tê-la deixado no camarote. Desviou do namorado que foi lançado para trás e conjurou uma chuva de raios, que foi aparado pela outra rapidamente. Contudo, não fora rápida o suficiente para defender do ataque da moça de cabelos castanhos, cuja keyblade havia aparecido em suas mãos.

A morena caiu para trás e reparou no machucado em seu ombro. O sorriso maroto brotou dos lábios e defendeu o próximo golpe da outra, o que lhe permitiu uma brecha para desferir um chute na altura do abdômen.

A jovem se curvou devido a dor do impacto e sentiu os joelhos tocarem o chão. Levantou a arma para defender o golpe vertical que a morena iria desferir. Contudo, ela foi lançada para longe devido a uma bola de fogo. Olhou para trás e viu Zack apontando a arma para a adversária.

Isso deu a Lilian tempo o suficiente para que ela se levantasse e avançasse contra a réplica, iniciando uma sequência de golpes que só permitia que a outra pudesse defender.

\- Minha amada Lilian – Lilith falou, enquanto aparava o golpe da outra com a própria keyblade. – você está tão forte. Mas sabemos que isso não é o suficiente para salvar seus amigos. Para salvar Zack.

\- Cala a boca!

\- Oh, agora você se preocupa com ele.

\- Você sabe bem que não conseguirá me distrair com esses truques baratos.

A morena cedeu um pouco a perna, mas antes que pudesse ser atingida por algum golpe, ela tomou um impulso para a frente, subjugando a outra e a afastando um pouco, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair. Aquilo foi o suficiente para ela correr em disparada em direção ao rapaz, que se preparava para o ataque e defendeu de prontidão a investida da outra.

Lilith tentou golpeá-lo duas vezes sem sucesso, até que simulou o terceiro ataque, e deu um passo para a esquerda, antes que o loiro aparasse o golpe. Com um sorriso, ela sussurrou um comando. Zack observou a bola de fogo que ela conjurara, mas a surpresa não o deixara rápido o suficiente para reagir àquele ataque.

\- Zack!

Lilian só conseguiu observar impotente o namorado ser atacado. A explosão da magia de fogo da outra o havia jogado até a parede de concreto que delimitava a área baixa onde se encontravam na Arena. Ela se apressou até ele, ignorando a morena, que ria sonoramente.

A moça de cabelos castanhos tocou o ombro do rapaz e percebeu que ele respirava. Era fraco, mas ainda estava vivo. Viu a mancha escura na altura do abdômen. O pingente em formato de sol estava caído próximo de sua mão. Ela engoliu em seco. Ao menos ele estava vivo.

Lilian se levantou. Segurou o cabo da própria keyblade mais firmemente. Emitiu um grito furioso e partiu para o ataque. Lilith sorriu em escárnio e defendeu facilmente a investida. Contudo, a morena não previra o passo que a outra deu para o lado e o soco que veio em seguida.

Após socar a sua réplica, ela preparou para fincar a keyblade no chão arenoso onde a outra estava caída. Mas a outra rolou para o lado, e antes que pudesse contra-atacar, sentiu seu pé congelar. Ao vê-lo, gelo havia brotado do chão, prendendo agora a sua perna, impedindo a fuga. Com a própria arma, tentou se livrar do gelo, porém, era inútil. Tampouco sua magia surtiu qualquer efeito. Não havia como escapar.

Contudo, antes que que a moça de cabelos castanhos pudesse se aproximar, ela sentiu uma onda de energia atravessá-la, antes de se esvair. Olhou em volta, mas não conseguiu identificar sua origem.

\- NÃO! – Lilith gritou em desespero, olhando para além dos muros da Arena.

A morena se debatia. Virou-se para o gelo que a prendia e com um sussurro, viu sua prisão se derreter e ela se levantou. Porém, antes que pudesse alcançar os limites do local, uma parede de fogo se ergueu e ela se virou para ver a outra apontando a arma para si.

\- Eu não consigo mais senti-la. – ela balbuciou raivosa para a garota de cabelos castanhos. – Vocês... Vocês destruíram a minha mãe!

\- O que?

E Lilian soube que Prima não existia mais. Era como se os sentimentos da outra a invadissem, seguido pela sensação de solidão. A moça de cabelos castanhos se lembrou vagamente do que Riku havia dito algum tempo atrás. E por um momento, ela entendeu.

\- Eu vou destruir todos aqueles que você ama Lilian. – a morena continuou cuspindo. – E aqueles que a virem vão culpá-la por tudo. Você vai saber o que é se sentir só, o que é se sentir rejeitada! Só então, eu irei _matar_ você.

Lilith lançou uma bola de fogo, do qual a outra se desviou sem o menor esforço, enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Uma chuva de raios estava pronta para cair sobre a moça de cabelos castanhos, mas ela apenas redirecionou a magia para outro lugar, que atingiu o chão arenoso. O pavor da morena ia aumentando com a aproximação da outra. Deu um passo para trás, na tentativa de se afastar, mas por um tropeço, ela caiu. Lilian a alcançou, observando-a com o medo nos olhos verdes.

A morena observou a outra levantar a mão e fechou os olhos, como se temesse o que pudesse acontecer em seguida. Mas de tudo o que pudesse imaginar, o que aconteceu foi a que menos esperava. Abriu os olhos e viu Lilian sorrir meigamente, enquanto acariciava o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Você... você não vai me destruir? – a garota perguntou com um pouco de desconfiança.

A moça de cabelos castanhos se abaixou para encarar os olhos verdes de sua réplica.

\- Eu queria poder te destruir sim. Antes. – ela admitiu. – Mas agora? Você tem razão. Você é uma parte de mim, e eu não posso me destruir. Não faria sentido, não é mesmo?

\- Mas você me deixou sozinha no vazio. A mãe disse que você não me queria mais. Eu fiquei tão triste, e me senti tão só...

\- Você me perdoa Lilith? Me perdoa por todo mal que eu te causei sem saber...

Lilith ficou surpresa com o pedido da outra. Levou sua mão ao topo da cabeça e segurou a mão da outra com as suas. Então um sorriso brotou de seus lábios. Mas não os sorrisos cheios de malícia ou escárnio. Era um sorriso sincero e alegre.

\- Eu só queria que você ficasse comigo.

\- E nós podemos ficar juntas! Mas também quero ficar junto dos meus amigos.

\- Seus amigos vão querer ficar junto de mim?

\- Claro que sim. Afinal, nós somos uma.

\- Então vamos todos brincar juntos!

Lilian assentiu e riu diante da alegria infantil de sua réplica com o que parecia ser um vislumbre de um futuro muito próximo para ela.

\- Agora está na hora de voltar Lilith.

A morena assentiu e abriu os braços para abraçar a outra. Lilian estendeu os braços, sorrindo para a outra. Mas o abraço não veio. O corpo da outra se desvaneceu e a moça de cabelos castanhos fechou os braços num abraço a si própria.

Riku tinha razão. Era preciso aceitar todos os lados de sua personalidade. Sorriu por tudo finalmente ter chegado ao fim. Despertou de seu devaneio ao ouvir um chamado. Quando se virou, Zack estava de pé, ofegante e apoiado na keyblade. Ele olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo.

Lilian sorriu ao vê-lo de pé e correu até ele, abraçando-o. Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios e a moça se afastou um pouco, pedindo desculpas.

\- Onde está Lilith?

A outra sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe, ela não será mais um problema. Finalmente acabou. Agora temos que encontrar os outros.

Ele assentiu e ela o ajudou a caminhar para fora da Arena.

Porém, eles pararam assim que alcançaram os Campos. Zack se virou para a namorada, mas antes que pudesse questioná-la, ele viu tremores percorrerem o corpo dela, até que a jovem desmaiou, o corpo ainda convulsionando. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, pegando-a no colo, mas sem força o suficiente para conseguir carregá-la devido a queimadura que ainda ardia em seu abdômen.

Só lhe restou gritar por ajuda.

* * *

Antes que os outros pudessem seguir a jovem de cabelos castanhos, uma parede de gelo se ergueu, separando-os. Se Lilian e Zack perceberam do outro lado, Riku e os outros jamais saberiam. O rapaz olhou para os outros.

\- Acho que Lilith não quer nossa interferência. - ele comentou, os olhos esverdeados observando o gelo que acabara de se formar à sua frente.

\- E só nos resta buscar por Prima. - Eva falou. - Ela está esperando por nós.

Sora e Riku assentiram. A moça de cabelos róseos tomou a frente do grupo e olhou por entre os templos. Se Prima havia mandado uma mensagem para ela, então a mulher estaria esperando. E só poderia haver um lugar ali onde aguardar.

Acenou para os rapazes seguirem-na e saiu em disparada por entre as várias construções. A leste, um pouco mais distante e isolado, havia uma figura solitária observando os detalhes da arquitetura do templo de meditação particular da família da moça de cabelos róseos.

Os cabelos loiros claríssimos estavam trançados a partir da raiz, caindo sobre as costas. O corpo esbelto parecia relaxado. Se sabia que eles estavam ali, a pessoa não demonstrou dar importância. Ao lado dela, fincado no chão, havia uma lança que Eva conhecia bem.

\- Emina?

\- Ora Eva – ela começou, sem olhar para a outra. - Eu estava aqui me perguntando como seria meditar no templo particular dos Al-Rashia.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui. Seu lugar é ao lado das outras gladiadoras, dando suporte e protegendo a minha mãe.

\- Aerecia Al-Rashia não precisa de proteção. No final, toda essa luta é inútil. E você vai perecer aqui guardiã.

A expressão de Eva mudou de suspeita para surpresa. E num rápido movimento, o báculo surgiu em suas mãos e uma parede de chamas surgiu para proteger a ela e aos rapazes que a observavam sem entender nada. Quando o fogo abaixou, Emina olhava para ela de maneira frustrada.

\- Porque? - ela perguntou furiosa. - Porque você foi escolhida?

\- Do que ela está falando? - Sora questionou, sem entender o que acontecia.

\- Seus amigos não sabem guardiã?

\- E você, _Primus Anima_? Desde quando...

\- Ah, isso? - a loira cortou a outra e deu de ombros. - Ela veio até mim. Ela me entende e valoriza o meu poder. Serei a primeira guardiã dela quando tudo isso acabar.

Uma corrente de ar fria passou cortando por entre os templos, e a grama se tornou gelo, e tudo ao redor tomou o tom de azul frio e pálido. Um dos olhos castanhos de Emina se tornou azul, o mesmo azul gélido de antes.

\- Juntas, nós vamos destruir você e sua querida Etro. - a voz fria e cortante de Prima falou em uníssono com a voz cheia de rancor e raiva de Emina.

O báculo de lugar à gunblade e a moça de cabelos róseos avançou. As keyblades de Sora e Riku apareceram em suas mãos e eles também avançaram. Mas a loira conseguiu conter o primeiro avanço e saltou para trás, antes que os portadores pudessem atingi-la.

Emina sorriu em escárnio para o trio. Estalagmites de gelo brotavam, na tentativa de perfurá-los, porém, eles conseguiram ora desviar, ora destruir as formações. A loira avançou contra a moça de cabelos róseos dessa vez, brandindo a lança de cima para baixo, que foi aparada pela gunblade antes de atingi-la.

Eva caiu de joelhos após levar um chute da outra no abdômen. Tossiu, enquanto buscava o ar que havia lhe deixado por um momento. Viu a outra brandir a lâmina mais uma vez, mas uma lâmina que mesclava tons azul e vermelho encontrou a ponta de metal.

Riku conseguiu se aproximar de Emina o suficiente para empurrá-la longe. Avançou contra ela e lançou uma forte corrente de ar, que a derrubou no chão gelado. Investiu mais uma vez e a lança aparou a keyblade. Porém, isso havia sido distração o suficiente para Sora atacar por trás.

A loira urrou de dor, pondo-se de joelho por um momento. Um grito furioso escapou dos lábios dela e a dupla foi lançada para longe por paredes de gelo que a isolaram. Contudo, uma delas foi quebrada com uma bala vinda da gunblade de Eva. Ela sorriu para a moça de cabelos róseos e avançou. Porém, o rapaz de cabelos prateados se recuperou a tempo de interceptar a outra.

\- Você é tão inconveniente, portador. - as vozes em uníssono de Emina comentou.

E mais um grito deixou os lábios dela, após o som de bala ressoar pelo lugar. Os olhos castanho e azul viram o sangue brotar do braço que segurava a lança. Emina caiu mais uma vez, levando a mão boa ao ferimento. Respirou fundo e pressionando a ferida, conseguiu retirar a bala, que não havia se alojado fundo em seu braço. Uma fina camada de gelo se formou, parando o sangramento.

Barreiras de gelo brotaram do chão e a loira saltou, parando em frente a Sora, que se espantou. O moreno levou um chute no pé da barriga. Ele caiu de joelhos e a keyblade sumiu por um momento. Antes de se recuperar, colunas de gelo prenderam as mãos do portador, levando-as ao chão.

\- Você não será mais um problema.

\- Sora! - Riku gritou, correndo até o amigo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados avançou contra o gelo usando a keyblade, mas a arma não parecia causar nem um dano. Afastou-se um pouco e chamas saíram da ponta da Way to the Dawn. Contudo, o gelo parecia intacto.

\- Você não vai conseguir libertá-lo...

Seu comentário morreu ao colocar a lança para aparar o golpe da gunblade de Eva. A moça de cabelos róseos continuou a avançar, mas Emina defendia habilmente. Porém, a loira se assustou ao ver as labaredas vindo em sua direção. Conseguiu dissipar as chamas, mas não estava preparada para o soco que levou da outra, que havia se aproveitado da magia para se aproximar.

Emina tentou revidar com estocadas, mas Eva se esquivava ou até mesmo usava a gunblade para desviar a arma mirada em sua direção. A moça de cabelos róseos aproveitava para socar sua adversária, que baixava a guarda na tentativa de atingi-la. Porém, a loira desviou e deu um passo para trás, levantando a ponta não afiada do bastão, atingindo o nariz da outra.

Eva ficou atordoada com a pancada no nariz. Porém, antes que pudesse reagir, viu sua adversária girar a lança habilmente, até sentir uma dor repentina no abdômen. Levou suas mãos à região, os olhos azuis descendo para ver a ponta da lança fincada ali. Balbuciou algumas palavras em tom baixo, mas nada parecia acontecer.

\- Ora guardiã - as vozes em uníssono de Emina falaram. - magias de cura não funcionam contra uma lâmina forjada no vazio. Você vai morrer Eva Al-Rashia, antes mesmo da ascensão. E Etro ficará sem sua guardiã. Mas não se preocupe, em breve ela se juntará a você no esquecimento.

A moça de cabelos róseos caiu de joelho, com as mãos sobre o ferimento que a lança havia deixado, como se aquilo pudesse conter o sangramento.

\- Eva!

Riku olhou para Sora por um momento, que ao perceber que não conseguiria sair dali, acenou para que ele fosse até a moça caída. Ao se aproximar dela, ele a segurou pelos ombros e deixou que se apoiasse nele. Ao vê-la sangrando, sua mão apertou ainda mais o cabo da Way to the Dawn. Com cuidado, ele apoiou a cabeça da moça na grama congelada.

\- Aguente firme. - ele sussurrou.

O rapaz se levantou. Os olhos esverdeados encontraram os olhos bicolores de Emina. Sem esperar qualquer sinal de movimento dela, ele avançou. Não havia trégua da parte dele, que não dava nenhuma oportunidade para a outra contra-atacar, amparando os golpes com a lança ou desviando.

A loira conseguiu saltar para trás ao desviar de uma estocada da keyblade. Ela girou a lança sobre a cabeça e desceu a ponta da lâmina numa tentativa de um corte diagonal. A arma do rapaz parou o ataque acima de sua cabeça. Com agilidade, ele desviou da lâmina e a empurrou, que caiu no chão, a lança sumindo de vista.

Riku se aproximou, a ponta da keyblade mirando seu coração.

Contudo, Emina sorriu em escárnio. Antes que o rapaz de cabelos prateados pudesse questioná-la, ele sentiu o corpo não responder mais aos seus comandos. O gelo havia tomado o seu corpo, prendendo-o ao chão. A mão soltou a keyblade, que sumiu antes de tocar o chão.

Ele tentou se mexer, mas além da cabeça, qualquer movimento era em vão. Emina se levantou e ajeitou as roupas que vestia antes da lança aparecer em sua mão. Ela se aproximou, o mesmo sorriso ainda no rosto, os olhos bicolores observando a tentativa inútil que ele fazia de tentar se libertar.

\- Tanto poder portador. - ela falou. - Eu consigo sentir as trevas que você tanto tenta manter sob controle. Liberte-o.

O som de bala atingindo um objeto sólido interrompeu a loira. Ela observou a ponta afiada da lança e viu um pequeno risco do projétil que havia sido ricocheteado. Eva havia conseguido se sentar, apoiando-se em um braço. No outro, a gunblade estava em suas mãos, o cano da arma virado para sua adversária.

\- Você quer a mim. Seu problema é comigo Emina. Deixe-os em paz.

Emina arqueou a sobrancelha e soltou uma gargalhada em seguida.

\- Eu não acredito. Você o ama!

Riku parou de se debater e os olhos esverdeados correram da loira para a moça de cabelos róseos. Os olhos azuis dela o observaram de relance, e por um momento, ele soube que aquilo era verdade.

\- Seria muito fácil apenas matá-la Eva. Não quero isso. Vou matar este portador primeiro. Depois cuidarei do outro – e apontou para Sora, que ainda permanecia preso. - Destroçarei Luna e Izana. Queimarei cada um daqueles que vieram de outro mundo. Vai morrer sozinha Eva, sem ninguém para se importar com você.

Eva ainda tinha Emina sob sua mira. A mão que a apoiava no chão gelado parecia se cansar, tornando o peso difícil de aguentar. Mesmo que acertasse sua adversária, e não duvidava que fosse acertar, ela teria atingido Riku. Não tinha forças o suficiente para se levantar, e o ferimento em seu abdômen garantia isso.

E o sentimento de impotência a atingiu. Quando criança, nunca havia sido a melhor maga, tampouco a melhor aspirante à gladiadora. Para a herdeira de Aerecia Al-Rashia, Eva era inútil. Até a prenderam para mostrar isso. Invocaram seus piores medos. Até a explosão, junto com a primeira marca. E agora, era como se Emina mostrasse mais uma vez que ela não havia melhorado nem um pouco, mesmo com a luta delas na Arena.

Uma lágrima caiu. E o grito que deixou os seus lábios trouxe uma sensação de que seu corpo estava queimando por dentro.

Emina girou a lança, pronta atingir o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Por um momento, ele sentiu medo. Um medo que não sentia há muito tempo. Riku não havia tido medo de morrer. Porém, temia morrer sem poder fazer nada por ninguém. E aquilo acontecia agora. Sora estava preso e Eva sangrava. Lilian e Zack estavam em algum lugar dali enfrentando Lilith, e não sabia se ambos estavam bem.

Porém, antes que a lança pudesse atingi-lo, ele escutou um grito. E uma parede de fogo se levantou, separando-o da loira. Quando as chamas se dissiparam, ele ficou espantado ao ver Eva com seu báculo na mão. Com esforço, ela se levantou, apoiando-se nele. O ferimento parecia não sangrar mais.

Emina ficou surpresa.

\- Eu não acredito... A última marca...

O báculo de Eva sumiu e ela olhou para as mãos. Tocou em seu ferimento e percebeu que ele havia fechado. Os olhos azuis caíram em Emina, que estava em choque pelo que via. Aquela onda de calor percorreu cada terminação da moça de cabelos róseos e com a gunblade surgindo em sua mão, soube que deixou aquela onda correr por entre o ambiente gelado. Quatro projeções astrais pareciam deixar o corpo da jovem, percorrendo os céus, antes de cercá-la.

\- Ora, ora... Quanto tempo eu não os vejo. Pelo visto, a última marca apareceu guardiã. Agora venha. Venha me enfrentar!

Eva atirou e correu para a adversária, que apenas desviou da lâmina, antes de descer com a ponta da lança para atacá-la. Mas ela havia sido mais rápida, invocando o báculo e o colocando nas costas, bloqueando o ataque da outra. Em um rápido movimento, ela se virou e empurrou a outra com o báculo, antes deste sumir e dar lugar à gunblade mais uma vez.

Emina se defendeu com a lança mais uma vez ao ver a outra avançar. Antes que Eva pudesse reagir, levou uma de suas mãos ao chão de gelo. A moça de cabelos róseos olhou para baixo bem a tempo de ver que estava prestes a ser presa ao chão. Com um salto, ela se afastou da loira e com o báculo em mãos, ela soltou uma onda de chamas em direção a outra, que levantou uma parede de gelo a tempo de protegê-la.

Quando o gelo se desfez, Emina não conseguiu levantar a lança a tempo, sendo atacada por Eva. A arma da loira fugiu de suas mãos e ela olhou para a ponta da gunblade. Viu as formas astrais de antes ao redor da moça de cabelos róseos, observando-a.

\- Ora, se não são os protetores da criação. Os fragmentos de Etro. O que acham que farão? Me matar?

\- Eu não posso matar você, _Primus Anima_. Sabe disso. Mas foram eles que a criaram. E eles podem te destruir de uma vez por todas.

Emina empalideceu, e pela primeira vez desde em que se encontraram naquele dia, a voz uníssona da loira com Prima saiu com temor.

\- Eles não se atreveriam. Eu sou primeira criação abençoada por Etro.

\- Acho que eles discordam. Afinal, você ameaçou a criação. Decepcionou Etro ao querer tomar seu lugar. E tudo por _ciúmes_. Não creio que eles sejam benevolentes quanto a sua traição.

As projeções correram para a loira caída. O grito de desespero deixou seus lábios, mas não por muito tempo. O pássaro vermelho piou alto e voou em direção à mulher. Emina parou de gritar.

Acima dela, estava a mulher de antes, os cabelos loiros claríssimos e compridos, a pele pálida e os dois olhos azuis gélidos observando as projeções. O dragão azul a prendeu, enquanto a tartaruga negra a atingiu na altura do estômago, tal como uma estocada. Com a expressão cansada, Prima observou o tigre branco. Ele a observou antes de rugir e avançar.

O grito de Prima ecoou por um momento, antes da campina cair em silêncio. Não demorou para que todo o gelo sumisse. As projeções astrais observaram a moça de cabelos róseos, que assentiu e eles correram para a moça, sumindo assim que a encontrava.

Eva voltou a olha para Emina, que tinha os dois olhos castanhos arregalados em pavor pelo que havia acabado de ver. Em seguida, o olhar caiu nos olhos azuis de sua rival, que a observava sem nenhuma emoção em seu rosto.

\- Porque? - a loira cuspiu em raiva a pergunta. - Eu é quem deveria ter sido a filha de Aerecia Al-Rashia. Eu é quem deveria ter sido escolhida por Etro. Mas não... Foi _você_.

\- Você não sabe o que está falando Emina.

\- Eu não sei? - ela questionou em escárnio. - Claro... Veja só você Eva. Tão tola e fraca. O que vai fazer agora? Me matar? Tal como a assassina que você realmente é?

\- Você é acusada de traição Emina Forturio. - a moça de cabelos rosas. - A morte seria uma dádiva. Por isso, sua alma jamais alcançará o Val-halla. Vai ficar vagando no vazio, sem jamais encontrar conforto para sua alma.

\- Não...

\- Adeus Emina.

E o tiro ecoou pelos Campos, deixando tudo silencioso em seguida.

Eva se afastou do corpo da loira. A gunblade sumiu e ela olhou para as mãos, que tremiam. Desabou sobre os joelhos e sentiu os olhos arderem.

Riku havia se libertado do gelo quando Prima foi destruída pelas entidades astrais que haviam se unido a Eva. Ele correu até Sora, cujas mãos haviam finalmente se libertado. Depois de garantir que o amigo estava bem, os olhos esverdeados correram para a moça de cabelos róseos, que estava ajoelhada olhando para as mãos.

\- Eva!

O rapaz de cabelos prateados correu em direção à moça e se ajoelhou, ficando de frente para ela. Ele a chamou mais uma vez. Eva pareceu ter escutado dessa vez e os olhos azuis o encaravam de volta. As lágrimas caíam e o puro desespero estava estampado em seu rosto.

\- Me mate... - ela sussurrou, com o medo gravado em sua voz.

\- O que?

Os olhos esverdeados caíram para as mãos dela e ele viu o motivo do desespero da outra. Ele já havia visto as marcas nos dedos de sua mão esquerda. Da última vez que ela lhe mostrara, haviam três. Agora não mais. A última marca, a marca de Genbu, estava gravada no dedo mindinho.

\- Não...

\- Me mate Riku. Vamos, me mate! - o grito dela era desesperador ecoando pelos Campos do Éden.

\- Senhora, ali está ela. - ele escutou a voz de alguma gladiadora ao longe, mas não conseguia se concentrar, principalmente diante do pedido da moça de cabelos róseos.

Os passos apressados se tornaram mais altos.

\- Me mata por favor. Vamos Riku, faça!

\- Eu... Eu... - o rapaz de cabelos prateados não conseguia raciocinar direito.

\- Contenham-na. - a voz de Aerecia soou.

As gladiadoras correram até a dupla ajoelhada e contiveram Eva, que se debatia tentando se livrar delas, mas elas pareciam ser fortes o suficiente para não deixar que a moça fugisse. Riku despertou de seu torpor e tentou amparar a jovem, mas não demorou para ser derrubado no chão, com outro grupo de gladiadoras o mantendo lá.

\- Deixem-na em paz! - ele conseguiu falar.

Aerecia se aproximou do grupo e olhou de soslaio para ele antes de prestar atenção para a filha.

\- A última marca apareceu mesmo. - a mulher comentou olhando para a filha, que devolvia o olhar agora furioso para ela. - Levem-na para seus aposentos e certifiquem-se de que ela não fugirá. Minha filha precisa ser preparada para a ascensão.

Riku estava preso e só lhe restou ver Eva ser carregada para longe, enquanto se debatia para tentar se livrar das mãos que a seguravam, mesmo em vão. Aerecia observou a filha ser levada e voltou sua atenção para o jovem de cabelos prateados. Viu o desgosto em seu rosto. Se ela lhe diria algo, acabou por desistir do diálogo. Ela apenas se virou e o deixou para trás.

Sentiu o peso sumir e o rapaz percebeu que as gladiadoras que o prendia seguiram Aerecia e a comitiva que deixava os Campos do Éden. Ele se sentou na grama e viu Sora se levantar. Aparentemente, ele também havia sido imobilizado. Ainda em silêncio, observou o amigo se aproximar.

\- O que foi tudo isso? - ele perguntou, observando o outro de forma séria. - Quem é Eva de verdade Riku? O que não estamos sabendo?

\- Conversaremos depois. Precisamos achar a Lil. Se Prima foi destruída, precisamos saber o que aconteceu a Lilith.

O moreno assentiu, sem insistir no assunto. Riku não diria nada por enquanto. Então ele aguardaria até a poeira abaixar.

* * *

Não havia ninguém por ali. Não sabia se a parede de gelo ainda estava de pé para separá-los do restante de Caem. E mesmo se não houvesse, tampouco sabia a direção que Riku e os outros haviam tomado em busca de Prima.

Quando gritou pela quarta vez em busca de ajuda, ele escutou passos se aproximando. Não tardou para que uma dupla viesse correndo em direção a eles. O rapaz tinha cabelos brancos, os olhos azuis enérgicos em uma expressão cansada, com a aljava quase vazia presa às costas, enquanto segurava um arco. A moça que o acompanhava tinha os cabelos róseos num tom quase loiro desgrenhados, quase soltos, e, apesar de cansada, empunhava o tridente em mãos.

Lembrou-se dos dois da Arena. A moça se chamava Luna, a irmã caçula de Eva. E ouvira comentar durante o evento sobre o rapaz. Seu nome era Izana.

\- O que aconteceu? – ele questionou preocupado.

\- A Lil... ela... ela estava bem até pouco tempo.

\- Não se preocupe, está bem? – a moça de cabelos róseos falou num tom calmo. – Nós vamos...

\- Zack?!

O grupo se virou ao ouvir o chamado a tempo de ver Riku falar algo para Sora, que vinha em seu encalço, antes de correrem para se juntar a eles.

\- O que aconteceu? – ele questionou, olhando para todos.

Luna olhou em volta, como se esperasse mais alguém.

\- Riku... onde está Eva?

\- Luna... eu – ele começou, sem conseguir desviar dos olhos azuis que o observavam, mas também sem saber como dizer o que havia acontecido.

\- Onde está a minha irmã?

\- A última marca – conseguiu dizer por fim. – ela apareceu e... sua mãe a levou.

A moça se levantou alarmada, até que observou a garota caída que precisava de ajuda.

\- Vá atrás da Evie – Izana disse, tocando-a no ombro para chamar sua atenção.

\- Mas... Eles precisam...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu os ajudarei a levá-la para a enfermaria. Agora vá vê-la.

Luna murmurou um agradecimento para o rapaz, e apenas com um aceno de cabeça, ela se virou e deixou todos para trás, tomando o caminho de volta para a cidadela.

O arco na mão de Izana sumiu e ele se dirigiu para Lilian, e a pegou nos braços. Riku e Sora se abaixaram para segurarem Zack em pé, de forma que os dois conseguissem ajudá-lo a andar mais rapidamente.

E da forma mais rápida que podiam, o grupo deixou os Campos para trás em direção à cidadela de Caem em busca de cuidados.


	20. Ascensão

**Capítulo 20 – Ascensão**

Não havia sinal das criaturas pelas ruas de Caem. Toda a reconstrução feita do ataque anterior havia sido em vão. O caos predominava, homens e mulheres estavam caídos pelas ruas machucados. Alguns que não aparentavam ferimentos graves davam assistência inicial aos casos graves, enquanto outros partiam em busca de sobreviventes em meio à destruição.

Mas o grupo de Radiant Garden ignorava a todos que cruzavam os seus caminhos. Izana ainda seguia à frente, abrindo caminho apressado com Lilian em seus braços. Riku e Sora apoiavam Zack em seus ombros e o ajudava a andar o mais rápido que conseguia, seguindo o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

Ao alcançarem a residência, eles deram a volta pela construção branca em direção ao prédio menor onde se encontrava a enfermaria. Enfermeiras corriam apressadas, acolhendo a todos os feridos que chegavam, analisando seus estados e correndo em busca de materiais para efetuarem primeiros socorros.

Eles encontraram duas camas ainda vazias. Izana deitou Lilian em uma, enquanto Riku e Sora ajudaram o loiro a se sentar. Uma enfermeira de cabelos escuros pareceu reconhecê-los e se aproximou. O rapaz de cabelos prateados lembrou-se dela do dia em que Lilian havia despertado.

\- O que temos aqui?

\- Não é nada grave! – Zack se apressou em dizer, mostrando a queimadura. – Vai se curar em breve.

\- Não se preocupe. Algumas pomadas sobre isso e ficará bom e pouco tempo, mas seu caso não é preocupante, não poderei deixa-lo aqui. Precisamos de todo leito disponível para os casos graves. – a morena explicou, entregando-o um pequeno pote com um pouco de creme esverdeado.

O loiro apenas assentiu e os olhos correram para a namorada.

A mulher correu para a jovem de cabelos castanhos e a analisou, mas parecia preocupada. Antes que pudesse questionar o que havia acontecido, a moça de cabelos castanhos começou a convulsionar e parecia balbuciar algo que ninguém conseguiu fazer distinção do que era dito.

A enfermeira voltou sua atenção para a moça. Tentou contê-la, mas em vão. Gritou para as outras pedindo por ervas e outros itens. As outras vieram apressadamente e uma delas segurou a cabeça da paciente por um instante, pingando algumas gotas de um liquido amarelado em seus lábios.

As convulsões cessaram, porém, Lilian ainda mantinha a respiração acelerada. A enfermeira de cabelos escuros analisou sua pulsação e percebeu linhas finas e pretas saltarem em seu pescoço. Observou de perto, antes de se virar para os outros que ainda a observavam.

\- O que aconteceu com ela?

Os olhares caíram em Zack, que estava sentado na cama.

\- Eu... eu não sei ao certo. – ele começou. – Lilith me atacou e não lembro bem. Talvez tenha apagado. Mas quando encontrei a Lil de novo, ela me disse que acabou.

A enfermeira assentiu vagamente e os dispensou, dizendo que deixariam a moça de cabelos castanhos em observação. Os rapazes apenas assentiram, sem muito o que pudessem fazer pela amiga.

Com a ajuda de Sora e Riku, Zack se colocou de pé. Deu uma última olhada em sua namorada, que ainda parecia respirar com dificuldade, antes de começar a caminhar a passos lentos para fora da enfermaria.

Izana se virou para eles e informou que precisaria se juntar aos outros na cidade em busca de sobreviventes e ver se alguém mais precisaria de cuidados urgentes. Despediu-se com um aceno e tomou a direção da cidadela, enquanto o trio caminhava para dentro da residência das Al-Rashia.

Após alguns minutos de esforço, eles conseguiram alcançar o corredor onde estavam hospedados. O loiro apontou para a porta do quarto que havia sido designado para ele depois que despertara do primeiro ataque de Lilith e Prima. Ajudaram-no a se sentar sobre a cama. Ele retirou a própria camisa e pegou a pomada esverdeada que havia sido lhe entregue, passando-a sobre a queimadura que ainda lhe incomodava.

Acomodou-se na cama em seguida e observou a dupla que estava parado, observando direções diferentes, mas totalmente perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Pigarreou em certo momento, atraindo os olhares para si.

\- Acho que vou ficar bem. Vocês devem ir descansar.

Eles assentiram e se dirigiram à saída.

\- Mas... – Zack voltou a falar, sem olhá-los. – Vocês acham que a Lil vai ficar bem?

Sora olhou para o amigo.

\- Claro que vai. – Riku respondeu. – Descanse bem. Ela vai querer vê-lo bom quando acordar.

O loiro assentiu e se acomodou na cama.

A dupla deixou o quarto sem trocar uma palavra. Riku se dirigiu ao próprio quarto, seguido por Sora, que parecia não querer descansar. E não podia culpá-lo. Depois do que acontecera nos Campos, eles precisavam conversar.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados acenou o banco próximo a uma pequena mesa para que o amigo se sentasse. O outro o fez, ainda em silêncio, aguardando o que o rapaz poderia lhe dizer.

\- Você sabe que não pode esconder tudo isso por muito tempo, não é? – o moreno comentou, por fim, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável.

\- Não é tão fácil quanto parece.

\- Então tente.

Riku respirou fundo.

\- Quando Lilith nos atacou em Traverse Town, teve um momento que ela parecia ter reconhecido Eva de alguma forma. Quando Prima nos atacou da primeira vez, ela se referenciava a Eva como guardiã o tempo todo.

Sora assentiu, e o incentivou a continuar.

\- É claro que eu não perguntei nada a ela. Eu poderia acabar morto se fizesse uma pergunta dessas, já que ela não parecia se dar ao trabalho de contar nada a ninguém. Mas lembra quando Aerecia contou aquela história sobre Etro, Prima e o guardião? – o moreno assentiu mais uma vez, atento ao que o amigo dizia. - Depois disso não foi muito difícil somar tudo e descobrir que Eva havia sido escolhida para ser a próxima guardiã de Etro.

\- E porque não nos contou isso?

\- Era uma informação que deveria ter vindo dela. Não pareceu justo que todos vocês soubessem por outra pessoa que não por ela própria. Ou por Aerecia.

\- E você?

\- O que tem eu?

Sora o olhou e Riku soube o que ele queria dizer.

Por céus, as palavras de Emina ecoaram em sua mente mais uma vez. Ele havia ficado surpreso. Eva nunca havia dito isso a ele quando estiveram juntos. O rapaz tampouco chegou a dizer que a amava. E não teria mais essa chance. Duvidava que conseguisse ver Eva novamente.

\- Pare Sora – o rapaz de cabelos prateados falou, fechando os olhos, tentando em vão se livrar da lembrança de ver Eva baleada e caída, tendo a certeza da veracidade das palavras de Emina. – Eva se tornará a guardiã de Etro, e... Só nos resta ir embora.

O moreno se levantou e pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, apertando-o levemente em consolo. Não havia o que dizer. Nada do que pudesse falar iria mudar a situação toda.

\- Eu... vou procurar os outros. Descanse um pouco também.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados fez menção de se levantar para acompanhá-lo, mas Sora o impediu. Não insistiu em ir. Talvez precisasse mesmo de um tempo a sós para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Quando houvesse a garantia de que todos os outros estavam bem, eles iriam embora e esperava que tudo não passasse de uma mera lembrança.

Antes que ele pudesse enlouquecer.

* * *

O dia seguinte se arrastava por Caem.

Todos os feridos já haviam sido socorridos. Os mortos haviam sido recolhidos para os cuidados da cerimônia de sepultamento, que seria após a cerimônia de ascensão, como muitos especulavam.

E segundo os boatos, a cerimônia deveria ocorrer o mais breve possível, já que muitas gladiadoras haviam sido dispensadas da organização da cidadela para tomar conta dos preparativos do evento. Aerecia havia ordenado que aquilo fosse tratado com máxima urgência.

Porém, Luna estava frustrada. Assim que deixara Izana e parte do grupo de Radiant Garden para trás nos Campos no dia anterior, ela voltara para a residência. O local estava vazio, já que as gladiadoras deviam estar ocupadas com o resgate dos feridos depois que as criaturas sumiram.

Mas duas delas faziam vigília em frente ao quarto de sua irmã. Não se aproximou. Precisava saber o que diabos sua mãe tinha em mente ao fazer aquilo. Contudo, não conseguiu encontra-la por boa parte do dia. Apenas ao anoitecer, ela achou sua mãe, em seu escritório, quando conversava com Caius sobre algo que ela não se deu o trabalho de saber o que era.

\- O que diabos a senhora pensa que está fazendo?

A mulher a olhou sem se abalar.

\- Eva é sua filha! Ela não é um animal para ser mantido preso com vigília.

\- Se me lembro bem, ela escapou uma vez. – Aerecia falou, sem fazer caso.

\- Você está mantendo Eva presa Aerecia? – Caiu se pronunciou, incrédulo.

\- Ela precisa ser preparada para a cerimônia de ascensão.

\- Mas isso é um pouco demais.

\- Não pedi sua opinião sobre como devo agir com minhas filhas...

\- _Nossas_ filhas! – o homem falou, indignado. – Gostaria de lembrá-la disso.

A mulher de cabelos róseos claros ficou em silêncio, indignada pelas palavras do marido. Cortou qualquer discussão que pudesse ter com ele ali e voltou sua atenção para a filha mais nova, que ainda a aguardava.

\- Se não tem nada mais para falar, peço que se retire...

\- Eu quero ver a minha irmã. – a moça disse.

\- Isso não será possível.

\- Mas...

\- Está proibida de ver a Eva! Agora saia daqui. Mais tarde teremos uma conversa.

Luna odiou aquele tom da mãe. Sabia o que viria mais tarde. Mas não se importou. Deixou a sala de sua mãe indignada. Bateu a porta ao passar e deixou o lugar furiosa.

Agora as marcas em suas costas ardiam ainda devido ao que sua mãe fizera no dia anterior. Havia passado o dia meditando no templo de sua família nos Campos. Mas qualquer tentativa que fizera foi em vão. Frustrada, ela bufou e deixou o lugar para trás, voltando para a residência. Passaria pelas gladiadoras que estariam de vigília de um jeito ou de outro.

Quando finalmente alcançou o corredor onde era seu quarto, viu as mulheres de guarda. Eram diferentes das que haviam no dia anterior. Ainda assim, não se importava. Respirou fundo e manteve a postura ereta, o queixo erguido.

\- Eu vim ver a minha irmã.

\- Temos ordens da senhora Aerecia de que ninguém deve passar... – a gladiadora da esquerda falou, o tom frio de um soldado que seguia ordens.

\- Mas eu sou filha dela...

\- Luna – a outra gladiadora falou. – sua mãe deixou claro de que ninguém...

\- Deixem-na passar.

As três mulheres se viraram para olhar o fim do corredor e lá estava Caius. Os fios cinza se sobressaíam nos cabelos brancos arrumados do homem. Apesar da seriedade com que dera a ordem, ele se mantinha calmo, quase como se questionasse às gladiadoras de sua esposa o que elas fariam agora.

\- Senhor Caius...

\- Eu lidarei com Aerecia mais tarde. Agora deixem a menina passar.

As gladiadoras engoliram em seco e concordaram, prestando uma breve reverência e deixando as portas do quarto de Eva livres. Luna sorriu para o pai, que apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, antes de se virar para partir.

A moça não bateu na porta daquela vez. Apenas abriu-a e entrou. Ficou espantada ao ver o quarto da outra. A penteadeira estava bagunçada, muito dos pertences estavam no chão, o espelho quebrado. O banco estava caído próximo à cama. Caminhou com passos lentos, recolhendo o assento e colocando no devido lugar.

Eva estava sentada em sua cama, observando a vista da sacada, de costas para a entrada do seu quarto. Não se deu ao trabalho de virar para ver quem entrava num primeiro momento. Sua mãe havia colocado vigília, e com certeza estava proibida de receber visitas. Porém, sua visita não havia se pronunciado, e ao espiar sobre o ombro, ela ficou surpresa.

\- Luna? – ela chamou, sem acreditar.

\- Oi Eva. – a garota a olhou, aproximando-se da mais velha.

A moça de cabelos róseos se levantou apressada e tomou a outra em seus braços. Abraçou a caçula com força, certificando-se de que ela realmente estava ali. Luna apenas retribuiu o gesto, sem nada a dizer.

\- Creio que nossa mãe não tenha deixado você vir.

A mais nova riu.

\- Nosso pai ordenou que as gladiadoras que estão de vigília me deixassem entrar.

Eva riu, imaginando a reação delas ao receber ordem de seu pai. Aerecia, apesar de respeitada, era temida, diferente do marido. Além do respeito natural que emanava de Caius, ele costumava deixar sua calma inabalável e sempre tentava ser compreensivo. E isso às vezes desconcertava as gladiadoras quando recebiam ordens vindas dele.

\- Achei que eu não a veria de novo. – a mais velha falou, desfazendo o abraço.

As duas se sentaram na cama.

\- Quando as criaturas sumiram, todos sentiram uma onda de energia muito fora do comum. Izana e eu corremos até os Campos. Quando encontramos Riku e os outros... Riku me disse que...

A outra assentiu, mostrando as quatro marcas gravadas em cada um dos dedos.

\- A inveja dominou Emina por tanto tempo que foi fácil para Prima se aproveitar dela. – a moça começou. – Inveja por não ser escolhida para ser a próxima guardiã, por não ser filha de Aerecia. Não fiquei tão surpresa quando percebi que ela hospedava _Primus Anima_.

\- Emina era louca e nós sabíamos disso... mas ela estava mesmo disposta a...

\- Sim, ela destruiria todas nós se isso significasse ser o que ela sempre desejou.

\- O que aconteceu com ela?

\- Eu quase fui morta. Mas ela mataria Sora e Riku antes que eu pudesse... – e as palavras não saíram, mas sua irmã pareceu entender e sinalizou para que continuasse. – Eu só queria não ser tão impotente. E a última marca apareceu. Os fragmentos de Etro, os protetores da criação apareceram e destruíram _Primus Anima_. E eu matei Emina, acusada por traição.

Eva ficou em silêncio por um momento. Lembrou-se do desespero que havia sentido ao ver a última marca. Fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar do que acontecera em seguida.

\- Quando tudo acabou e percebi o que tinha acontecido... Eu quis morrer Luna.

\- Eva...

\- Eu pedi a Riku que me matasse. Não poderia deixar que a velha me encontrasse... Acho que não preciso falar que não adiantou. Agora estou aqui, esperando o espetáculo que ela quer fazer na cerimônia de ascensão.

\- Os boatos que correm é que será daqui a dois dias.

A moça de cabelos róseos assentiu sem se importar com aquela informação. De tudo o que gostaria de falar, a principal delas se tratava de uma pergunta. Mas temia em fazer. Apenas não sabia o motivo do medo.

\- E... você tem visto... alguém de Radiant Garden?

Luna riu, sabendo qual era o verdadeiro intuito daquela pergunta.

\- Após sair correndo dos Campos, eu não vi ninguém. Muito menos um certo rapaz de cabelos prateados, se é o que você deseja saber. Mas sei que eles ainda não partiram. A amiga deles, Lilian, está na enfermaria. Ainda não sabem o que aconteceu com ela.

Eva assentiu vagamente, pensando no que a irmã havia acabado de lhe dizer. Soltou uma risada amarga ao pensar na implicação da não partida deles. Ainda mais conhecendo sua mãe.

\- A velha não vai deixá-los ir embora, não é? – ela comentou, o tom de voz baixo.

\- O que?

\- Nós duas sabemos o quanto ela deve odiá-los. Sua cordialidade não nos engana.

\- Você acha?

\- O rei Mickey é apenas muito bondoso e gentil para não querer confusão com alguém que poderia ajudá-los. – Eva disse dando de ombros. – Mas o que me dói nisso tudo é... Eu não pude dizer a Riku tudo o que eu realmente sentia.

A moça de cabelos róseos suspirou pesadamente

\- Depois da conversa que vocês tiveram, ele veio até mim. Ele não me julgou por nada. Queria que fugíssemos, que vivêssemos uma mentira. Uma mentira bonita. E eu queria tanto Luna!

Eva não continuou. Não evitou a primeira lágrima. Sentiu os braços de sua irmã em um abraço acolhedor.

\- Eu só gostaria de ter dito que o amava... antes de tudo acabar. – e ela olhou para a caçula. – Diga a ele que eu sinto muito. Por não ter dito que o amava. Por ter sido tão tola por tanto tempo...

A moça foi interrompida quando a porta abriu. As irmãs olharam para a entrada e viram Aerecia parada, observando-as incrédula. Pela expressão da mãe, a mais nova sabia que as gladiadoras de vigília haviam contado o que tinha se passado.

\- Não é de se esperar que tenha apelado para Caius. – a mulher comentou com desgosto, sem necessariamente se dirigir à filha mais nova. – Saia daqui Luna.

A mais nova se virou para a irmã e a abraçou mais uma vez, antes de se levantar e deixar o cômodo. O olhar indiferente de sua mãe não deixou a mais velha em nenhum momento. Quando Luna fechou a porta, Eva esfregou os olhos rapidamente.

\- Não toque nela.

\- Isso não lhe diz respeito Eva. – ela disse, indiferente.

Os olhos azuis correram rapidamente pelo quarto, focando na bagunça que a moça de cabelos róseos havia feito no dia anterior, após a sua prisão.

\- Espero que esteja pronta para sua ascensão.

\- Os boatos dizem que será depois de amanhã.

\- Pelo visto, Luna te contou. Após sua ascensão, teremos o sepultamento daqueles falecidos em batalha. As primeiras almas a chegarem aos portões com você como guardiã.

\- Sinto muito se não consigo compartilhar do seu contentamento _mamãe_. – Eva disse com desdém.

Aerecia riu, como se o que a filha havia dito fosse uma piada.

\- Fico me perguntando como será a reação do garoto ao vê-la partir. Riku é seu nome, não é?

Eva se levantou e se colocou na frente da mãe, olhando-a com surpresa e temor pela menção ao rapaz de cabelos prateados.

\- Deixe-os ir embora em paz.

\- Ah não, minha querida filha. – a mulher falou, ainda calma. – Eu não me esqueci de sua fuga. Achou que não teria consequências? Agradeça por não haver mais.

A moça fez menção de avançar. Mas suas pernas não a obedeceram e ela caiu ajoelhada, como se houvesse levado um soco no estômago.

Então Eva riu. Riu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada engraçada.

\- Se tem algo bom em ser a guardiã dos portões – a garota falou, olhando para a mãe. – é que todas as almas terão que passar por mim. Cedo ou tarde, você vai morrer. E eu estarei lá para recebê-la. Para negar passagem e condenar a sua alma a vagar sem rumo pela eternidade.

\- Você não se atreveria.

\- Duvida?

E Eva riu com o pensamento e não deu atenção para quando sua mãe a deixou sozinha em sua prisão.

* * *

Riku estava sentado ao lado da maca onde Lilian dormia. Apertava sua mão, marcada com linhas pretas finas, com delicadeza, observando a respiração agora calma da amiga. Sora estava sentado na maca ao lado, que estava vazia, observando a moça.

Havia sido difícil tirar Zack dali minutos atrás. O loiro havia estado com ela por um dia inteiro. Não havia aparecido para as refeições na biblioteca, nem era encontrado em seu quarto. Contudo, na visita da dupla, eles haviam conseguido convencê-lo de descansar um pouco, com o argumento de que ele precisaria estar bem quando sua namorada acordasse.

No dia anterior, o rei havia dito que todo o trabalho deles naquele mundo havia acabado. Haviam detido Prima, Lilith e toda a ameaça que os anima causavam. Porém, havia o fato de Lilian ainda estar na enfermaria. O rapaz de cabelos prateados havia contado o que viu. Desde as convulsões até as linhas pretas que pareciam tomar o lugar das veias em seu pescoço.

Contudo, Mickey havia decido que, se houvesse um jeito de mantê-la estável durante a viagem, eles iriam levá-la para Yen Sid. Talvez o velho mestre soubesse como curar a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

\- Pelo visto, vocês conseguiram fazer o garoto ir descansar. – a enfermeira de cabelos escuros que havia socorrido a moça falou, aproximando-se deles.

\- Somos bem convincentes. – Sora disse. – Mas como ela está?

\- Nenhuma melhora aparente, apesar de estar um pouco mais estável que antes. O que me preocupa são as linhas pretas, que estão crescendo pelo seu corpo.

\- Nós precisaremos partir em breve. Se nos puder fornecer tudo para mantê-la estável para a viagem, nós ficaremos muito agradecidos. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados falou.

\- Claro. Venham em minha sala, posso passar as devidas instruções.

Sora assentiu e sinalizou para que o amigo ficasse, enquanto ele iria acompanhar a mulher de cabelos escuros até a sala dela. Riku se virou para a amiga adormecida. Ele duvidava que Yen Sid pudesse ter soluções para os problemas dela. Duvidava que alguém pudesse tê-las.

\- Riku...

O rapaz olhou surpreso para Lilian. Os olhos verdes o observavam.

\- Calma Lil. – ele falou, mostrando-lhe um sorriso. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade.

\- Não diga isso...

Por céus, como o rapaz odiava quando ela era pessimista desse jeito. E se odiava ainda mais por saber que era verdade.

\- Isso é culpa minha... eu...

\- Não se culpe Riku. – ela falou com ternura. – Você tinha razão. Eu precisava aceitá-la. É uma parte de mim.

\- Lil, vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos levá-la para Yen Sid. Ele saberá o que fazer e...

Lilian o interrompeu e balbuciou alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu escutar, antes de cair no sono mais uma vez. O rapaz de cabelos prateados fez menção de falar algo, mas ao perceber que ela havia voltado a dormir, ele apenas depositou um beijo na mão que segurava.

Ele ouviu alguém se aproximar e viu Sora se aproximando com um embrulho em mãos. Os olhos esverdeados viram a amiga mais uma vez, antes de se levantar e deixá-la, com o amigo em seu encalço.

\- A enfermeira – o moreno comentou. – o nome dela é Ashara. E deu algumas...

\- Tudo isso é inútil. – o outro rebateu em tom baixo enquanto saíam da enfermaria.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela não vai melhorar. Yen Sid não conseguirá fazer nada por ela e... não consigo parar de pensar que tudo isso é minha culpa.

Sora olhou ao redor e viu que estavam sozinhos. Segurou o amigo, sem entender o que diabos ele estava falando. Riku suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, procurando a melhor forma de explicar para o amigo. Acenou para que continuassem a caminhada, já que deveriam ir até Vaan para se assegurar que tudo estava certo para a partida deles.

\- Lilian aceitou Lilith e se uniram para serem apenas uma.

\- E isso seria um problema? – o moreno perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Aerecia não disse que isso precisava acontecer se quiséssemos deter Lilith?

\- Sim. – o outro assentiu. – Mas Lilian recebeu seu coração das sete princesas. Os sete seres de coração mais puro que já circulou pelos mundos que conhecemos. Sua outra parte, Lilith, foi consumida pela escuridão, alimentada por Prima. E agora elas travam uma luta dentro da Lil, onde apenas uma vai sair vitoriosa.

\- E se o lado de Lilith se sobrepor?

\- Acho que não nos restaria muita escolha, não é?

Sora assentiu, entendendo onde o amigo queria chegar.

Eles caminharam para fora da residência e tomaram as ruas da cidadela. Grupos passavam correndo às pressas de um lado para o outro. Desde o ataque, a dupla não havia feito muito além de ficarem reclusos na biblioteca. Não por pesquisa, mas foi uma ideia do rei de que eles deveriam esperar que a anfitriã viesse lhes falar algo antes de simplesmente anunciar a partida.

Mas ninguém havia vindo. E isso deixava a todos intrigados. Nas poucas vezes que alguém havia arriscado a vagar pelos corredores, Aerecia não era vista, nem Caius ou ninguém mais além das gladiadoras que faziam a guarda da residência. E elas não pareciam dispostas a dar qualquer tipo de informação.

Só que Mickey não poderia ficar ali aguardando sua anfitriã. Então havia decidido que partiriam. Como já haviam verificado o estado de Lilian e a enfermeira havia assegurado formas de fazê-la passar por uma viagem tranquila, eles agora precisavam dar instruções a Vaan. Partiriam ao cair da noite rumo a Mysterious Tower.

\- Riku? – uma voz chamou o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

A dupla se virou e eles reconheceram Luna duas ruas depois. Eles acenaram e ela se aproximou deles.

\- Espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

\- Ah não. – Sora falou, dando de ombros. – Estávamos indo ao hangar de naves.

\- Claro, claro. – a moça assentiu. – Você se importaria se eu roubasse seu amigo por um momento.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou o amigo com um sorriso. Se despediu dele e da moça e se afastou, assobiando relaxado, enquanto tomava o caminho do hangar de naves.

Riku se virou para a garota de cabelos róseos quase loiros e ela acenou para que eles caminhassem. Eles andaram pelas ruas da cidadela em silêncio, desviando das pessoas apressadas. O rapaz só percebeu para onde estavam indo quando deixaram as ruas e entraram nos Campos.

\- Um pouco de privacidade é bom. A cidade está muito agitada, e a residência, bem... minha mãe tem muitos ouvidos.

Ele assentiu, ainda sem saber exatamente onde ela queria chegar. Mas desde o que havia acontecido ali dias antes, só havia a necessidade de saber uma coisa.

\- Como Eva está?

\- Ela está bem, apesar de tudo. – a moça falou, soltando um suspiro pesado. – A cerimônia de ascensão está marcada para amanhã.

\- Entendo. É uma pena não ter a chance de falar com a sua irmã. – ele falou pesaroso. – Sora foi avisar a Vaan para preparar a Hight Wing. Pretendemos partir ao cair da noite. Estávamos na enfermaria pedindo recursos para manter Lil estável até Mysterious Tower. Esperamos que um velho mestre nosso possa ajudá-la.

Eva não comentou nada. O rapaz a observou por um momento e soube que ela escondia algo. Ele parou de caminhar e a moça fez o mesmo. Por um momento, evitou olhá-lo, mas respirou fundo e os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos esverdeados dele.

\- Vocês não partirão hoje à noite.

\- O que?

\- Minha mãe jamais permitirá que vocês partam antes da ascensão.

\- Por qual motivo? Ela não pode nos manter presos aqui...

\- Receio que agora, vocês sejam prisioneiros dela. Sem saber, é óbvio. Mas isso tudo faz parte do castigo de Eva pela fuga dela. E tudo pareceu piorar com a última marca...

O rapaz não questionou, apesar de não saber bem aonde a outra queria chegar com aquela conversa. Tudo aquilo parecia loucura.

\- Luna...

\- Minha mãe os odeia. Principalmente você Riku.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Ele abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não sabia o que falar. Soltou uma risada, como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada.

\- O que nós fizemos? O que _eu_ fiz? – ele perguntou. – Nós ajudamos a se livrar de Prima. Não hesitamos em lutar ao lado das gladiadoras quando aquelas coisas atacaram. E ela nos odeia?

\- Ela sabe dos sentimentos que Eva tem por você. E vice-versa. Ela quer que você veja quando minha irmã aceitar o seu dever. Quando ela morrerá para ascender como guardiã.

\- Mas o que os outros têm a ver?

\- Para que cada marca aparecesse era preciso que ela passasse por algumas... situações. Quando a marca de Soryu apareceu anos atrás, foi a representação do espírito selvagem guiado pelo instinto aflorando. Cada situação refletia ao fragmento da marca que surgia. Mas ainda faltava a última. Genbu é o escudo da criação, o instinto de proteção.

\- Se não fosse pela última marca, eu teria morrido pela lança de Emina.

\- Você não vê Riku? Eva jamais se sacrificaria por ninguém aqui. Ela odiava tanto este lugar que fugiu e estava disposta a nunca precisar voltar. Então ela conheceu Sora, rei Mickey, os seus amigos. E conheceu _você_. Ela aprendeu a amar, e esse sentimento fez surgir o instinto de proteção que antes não havia.

Riku sorriu.

\- Eva não tentaria proteger nossa mãe. A última marca jamais apareceria por ela. E é por isso que Aerecia odeia tanto todos vocês.

\- Mas e você? Eva a protegeria a todo custo.

\- Sim. Mas nossa mãe jamais me faria mal. Afinal, eu sou sua herdeira. E Eva sabia disso.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não falou. O silêncio foi necessário para que pudesse refletir o que Luna havia acabado de lhe dizer. Fechou as mãos com força para conter o impulso de gritar em frustração.

Pelos céus, nada daquilo era justo. Já havia aceitado seu castigo de uma vez quando percebe que não poderia seguir com Eva ao seu lado. Mas não era justo com ela. A moça não merecia o que Aerecia estava prestes a fazer com ela. Por um momento, gostaria de encontrá-la e... E o que faria? Antes que pudesse tentar algo contra aquela mulher, as gladiadoras já teriam dado conta dele, como fizeram nos Campos dias atrás.

\- Gostaria de poder vê-la uma última vez.

Luna sorriu.

\- Ela também, posso lhe garantir. – e ele olhou para ela, surpreso. – Na verdade, ela sente muito. Por tudo.

Dessa vez, o rapaz de cabelos prateados abriu um sorriso.

\- Eu só... gostaria de poder ter dito tudo o que eu realmente sinto. – ele falou com pesar. – Não pude dizer que a amava. E ela morrerá sem nunca saber disso.

\- Posso garantir que ela sabe. Assim como você sabe que ela o ama.

\- Obrigado Luna.

Ela sorriu e assentiu. Quando caminhavam de volta para a cidadela, ele viu Sora correndo em sua direção, com uma expressão alarmada e confusa.

\- E então? Tudo pronto para nossa partida? – e olhou de relance para Luna, que não parecia preocupada com a urgência do moreno.

\- Vaan está com problemas na High Wing. Ele não sabe bem, mas está tentando fazer a nave pegar para partirmos.

\- E ele deu alguma previsão?

\- Não. Mas precisamos reportar ao rei.

Riku assentiu e eles se despediram da moça. A jovem acenou em despedida e se virou, desaparecendo entre as pessoas nas ruas agitadas da cidadela. A dupla se virou voltando para a residência e caminhando apressado pelos corredores até a biblioteca.

Quando alcançaram o enorme cômodo, todos estavam reunidos na mesa principal e Mickey parecia dizer algo. Virou-se para a entrada ao ouvir as portas abrindo e pareceu aliviado por vê-los.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou.

\- Aerecia veio aqui – o rei falou. – e nos convidou para a cerimônia de ascensão, que será amanhã. E como foi na enfermaria? Como está Lilian? Falaram com Vaan?

\- A enfermeira nos entregou algumas ervas e poções para mantê-la estável durante a viagem, caso algo aconteça. Porém... a High Wing está com problemas e Vaan não consegue ligá-la. É como se houvesse tido um pane...

\- Na High Wing? – Louie perguntou. – Aquela nave nunca estaria com problemas.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados soltou um suspiro exasperado e bateu na mesa ao se aproximar. Os outros se calaram e o olharam, aguardando que ele dissesse algo.

\- Nós somos prisioneiros de Aerecia. – ele disse por fim. – Não percebem? É muita coincidência uma nave dar defeito quando ela nos convida para uma cerimônia. Ainda mais quando decidimos partir.

\- Você tem certeza Riku? – Mickey falou com o tom calmo, apesar de alarmado. – Não podemos acusá-la sem provas. Seríamos acusados de traição.

\- Luna me disse mais cedo.

\- E ela acusaria a própria mãe?

O rapaz não falou. Apesar de tudo, Luna não acusaria a mãe. Por mais que não houvesse sentimentos maternais por ela, isso não seria o suficiente para fazê-la enfrentar a líder das gladiadoras como Eva fazia tão despreocupadamente.

\- O que faremos?

\- Estaremos na cerimônia. – o rei falou. – Louie, Dewey, quero que ajudem Vaan no que for preciso para iniciar o sistema da High Wing. Partiremos assim que ela estiver totalmente operacional.

\- Mas e a Lil? – Zack perguntou.

\- Assim que estivermos prontos, ela será transferida para a nave a fim de ser levada para Yen Sid. Ela vai ficar bem Zack, não se preocupe.

O loiro apenas assentiu com pesar, ainda preocupado com a namorada. E o rapaz de cabelos prateados não poderia culpá-lo. Apesar de tudo, todos estavam preocupados com ela. E com razão. Mas Riku não poderia simplesmente dizer o que estava acontecendo. Só rezava para que seu pensamento sobre as linhas pretas estivesse totalmente errado e que o velho mestre pudesse ajudá-la em Mysterious Tower.

* * *

Ela já estivera ali antes. Lilian não sabia porque havia voltado para aquele lugar. Lilith já não era mais um problema. E segundo a própria, Prima havia sido destruída. Então porque voltara? O medo a dominou ao ouvir lamentos. E um pedido de desculpa incessante.

Olhou para suas mãos e percebeu que linhas grossas e pretas corriam por sua pele, tal como veias aparentes. Lembrou-se vagamente delas em algum momento onde escutara a voz de Riku. Não lembrava das palavras dele, mas não precisava que ele lhe dissesse o que era aquilo. As trevas estavam dominando-a. E aquilo a assustava por não saber o que fazer diante do que estava acontecendo.

A moça ficou em alerta ao sentir uma brisa passando. Porém, os músculos relaxaram ao perceber que ela era morna, tal como um final de tarde. Diferente da brisa gélida que Prima invocava toda vez que se fazia presente em seus sonhos. E como um sussurro, alguém a chamava.

\- Venha minha querida, eu estarei te aguardando.

\- Quem é você? – a garota questionou desconfiada, olhando ao redor para encontrar a dona da voz.

Contudo, não houve resposta. E talvez não precisasse.

O chamado havia sido feito.

* * *

Lilian abriu os olhos. A moça olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava sozinha deitada na enfermaria. Com esforçou, sentou-se na maca onde estava deitada. Olhou para as mãos e viu uma delas quase que inteiramente consumidas pelas linhas negras que se espalhavam. Ela sentia a luta interna. O desespero de parte de si e o sentimento de culpa que não lhe pertencia diretamente.

Respirou fundo e se colocou de pé. Segurou-se na maca por um momento, quando uma tontura lhe abateu. Mesmo cambaleante, ela deixou a ala hospitalar para trás. Sabia que ainda estava na residência das Al-Rashia. Por um momento, não soube para onde ir, mas conseguiu ouvir o chamado mais uma vez, e se guiou por ele, caminhando pelos corredores ao destino incerto.

* * *

Eva estava sentada sobre o banquinho, olhando seu reflexo no espelho quebrado de sua penteadeira. Não conseguia ter uma visão total de como estava ficando o trabalho das mulheres que lhe aprontavam para a cerimônia. E tampouco se importava. Apenas desejava que tudo passasse logo.

Após a partida de sua mãe, a moça não havia recebido visitas até o presente momento. Era bem provável que Aerecia houvesse discutido com Caius sobre sua influência nas gladiadoras. Esperava que Luna estivesse bem. Sabia que iria vê-la em breve uma última vez. Assim como o veria uma última vez, se o palpite que tivera estivesse certo.

A porta do seu quarto abriu mais uma vez, mas não se virou para saber quem era sua nova visita. Aparentemente, as mulheres que a ajudavam para a cerimônia haviam finalmente terminado. Levantou-se e analisou as roupas que usava, sem realmente prestar atenção nelas.

\- Finalmente chegou a hora minha filha.

A moça se virou e encontrou sua mãe, vestida com seus trajes cerimoniais, a observando com um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Agora você vai fingir que se importa? – Eva comentou com escárnio. – Dispenso.

\- Insolente até mesmo no fim.

\- Sinto muito velha, se não compartilho o seu contentamento. Só acabe com esse circo de uma vez por todas.

O sorriso de Aerecia morreu um pouco. Chamou as gladiadoras que estavam do lado de fora para escoltarem a filha até os Campos do Éden.

A pequena comitiva caminhou pelos corredores da residência até as ruas da cidadela. Quase ninguém era visto. Todos já estavam no aguardo pelo início da cerimônia de ascensão.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o maior dos templos, o grupo parou. As colunas possuíam arranjos florais, e entre cada uma era possível ver as pessoas reunidas aguardando o início da cerimônia. A parada havia dado a oportunidade para Eva olhar os Campos uma última vez. Sentiu a brisa e observou o céu azul e limpo daquela manhã.

Ela pôde ouvir quando a ordem para as sentinelas foi dada para que adentrasse ao templo. Sempre soube que aquele era seu destino. Então respirou fundo e seguiu as mulheres que a escoltavam.

* * *

Riku mal havia conseguido dormir. Quando despertou, viu os primeiros raios de sol surgirem no horizonte. Ignorou as batidas na porta que o chamavam para a refeição da manhã. Não tinha fome. Mas as batidas vieram depois e ele espiou sobre o ombro antes de se levantar até a entrada.

Ao abrir a porta, ele encontrou os olhos azuis de Sora o encarando com seriedade. Antes que pudesse se pronunciar, o amigo o empurrou e entrou no cômodo. Esperou que o rapaz fechasse a porta antes de falar qualquer coisa.

\- Onde esteve no café da manhã?

\- Vieram buscá-los para a refeição? Muito meigo de nossa anfitriã.

\- Tivemos nossa refeição na biblioteca, como de costume. E você não veio.

\- Não tenho fome.

\- Riku – o moreno segurou o outro pelos ombros, fazendo-o olhar nos olhos azuis. – Você precisa seguir em frente. Por ela. Por você. Não vou ver meu amigo sofrendo.

Soltou o amigo e retirou um embrulho do bolso, jogando-o para o outro. O rapaz de cabelos prateados o pegou e viu que era uma maçã. Mesmo contra a vontade, deu uma mordida na fruta. Estava doce e deliciosa.

Alguém bateu na porta. Eles se entreolharam e o moreno apontou para a entrada. Riku deu de ombros e Sora abriu a porta. Encontrou uma mulher, que fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. Os rapazes viram que os outros visitantes de Radiant Garden estavam reunidos em volta dela.

\- A senhora Aerecia pediu para que os levassem aos Campos para a cerimônia.

\- Está na hora então. – o moreno falou.

A comitiva acompanhou a mulher pelos corredores da residência. Nas ruas da cidadela, quase não havia movimentação. As poucas pessoas, seja homem ou mulher, que encontraram caminhavam às pressas para os Campos do Éden.

Eles foram guiados até um templo maior, distante dos outros de meditação. O frontão era sustentado por colunas, que substituíam as paredes. Dois acrotérios sobre o frontão eram de um tigre e um pássaro, duas das quatro criaturas que o rapaz de cabelos prateados vira no dia do ataque, quando a última marca apareceu para Eva.

Ao subirem o pódio para adentrar ao tempo, o grupo viu várias pessoas sentadas, aguardando o início da cerimônia. Riku percebeu que todos da cidade estavam ali, assim como os visitantes.

No lado oposto da entrada havia um altar. Porém, não havia ninguém lá ainda. Próximo a ele, na primeira fileira, pôde ver Caius e Izana. O homem estava com uma cara fechada, diferente da calma que demonstrava nas poucas vezes que o vira. Ele não parecia compactuar com a ideia do espetáculo que Aerecia estava criado. O rapaz de cabelos brancos parecia desconfortável, como se compartilhasse da ideia do líder dos guerreiros ao seu lado.

A comitiva foi guiada para as duas primeiras fileiras. Ao observar o altar de perto, viu Luna séria, olhando para a frente. Mickey cumprimentou Caius, que apenas se limitou a um aceno de cabeça. Izana fez menção de falar algo para Riku, mas se conteve ao soar de um berrante.

Todos os presentes no templo olharam para a entrada, onde duas mulheres lançavam incensos pela passagem, seguida por Aerecia em seus trajes cerimoniais. E seguida por ela, um pouco atrás, estava Eva, de cara fechada, olhando para frente.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados arquejou por um instante. Desde a luta contra Prima e Emina, ele não a viu mais. E não teria visto se não fosse prisioneiro de sua anfitriã. A moça de cabelos róseos estava linda em suas roupas, também cerimoniais, mas gostaria que não estivesse trajando aquilo. Nada daquilo era justo com ela.

A líder das gladiadoras subiu ao altar e todos os olhos se voltaram para ela.

\- Um ciclo chegou ao fim. – ela falou alto e em bom tom. – E outro precisa ser iniciado para mantermos o equilíbrio, o ciclo que rege nossas vidas.

A mulher deu as costas para os presentes, colocando-se de frente para a filha caçula. Luna prestou uma breve reverência, estendendo-lhe algo. A outra aceitou, levantando os braços e mostrando uma adaga que estava em suas mãos, a luz do sol da manhã refletindo na lâmina. Virou-se para os presentes mais uma vez.

\- Que o antigo guardião finalmente tenha paz em seu descanso ao lado de Etro.

Riku viu todos responderem. Mas não se importou com o que diziam. Os olhos esverdeados observavam a mulher que ainda falava sobre o antigo guardião.

\- Mas Etro escolheu aquele quem irá guardar os portões do Val-halla. Eva Al-Rashia passou por todas as provações impostas pelas entidades e é chegada a hora da ascensão para atender ao chamado divino.

\- Eu, Eva Al-Rashia, – a moça falou. – aceito o chamado de Etro. Juro guardar seus portões e zelar pela deusa até o fim de meu ciclo.

\- Que seu ciclo seja longo guardiã.

A mulher elevou a adaga acima da cabeça, pronta para apunhalar a filha. Contudo, os passos apressados e o grito de Eva pegaram todos de surpresa. Riku precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Antes que Aerecia pudesse descer a lâmina contra a moça de cabelos róseos, alguém segurou a sua mão, impedindo o ato. Com a mão livre, ela encontrou a mão esquerda de Eva. O rapaz despertou do transe quando escutou a voz de Lilian ecoar pelo lugar, antes de soltar a mão da outra, ainda mantendo a mão da mulher com a adaga erguida.

\- Garota insolente, o que está fazendo?

\- Lil! – Zack gritou, fazendo menção de sair de seu lugar, na fileira atrás de onde Riku estava.

As gladiadoras sentinelas fizeram menção de se aproximar para conter o que a moça de cabelos castanhos estava fazendo.

\- Não... Pare... – Eva balbuciou, sem olhar para as duas.

Porém, antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, Lilian guiou a mão de Aerecia. A mulher deixou escapar um grito de fúria, afastando-se da jovem. Contudo, não havia mais uma adaga em sua mão.

Os joelhos de Lilian tocaram o chão, uma das mãos tocando o cabo fincado em seu abdômen. Zack empurrou Donald e Goofy e correu para amparar a namorada, deixando que a cabeça da jovem descansasse em seu colo, as veias escuras alcançando o seu rosto, dominando-o lentamente. Riku também se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, segurando a mão dominada totalmente pelas marcas escuras que ela estendeu para ele.

\- O que diabos você fez? – o rapaz de cabelos prateados perguntou.

Ela sorriu e mostrou a palma da outra mão, suja com o sangue que saía da ferida. Eles puderam vez quatro marcas gravadas em seus dedos. Os olhos esverdeados correram da amiga para Eva, que olhava espantada para a própria mão, provavelmente sem nenhuma marca agora.

\- Eu precisava... – ela disse. – Ela me chamou.

\- Não Lil, nós iríamos te levar para Yen Sid e...

\- Pare Riku. Nós dois sabemos que não daria certo. Não se culpe. Eu não te culpo.

\- Não me deixe Lil... De novo não...

\- Nunca Zack. – a garota falou, a voz cansada, os olhos quase fechando. – Eu sempre vou estar com você. E sempre te amarei.

\- Mas...

\- Seja feliz.

A voz de Lilian morreu, a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios. Uma aura branca surgiu ao seu redor, e o corpo foi se desvanecendo, restando apenas a adaga manchada se fincando no chão frio do templo e o cordão com o pingente em forma de lua. O loiro pegou o objeto e suas mãos se fecharam no pingente. E o grito de Zack ecoou pelo recinto, as lágrimas caindo.

\- Pois bem... – a voz de Aerecia fez Riku voltar a si. – Prendam Luna. E levem Eva daqui.

\- O que? – e ele se colocou na frente de Eva, fazendo a menção de conjurar a keyblade em suas mãos. – Não toquem nela.

\- Chega! – Eva falou em alto e bom tom antes que as gladiadoras se aproximassem ainda mais. – O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Não é óbvio? A garota tomou o seu lugar. Ascendeu para ser guardiã de Etro. Você é minha primogênita, futura líder das gladiadoras.

\- A futura líder é Luna, não eu...

\- Não importa. Agora levem-na daqui.

\- Chega velha. Apenas chega! – a moça de cabelos róseos falou, rindo com desdém. – Luna será a líder das gladiadoras. Eu não quero isso. Para mim já basta.

\- Eva... – a caçula chamou, o medo em sua voz, mas a outra ignorou o chamado.

\- Você ousa me desafiar sua insolente?

\- Ora velha... O que vai fazer? Vai me matar aqui, na frente de todos? Diga o que vai fazer. – a mais velha questionou, sorrindo com sarcasmo para a mãe.

Aerecia olhou para todos. Muitos ainda estavam atônitos com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Izana parecia enfrentar um dilema entre permanecer em seu lugar e correr para a noiva na esperança de ampará-la caso alguma gladiadora avançasse contra ela. Caius estava calmo. Mas diferente da expressão fechada de antes, ele sorria enquanto aguardava a resposta da esposa para o desafio da filha mais velha.

\- Eva Al-Rashia – a mulher falou. – você está exilada de Caem. Não é mais minha filha, eu me recuso a ter qualquer tipo de relação com uma desgraça como você. Suma daqui e leve seus amigos imediatamente.

\- Não! – Luna gritou, olhando atônita para a irmã mais velha.

O sorriso de Eva se alargou ainda mais, os olhos azuis ainda encarando a sua mãe.

\- Com todo o prazer, _mamãe_.

E a moça de cabelos róseos prestou uma reverência debochada, antes de dar as costas e caminhar para fora do templo, deixando todos para trás.


	21. Um lugar para chamar de lar

**Capítulo 21 – Um lugar para chamar de lar**

Após toda a confusão na cerimônia de ascensão, Aerecia ordenou que fosse feito o sepultamento dos mortos em batalha. Mesmo com receio, Luna conjurou sua lança e deu início ao mesmo ritual executado da última vez, quando Huey Duck havia sido morto em batalha.

Ao final, todos foram dispensados e Mickey ordenou a Donald e Goofy que fossem ao encontro de Vaan. Louie e Dewey haviam passado a noite na High Wing, na tentativa de fazê-la voltar a funcionar, mas o rei ainda não havia tido informações sobre o estado da nave desde então. Ordenou que os outros voltassem aos seus aposentos e buscassem todos os pertences, caso houvessem algum. Todos deveriam estar reunidos no hangar de naves em uma hora para partida iminente.

Riku e Sora caminharam pelas ruas da cidadela em direção à residência das Al-Rashia, junto com Zack e o rei. Eles não trocaram uma palavra sobre o que havia acontecido na cerimônia. O rapaz de cabelos prateados ainda não havia conseguido assimilar direito tudo o que presenciou.

Por céus, Lilian havia partido! E dessa vez não tinha sete princesas para trazê-la de volta. Sua amiga havia partido. Por mais que ela não o culpasse, ele não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de culpa. Afinal, foi ele que havia sugerido que Lilian se unisse a Lilith, a aceitasse como igual.

Mas eles eram diferentes. Ela não reagiria a escuridão da mesma forma que ele. Gostaria de tê-la levado para Yen Sid. Ele certamente saberia o que fazer. Saberia ajudá-la melhor do que seus conselhos inúteis. E ainda havia o fato de que Eva estava viva. Não podia negar que parte de si estava diferente. Alegre, talvez, pelo fato da moça de cabelos róseos não ter seguido com o destino que haviam lhe traçado.

No quarto não havia pertences. Viu a maçã mordida que havia deixado sobre a cama. Pegou-a e deu outra mordida. Não deveria ter se ausentado do café da manhã. Não sabia o destino deles agora. Talvez fossem para Radiant Garden ou Disney Castle para averiguar as situações dos mundos, apesar de Vaan não ter relatado nada alarmante desde a partida deles.

Voltou para o corredor e a comitiva de Radiant Garden estava reunida para partir. O grupo caminhou em silêncio pela residência e ruas da cidadela. Diferente de sua chegada, não havia escolta. Alguns curiosos para e os observavam passar, antes de voltar para o trabalho de reconstrução.

No hangar de naves, eles puderam ver uma agitação em torno da High Wing, enquanto os motores estavam ligados. Louie e Dewey se aproximaram do grupo e explicou que conseguiram fazer a nave voltar a funcionar a pouco tempo. Riku se lembrou das palavras de Luna mais uma vez. Provavelmente Aerecia tivesse colocado algum feitiço e este foi retirado após toda a confusão da cerimônia de ascensão. Mas manteve o comentário para si.

\- Não acham que estão esquecendo alguma coisa? – uma voz feminina falou dos portões do hangar.

A comitiva se virou para a entrada e viu Eva. Ela não usava mais as roupas cerimoniais, e sim as mesmas que havia usado no dia em que ela os encontrara em Disney Town.

\- Seja bem-vinda de volta. – Sora falou. – Acho que podemos ir para casa não?

Eva sorriu e assentiu.

\- Eva! – a moça de cabelos róseos se virou ao chamado e viu Luna ofegante.

A irmã caçula se virou para falar com alguém, antes de entrar no hangar em direção a High Wing. A mais velha se adiantou e abraçou a outra de forma protetora.

\- Não é justo. – a garota de cabelos róseos quase loiro falou. – Você não devia ter sido exilada, você...

\- Luna, pare. – a outra a interrompeu dando um sorriso triste. – Eu não podia deixar que nada de ruim te acontecesse. Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Em breve... eu tomarei o lugar de nossa mãe e você poderá voltar. Seu exílio terá fim, eu prometo!

Eva sorriu mais uma vez, e limpou as lágrimas da irmã mais nova.

\- Você será uma ótima líder.

\- Vamos nos ver de novo?

\- Um dia, quem sabe. Nosso futuro não está escrito ainda.

Luna sorriu e assentiu. A mais velha depositou um beijo em sua testa e a abraçou mais uma vez. Quando se afastou, ela olhou para o pequeno grupo atrás dela. Izana e Caius a acompanhavam. Haviam alguns curiosos mais distante, porém, nenhum deles fez menção de se aproximar.

A comitiva de Radiant Garden se aproximou para se despedir dos três recém-chegados. Mickey cumprimentou Caius, enquanto Sora e Riku falavam com Luna. Eva olhou para o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

\- _Izzy_.

\- Achei que não se despediria de mim _Evie_. – ele falou abrindo os braços.

Eva abraçou o rapaz e levou a boca ao ouvido do rapaz.

\- Se eu sonhar que você fez algo contra a minha irmã, vai desejar nunca ter nascido. Estamos entendidos?

A moça de cabelos róseos se afastou e Izana riu.

\- Um monstrinho sempre agradável.

Ela riu e acenou em despedida. Virou-se para o homem que estava próximo.

\- É uma pena que sua mãe não esteja aqui.

\- Não é como se ela se importasse agora. A velha deixou bem claro que eu não sou mais filha dela, não é mesmo?

\- Mas você sempre será minha filha Eva. – Caius falou, abraçando a jovem, que apenas retribuiu. – Tenha juízo.

Eva se afastou, fingindo indignação.

\- Eu sempre tenho! – ela falou. – Que nos encontremos em breve, meu pai.

O homem sorriu e acenou em despedida.

Eva acenou para os três e subiu a rampa de embarque junto com a comitiva de Radiant Garden. Em minutos, a nave vermelha deixava o hangar para ganhar o espaço, onde iriam finalmente para casa.

* * *

O primeiro destino foi Disney Castle.

Um dia após a chegada, Mickey ordenou que todos fossem à sua sala. Porém, Zack não havia comparecido. Sora contou o que havia acontecido com Lilian e como isso havia afetado o loiro, que se manteve quieto e afastado da comitiva durante a viagem de volta. O rei relatou para Minnie, Kairi e Daisy tudo o que presenciaram no novo mundo.

Ao deixar a sala do rei, Kairi andou com Sora por alguns corredores, ainda em silêncio. Ela ainda pensava em tudo o que haviam lhe dito. Só reparou que havia parado no meio do corredor quando o namorado lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Algum problema?

\- Acho que vou ver Zack.

\- Não acha bom deixá-lo sozinho?

\- Talvez. Mas me preocupo com ele. Ele realmente amava Lilian.

\- Sim, lembro bem. – o moreno falou com um sorriso, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido no Awakening dois anos antes.

A ruiva se despediu dele e seguiu sozinha pelos corredores do castelo. Após alguns minutos, ela parou. Dirigiu-se a um par de portas e antes de bater, olhou por cima do ombro. A porta estava encostada. Virou-se e bateu na madeira, antes de empurrar e entrar no cômodo, mantendo-se na entrada.

Zack estava sentado sobre a cama, de costas para ela. O rapaz aparentemente observava o bosque da varanda. Ele não se dignou a olhar para ver quem havia entrado.

\- Você está bem? – a moça perguntou, andando pelo cômodo até a cama.

\- Porque eu estaria bem?

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e viu que ele segurava um cordão em suas mãos.

\- Sora me contou o que aconteceu. Vim ver você... Saber se está tudo bem.

\- Não tem muitos motivos para isso. Não mais.

Eles não falaram nada, mantendo o silêncio por algum tempo. Contudo, algo ocorreu a Zack. Ele olhou o pingente em formato de lua minguante em suas mãos e se virou para a ruiva, que o observava.

\- Você pode trazê-la de volta?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Mas após um momento, ela exibiu um sorriso triste e desviou o olhar para o bosque além da varanda.

\- Infelizmente eu não posso.

\- Porque? Você conseguiu da outra vez.

\- Ali foi diferente Zack. Nós a criamos a partir de nossos corações. Para devolvê-lo, nós colocamos uma parte de nós ali.

\- E porque é diferente?

\- Lilian foi feita com os sete corações mais puros. Ao aceitar Lilith, ela aceitou a escuridão da qual sua outra parte havia caído quando foi deixada para trás.

\- Mas a Lil era forte! Ela podia lutar contra essa escuridão.

\- Sabemos que ela é forte. Mas nunca saberemos o que a levou ao sacrifício. Seja qual for, ela deu a vida para manter todos nós a salvo. E isso não pode ser revertido. Sinto muito Zack.

O loiro assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. Kairi pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, sorrindo para ele. Levantou-se e deixou o cômodo. Ele não se despediu, e ela não se importou. Sora tinha razão. O rapaz precisaria de um tempo para superar tudo o que havia acontecido.

* * *

Após alguns dias em Disney Castle, nenhum dos mundos aliados havia tido qualquer sinal dos anima. Eva falou que por serem todos criados por Prima, sua destruição extinguiu a ameaça que rondava os mundos.

Não havia motivos para permanecer ali. Vaan avisou que talvez voltasse para Ivalice, e talvez ficasse lá por algum tempo. Porém antes de voltar para o mundo natal, precisaria ir até Radiant Garden para vistoria da High Wing com Cid. Antes de ver o mecânico loiro, entretanto, ele se ofereceu para deixar Zack em Twilight Town, que não fez objeção, e o grupo de Destiny Islands em seu mundo de origem.

Zack desceu da nave sem dirigir a palavra a ninguém. Vaan ainda questionou se não seria melhor ter alguém com ele, mas Kairi disse que era melhor deixá-lo por enquanto. Ela acreditava que no momento certo, o rapaz loiro superaria cedo ou tarde e seguiria em frente. Ao menos, era disso que ela gostava de acreditar.

Quando chegaram em Destiny Islands, a ruiva ofereceu abrigo a Eva pelo tempo que ela precisasse, que ficou agradecida pela hospitalidade. Naquele mesmo dia mais tarde, Sora apareceu chamando a namorada para andar um pouco, que aceitou após a sua visita falar que estava tudo bem.

Eles caminharam por um tempo até chegarem a praia. A ilha da fruta de paopu não estava distante, mas o casal se limitou a sentar na areia, próximo onde as ondas quebravam. Kairi encostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado, que só a trouxe para mais perto.

\- Você está preocupada.

\- Pareço?

\- Sim. Desde nossa partida de Disney Castle – o moreno comentou. – Está pensando em Zack?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, e seu olhar caiu no rapaz.

\- Ele me pediu para trazê-la de volta. Gostaria de ter este poder.

\- E foi isso que causou todo o problema com Lilith antes. Se aprendemos algo com tudo isso é que o ciclo da vida precisa ser completado.

\- Eu sei, mas... ele a amava. Você lembra do Awakening.

Sora assentiu, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido antes, quando finalmente derrotaram Ansem e seus heartless, selando o Kingdom Hearts de forma definitiva. A ruiva soltou um suspiro, voltando a olhar para as ondas quebrando.

\- Mas e agora? – a moça questionou. – O que faremos daqui para frente?

\- Eu não sei dos outros, mas eu tinha planos de viver uma vida em paz. Com a garota que amo ao meu lado.

Kairi desencostou a cabeça do ombro do outro e o olhou surpresa. Sora se afastou um pouco para se colocar de joelho na frente da moça e segurou suas mãos. O sorriso dele se abriu.

\- Espero que você não se importe de passar o resto de sua vida com esse garoto bobo e apaixonado.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou para beijá-lo.

\- Só se for com você.

* * *

Riku ria com a história que Sora contava. Finalmente ele havia feito o pedido. E Kairi aceitara. Ficou feliz pelo amigo. Eles mereciam ser feliz depois de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos. Contudo, o moreno precisava perguntar sobre ela e o que faria agora.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados havia conseguido driblar o outro. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso para sempre. Não com Eva. Só que tudo estava tão confuso. Sempre que pensava sobre isso, a imagem de Lilian desaparecendo diante de si vinha mais uma vez para atormentá-lo. E as palavras dela martelavam mais uma vez em sua cabeça.

Havia conseguido dormir muito pouco naquela noite. Quando olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, viu que não faltava muito para amanhecer. E resmungando, ele decidiu se levantar. Ficar ali não ajudaria. Precisava andar, botar as coisas em ordem na sua cabeça para finalmente decidir como proceder com os fatos que agora haviam.

As ruas estavam desertas. Os primeiros raios da manhã começavam a aparecer no céu. A praia estava tranquila e a brisa estava fria, porém refrescante. Aquilo pareceu acalmar a turba de pensamentos no primeiro momento. Com as mãos no bolso por causa da frieza matinal, ele caminhou pela areia sem rumo, apenas atento ao som das ondas se quebrando e das coisas em sua cabeça.

Após alguns minutos, ele viu a ilhota com a árvore em formato diferente, as frutas de paopu presas no topo. Porém, teve a impressão de ver mais algo. Caminhou até a ponte de madeira. Quando alcançou, finalmente a viu.

Eva estava de costas para ele, meditando de frente para o mar, tal como a vira fazer no templo particular de sua família nos Campos. Andou pela ponte, e se sentou ao seu lado. Não lhe dirigiu a palavra, pois sabia que ela não lhe ouviria. Não enquanto estivesse concentrada.

\- Não deveria estar dormindo? – a moça questionou, os olhos ainda fechados.

\- Você também não devia?

\- É justo.

O silêncio voltou antes que ela finalmente abrisse os olhos, os raios da manhã iluminando o rosto dela. Por céus, como Riku gostaria de ter imortalizado aquela cena de alguma forma.

\- Você tinha razão. O amanhecer é tão bonito. – ela comentou.

\- O que?

\- Na Grade. Você havia me dito que o amanhecer era de tirar o fôlego.

Ele assentiu, lembrando-se das aventuras no outro mundo. E a lembrança da conversa fez um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

\- Tinha tanta curiosidade assim?

\- Um pouco. Mas precisava meditar. Colocar as coisas em ordem. Tudo ainda é muito estranho para mim.

Os olhos azuis observaram as mãos pousadas em seu colo. Riku percebeu que não havia nem um sinal de que as marcas estivessem ali. Após alguns segundos de hesitação, ele estendeu mão para ela, tomando a mão esquerda dela e tocando em seus dedos com delicadeza. A moça não fez menção de retirá-la dali.

\- Eu sinto que não deveria estar aqui. Não pelo preço que foi pago. – ela começou. – Etro não deveria ter escolhido outra guardiã. Eu estava pronta, sabia? Estaria disposta a deixar tudo para trás pela missão divina que foi me dada.

\- Não foi sua culpa Eva.

\- As vezes me pergunto se eu não era boa o suficiente...

\- É claro que era. Você é uma guerreira fantástica! Talvez Etro queira ter te dado uma segunda chance.

\- E Lilian?

O rapaz não falou, e uma risada amarga deixou seus lábios.

\- Acho que essa culpa me pertence. – e ele se adiantou em explicar, antes que a outra pudesse questionar. – Eu sabia que tudo isso havia sido causado pela presença de Lilith dentro dela. A Lil nasceu dos corações mais puros.

\- Você acha que ela não conseguiria.

\- Droga, eu não sei! – ele falou exasperado.

O rapaz soltou a mão dela e enterrou o rosto nas suas. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados, sem saber como reagir a tudo aquilo sem que o enlouquecesse.

\- Talvez Etro soubesse. E quisesse poupá-la de mais dor e lhe ofereceu a opção do sacrifício.

\- E Lilian aceitaria, é claro. Ela faria de tudo para proteger todos nós.

\- Ela falou para que você não se culpasse.

\- É bem a cara dela falar esse tipo de coisa. – e eles riram, antes que o rapaz prosseguisse. – Não vai ser fácil.

Ela entrelaçou sua mão na dele, e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto olhava o horizonte. Observou o sol subir cada vez mais no céu, tornando-o azul e parecendo afugentar as nuvens.

\- Mas e agora? O que vai acontecer? – Eva perguntou após algum tempo. – Eu não tenho mais um lar para onde voltar.

\- Você pode construir um novo. Onde quiser. O universo é bem grande. E eu estarei lá para ajudá-la.

E o rapaz de cabelos prateados se colocou de pé e estendeu a mão para ela.

\- Fuja comigo Eva. Há tantos lugares que posso te mostrar. Você pode fazer qualquer um deles um lugar para chamar lar.

A moça de cabelos róseos sorriu e aceitou a mão do outro. Com ajuda dele, ela se levantou e ambos ficaram um de frente para o outro.

\- Desde que estejamos juntos. – ela falou, entrelaçando os dedos com os deles.

Riku sorriu e se adiantou para beijá-la. Por céus, quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez? Contudo, a lembrança de Eva morrendo enquanto estava preso pela magia combinada de Emina e Prima veio à tona.

Ele se separou por um instante e observou os olhos azuis. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, acariciando-o por um momento.

\- Eu te amo Eva. Me perdoa por não ter te dito antes.

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa. A moça de cabelos róseos sorriu e segurou a mão em seu rosto, sentindo o calor dos dedos dele, apreciando o toque. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e o abraçou, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. Podia escutar o coração dele acelerar, talvez tanto quanto o dela.

\- Eu também te amo Riku. Amo tanto. – ela falou.

O rapaz a enlaçou, abraçando-a ainda mais.

\- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou protegê-la. Sempre.

Ela riu e se afastou para observar os olhos esverdeados.

\- Eu também vou protegê-lo. – e completou, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo. – O que? Se dependêssemos só de você, estaríamos mortos na primeira oportunidade.

O rapaz se afastou e passou as mãos nos cabelos, exasperado.

\- Você tinha que estragar esse momento sendo tão impossível?

\- Então não diga coisas tão idiotas Riku.

Apesar de tudo, a moça riu da cara emburrada do outro.

\- Ao menos, - Eva começou, se aproximando e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. – você é o meu idiota.

Ele a observou por um momento. E riu.

Talvez as brigas continuassem dali em diante. Mas nenhum deles não se importaria. Se estivessem juntos, o rapaz de cabelos prateados teria sempre a certeza de que tudo daria certo no fim. E apenas essa certeza importava. Afinal, Eva Al-Rashia para sempre seria o seu lar.

* * *

A tarde começava a dar os primeiros sinais do crepúsculo em Caem.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde toda a confusão da cerimônia de ascensão e da partida de Eva com os visitantes de outro mundo. E com a cidadela quase reconstruída, já não fazia mais sentido em prolongar a estadia dos Guerreiros. Caius havia anunciado no dia anterior que eles partiriam muito em breve.

Luna andava distraída por entre as construções recém erguidas. Porém, uma voz familiar lhe chamou a atenção. Izana estava reunido com um companheiro enquanto conversavam com uma gladiadora que haviam acabado de ajudar. Eles sorriram e se afastaram.

A moça de cabelos róseos respirou fundo e se apressou em alcançá-los, chamando o rapaz de cabelos brancos. A dupla se virou e Izana acenou em despedida para o outro, que continuou seu caminho.

\- Olá Izana. – ela cumprimentou com um aceno. – Ainda ocupado com a reconstrução?

\- Sempre. Fazendo o necessário para que tudo termine logo. Não a tenho visto. Esteve com nossa mãe?

\- Sim. – ela falou, enquanto deu de ombros. – Tomando decisões...

\- Isolamento de novo?

A moça assentiu, suspirando com pesar.

\- Se importa de caminhar um pouco? – Luna perguntou.

\- Seria um prazer.

O casal andou pelas ruas, em silêncio, até alcançarem os Campos do Éden. Eles puderam ver grupos mistos meditando ou caminhando por ali até a Arena, onde alguns deveriam estar treinando ainda.

\- Pensando em Evie? – o rapaz questionou após algum tempo quietos.

A garota deu uma risada amarga.

\- O que entregou?

\- Eu sempre soube que a ascensão seria um momento difícil. – ele falou. – Só não esperávamos que... Não fosse ela, no fim das contas. Mas não se culpe pela escolha dela. Ela fez o que fez para proteger você Luna.

\- E ela faria isso quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Ele assentiu rindo.

\- Mas não pensava apenas nisso. Apesar de tudo, Eva terá uma vida feliz. Sei que Riku irá ajudá-la.

\- Riku... Ele é um cara engraçado.

\- Uma vez ele disse que sentia inveja de mim. – ela comentou, rindo da lembrança sobre a conversa que teve com o rapaz de cabelos prateados dias atrás. – Mas a verdade é que eu tenho inveja dele. Dos dois.

\- Porque?

\- Eles puderam escolher ficar com quem amam.

O silêncio se seguiu a resposta. Eles continuaram caminhando pelos Campos. Luna se manteve um pouco pensativa. Nos últimos dias, a moça tinha estado pensativa sobre tudo o que acontecera com sua irmã. Como ela havia aprendido a amar alguém, como a mudança de guardiã por parte de Etro havia dado a possibilidade de Eva finalmente ficar com a pessoa que amava, apesar do exílio imposto por Aerecia.

A jovem de cabelos róseos quase loiros parou de andar e observou o outro por um instante. Quando Izana percebeu que a outra havia parado de andar, ele fez o mesmo, virando-se para olhá-la curioso, como se esperasse que ela fosse dizer alguma coisa.

\- Você não acha estranho – ela começou, um pouco hesitante. – ter um casamento arranjado? Não acha errado não escolher com quem realmente quer ficar?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e deu uma risada.

\- Engraçado... Nunca pensei nisso. – respondeu, pensativo com a questão da outra. – Desde o nascimento, eu já sabia que precisava casar com a sucessora de Aerecia. Primeiro Evie. E agora você. Com o Tratado, não é como se tivesse tido muita oportunidade de conhecer outras pessoas.

\- Então não acha que isso é um problema?

\- Eu nunca havia pensado nisso como um problema. Apenas como o inevitável.

Ela assentiu, desviando o olhar por um momento.

Mesmo assim, uma única perguntava ressoava em sua mente. E temia a resposta, mesmo sem motivos para tal medo.

\- Izana – Luna o chamou e os olhos azuis dela encontraram os deles mais uma vez. – Você me ama?

O rapaz de cabelos brancos ficou confuso pela pergunta repentina. Porém, não houve tempo para perguntar o que ela queria dizer.

Num ímpeto, a moça avançou, aproximando-se ainda mais dele. Um pouco tímida e desajeitada, ela o beijou. Contudo, tão rápido quanto acontecera a aproximação, veio o afastamento. A garota olhou em volta, virando-se de costas.

\- Sinto muito. – a mais nova falou. – Eu queria tanto poder dizer que o amo, mas... não dá. Não consigo. Eu não o amo, e ainda sim, estamos presos a esse casamento arranjado.

\- Luna! – o outro a interrompeu e se colocou na frente dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse de volta. – Eu tenho um segredo pra te contar.

E ela continuou calada, prestando atenção com o que ele iria lhe confidenciar.

\- Eu também não te amo. Se isso te faz se sentir melhor... nós estamos quites.

Luna riu.

\- Eu sou uma idiota, não sou?

\- Não, eu acho que te entendo. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e com Eva... – ele disse e deu de ombros antes de pousar as mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Não posso prometer que um dia vou te amar como Riku ama Eva. Mas posso prometer que vou sempre estar lá quando precisar de mim. Para apoiar suas decisões com a futura líder das gladiadoras. Como seu amigo. Como seu irmão. Como seu marido.

Ele sorriu, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Ela assentiu e segurou as mãos dele com as suas, sorrindo de volta para o rapaz.

\- Quando eu finalmente me tornar líder... Vou revogar o Tratado. Gladiadoras e guerreiros poderão conviver juntos mais uma vez.

\- Como quiser, minha senhora. – e prestou uma breve reverência.

A moça de cabelos róseos riu e o empurrou. A risada do rapaz de cabelos brancos a acompanhou e ele se aproximou, estendendo a mão para ela.

\- Você será uma ótima líder.

Ela assentiu e segurou a mão dele, que tratou de se aproximar para cruzarem os braços. E juntos, em silêncio, eles continuaram a caminhar pelos Campos antes de voltarem para a residência.

Podia não ter o amor, mas a certeza de que haveria a amizade e o companheirismo do outro lhe trouxe calma. Ele seria seu porto seguro e daria a confiança que talvez precisasse para liderar quando chegasse a hora.

Não era perfeito, mas ela podia lidar com aquilo. Afinal, Luna só aceitaria de bom grado aquele casamento arranjado porque era com Izana Al-Rashia. Com ele ao seu lado, tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

Ao desembarcar em Twilight Town, Zack não se deu ao trabalho de se despedir do grupo que viera com ele na High Wing. Por um momento, achou que Vaan queria falar algo, mas se o piloto loiro tinha pretensão, o rapaz não havia ficado para ouvir.

Sem olhar direito para as pessoas que perambulavam pela cidade naquele momento, ele andou até o apartamento onde morava com Lilian. O lugar parecia grande sem a presença dela. Não havia as risadas, a euforia da garota. Apenas lembranças dos momentos felizes que tiveram naquele pequeno lugar.

Sentou-se no chão da pequena sala e tomou uma almofada que estava ali. Levou o nariz ao tecido e pôde sentir o cheiro dele. O mesmo cheiro de lavanda que sua namorada tinha. Tocou por um momento no cordão em seu pescoço. O sol, que antes emitia um calor agradável, agora estava frio, como se não houvesse vida, junto com a lua minguante, encaixado perfeitamente.

Contudo, aquela lua não deveria estar encaixada tão perfeitamente. Não deveria estar preso ao seu pescoço. Tampouco o sol deveria ser gelado e opaco. E pela primeira vez desde tudo o que acontecera em Caem, Zack chorou. Abraçando a almofada, ele se deitou no chão, as lágrimas não deixando de surgir a cada lembrança dela.

Quando abriu os olhos, ele pôde jurar que escutou alguém familiar. Virou-se para o corredor e aguardou por um momento, como se esperasse alguém aparecer ali. Mas ninguém veio. Levantou-se com cautela, deixando a almofada de lado e caminhando em direção do som. Não havia nada.

Até ouvir a risada dela.

Ele se virou para olhar de onde vinha. Com relutância, o rapaz abriu a porta de seu quarto. Estava exatamente como ela o deixara no dia em que foram buscar pertences pessoais para levarem para Disney Town. Aquilo parecia a tanto tempo. Os olhos castanhos correram pelo ambiente e se demoraram na cômoda.

Sobre a madeira havia um jarro de vidro. Ele o pegou e viu vários palitos de picolé. Todos eles com "Winners" na ponta. Lilian os juntava sempre para trocar por mais para eles. Olhando todos ali, eles nunca mais teriam aquele momento tão adorado juntos.

E mais uma vez, Zack ouviu a risada dela. A mesma que usava quando tentava aprontar alguma coisa. O loiro se virou para o corredor. Mais uma vez estava vazio.

\- Você não está mais aqui. Você _morreu_.

Os dias que se seguiram pareciam diferentes. Arrastados. Vazios. No dia seguinte a sua chegada, ele havia informado que Lilian não estaria mais presente na estação para ajudar nas coisas referentes a reconstrução de Twilight Town. Ele deixou o lugar antes que as pessoas falassem qualquer coisa. Não queria ouvir as condolências, não queria lidar com os olhares de pena deles.

Às vezes comprava Sea Salt Ice Cream e os levava para a torre do relógio. Mas ele nunca os consumia. O picolé sempre acabava por se derreter. O sabor não seria o mesmo, tampouco o momento. Como sentia falta seu ar infantil contando sobre as coisas novas que conhecia.

E por um momento, enquanto observava o eterno pôr do sol, ele ouviu a risada dela mais uma vez. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava sozinho. Por céus, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Lilian não estava ali, então porque ouvia sua voz?

\- Zack...

\- Pare! – ele gritou ao ouvir o sussurro, soltando os picolés e tampando os ouvidos. – Você não está aqui.

Ele estaria ficando louco? Ou ela havia encontrado um jeito de chamá-lo? Talvez fosse isso. Um chamado. Ela precisava dele.

O rapaz loiro se levantou, e observou a cidade sob a luz do crepúsculo. Seria rápido. Apenas um passo. E poderia atender o chamado da garota que amava. Estaria com ela, seria o fim do sofrimento, do vazio que havia se aberto em seu peito quando ela desaparecera em seus braços.

Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu um de seus pés tocar o vazio.

\- O que? – uma voz feminina, não familiar dessa vez, soou e ele abriu os olhos, virando-se para ver sobre o ombro. – Não!

Antes de entender o que estava acontecendo, o loiro viu um vulto correr apressado, enquanto sentia seu corpo cair da torre do relógio. Quando se deu conta, ele não caía. Alguém o segurava. Olhou para cima e viu um rosto feminino fazendo esforço para puxá-lo pelo braço para a proteção da sacada.

\- Não solta, por favor. – ela falou. – Me dá sua outra mão, vou puxá-lo.

Ele ainda estava atônito com a figura desconhecida. Mas obedeceu pegando a mão livre dela. Com esforço, ela o puxou o suficiente para que ele alcançasse a amurada e impulsionasse o corpo para que pudesse se subir.

Quando Zack já estava sobre o piso frio de cimento, ele olhou a moça que tinha aparecido. Ela estava ofegante pelo esforço feito. Os cabelos em um tom de loiro escuro eram curtos e estavam bagunçados, os olhos castanhos surpresos para ele. O jeans e a jaqueta que ela usava estavam surrados. Na calça ainda havia manchas do que poderia ser graxa, assim como as botas pretas.

\- Você é maluco? – ela questionou. – Podia ter morrido!

O rapaz loiro se levantou apressado, sem se virar para ela, cerrando os punhos. Pôde sentir a raiva subir. Ela não deveria ter vindo até ali.

\- Eu não pedi por sua ajuda.

\- De nada. – ela falou com sarcasmo.

Porém, ao perceber que ele estava indo embora, ela o chamou. Zack espiou sobre o ombro, esperando o que ela tinha para dizer. A garota se levantou e ajeitou a jaqueta, antes de falar.

\- Eu... As pessoas lá embaixo disseram que eu poderia encontrar um cara chamado Zack aqui. Eu posso estar enganada, mas você é ele, não é?

O loiro se virou para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Quem é você?

\- Ah, me desculpe a falta de educação. – ela se apressou, ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados, mas em vão. – Eu sou Cindy. Cid, de Radiant Garden, me mandou para cá. Estou encarregada de implantar o novo sistema de defesa em Twilight Town. E ele me disse que deveria procurar por Zack.

\- Certo, certo. Eu sou Zack. – ele falou, sem fazer muito caso. – Vou levá-la para o comitê de reconstrução de Twilight Town. Venha.

Zack não esperou para saber se ela o seguia ou não. Cindy pegou sua mochila e levantou apressada para segui-lo. No saguão do andar térreo da Torre do Relógio, ele começou a conta sobre a cidade de maneira robótica e vazia e sobre como funcionava tudo ali desde a derrota dos heartless.

Na sede do comitê, as pessoas mostraram o local onde Cindy poderia trabalhar, começando no dia seguinte. Ao agradecer, ela reparou que o rapaz loiro havia dado as costas para ir embora. Apressou-se em alcançá-lo e chamou sua atenção. O rapaz se virou para olhá-la.

\- Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui. Devo mandar mensagem pra Cid em breve, falar que finalmente cheguei.

\- Ah, não há de que.

\- E não é só isso. – ela o chamou, ao perceber que ele iria embora mais uma vez. – Lá em cima. Eu posso estar enganada, mas acho que você estava tentando... bem...

Cindy não prosseguiu, mas ele entendeu onde ela queria chegar. O rapaz engoliu em seco e deu as costas mais uma vez.

\- Desculpe. – a moça falou, segurando seu braço. – Eu não queria ter mencionado isso assim, é só que... você parece tão... desolado. Tem algum café aqui perto? Posso te pagar um! Meu avô costumava dizer que uma bebida quente poderia ajudar a clarear as coisas, sabe.

O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha. A garota se virou para pegar alguma coisa em suas coisas, além de ter perguntado para as pessoas presentes onde teria algum lugar que vendesse café.

Após obter a resposta, Cindy agradeceu mais uma vez e correu até o outro, puxando-o para fora da sede do comitê, perto da estação de trem na Torre do Relógio. Ela falou do lugar que indicaram, no centro da cidade. Zack pareceu despertar um pouco, guiando-a para não se perder pelas ruas.

No centro, não foi difícil a dupla encontrar o lugar. Haviam várias mesinhas na calçada. O clima estava agradável, então a garota optou por uma delas e apontou a outra cadeira para o loiro, que apenas obedeceu. Assim que ele se sentou, a moça pediu por duas bebidas para uma garçonete que veio atendê-los.

Não demorou para que duas xícaras grandes com líquido escuro e fumegante fosse colocado diante deles. Cindy agradeceu e se adiantou para seu copo, soprando-o um pouco antes de beber um pequeno gole. Ela incentivou Zack a fazer o mesmo, que apenas segurou sua bebida, olhando-o desconfiado.

\- Pode beber. Talvez ache um pouco amargo, então pode colocar açúcar.

Ele assentiu, levando a xícara aos lábios. Uma careta seguiu o primeiro gole. E pode ouvir a risada da outra.

\- Eu avisei.

\- Como consegue?

\- É bom depois de um tempo. Me ajuda a manter foco no trabalho quando preciso. – ela falou e deu de ombros. – Mas não viemos para falar de mim. Você está bem?

\- Porque eu não estaria?

\- Primeiro a ideia estúpida na Torre do Relógio. E agora você age como um zumbi. Como se não quisesse estar aqui.

\- Você já perdeu alguém?

\- Sim. – ela respondeu, pegando-o de surpresa. – Perdi meus pais e meu avô depois que Radiant Garden foi tomada pela escuridão da última vez. Não restou muito, então Cid acabou me mandando para longe e acabei estudando engenharia.

\- E foi difícil?

\- No início sim. Muito. Todos os dias eu chorava, me perguntava porque eu não virei um heartless como meus pais. Mas os anos se passaram, a dor e o vazio foram substituídos pela saudade. Pela nostalgia das boas lembranças.

\- Eu sinto...

\- Não sinta. Isso já faz muito tempo. E você? Quem perdeu?

Zack a olhou, sem responder de imediato. Desviou o olhar para a xícara de café na sua frente. Respirou fundo, os pensamentos ainda em Caem, no momento em que Lilian havia desaparecido e ascendido em outro plano.

\- Minha namorada. – ele falou, encarando de volta os olhos castanhos da outra. – Eu a amei. Muito. Planejava uma vida inteira juntos.

\- Eu sinto muito. Quando perdemos alguém assim, ficamos sem norte. Mas se tem algo que eu aprendi com a perda é que... aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam de verdade. Minha família estaria feliz e orgulhosa se me visse agora e é assim que eu os honro. Creio que sua namorada não ficaria feliz se você simplesmente desistisse de tudo.

O rapaz ficou surpreso. Lembrou-se das palavras de Lilian. Apesar de todas as besteiras que havia feito, ela o amava. E ela queria que ele fosse feliz, mesmo não estando ali com ele naquele entardecer.

Talvez aquela bebida quente não lhe fizesse esquecer tudo, tampouco curaria as dores da perda. Mas Cindy fazia parecer que tinha um jeito. E a resposta estava no tempo. Não sabia quanto seria necessário, porém teria que tentar. Tomou um gole da bebida, agora começando a ficar morna.

\- Não será fácil. – a moça falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Mas quando menos esperar, você verá que já não dói tanto. Saiba que se precisar conversar ou de alguém para tomar um café é só me encontrar na sede do comitê.

Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, Zack sorriu, agradecido pela oferta da outra. Não seria perfeito, mas não desistiria. Pela sua namorada, pela garota na sua frente que oferecia sua amizade e apoio, por ele mesmo. Talvez sua felicidade nunca fosse completa, mas ele tentaria. Honraria a memória de Lilian, que sempre desejou por sua felicidade.

Pegou sua xícara e a levantou. A outra entendeu e estendeu a sua, fazendo a porcelana tilintar. Um brinde para a vida. O loiro deu uma risada, antes de continuar com a conversa com a recém-chegada, bebericando a bebida amarga, que agora parecia aquecer a sua vontade de continuar em frente mais uma vez.

E naquele momento, algo lhe deu a certeza de que Lilian estaria orgulhosa dele.


End file.
